Sweet Trap
by Mr.Prince.LoveCook
Summary: Three years of no communication that lead our LoveCook Sanji to become a MAN of Cruelty, that hates every woman and that includes Nami? Really? If you want more info then please READ! (Sanji and Nami).
1. I - Greedy Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its from the genius Oda!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I - Greedy Woman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A SWEET TRAP captured me and it won't let me go.<strong>

This is a story that might capture your heart, a story of a greedy navigator and a famous Black Leg.

Trap is not just a dangerous thing but sometimes it is also the best thing to capture someone.

**Someone dear to your heart.**

As accordingly, Love is a trap. When it appears, we see only its light, not its shadows.

The beginning of a long love story. One two... Start!

* * *

><p><strong>Scroll down.<strong>

* * *

><p>The execution of the first Pirate King Gol D. Roger marked the beginning of pirate era. When he was about to execute he declared that the greatest treasure ONE PIECE was true, then many people around the world joined as pirates just to gain One Piece.<p>

Almost all of the sea in the entire globe occupied by pirates, from the small crew to the biggest one, they were all fighting against from the other pirates, from the Marines, ruled by the World Government, and from the pirate hunters.

But no one expected that a small group of aspiring pirates called themselves Mugiwara Pirates found the greatest treasure ONE PIECE, at the end of Grand line Raftel. Sadly to say, It was also signed the end of Pirates Era.

Monkey D. Luffy claimed the title Pirate King, when you say Pirate King it was indicating that they (he with his crew) already conquered Grand Line both Paradise and New World.

But the World Government kept on pursuing all the pirates in the entire Globe especially the crew of the new Pirate King, although pirates were no longer exist.

"Enough already!" shouted by the Pirate King

From the led of the new Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy himself, together with the other pirate groups, they planned to destroy the World Government, where you can see the rulers, the Celestial Dragons.

The World Government became a battle field between many pirates and marines, a bloody battle that took the life of many people. A battle that became trending news all over the world.

A battle that marked the end of World Government and the end of the cruelty ruled of Celestial Dragons.

After a long day of venture battle, they finally annihilated the entire World Government along with all marines.

The MUGIWARA PIRATES became the saviour of mankind, they are the most famous pirates in the entire World.

The second captain Pirate hunter RORONOA ZORO defeated his master Dracule Mihawk (Hawk Eye) then he finally claimed the title he was dreaming off, the title World's greatest swordsman.

The Navigator Cat Burglar Nami finally drew the entire world map, not to mention she was one of the richest women, after gaining the greatest treasure One Piece.

The Sniper Long nose Sogeking Usopp became the bravest warrior of the sea, then claimed the name SNIPER KING, he even visited his brother giants in Elfban.

The LoveCook Black Leg Sanji found the legendary ALL BLUE, the sea he was looking for, the sea where all the waters from all over the four seas gather.

The tiny doctor Cotton candy Lover Tony tony Chopper became a great doctor, who can cured any diseases.

The archeologist Nico Robin found the Rio Poneglyph, the true history including the Void Century.

The Cyborg Franky dream was already fulfilled when the Thousand Sunny overcame extreme hardships and reached the end of Grand Line.

Soul King Brook met with Laboon, his former crew member.

* * *

><p><strong>That was all occurred THREE YEARS AGO.<strong>

Yeah, three years already passed.

When the Mugiwara Crew officially fulfilled their dreams, each and every one dream. They came up with one solution and that is to disband, to separate with each other, to face the new life with only one goal… a goal they need to face without their trusted nakama, and that is to LIVE without each other, try to live as an ordinary human... not as a pirate.

Sadly to say, they accomplished that goal.

**Mugiwara Separation.**

The sea is quite and so peaceful, you can only see a small bunch of fishermen, looking for some fish to sell or eat.

The seagulls fly up in the sky, without so much worry.

The breeze of water is steady but loud enough to hear.

Yeah, Pirates era is already over.

In the far away sea called East Blue, you can clearly see the small island, comprises of a few villages, one of the village is where the beautiful navigator of Mugiwara Pirates resided, called Cocoyashi village.

This island is one of those islands saved by the Mugiwara Pirates from the cruelty rulers.

* * *

><p><strong>COCOYASHI VILLAGE<strong>

"AH… I NEED MY MONEY!" Nami yawned, her hair was messy, her dress looked like an obasan (old lady), and she didn't take a bath for I think five or seven days?

"Geez, Nami would you keep quiet and please remember that you still holding my daughter" Nojiko said while raising her right eyebrow, she was currently carrying her newborn baby boy

"Ohh… sorry..." she took a little glance to the child, sleeping in her arms "But I badly need money to publish my new navigation book, it's been a month since I finished it"

"Oi… obasan, why don't you find a rich husband or boyfriend?"

"I said MONEY! Not husband or boyfriend. All I badly need is my MONEY!"

"But it seems your too old for staying single, you know what I mean, right?"

"It's better to be a single than being a fat mother"

"Ohh… would you look at yourself, you look like a mother than me"

"Shut up"

"There were so many rich men out there, many of them became your suitors but you didn't even accept anyone of them... your so cruel oba-san"

"I don't need man…. All I need is money... Money... money… money..."

"Come to think of it, it's been three years since Mugiwara crew disbanded, what do you think about them? Do you miss them? Especially Black Leg Sanj-"

"Argg! Shut up!"

"Do you read the current news today?"

"I don't have time for that…" Nami placed her head in the table, staring at the horizon, but making sure the baby in her arms was fine

"Really?"

"Yeah... Money where are you my precious money! If I have a lot of money I'll buy everything I want, to go shopping, buy the new fashion dress, new gadget…"

"Black leg Sanji is one of the youngest billionaire again" Nojiko yelped, interrupting Nami's imagination

"W... What?" she quickly gazed at her sister, who's pretending she didn't say anything but instead rocking her son?

"Oh nothing" Nojiko smirked

"What do you mean billionaire? Who's billionaire? And what about Sanji-kun?" she put down the baby she was carrying to grab hold of Nojiko's shoulders then shake it terribly

"Hey stop it!" Nojiko shoved her away from her grasp

"I'll stop if you tell me about Sanji-kun"

"Ohhh…. Talk about money your ears became sharpen, huh?"

"What I wanted to know is all about Sanji-kun?"

"About Black Leg?"

"Nojiko!" she shook Nojiko brutally

"Okay fine, where should I begin?"

"From the top!"

"Then I will tell you everything I know but don't expect me to satisfy your desire..."

"Now, just begin"

"Okay... okay..."

"From the top"

"Three years past when chef Black Leg Sanji of Mugiwara Pirates started his new restaurant at the center of All Blue Sea. Fortunately, the restaurant became popular all over the world. Many people comprised of rich and poor visited the restaurant until the owner became part of the richest people in the world. As accordingly to the recent survey he is one of the youngest billionaire again. In fact, the Pirate king Monkey D. Luffy, sniper king Usopp, greatest doctor Chopper and Soul king Brook lived with him in All Blue"

Nami's mouth hang-open widely, with her frozen body, and her stunned appearance. She can't believe in that news.

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!

Why she didn't know anything about this shocking news?

Her fingers accurately counted how many years passed, then in the end her THREE fingers remained...

Yeah... three years passed but only her life didn't change... it became more useless... more stupid...

Useless because she doesn't have money, boyfriend, husband, children, house, mansion, villa…

Heck!

Just look at her situation, her hair was messy, her face was oily, her dress was an oba-san, her shoes I mean her sandals were made in wood, … but she's still beautiful more beautiful than before… but what is the value of beauty if she didn't have money.

The worst part is, she's an unemployed, no job, no use, no money but waiting for her sister Nojiko to feed her.

Nojiko already married with twin kids (boy and girl), her husband is a business man, owner of a famous store but what about our skillful navigator?

She didn't want to hear the news about the success of her crew members because she felt pity in herself, about her poor situation.

She didn't participate in every reunion created by her crew because she still pitied in herself, the fact that every end of the year was their reunion, she never shown up.

Every time her crew came to pick her all she did was to hide, hide from them, kept on pretending she didn't hear or see them. Although she badly wanted to meet with them, chat with them, laugh with them, sing and dance with them, and be with them, especially with him.

Why hide? Let's put you in her situation. What will you do if your close friends came to pick you up, not to mention that each and every one of them were so successful, they were the headline of every news, belong to a rich and famous people while you… an unemployed, a burden to your sister?

You spent your life watching your own tangerine groves die.

Just imagine that? Would you come and welcome them with a broad smile pretending everything is alright or hide until they leave your village?

Of course you're going to hide though you really miss them. So, please don't blame this greedy woman.

Why greedy woman?

Let's review again in the past three years, when Mugiwara pirates found One Piece the greatest treasure, they divided that treasure into nine. For example, if the treasure is 100%, all the members got 10% but only Nami got 20% of course it was really unfair but when she angrily said "I'm the navigator of this crew, because of my skills we are here, so don't you dare complain!" All of them shut their mouths and silently cursed this greedy woman, well except our LoveCook Sanji who danced like a stupid ballerina and cheered Mellorine~.

Then the curse finally bites this greedy woman.

What happen to the treasure she got?

Of course, she done shopping, bought everything she saw, made her beauty into a goddess until she had nothing left, even a piece of beli and got poor. Now, all she can do is to touch the things she bought before.

She wanted to make her life busy just to forget being a burden in Nojiko's family. So, in the end she became caretaker of Nojiko's children.

To make it worst, she's still a virgin… as in VIRGIN, person who has not had sexual intercourse. This is one of the reasons why she was hiding from her nakama. If she shows up then Robin might ask about her love life, seeing Robin's grin when she told her about her situation made her soul shiver not only her soul but all over the cells in her body.

Luffy and Usopp were younger than her but Luffy was already engaged with Hancock, same with Usopp, who's engaged with his childhood friend Kaya. Surely, Robin is not a virgin anymore just like the rest of her nakama. Well, except the child brain Chopper.

Moral lesson: Don't be so greedy because you might end up become like her, worse than her situation. I warn you.

Hey grandmother Nami what was happen? Why you still virgin?

The reason behind her virginity is that, she's one of those waiting for the right guy, although her way of dressing is kind of telling the opposite one.

"Oi, Nami?" Nojiko interrupted Nami's mind review

"Wh... What?" Nami asked with her husky voice

"Would you tell me about your plan? Don't tell me up until now you don't have plan of showing yourself to your nakama?"

"B… but just look I am... I'm totally hopeless compare to them. They were belong to the rich and famous people while me? An unemployed, greedy woman, poor and a burden to your family-"

"Your nakama didn't care about your status or your popularity, as long as you're the Nami they know, their navigator who created the path all the way to One Piece"

"I think they already forgotten about me, soon Luffy will going to marry Hancock, same with Usopp and Kaya, Robin and Franky, Zoro and the marine woman Tashigi then Sanji-kun and Brook. All of them already forgotten about my existence, the existence of a greedy woman who loved money than her nakama"

"Oi oi, Sanji and Brook? Are you crazy" Nojiko raised an eyebrow

"What I mean, Sanji-kun symbolize the real gentleman, and I'm pretty sure that he already found someone special to his life and soon he will getting married" her face changed into sorrowful with her eyes fixed on the floor

"Sorry to interrupt your grievance but Black Leg is still a bachelor"

"Really?" her expression abruptly changed into joyous, like she won something important

"Do you want to apply?" Nojiko smirked

"NO! Of course Not!" Nami fixed herself, and then breathe in relief but making sure her sister didn't watch her

"Well, the ALL BLUE restaurant…"

"ALL BLUE RESTAURANT?" Nami repeated with awe

"Yeah, it is the name of Black Leg restaurant"

"Ah, well he was dreaming of All blue, so no wonder…"

"Black Leg lived in the beautiful place ALL BLUE, he is the owner of the biggest and huge mansion in that place"

"BIGGEST? HUGE? MANSION" Nami's mouth hang-open with her flood drool. MANSION is for the rich only, RICH has a lot of MONEY. MONEY is her heaven. Her mouth suddenly turned into a devilish grinned then her eyes sparkled with beli signs.

"Hey, I know that smile, its freaking scared me. Oh yeah, by the way, All Blue is a legendary sea but as accordingly to the article I read, there is an island in the center of All Blue itself, where Black Leg mansion took place. In case you want to pay a visit?"

"Money... All I need is my money for my new navigation book, so I will going to remote place All blue just to seduce the pervert cook and then steal every money he has! Certainly, that stupid cook will give me everything I want. He is just a stupid pervert, a puppy of every woman... he will never ever contented having only one woman, so before his money take by his so-called one night stand girlfriends I need to get it first, as soon as possible" She laughed so hard, until her throat got dry then coughed

"You're bad Nami, that's why karma always bites you"

"If Sanji-kun sees my stunning figure, he will beg for me to stay. Of course I will stay but he needs to bribe me with all of his money, or in case, I will steal every money he had until there's nothing left"

"Nami, are you forgotten… three years already passed, so Black Leg change..."

"NO, HE doesn't! when we separated in Sabaody archipelago because of the Shichibukai Kuma, I thought he was going to change but disappointment consumed me, when I found out his stupid personality became worst, worse than ever... more pervert than before. Just only a small peak of breasts he was nearly die, because of his stupid nosebleed. He is really a stupid man who very amorous constantly flirting with any attractive woman. That was bullshit"

"Nami, you care about him right, that's why you always looking at him?" Nojiko patted Nami's shoulder

"N... No way! He is just a pervert!"

"Do you hate him?"

"NO"

"You love him?"

"NO! Nojiko can you stop teasing me!"

"You hate to say that you love him, right?"

"Wha... What? What the hell are you saying…" Nami's eyes widen, with her trebling mouth

"You hate Black Leg because his attention wasn't only focusing you. You hate him because the way he treated you and the other woman were the same. And the truth, you wanted his attention focused only to you because you love him but you don't want to accept it…"

"Enough"

"Nami just admit it. You love him right? One of the reasons you keep hiding is because of him. Every time your crew created reunions, Black Leg always brought his girlfriend"

"WHO CARES!" she was in verge of tears, the feelings she was kept hiding over three years, well not only three years but when she met Sanji in Barrate, slowly breaking into pieces.

Yeah, she loved Sanji but she didn't want to accept it. She is a brave woman and this damn feeling cannot ruin her image.

She didn't want to be hurt by the same man over again, because she knew Sanji can't be contented having one girl in his life, and in the end she will end up broken.

"Honestly, I know your chivalry personality that if you see Black Leg currently girlfriend you might kill her in front of everyone for too much jealousy, or your scared to feel what's the real meaning of pain, Isn't it?"

"Enough, I said enough Nojiko"

"There's no one here, only me… so admit it!"

"I like Sanji-kun…"

"No, you love him"

"I love him but... but he never asked me to be with him. I thought we have the same feeling…. that we love each other... but I'm all wrong. I waited for him these past three years but he never shown up, although he did showed up himself but… his with another woman… until I gave up. Every news focused on his love life, that's why I started hating the news and refused to read it"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued!<strong>

**Review is highly appreciated.**

I'll update soon! Hope you like my new fanfic.

What happen if the billionaire Sanji meets the unemployed Nami?

For the grammars, sorry... I am hoping for your consideration.


	2. II - Stupid Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>II - Stupid Woman<strong>

Money can't bring happiness, money is not everything as we know.

Billionaire Black Leg Sanji meets Unemployed Cat Burglar Nami.

* * *

><p><strong>START.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the mansion of our Boss, Black Leg Sanji"<p>

She travelled all the way to All Blue to see him, along with the faith, he will accept her after three years of no communication.

It took few months for her to sail from her village COCOYASHI to ALL BLUE Island.

She really missed the feelings of journey in the vast sea. She missed the calling of her cartography skills when an island passed by. The big breeze of the sea accompanied by scary sea kings welcomed them, and the unpredictable weathers greeted them.

Yeah, she missed everything about the sea… especially when the sea accompany by her loud nakama, she extremely missed everyone.

Her stupid captain, who always disturbed her, when she was about to sleep or currently drawing her maps or taking a bath. They even fought for choosing the next island, but in the end he won and she lost over again.

That Lazy swordsman, who slept everywhere that made her nerves irritated. He even started calling her bitch, woman, witch, or whatsoever when she was about to collect her beli after using it for his stupid swords.

Her best friend Usopp, who used to cry with her along with Brook and Chopper when they faced something dangerous.

Her Onee-sama Robin, who never failed showing her the act of a big sister, she always there to tell her the wrong or right, laughing with her, comforting her and never leave her side. She was very thankful for having a big sister like her.

The pervert Franky, whom she treated like a big brother although she hated his way of dressing, she respects him.

About Black Leg Sanji, she can't express how much she missed him, that's why she was traveling just to meet him.

She was always standing near the rail to see if the All Blue Island is in sight, wondering what will happen if he saw her.

Finally they docked here in ALL BLUE Island, Our Cat Burglar Nami was standing in front of a big and huge mansion to meet the owner Black Leg Sanji, younger billionaire himself.

The Mansion is bigger than the Cocoyashi village itself, as accordingly to her, every part of that mansion was made from gold not really gold but highly expensive. Her beli eyes eagerly wandered around the mansion with her already form drool.

'Woaahh what a lucky guy for having a mansion like this... if the outside appearance is shocking, how much more the inside... I'm so super-duper excited to see it... money… money'

ALL BLUE island, is where the All Blue village located and it is surrounding by ALL BLUE sea.

All Blue village is not really a small village, as Nojiko explained, it is actually a big village.

There were many people lived here, as a matter of fact, It is a place where you can see the combination of races. A place for everyone and anybody, if someone wants to live here, there's no problem as Sanji quoted "All Blue village is a right place for those who had no place to return"

After he proven the existence of All Blue, both the island and the sea, he started to encourage many people to pay visit, until the people who visited became the residence themselves.

ALL BLUE sea is a sea of legend, where the four major seas meet, East Blue, West Blue, North Blue and South Blue. A sea where the all fishes of four seas gathered, a paradise sea for every fisherman and chef. It is also the sea where the famous restaurant in the entire world took place, the All Blue Restaurant.

They say both the sea and island were owned by the founder the famous Black Leg Sanji but again as accordingly to him "ALL BLUE is for anyone"

'I've finally caught you! But I don't come here for that reason'

"Boss, I'm sorry to disturb you but this beautiful miss here said she knows you, so I accompany her" said by a man, who was with Nami

That is, she was standing in front of him... her savior Sanji.

"Long time no see, I really miss you..."

Three years of long separation, no communication, no seeing each other, no hearing each voice, nothing at all and then finally their eyes met.

Nami didn't even understand what she really feels in this very moment. She can't express her feelings, all she knows was happiness took over her whole emotion when she saw him again.

She wanted to pull him closer, drown him with her hug not letting him go again, she really missed him so much.

As for Sanji, when he opened the door then seeing her, standing there for the first time in forever (three years), his eyes widen then slowly turning into cry, his whole body shaken... but soon he maintained his calmness posture.

She was about to open her mouth to utter her next word when this man she missed unexpectedly raised his curly eyebrow then shoved her away just like an astray cat.

Astray Cat...

He looked at her with irritation for a couple of seconds before shifting his eye toward the man who was with Nami "I know her, so thank you... you may go"

"Well, as expected from my boss, many wooers, I guess" the man waved his hand before leaving

"Why are you here?" he looked at her again with the same irritated expression, Nami could clearly see from his expression the hatred, not a simple hatred but the overwhelming one...

Just like a ice bucket fall down to her whole body, then the ice melted inside her heart and her five senses…. she was absolutely frozen with her mouth shivered while gaping. She was paralyzed by this man reaction and his hatred expression.

Is this really the Sanji-kun she knew?

She feels like her heart tore away from her body then brutally tramps by his shoe.

She suddenly remembered the past few years when he was still worshiping her like a Goddess, respecting her with all his heart, obeying her without complaint and loved her like no other... but what about now? Where is the man she used to treat like a puppy? What happen to him?

Oh, yeah, he was just joking… Like hell he was suddenly change.

'Yeah, just a small praise he will show me his erotic self'

"Sanji-kun, you're not funny so could you stop this annoying joke" she put a smile on her lips, trying her might to look beautiful

But his next word, made her cry deep inside her heart, she was badly hurt.

"Money?"

"Huh?"

"Money, you need money? then say so..." he pulled some papers money inside the suitcase he was carrying then threw it directly in her face, ignoring her pitiful reaction, to make it even worst he was looking at her like a beggar, who was begging for something "I'll give you this… and if this money is not enough to sufficient your desire then just say so, so that I can give you how much you want, so would you scoot back to your place already?"

Ka-boom!

She was violently shaking for so much hurt, really hurt that her heart stop from beating, changing its beat tones to hurt, hurt, hurt several times, her soul painfully leaved her body, much painful than when angel of death crush our souls, her eyes watering that every tear fall represents her pain, her senses became visible to all pain, her world shattered. In short, She's hurt really hurt.

Why he treated her like a shit, beggar, slut and whatsoever?

Why he hates her so much that he even used that money just to shove her away from his life?

Why he changed so much, not anymore the Sanji-kun she knew?

Why she feels so damn hurt?

Why she was a stupid woman?

Stupid woman?

Yes, she is a real stupid woman. Why? Isn't it obvious?

Let me explain it, because you know, she was still believing that he didn't change, still a pervert cook, an ero-cook according to Zoro, who might end up dancing happily like bullshit dancer when he saw her beauty, and might broke into massive nosebleed when she said she has a feeling for him, that she really love him.

Whaa, so you want to tell him that you love him? Really, you finally admit?

Of course, it took several days without sleep just to think all about her feelings, then she end up planning her confession because she did love him, She already decided to tell him frankly but… why it end up like this... it is really a good option or not?

This scene is not what she expected. Not in a billion percent.

Yeah, she admitted that she needs money to publish her new navigation book but she's not here because of that reasoning anymore. She faced the hardness of traveling all the way here to tell him what she really feels about him.

She loves him when they were still pirating, she loves him when he sacrificed himself just to save her, she loves him when he cooked her special cuisine that only exclusive for her, she loves him more than any treasure in this world.

She loves him because he is the Sanji-kun she knew. The Sanji-kun who used to love her without condition… but now… this man in her front is a stranger to her. She didn't know him anymore.

Every time his with her, she felt safe even they were engage in a dangerous situation but right now she was scared from this man appearance.

She wanted to run away from him, far away that he can never see her again, to hide herself again not wanting to show herself to him, to commit suicide just to get away from this man hated glare but her feet prevented her to move. This stupid woman already here so there's no way of turning back.

Why stupid woman again?

When she realized her overwhelming feelings about him, she rushed immediately just to meet him without any plan. To make it worst, she has no remaining money for her transportation to go back from her village.

'Stupid woman, get lost already!' she uttered deep inside her voice

She thought that when she told him about her feelings, he will accept her with his warmth open arms then they will live here, in this golden huge mansion happily ever after... but it is just her imagination farther from reality. And even she had money, she has no plan to go home yet and accept her defeat, but instead she's going to stay her until this man feel her wrath for insulting her or she will do anything to capture him with her SWEET TRAP.

Three years, only three years and he changed so much that his love cook personality turned into this damn man who hates her.

She starts recalling her past memories with him, but she has no definite memory of hurting him or breaking his soul.

Yeah, she admits that she sometimes push him away, punch, slap and shout at him but not really breaking his heart. And what is the reason for breaking him if she has a feeling for him too?

She loves him before until now.

Nami in verge of tears, she tried to calm herself and pretend she didn't feel anything and everything is fine, she's not hurt… she's not hurt... but this man insulted is so much, she cannot take it anymore, like putting a salt in her bleeding bruises not only her knee but all over her body.

Then…

**BOOOOGGS!**

She gained her strength, stored it in her fist then punch him directly to his face before saying "YOU RICH PAMPERED MAN! DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

Sanji wasn't really surprise, in fact he already know her moves by seeing her redden face and her hands turning into fists. Honestly, he missed her punch.

When Nami's fist parted his face, he spitefully touched his redden face, glaring at her with annoyance.

"Just only three years you quickly change, what the hell happen to you? You're a horrible guy! You're not Sanji-kun right? Where is he, where is the real Sanji-kun! Give back my Sanji-kun! The Sanji-kun who never insult woman! The Sanji-kun who always worship, flirt and love every woman! The Sanji-kun who put me first... The Sanji-kun I lo... Give me back my love cook Sanji-kun!" she yelled, she doesn't care if this man insult or praise

'Yeah, I want to see Sanji-kun! The Sanji-kun I know not this man. I don't need any treasure, money and fame all I need is to see him again, to hug him tight and to tell him how much I miss and love him'

"Give me a break" he slide his hand unto his pocket to grab unlit cigarette then lit it, he took a long drag before he blew the smoke

He wanted to speak again but his four childish nakama interrupted him, so he shouted his mouth.

"NAMI!" loud simultaneously shout echoed all over the mansion, it was coming from Monkey D. Luffy, Tony tony Chopper, Soul King Brook and Sogeking Usopp. They ran fast to embraced Nami so tightly, they don't care if she can't breathe or not.

Sanji stood there with his mouth hang-open widely, his body trembling and his eyes widen.

Obviously, he wanted to kick these four idiots but he just stand there without saying anything.

"I can't breathe, you damn morons" she punched every one of them, then they let her go

"We miss you Nami!" Usopp cried, with his broad smile

"Oi Nami, what the hell happen to you? We didn't see you for such a long time" Luffy stretched Nami's cheeks

"Namiii! I was so worried about you" Chopper cried, hugging her tightly

"Nami-san, your still beautiful more beautiful than before. May I see your panties, though I don't have eyes, Yohohoho" Brook laughed

Black Leg hands turning into fists, he can't take this scene... he needs to get away pronto. He tossed his remaining cigarette then leave without saying anything.

"Oi, Sanji-kun... wait! We're not done yet!" she tried to follow him but her idiots nakama cling at her again

IN LIVING AREA

Nami was seating under the expensive, hundred thousand beli cost sofa according to her calculation, with her nakama surrounding her.

Her eyes desperately wandered around the mansion, calculating how much money she will consume if she sells every expensive furniture there.

The portrait decorations are expensive, especially those Black Leg portraits. How could she steal them without seeing by her nakama.

"Nee, Nami can you tell us what exactly happen to you this past three years?" Luffy asked her excitedly, he was staring at her with his eyes broaden

"That's right Nami! You didn't even appeared in our reunions, in addition we didn't hear anything news coming from you" Usopp eyes indicates how confused he was

"NAMII! Are you okay? You're not sick? I can cure you right away, so please don't disappear again" Chopper cried, his tears flooded

"It's okay Chopper, I'm fine so no need to cry, I appreciate your kindness, thank you" she patted Chopper's head

"Nami, what are the reasons behind your disappearance? I guess, you have plenty of reasons, so could you start telling it?" Usopp asked with his hands crossing above his chest

"Ano..." she lowered her face, biting her lower lip hardly

'This stupid Usopp is sharp but I need to think a good idea to change this conversation. I don't want any of them know about my life this past three years as a free loader to my sister, an absolutely useless unemployed. Seeing them laugh or look at me with pity eyes makes my blood boil' Nami said inside her brain

"Nami-san, I know this is sudden but can I see your panties?"

"Could you first tell me what happen to Sanji-kun? Why he changed so much, why he pushed me away, why he hates me?"

**A SILENT**

**DON~**

"Ah, Nami we talk about you here not Sanji" Usopp broke the awkward silence

"But he doesn't change, he still banned me from going to All Blue restaurant… he's so mean…" Luffy whined

"I was really wondering why he did something awful to me like shoving me away just like an astray cat or throwing his money directly in my face? He treats me like a stranger or a beggar! To be frank, he treats me like a thief, who wants to steal his damn money!"

"But you're a thief Nami" Luffy frankly said

"Absolutely, you even picked the money he threw..."

"Ouch I'm hurt" she grabbed hold her heart "I'm hurting you know that idiots" she punched Usopp and Luffy's head

"HAHAHA" Luffy laughed "Your funny Nami"

Then a fist flying over to Luffy's head again "Baka, I'm serious!"

"That's hurt!" Usopp and Luffy cried in unison

"If I didn't picked the money someone might pick it, so instead of them it's better to have it" she smirked devilishly "Okay, back to topic about Sanji-kun new personality"

"You know Nami-san, it's better for you to ask him personally. So, may I see your panties?"

"Then if so, I'll ask him right now..." she stands up but Chopper stopped her by hugging her hand tightly, not letting her go

"Chopper, what's wrong?" she looked down at Chopper

"You know what Nami, three years is long enough to change people" Usopp mentioned

"What do you mean?"

"Sanji is not the LoveCook Sanji we used to know. The LoveCook Sanji who loved women, worshipping and praising their beauty is already gone. The Sanji here is his opposite, the Sanji who really hates every woman. He never talk, touch and flirt to them. Sometimes, I heard him cursing every woman, he even said woman is a forbidden creature create by whoever god" Chopper stared at her, while mentioning his point

"Ev… Even me? I'm not just a woman but his nakama..." she stuttered

"Even you and Robin is not an exception. So, Nami please don't do anything to make him mad, or else he might hate you more" Chopper quaveringly said, hugging Nami tightly

"What the hell happen…"

"So Nami answer our questions now!" Luffy excitedly jumped, shaking Nami brutally

'I want to know what exactly happened in the past three years… this is really my fault for hiding myself that's why I didn't even know about this freaking news about Sanji-kun. What was the reason behind his new personality and who are those behind it?'

Stupid woman just go back to your village already, there's no reason of staying here if your Sanji-kun hates you, and so instead of keep insisting yourself, you must hate him too. Right?

But she still loves him? So, there still a reason for her to stay, right?

To prove that she's here to love him not for his money nor to break his heart, right?

Although he treats her like shit, she still hoping that one day he realize Nami is different from the other women he met before.

Yeah, she will stay here, she doesn't care if he hates her as long as she loves him that's the most important for her right now. She will never give up.

For her, Sanji's hatred is just a bad weather. It is difficult to navigate but when this bad weather passed a beautiful rainbow would come, that's his overwhelming love.

She is a great navigator so it's easy for her to navigate. No storm can't stop her to sail, just like this situation Sanji's hatred can't stop her to love him.

If he hates her then she would show him the wrath and love of Cat burglar Nami.

A Sweet Trap will capture him.

Our Black Leg laid under his fluffy bed, his right arm covering his eyes, while his lit cigarette hanging around his mouth, thinking hardly, with his left hand grabbing his throbbing heart.

"Nami-san..." he unconsciously said deep within his heart

'What the shitty hell... why this happen to me... I thought I don't have feelings for her anymore… but when I saw her again, standing in front of me with those pretty chocolate eyes... the feeling I tried to forget came back to haunt me down. Ah~ Nami swaan, you're so beautiful. Brook is right, your beautiful than before~ NO! Not just beautiful but a goddess, a goddess herself. Not again! No word can describe how beautiful you are in my eyes! Such a gorgeous woman... Nami-san why did you come back!' Sanji was staring at the horizon, his mind occupied by Nami's beauty, thinking hardly why an angel like her turn into goddess

O_o so? You love her too? But why did you shoved her away? You even threw your money in her face, right?

She was standing in his front, so near that his hand can grasp, smiling at him so lovingly with her kissable lips. The woman he was dreaming off, the woman he wished, the woman of his life, the woman he imagine, a perfect woman to be his wife, a perfect woman for his thousand children, and a perfect woman for a stupid man like him but… he shoved her away.

**HE SHOVED HER AWAY**

**HE SHOVED HER AWAY**

**HE SHOVED HER AWAY**

**HE SHOVED HER AWAY**

"Aaaah! Such a stupid man! so stupid!" he tried to kick himself but he can't…

Can you try kicking your own self? Then what happened? You cannot kick yourself, right? That's so simple. How stupid.

"She's finally near in my grasp but what did I do!" he cursed himself for being so stupid

It took too much self-control to ignore her beauty. Deep inside his heart he badly wanted to touch her, his soul wanted to leave inside his body just to touch her, to hug her tighter than Luffy and the rest of his nakama done, to kiss her smooth pink lips with passion, to pull her closer and make love with her, to be with her until the last breath. In fact, he prevented himself to jump over her and embrace her, never tend to let her go.

He loves her when he first saw her until now. His feelings for her never change, it didn't decrease but it always increases.

He suffered a painful torment when he threw money directly in her face... but he has no choice, he needs to do it just to convince her that he hates her now, that he is now the so-called Man of Cruelty, who hate every woman no exception...

He knows that his Nami-san has no feelings (I mean love not friend love) for him. She was here to take his money or property then leaves him too. No matter what he try to do, to please her, she will never be his mine.

There were so many women came into his life, they said they love him, they were willing to give him anything just to make him happy then he believed it without any doubt, but in the end they leaved him without saying a little goodbye after they stole his money.

He was so desperate having someone beside him for happiness and loneliness but women gave him the eternity loneliness for leaving him alone in the darkness.

Every day in the past three years that is the routine of his life. Every night in that years his heart shattered, cried to top of his voice, swimming in alcohol just to forget his suffering… until he gave up… he gave up finding the right woman.

All he needs is a woman who can love him by his personality not by his money, fame or body… but that woman never show up.

He waited and waited for so many years, but still that woman never came. No one save him from painful agony.

He didn't want to feel the pain anymore… he didn't want to see another woman leave him. So, he closed the door of his heart, locking it with a huge metallic padlock that no one can open and no emotion can pass in.

His heart will remain broken for the rest of his life... but the huge padlock slowly unlocked when Nami came back again to his life.

If he give her a permission to enter through his already broken heart, it might be so painful, painful than skinning his whole body if she leave him too.

He can endure many heartbroken cause by different women but he cannot endure to see his Nami-san betraying him.

What will happen to him if Nami leave him too? Certainly, he might choose to commit suicide than living like hell. To prevent that day, he would do anything to push her away, though it's going to be hard, accompany by hurt.

His shitty brain always telling him 'This woman will going to leave you broken'

But, his heart defended 'Give Nami-san a chance to part of your life again... she might be the woman you're waiting for...'

In the end he chose his brain rather than his heart.

It's hurt, really hurt to saw the woman you love in verge of tears, he tried so hard to control his desire not to pull her or hug her.

He cursed and hated himself for hurting the woman he love but he must do it to protect himself from any torment.

Then the end?

Nami came again in Sanji's life then she changed everything.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued!<strong>

Hope you like it. It was a bit kind of emo but so far I like it.

Vocabulary:

Man of Cruelty - he hates every woman no exception.

For GRAMMARS MISTAKE, I'm hoping for your consideration.

Hope you understand it.

REVIEW is highly appreciate.

MATANEE!


	3. III - Overacting Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>III - Overacting Woman<strong>

**You came alone and you change everything.**

**Everything changed the day she figured out there was exactly enough time for the important things in her life.**

* * *

><p><strong>SCROLL DOWN<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a good or a bad news came to the remote island All Blue, well it is not exactly a bad news... honestly, it is a good one but this overacting woman took it seriously and now she was boiling in anger, looking for some rubber man named Luffy. To make it worst, she was now wandering around the peaceful village All Blue while keep on disturbing every house therein by her very loud yelled.<p>

"LUFFY! Where the hell are you?" Nami yelled, she didn't care if there were so many irritated faces looking at her. All she wanted is to punch that rubber man brutally without showing mercy

"Oi keep quiet Nami! If you're looking for Luffy then I'll tell you. Therefore stop shouting" Usopp timidly said while keep following her

"Your jackass Usopp, why didn't you tell me in the first place" she grabbed hold of Usopp nose then start punching him like a punching bag

In the center of ALL BLUE sea, the famous restaurant all over the globe All Blue Restaurant was located. There were so many ships docked around it, numerous people with difference status lining in the entrance, fighting and hoping to enter immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>IN BLACK LEG OFFICE<strong>

"LUFFY! How many times I told you, stop eating every meat we prepared for our customers!" Sanji sprung to kick Luffy's head

"But I'm hungry!" he whined

"Hungry? after eating ton of meats in the past minutes... now you're saying hungry?"

"Sanji, help me I'm really hungry!" he held his stomach, squeezing it repeatedly

"Just go back to mansion… don't ever come back if you..."

Sanji was cut off when the door burst open widely, standing the very angry navigator Nami grabbing in her hand the full bruises sniper king Usopp.

"Luffy... run... " Usopp uttered

"Why?" the dumbfounded rubber asked

"You ask why?" she walked eagerly toward the rubber man, ignoring Usopp horror protested and the very stunned Sanji

She choked Luffy brutally then start killing (punching, kicking, and etc.) him slowly. Luffy cried so loud, he cried like a cow when peeling the skin.

**OUCH!**

"Namiiiiii" Luffy cried loudly

The two audiences shivered in fear, both their eyes widen with their mouth hang-open.

Usopp didn't take what his eyes saw so he closed his eyes tightly while covering his ears with hands.

Sanji started regretting what he did to Luffy after seeing this scary scene.

"N... Nami..." Usopp stuttered, trying his best to stop her but when she took a little glared at him, he kept his mouth shut up

Sanji stood there, yeah he admits that he badly wanted to touch her but not in Luffy's situation, so that he didn't do anything rather than stand there and watch. Well, his eyes focused only to his Goddess, admiring her beauty.

"Sanji, please stop Nami, she might kill Luffy if no one can't stop her" Usopp begged, but Sanji's eyes still locking to his Goddess

The door slowly creak open, a man poked his head saying "Boss, what's the matter?... the cry scares our customers"

Finally our Black Leg take over, he walked to stand between Nami and bloody Luffy, separating them.

"STOP!" Sanji simply said, exchanging his glare to Nami then to Luffy

"Sanji help me! Nami is going to kill me" Luffy cried, he hide behind him, wanting to fly away from Nami

"That stupid! I will definitely kill you!" she jumped immediately to finish her work - killing Luffy - but Usopp together with some workers stopped her by holding her tightly

"Luffy, what were you done to make her mad like that?" Sanji asked, raising his eyebrow a little bit

'Damn so cute... My Nami-san is so cute in that manner! Aw Nami-swaan~ I want to hold you too... that bastard Usopp and those workers... I'm gonna punish you by touching my tangerine. I want to touch her too, her body especially the private part' he look so serious outside but so pervert inside, in fact he tried his might not to drool

"I didn't do anything" Luffy argued with his watery eyes

"You didn't do anything? Like I believe! I really want to kill you" Nami fired back, extending her arm to grab him again

"But I swear, I didn't do anything, I just informed Zoro, Franky and Robin that your finally here..."

"That's it! I'll kill you"

"You punched me and nearly killed Luffy because that reason?" Usopp confusedly said

"I'm not yet ready, you know" she shyly responded

"Oi Nami your so overacting" Usopp fired back

**OVERACTING?**

Yeah, Usopp is right, she's so OA! (Overacting)…

When she found out that Luffy sent letters to the rest of her nakama… Zoro, Franky and Robin, informing she was there in All Blue, and Luffy wanted to have reunion. She became more OA, she immediately searched for Luffy without thinking and now she was planning to kill him without mercy.

Honestly, she already knew that Luffy is right, he didn't do anything wrong but because of him, her useless life will be reveal soon.

Of course, she missed Zoro, Franky and her big sister Robin but she's not ready yet to face them in person.

"What did you say? Are you accusing me?" she looked at Usopp with her hateful glare

"What's wrong if our captain Luffy informed our nakama that your finally here?" Usopp raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, I just want to have a real reunion, now that you're finally here" Luffy wiped his tears, glaring at Nami with his pitiful expression

"Nami, are you hiding something?" Sanji took a long drag in his cigarette, he was looking at the window

"NO! I didn't hide anything... I just... I'm going back to my village"

"What?" they simultaneously cried

"Nami are you serious?" Usopp shockingly asked with his widen eyes

"Nami don't do that! If there's a reunion, there's a lot of meat!"

'NO WAY! You can't do this to me my Nami-swaaan... Yeah I want you to leave ALL BLUE but not now. I need your company and I really want you oh so badly. Seeing your beauty makes me happy... tsk Sanji what are you saying you're stupid. Just go back already, if you stay here you might change my mind' Sanji's ego

"Say Nami, what was exactly happened to you in the past three years?" Sanji asked, shifting his eyes to her, looking at her suspiciously

"Right, we try to ask her but she always changed the topic" Usopp added

"Why Nami?" Luffy asked

"Ah... ahum" she tried to speak but then she chose to close her mouth

The door banged open widely, showing the very excited reindeer.

"Minna! They're here! Our nakama, Zoro, Robin and Franky!" Chopper broadly smiled

Nami slowly faced Chopper with her very scared expression, her eyes widen, her mouth start to shiver...

"What did you say Chopper?" she confirmed

"They're here!" Chopper excitedly responded

"Oh no... No way" she fell down on knees, grabbing her hair hardly to pull it very forcefully

"Oi Nami, it is just our nakama... the lazy Zoro, the pervert Franky and your sister Robin. Our nakama, so why are you over reacting?" Usopp looked down at her with his very questioning expression

"Shishishi… you're so funny Nami" Luffy laughed

"Nami, are you okay?" Chopper touched her shoulder

"What if they ask about my life? How could I answer them? Oh God, I'm going to die... No, Nami you cannot die yet! Keep calm and think..." she kept on talking and talking to herself, ignoring her confuse nakama

"She's so scary..." Chopper said

"Funny Nami" Luffy said

"Nami… You know, we kind of hear what you're saying to yourself..." Usopp patted her shoulder, then she lift her head to face him

"That's it!" she smirked devilishly

"What?" Usopp asked

"I'll hide!"

"Oh gosh Nami… you're stupid!" Usopp irritatedly said

"Shishishi! Nami you're really funny. Do you become a clown in the past three years?" Luffy laughed

"I'll hide too" Chopper remarked

"Why?" Usopp asked him

"To accompany Nami" Chopper defended

"Oi oi don't be so stupid" Usopp playfully slapped Chopper head

"Let's go, we should welcome our nakama, they sailed just to see you" Sanji grabbed Nami's hand to drag her on the way to shore

"Sanji-kun... Stop!" she tried to withdrew her hand from his grasp but he's strong

* * *

><p>They walked outside the restaurant using the back door, then heading toward the shore, wanting to greet their approaching Nakama.<p>

First time in three years, their hands united.

'Sanji relax, don't do anything just hold her hand that's all. But... but her hand so smooth, I really wanted to hold it forever or kiss it tenderly. It only a small touch but my heart throbs so fast that I can't control. Sanji... Stop it! Wake up! W... wait, she's shaking? But why... why she's scared to meet Zoro, Robin and Franky that much?' Sanji said inside his brain

"Tell me Nami, why are you shaking?" he shifted his face to her, staring directly in her eyes

"S... Shaking… me?"

Then she realized that he was right, she was shaking, her whole body shaking terribly but why? Is she really scared to meet Zoro, Robin and Franky? but what is the reason for being scared, if she did missed them too.

Robin treated her like her own little sister, she always there when she needed her.

Franky sometimes acted like stupid childish nakama but she likes him, she even treated him like a big brother.

Then that Marimo, yeah his totally stupid but when a time of hardness he always helped her without any hesitation.

But what is the reason she was shaking?

The reason why she was shaking is because of this man touch. After three years, this is the first time she felt his warm touch. She really miss this man touch, she always dreaming that this day would come and then it finally came... she finally feels his touch. Her heart thumped so fast plus she's very nervous until her whole body affected then end up like this.

She was shaking because she loves this man touch, how she wished that this touch will last forever.

"Nami, you're shaking because you were scared to meet them, right?"

"NO... NOT! They are my nakama, not only nakama but my family so there's no reason to feel scare. I really do miss them, so…"

"Then why you wanted to hide from them? Tell me, were you hiding every time we went to Cocoyashi village to see you?"

"NO!" she lowered her head, bites her lower lip hardly

"What is the reason you were hiding from us?"

"I'm so shame about my useless life. I don't want you guys to know about my life in the past three years. It so embarrass" her face redden with her whole body flushed, lowering her gaze to avoid his eye

'So cute! Really cute! What was exactly happened to you in the past years? Why you don't want us to find out? Nami-swaan I'm so worried'

A big shadow of man appeared in front of them, and then ran fast toward them.

"GIRLY!"

"F... Franky?" suddenly she felt a very tight hug that cause her to out of breath, she can't breathe because of this stupid cyborg brutal hug

Sanji stood there gaping, his soul try to leave outside his body to hug her too, tighter than Franky hug. Deep inside him, he was crying for being so stupid.

"Girly I really miss you" Franky cried with massive tears

'Woah! That shitty Cyborg stop hugging her!'

"Let... me... go!" she withdrew from Franky's brutal hug but he kept tightened his hug while crying like a baby

Sanji grabbed Nami by her waist pulling her away from Franky, he can't control himself so he hugged her from behind, pulling her closer but he quickly pushed her away.

She was so shocked, she didn't expect him to do that... her eyes widen, wanting to say something but her mouth frozen.

That hug... both of them wanted that hug to stay longer... longer like forever.

His breath behind her, his firm body touched her body, his warm embrace caging her… she wants all of them, his hug is like ecstasy drugs... that can made her brain go crazy.

**She wants him...**

**He wants her more...**

"It's been three years since I see you" Franky whining, wiping his massive tears

"Fra… Franky I miss you too" she wanted to hug Franky again but Sanji stepped between them

"Shitty Franky, where's your fiancée?" Sanji asked, his left hand unto his pocket, trying his best to pretend everything is fine, like he doesn't care about that hug... although he badly wants to pull her again and never let her go

"My super fiancée? Oh... I forgot about her because she's so super slow"

"Stupid" Sanji uttered

"Geez, woman where have you been in the past years" Zoro suddenly appeared from nowhere with his girlfriend Tashigi behind his back

Nami nearly jumped because of his sudden appearance "ZORO! You scared me! You baka!"

"Ano... I'm sorry for suddenly interrupting, please forgive us" Tashigi bowed solemnly

"Oh no, it's okay" Nami smiled

"Marine woman no need to be formal" Zoro said without hesitation

"Zoro she's your girlfriend don't treat her like nothing!" Nami yelled

"It's okay Nami-san" Tashigi patted Nami's shoulder

A smooth voice behind Nami made her wept, she really missed this person voice.

"Navigator-san, should I say Nami-chan?"

"Robin..." Nami slowly faced Robin, with her weeping expression

"Thank goodness your fine, I'm so worried about you" Robin smiled so lovingly

"Robin..." she covered her mouth, preventing herself for sobbing so loud

"Come here… I want to hug you"

"ROBIN NEE-CHAN!" she yelled then immediately jumped to hug Robin tightly.

"It's okay, it's okay" Robin patted Nami's head, hugging her too

"Robin, I miss you" she buried her face to Robin's shoulder

"We're so worried about you"

"You guys super romantic! SUPER" Franky began crying, posing super

Standing ahead of them is our LoveCook with his pleasantly smiled 'Yeah, I'm so worried about her, I want to hug here tight and never let her go but... but I can't do that. It's okay for me that she's here, I'm so satisfied by knowing she's fine and by looking at her'

He loves this woman but he need to stop loving her because he knows that this woman has no feeling for him, she's here because of MONEY not HIM.

But only you and I, the **READER** know the truth right? Why don't you guys tell Sanji the truth about Nami reasoning why she's there, I'm sure our LoveCook would listen to you right? But how?

"Geez that's why I hate woman because of this stupid scene" Zoro crossed his hands above his chest

"Roronoa, Zoro stop saying those immoral words, this is the best scene I ever see between two best friends" Tashigi bites her handkerchief while sobbing

"Shut up you imitator"

"What did you say?"

"You imitator, you imitate Kuina"

"For your damn info this is my real face..."

"Oi oi are you sure that these two are lovers?" Usopp raised his left eyebrow

"Shishishi, they are funny! Tashigi want to join in our crew?" Luffy asked without even thinking

"Baka! We already found ONE PIECE and now you're a pirates king, so there's no point of recruiting her" Usopp slapped Luffy's head

"I've prepared tons of foods for you guys, I know it's really hard to travel all the way here and your absolutely hungry so let's eat" Sanji mentioned

"All right lets go… I'm hungry" Luffy excitedly said, leading everyone all the way to mansion

"I'm not talking about you shitty gumo!"

"Oi ero-cook, make sure that there's a lot of booze" Zoro grinned

"I already know that Marimo head!"

* * *

><p><strong>SANJI'S MANSION<strong>

In dining area where the Mugiwara pirates with Admiral Tashigi gathered. Many foods and boozes scattered in the huge table, in the center of that table our pirate king seated, gulping every meat he saw.

"Woah! Meat!" Luffy start eating like there's no tomorrow, kept extending his arms to get meats

"Oi oi, can you seat properly Luffy!" Usopp patted Luffy, looking at him disgustingly

"This is super REUNION! Now we finally complete it makes me cry! Waaah!" Franky cried so loud, his tears flooded

"Me too, me too!" Chopper cried too

"I want to cry but I have no eyes, yohohoho… gwoo... sorry I burped yohohoho" Brook said

"Can you guys stop crying, it's so irritating? Wooah, I like this booze ero-cook, where do you find it" Zoro smiled broadly while drinking his booze

"Ano... I'm sorry if I'm here. I'm just worried for Roronoa, Zoro because he didn't know how to get here and he might lost so I accompanied him" Tashigi said

"It's okay, no need to apologize... you're always welcome here but your shitty boyfriend is not!" Sanji said, he sat beside Usopp, across with Nami, his legs crossed while holding cigarette

"What did you say ero-cook? You wanna die?" Zoro stands up to face Sanji

"I said you're not welcome here!" Sanji argued, his face and Zoro's face inch apart

"Shut up ero-cook, I don't have time for your stupid argument" he sat down and continue drinking his booze

"So, now you realize that I'm better than you"

"Your dream!"

'Oh God please let them fight! I don't want them to ask me about my useless life' Nami thought

Why the chapter titled OVERACTING WOMAN?

It is because of that woman, she doesn't want her nakama to find out about her useless life, especially when she starts saying she still a VIRGIN!

Oh gosh, she's already 20+ that's so really shameful. Now, in our society most of the teenager is not anymore virgin. I said most not all.

Why shameful? Well because she doesn't have any experience about the sex. SEX considers being one of the most enjoyable activities that a human can have. Her nakama might think that there must be wrong with her to still be a virgin.

Well, this woman Nami is one of those people WAITING FOR THE RIGHT PERSON but she's so old for that!

She start biting her fingers, she's obviously nervous at the same time scared. Her body began shaking again but this time she was shaking because of nervousness, her eyes fixed only to the floor without looking at her noisy nakama.

"Nami..."

'What if they start asking about my life this past three years?"

"Nami-san..."

'What if they interrogate me, how can I answer them'

"Nami…"

'Gosh, I want to go home already, Nojiko this is your fault, I'll kill you'

"Girly?…"

'I'm really stupid!'

A slender hand suddenly touched her shoulder; she slowly lifted her head, realizing they were all staring at her with questioning and worried expression on their faces.

"Nami are you listening?" Robin asked with his her caring voice

"Oh yeah! Yah" Nami stuttered

"Liar, you weren't listening to us, I asked if you want meat but you keep eating your fingers. Are your fingers delicious than meat?" Luffy innocently asked

"I'm listening, you baka" she tried to stop her body from shaking but she can't prevent it

"Woman your shaking" Zoro raised his eyebrow, holding his booze

"I'm not! Really... what the heck wrong with me" she bites her lower lip hardly, avoiding everyone look

"Nami, would you tell us what was exactly happened to you in the past three years?" Sanji mentioned

"Sanji-kun!"

"Oh yeah Nami, now that everybody is here" Usopp added

"There's nothing really important about..."

"Nami-chan, we are your nakama, please don't be scare to tell us everything, we will accept you no matter what happen, Please tell us everything, no lie" Robin held Nami's arm tightly

"But really nothing, so... so don't worry" she shake her head

"Woman, don't be so stubborn"

"You know guys there's really nothing important... but tell me do you guys curse me?"

"What… Curse?" her nakama simultaneously asked, confused of what she said

"You guys cursed me because I'm a greedy woman, I gave you 10% in the treasure while I got 20%. Yeah, I should blame you guys because of what happened to my life... this is not my fault"

"Oi woman, blaming us for the things we don't know?" Zoro angrily said

"Yeah your greedy... you didn't even care about our feelings" Usopp mumbled

Sanji kicked Usopp mouth to shut him up.

"The curse bites me that's why I can't find a job and now... now I'm certified UNEMPLOYED! UNEMPLOYED!" she yelled, she was suffering the way she act "Now laugh at me! Just laugh at me!" she cried without tears

They all keep staring at her with disbelieve, confused and gaping then after a moment they looked at each other.

[They expect Nami herself]

"Oi Nami you're really an overacting woman. Luffy is also an unemployed, he doesn't have job that's why he was end up leaving here, to eat meat not to help Sanji" Usopp said

"I'm a KING OF PIRATES" Luffy shouted with meat in his mouth

"But Luffy has a lot of money so there's no point for him to look for a job" Nami argued

"Nami-san, what happen to the treasure you had? Yohohoho"

**SILENCE PASSED BY...**

"Nami-san, what happen to the treasure you had?" Brook repeated

"I gone shopping, bought everything I saw until there's nothing left" she looked down, embarrassed

"Then it's your fault not us" Zoro blamed

"Unemployed? That's all?" Franky asked, still confused

"And what is wrong with being unemployed?" Chopper asked

"For you guys there's nothing really wrong but for me it changed My LIFE, turning it into USELESS LIFE! In the past three years… I'm just a burden to my sister waiting for her to feed me, being a caregiver to her children, assistant of her husband as a clown in his business then... ahh I'm so poor… I can't take this anymore…" she grabbed her heart tightly, sobbing loudly without tears "Every time I remember everything, it really break my beautiful heart into pieces"

"Wooah! Stop stop it!" Franky, Chopper, Brook, Luffy and Tashigi stopped her then they embrace and comfort her

"You're so poor Nami, if you need money I can give my own money... if you want job you can be my assistant" Chopper cried, hugging her tightly

"Girly, I'm really sorry for asking about your past… job? You want job.. I can find you a good job" Franky cried

"Nami do you want to eat my meat!? I have lot of meat" Luffy cried too

"Ano... Nami-san, I'm sorry for your past" Tashigi cried

"Nami-san would you let me see your panties?" Brook cried

Robin breathed in relief then her lips turned into warmly smile. For the past years she was worrying for nothing.

Why nothing?

Do you think being unemployed is dangerous? Well it depend to you guys but Mugiwara crew, they not really think that it is dangerous! They thought that Nami was involved in a crime or being harassed by someone or involve in any dangerous blah blah but being an unemployed is not really worthy to be called dangerous.

Oh yeah! Why our Black Leg Sanji didn't say anything?

Well, He keeps shut up and consumed every word Nami had said. He felt pity about her life as a burden in her sister but overall his happy really happy because in three years Nami was safe.

In every second of his life he always thought about her, if she was fine, if she was in a right hand, there so many if. In the past three years this is the first time he feel so relax and happy. Nami is just an unemployed and she was in the hand of her sister. He thanked whoever God in heaven because of that.

He can know sleep in peaceful without nightmare of Nami being in a danger situation.

In the past three years, every night he suffered from broken heart but when he found out that Nami was safe in that years, his heart starting to heal.

He thought that no one can heal his already torn heart but Nami can do it.

'Sanji remember she is an unemployed so you're right she was here to steal all of your money and property then she will leave you broken just like the other women done to you. Yeah, she can fix your already torn heart but she can break your heart and even your soul. I'm sure it is so painful, painful than any torment or it is so painful that you want to die! So choose to be safe or to die?' Sanji's devilish ego

'I chose to be safe than to die! I'll ignore Nami-san, I will try hard to stop loving her'

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

Or

Click the next button.

Grammars MISTAKE, sorry!

Well, in this story Nami and Sanji love each other but they didnt know about it, and I dont what them to know not yet because if they found out our story will end. There are a lot of circumstances before they find out and hopefully you guys still with us.

MATANEE.


	4. IV - Innocent Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>IV - Innocent Woman<strong>

* * *

><p>She is a friend of mind. She gathers me, man. The pieces I am, she gather them and give them back to me in all the right order. It's good, you know, when you got a woman who is a friend of your mind.<p>

I loved her but she didn't love me back. I tried my best but in the end she treated me like the rest. Now I'm here all alone wondering where I went wrong, just dreaming what could of been if she was still around.

* * *

><p>A continuation of the Mugiwara crew reunion, well a real reunion because finally our unemployed woman Nami showed herself but still the puzzle about her life isn't complete.<p>

She still an unemployed and a virgin.

The Mugiwara Crew talked merely about their past adventures, when our Pirate King Luffy came just to pick them each and every one of them, facing some bounty heads and dangerous pirates, escaping the unexpected weathers and to flew away from Marines.

They laughed so loud by remembering those funny memories they encountered and to feel sympathy while remembering those sad memories. Certainly, their laughter echoed around the mansion, well they didn't tend to care how long they stayed there as long as they enjoyed this once in a lifetime get together reunion.

Meantime, Luffy still on the table munching every meat his rubber hands touch, stretching them farther enough just to steal everyone meats.

Zoro and Sanji inches apart, they were fighting over something unnecessary, well, as usual…

Usopp and Franky talked about Franky super new gadgets accompanied by an awesome awe coming from Chopper and Brook with their sparkling eyes.

Nami enjoyed the company of her nakama, she thanked her sister Nojiko for this overwhelming happiness. Well, her big sister is the reason why she's here, and yes she is right, as long as she tell her nakama everything about her life, they will accept her without hesitation.

But the overwhelming happiness changed into nervousness when Tashigi suddenly asked "Nami-san, can I ask you something?"

"Oh yeah, what is it?" she looked at her, still sipping her drink

"Please don't mind, if I ask… well, I was kinda curious about your status… so, do you have a husband or a boyfriend?"

Sanji abruptly coughed hardly but continuously then a long silence took over, only his never ending cough and the munching Luffy could be hear.

"Ano... I'm so sorry… if I suddenly asked out of the blue... because you know... Nami-san is so very beautiful so..." Tashigi kept lowering her gaze, shy of what she said…

**LONG SILENCE AGAIN.**

'What the shitty hell, I never really think about that... Tashigi-chan is so damn right. Nami-san beauty can be compare to a Goddess, no superior than any Goddess… and I'm sure in billion percent that there were tons of badass, who tried to court her or even beg just to be her boyfriend or h... husband. What if Nami-san... Oh NO! NO WAY! Like I approve! Nami-san only belongs to a man like me... not again, just shut up already Sanji!" Sanji's ego

Obliviously, he is so damn worried about his Goddess answer… as much possible, he badly wants to avoid this kind of conversation but deep inside him, he deeply needs to know the truth about his Goddess status.

Married. In relationships. Complicated. Single.

He sincerely prayed to whomever God there in heaven that let his Goddess stay in a single status 'Nami-san please say that your single… please…'

Well, Black Leg you cannot hide the fact you still love that Cat burglar, right?

'Woaah! TASHIGI! I'll start cursing you! what the heck… oh wait… wait and wait Nami… you need to think first, if they accept your excuse for being a burden unemployed, then they might accept your excuse why your still a virgin too… and then… and then they would never laugh at you but instead they would understand you… right?' Nami said inside herself

"Nami-chan, do you have a boyfriend or else husband?" Robin repeated, showing her wicked smile...

"Nami, well you know… I'm engaged to my beloved Kaya, not only me but also Luffy to Hancock, Franky to Robin and lastly Zoro to Tashigi. And, I think being an unemployed is not a good enough for not having your boyfriend or a little husband" Usopp pointed out

"Yohohohoho... husband? That is so damn hurt..." Brook teasingly looked at Sanji, who was staring at him with his dreadfulness expression

"Oh... yeah... " Usopp chuckled

"Hamcock proposed to me by giving me a ring" Luffy interacting while eating

"HANCOCK!" Chopper and Usopp corrected

"She proposed?" Nami gaped

"Yeah, while she fall down on one knee with matching ring inside the little box" Usopp added

"Huh?"

"Usopp-san proposed to Kaya-san using a love letter with the ring inside it because he might die in nervousness when he shown himself to her. Actually, I'm the one who gave Kaya-chan the marriage proposal letter. That's so funny, though I don't have eyes yohohoho" he laughed before burping "Oh... sorry... yohoohoho"

"A love letter?" Nami turned her disgusting glare to the blushing Usopp

"Shut up!" Usopp blunted

"Franky proposed when he created a surprise engagement party to Robin, then he fall down on one knee giving his ring cola with matching panties to her" Chopper mentioned

"That's so SUPER ROMANTIC! Aww… by remembering it, it made me cry" Franky posed

"COLA... PANTIES? AND WHERE IS THE ROMANTIC?!" Nami raised her right eyebrow "Then what about you Zoro?"

Tashigi whole body flushed.

"Woman, shut up!" Zoro said

"Tashigi-chan declared a fight between her and that bastard marimo. She wanted to be a greatest swordsman, and I believe that she is better in that title than this lazy marimo…"

"Shut up ero-cook"

"Sanji-kun, please go on"

"That Marimo created a deal, indicating that if Tashigi-chan win she will be the new greatest swordsman and if that stupid marimo win Tashigi will be his fiancée. So, it looks like that cheater won"

"Do you want to die, huh? ero-cook?"

"Shut up, cheater…"

"What? Just only a deal... no love involved?" Nami yelled

"Oi oi, stop yelling bitch" Zoro said

'That bastard marimo head... if he call her again something stupid like that… I swear I will kill him'

"Tashigi break him now!" Nami sprung to grab hold of Tashigi's shoulders tightly

"WHAT?" her nakama simultaneously cried

"W... Wh-" Tashigi tried to speak but Nami stopped her

"You don't love him, you don't have choice but to accept him, right? So please don't tie yourself in that kind of relationship" Nami locked her eyes unto Tashigi's eyes, staring at her worriedly

They are all staring at her with their shock expression, damn their jaws dropped down widely.

Well, we talk about the Cat Burglar Nami here... the rock heart woman, who doesn't even try to care about LOVE then she actually say those kind of words without predicament.

What's really happening? This is reality, right?

"Nami-san, thank you but I love that man. So I want to tie in this relationship"

"Marine woman don't say that stupid things" Zoro's face reddens

"This is called ROMANCE! SUPER!"

"Zoro-san is a lucky man, ahhh... Tashigi-san I forgot to ask, may…"

"What about you Nami-chan?" Robin abruptly changed the conversation

**SILENT!**

Sanji gulped hardly, stopping his muscles to shake terribly… well, it takes so much self-control and effort to stay relax (inside and out) although only God knows how scared he was... he is so damn scared to hear what his Goddess going to say.

"Ahhhh..." she blushed, keep on lowering her head, lower enough to hide her blushing face, grabbing her knees tightly "NO HUSBAND and NO BOYFRIEND"

(╥﹏╰╥)

**NO BOYFRIEND and NO HUSBAND…**

**NO BOYFRIEND and NO HUSBAND…**

**NO BOYFRIEND and NO HUSBAND…**

NO BOYFRIEND and NO HUSBAND… ringed repeatedly inside the brain of our Black Leg, stunning to himself, all his muscles were paralyzed… he didn't move in inches... that's how happy he is... happy enough that his world directly went to heaven to thank those God names he mentioned before though he is not a believer…

"Look like someone is happy..." Usopp looked at Sanji, chuckling nonchalantly

" NO BOYFRIEND and NO HUSBAND… yohohohoho..." Brook added

'Thank you GOD! but who's god?' A blissful smile quickly appeared from his face, smiling broadly without even thinking that he still the Man of Cruelty. Well, this time, he doesn't care what's happening, doesn't even try to care if someone saw him in that smile… all he knows is that his happy, so happy that he forget everything… happiness engulfed him that he wanted to shout, jump, roll over…

His broken heart is now jumping with joy, preventing all his might to jump, scream or else to hug this woman in his front because she is the reason of his happiness.

Verily, he didn't feel this happiness over the past three years.

"Really? Then that's really good news" Robin put her warmth smiled, shifting her gaze to Black Leg, who was still smiling broadly… like he was floating in the air...accompanied by lot of angels the way he smiled…

"Y... yeah, and… and to tell you guys the truth I'm..." she stuttered, gulping hardly, tighten her grab to her knees before uttering "I'M STILL A VIRGIN!"

**SILENT…**

**SILENT…**

**SILENT…**

**SILENT…**

**SILENT…**

**LOADING…**

It took several minutes for them to obdurately consume what their navigator had said. Then when they finally realized what just happened, they all burst to laugh simultaneously, laugh so loud… well, except for the virgin Nami herself, the innocent doctor Chopper, the rubber man who still eating nonstop, the two ladies Tashigi and Robin, and the chef himself who blinked numerous times.

"Virgin? Really a virgin, who didn't experience the meaning of sex? kwahahaha" Usopp laughed so loud, holding his aching stomach cause by so much laughter…

"Oi oi... stupid woman what are you talking about? That's mean… you don't know how a penis works? It's not a muscle you know" Zoro teased between laughter

"Marimo! Shut the fuck up!" Sanji glared at him, cursing this bastard marimo

"Oi oi Girly, do you spent the 20% of your life playing Barbie doll? You're no super cool but super funny" Franky wiped his tears, laughing nonstop

"Nami-san, I'd never really expect that your actually lack of experience about sex, although I don't have male reproductive organ now, I've experience sex several time, yohohohoho"

"Nami, the sex he mean is a sexual intercourse, thrusting in and out… not a gender" Usopp cackled

"I... I don't care! virgin... virginity is not necessary it cause cancer!" Nami stuttered, she's so damn blush, her whole body reddened

Zoro, Usopp, Brook and Franky looked at each other for a moment before they broke down into laughter.

"Kwahahaha… Nami shame on you..." Usopp cackled again

"Woman, do you find masturbation harder on your own…"

Sanji sprung abruptly just to kick Zoro directly in his face but he blocked it using his katana.

"You really want to die..." Sanji steamed up, kicking Zoro's katana

"Ero-cook!"

They were inches apart, Zoro smirked devilishly while our LoveCook spitefully glaring at him.

"Virgin? Is that delicious?" Luffy suddenly asked out of the blue… breaking the intense tension between his first mate and his cook

Then SILENT…

SILENT

SILENT

"Baka!" the very blushing Nami hits Luffy's head

"Your no fun Nami, I'm just asking"

"Nami, Luffy might act like he doesn't know anything about sex but to tell you the truth, I've always saw him with Hancock, doing that fun activities… but you … how poor you are, Nami" Usopp sympathized

"How dare you bastard Usopp"

"Stop… stop teasing Nami-san…" Tashigi stepped in front of everyone, and then she flew towards Nami just to grabbed hold of her shoulder "Our Nami-san is the symbol of a real innocent and pure… It's okay Nami-san I understand you"

"Huh?" everyone mouths hanged-open widely

"Understand?"

"Yes… no need to explain because I understand that your belong to those who still waiting for the right guy, right Nami-san?" Tashigi cried

**BULLSEYE…**

**LOADING….**

"RIGHT GUY?" Zoro, Usopp, Brook, Sanji, Chopper and Franky concurrently asked, and then their gaze shifted to our navigator, wondering if Tashigi is right. Luffy didn't tend to care what's happening as long as he ate meat. Robin just give them her warmth smile.

Nami's face redden, her whole body flushed, then she immediately lower her head to avoid her nakama questioning stare… she's so damn embarrass...

Oh come on she's already 20+ but still waiting for a right guy?

What is this, fairytale?

"So, it's true?" Usopp covered his mouth, preventing himself from laughing though he can't… so he end up laughing nonchalantly

"Stupid woman!" Zoro laughed out loud, while banging the table

"You know Nami-san, until now I still believe that one day my flesh will come back but it is just a miracle, yohohoho" Brook chortling

"SUPER! you're so romantic girly but you're really funny" Franky belly laugh

"Shut up!" Nami howled

'Nami-san is waiting for the right guy?'

**Right guy…**

**Right guy…**

**Right guy...**

The two words 'Right guy' echoed all over his brain...

**Wait…**

**Wait...**

'Who's that fucking right guy? Oh~ Nami-swaaan you're so innocent, pure like rice!'

Innocent woman, when the word innocent appeared… the first thing come in our mind is - it is free from moral wrong- but in this chapter it is describing about an innocent woman who never give her body to anyone and willing to fight temptation just to reserve herself to the right guy/man.

For Sanji, his Nami-san symbolize the real innocent woman though she's almost naked when it comes to wearing her dress but she's still an innocent, and he is willing to protect this innocent woman with all his heart.

"STOP IT ALREADY!" Nami yelled then she angrily stands up "If you don't stop laughing… I'm going home!"

Huh?

"Oi, woman you're acting like a stubborn kid"

Zoro didn't expect the next scene when his face met Nami hateful punch… she punched him directly in his face with all her might, making everyone stop from laughing.

"Ettt... Bitch!" Zoro held his bruises face...

"If you laugh at me again, I swear I'm gonna kill you" Nami hateful eyes travelled from the sniper king Usopp, to the soul king Brook and then stop to pervert Franky

"Guys, this is our first real reunion, so let's PARTY with lot of meats!" Luffy cheered, breaking the awkward tension between his nakama

"Right" Sanji stands up, standing in front of everyone "We should stop this interrogation and instead… let's enjoy get together reunion!"

"Finally we are complete, our family!" Luffy cheered accompanied by "Yosh" shout coming from Usopp, Brook and Chopper

The so-called Party started lead by our Pirate King Luffy, who was currently dancing under the huge table, dancing his not so famous dance with the tip of chopsticks inside his nose and the other tip rest above his lower lip, not to mention he was still holding his not yet finish huge meat.

Brook happily played his piano with a happy song with matching clap coming from the over excited Usopp and Chopper.

Zoro just waved his booze indicating he was enjoying this reunion too. His eyes desperately focused on everyone, his lips turned into broad smile with his girlfriend located beside him.

They really miss this kind of scene that's why Franky can't help himself but to weep like a kid "Super, I do love this reunion… it makes me cry... gwaaaahhh..."

Everyone was happy but there is only one person who physically didn't enjoy this get together event and that is...

"Nami, what's wrong?" Sanji asked her, staring directly at her

"I'm fine… don't worry…" she gave him her okay smile though obviously she's not fine

"Don't lie, so what's wrong?"

"Nami, Sanji is right" Luffy added

"You can't lie to us, girly"

"Nami-chan listen, we are your nakama, so no secrets please…"

"I'm just no... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry because in the past three years I didn't showed up myself... I thought you…" she lowered her gaze, guilty of what she done

"It's okay Nami-chan, your here and that's the most important thing. You should forget about the past and start your future together with us" Robin patted her shoulder smoothly, reducing her nervousness

"Yohohoho, I thought you're gonna reveal another secret…"

"That's right Nami, stay with us… let's create a good memories together" Luffy cheered

'Yeah, stay with me… we can create our memories together...' Sanji said inside his brain

"T… thank you guys"

"You don't need to thank us because we are your family!" Luffy cried

"Super right!"

"Yeah… yeah" Chopper cheered

"But Nami don't forget to find someone who can teach you to the world of sexual intercourse, a thrusting in and out movement…" Usopp tease between chuckles

Then he quickly met Sanji's kick, sending him terrible to the wall.

'Find someone? No way! Like I allow that… and I will never ever allow it... What is the reason of finding someone if I'm here! I know everything about sexual intercourse, even foreplay itself I shitty know it. Gaaahh! Sanji what are you talking about, remember you'll stop loving her, right? So, please stop this already…' Sanji's ego

"Oi Sanji, what's that for… and that's freaking hurt!" Usopp cried out loud

Sanji abruptly grabbed hold Usopp's long nose, pulling entire Usopp toward him (their faces inches apart).

"If you said that again… I'll fucking kill you Usopp!" Sanji spitefully whispered

"O... Okay" Usopp shuddered

"Mmm, look like the prince of damn ass kingdom reacted in that statement" Zoro smirked devilishly, glaring at Sanji and Usopp

"Say whatever you want, shitty marimo"

Behind these trio back, our navigator located confuse and being bother by our Black Leg reaction.

'Oh Gosh! Sanji-kun reacted of what Usopp had said. So it's mean, he still has feelings for me?' Nami stared directly at him

"What?" Sanji glared at her with his very irritated expression

'From what he look… it's indicating he has no feelings for me! Its hurt, really hurt'

"I'm just... Oh, never mind" she quickly look away from him, pretending she didn't care about him

'Nami-swaan~ you're so totally cute, you grow into a very beautiful woman. It's only three years but look at you now, a beautiful Goddess woman I ever seen… I badly want to touch your hair that long curvy tangerine hair to smell and kiss it passionately. I want to stare at your lovely chocolate big eyes. I badly want to kiss your pinkish smooth lips and your slender neck with passion, to lick, nibble and suck it slowly with my overflowing love. Oh the feeling of putting my tongue in your lovely mouth, to taste every part of it. I want to hold your smooth breasts, to squeeze it carefully and those nipples of yours, I'll love to see them…'

"Oi Sanji what are you doing? Smiling broadly, dribbling without answering us" Usopp said with his disgusting look

That's it, Sanji's erotic imagination broke by his nakama long nose Usopp, and he finally realized that all of his nakama already left to explore both ALL BLUE village and sea.

"Answering for what?"

"We asked if you want to join with us or not!"

Sanji slowly lit his cigarette, putting his right hand inside his pocket, dragging the cigarette hardly...

"I'll stay to prepare tons of booze, meat and delicious foods. Remember I'm still the owner of this restaurant so it's not my duty to ignore our customers while our nakama is here, so if you don't mind?"

"Okay" Usopp runs to join with the rest but he stop when Sanji suddenly said…

"Usopp!"

"Mmm" Usopp looked at him

"Next time don't disturb my day dream, it was on the climax already! You shitty bastard!"

"Ahh, Sanji"

"What?"

"Your… your manhood" Usopp laughed then immediately ran fast away from him

"What manhood?" he lowered his gaze, look down toward his manhood then "FUCK! What the shitty hell... why I haven't realize it"

'Thinking about her body it makes my manhood grow erected, to make it worst I also feel my ejaculation. I'll need to get rid of this thing first. I wonder, what will happen to this damn manhood if I and Nami-swaan... stop… stop thinking about that'

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Guys, remember it is in the rated M.**

**Review is highly appreciated!**

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES, I'm really sorry…**

* * *

><p>For Beast4Ever:<p>

Will you wait until I fix Nami's virginity? I like you too, thanks for your review!

For krito1389:

Your wish is my command and I'm hoping that you enjoy this chapter!

For SakuraCherryBlossomDancer:

: ) )


	5. V - Desperate Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>V. Desperate Woman<strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes you need to be desperate to take back something.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LOOK DOWN.<strong>

* * *

><p>Several days have passed when our beloved Mugiwara pirates reunited but after a very long conversation, they came up on one decision, and that is to end this first get together reunion.<p>

A point that will mark the extent of their reunion.

No one want to end this overwhelming reunion but they need to accept this fate, having no choice at all… because they must start all over again… they must go back to their particular way of living without each other.

It doesn't mean to stay away from each other but to start living again without their trusted Nakama.

But this reunion symbolizes the similar intense feeling they feel for each other. It is the first step for their upcoming many reunions, monthly, yearly… but our pirate king suggested "Everyday" then he quickly received undigested words, painful slap, kick, punch and laugh.

This reunion also brings the new beginning of a long adventure to our navigator. About her story on how she can achieve her long awaited love life, and how the Sweet Trap can help her.

* * *

><p>The darkness of night engulfed the entire island accompanied by a little sparkle of stars.<p>

Most of the people in the village are in a long deep slumber. Nobody really care about their surroundings as long as they were satisfied by a mere beautiful dream or else a scary nightmare.

But this night, two beautiful members of our favorite pirates are still awake. Verily, they were talking merely about the stuff that only woman themselves understand, like some physical needs -make-up, jewelry, dress and etc.

**WHOOSSSH**

A cold breeze of winds passed by, along with a long silent, no one bother to destroy this calmness atmosphere… except…

"It's freezing cold this night, right Robin?" Nami rubbed her arms and then she sipped her hot coffee

"Then it's better for you to go back to your room" Robin flashed her warmth smile

"Mmm… no… not yet… I want to stay here with you for a while… or even longer… because tomorrow, you're going to leave here in All Blue, together with your boyfriend Franky, then Zoro with Tashigi"

"Indeed"

**SILENT AGAIN.**

**ヾ(¯∇￣๑)** "Hey, say something Robin…"

"About what?"

"About something… or about why you suddenly accept Franky"

"Because we love each other"

"That's all?"

Talk about direct to the point, huh? **(╥╯﹏╰╥)ง**

**SILENT…**

"How about, would you like to share about your plan?" Robin asked out of the blue…

"Plan? What's plan? I really don't get it…" **(￣.￣)**

"Should I say, are you planning to leave this island too?"

**SILENT…**

**A VERY LONG SILENT…**

"Nami-chan?"

"Whaa… what?" **(๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)**

"What about, do you want to stay here?" Robin changed her question, staring at her suspiciously

**⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄**

Nami's face reddens with her flushed neck down to her body. Obliviously she was kind of embarrassed to admit the fact that she was planning to stay here in this island, All Blue.

"Y… yes" she nodded slowly **╯﹏╰**

"I can't hear you?" Robin said teasingly

"I said yes…" she gulped hardly

"Again?"

"I want to stay here!"

**ANOTHER BATCH OF WINDS PASSED BY…**

"For what? As I observed Cook-san didn't even care about your existence now…"

╥﹏╥ ouch… hey watch out for your honest mouth.

"I don't mind it…"

"Really?"

"I really don't mind it…"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? That the only reason why I decided to stay here is to meet the Sanji-kun I know before… the Sanj-kun I met in the floating restaurant Baratie, who always there for me, to save me, to protect me, to praise me, to worshipped me and to love me… not because I want his little attention or his damn money…"

"Oh… but as you see, Cook-san changed so much that even me, I can't recognize him. Do you know the reason behind his new personality?"

**≥﹏≤**

"All I know is that, he felt so much heartbreak after facing many women who stole his money or even his property without even saying goodbye. You know what, he is kinda stupid, no… he is absolutely stupid, pathetic, pervert cook… I don't really understand him" **┐(´д｀)┌**

Robin chuckled while looking at her then she added "Can I ask you again?"

"Ohh… you scare the hell out of me!" **╥﹏╥**

"Please Nami-chan, don't be offended"

"Oh, come on… Robin"

Offended you said? She's been offended in the first place…

"When the title name cat burglar, the navigator of Mugiwara pirates suddenly appeared, what is the first thing come up to your mind?"

**(￣.￣)** so, simple… like flipping your own hair backward.

"Well, hundred percent beautiful, gorgeous, sexy…"** ( ˘ ³˘)**

"A thief who stole any treasure or money she heard, who will do anything just to get beri…"

(º ﾛ º๑) I said mind or watch out for your damn mouth.

"That's hurt you know that?" **凸(皿)凸**

"I'm sorry but I'm telling the truth"

"That was before… I've already changed… years ago…" **●︿●**

"What I mean is… don't blame Cook-san if he treated you like a thief" Robin smirked

"I'm… I'm not here because of his damn money like I said… but… but… I told you already right? The reason why I'm here is because I badly want to see and meet the Sanji-kun I know"

"Three years already past… that years Cook-san faced many torment. Every day a different woman came to his life just to became his girlfriend then they were shared a lot of good memories, promising that they will never leave each other but after everything they done… the woman stole his money then leaved without single word. Every night he cried to the tip of his voice… and drank a lot of liquors just to ease the pain in his heart. That became the routine of his life all over the years…"

Nami suddenly kept her mouth shut, listening carefully…

Robin continued "All he need is a woman who could love him more than anything… but that woman never shown up until he became a man of cruelty. Who hates every woman, who treats woman as forbidden? He hates them because women gave him such a hard time to be accepted. His hatred is fuel on how unfair it feels to him when woman don't accept him for certain reason. Can you understand why there is a chain in his heart now?"

**￣へ￣**

"I don't understand why he kept finding the right woman, if I'm here… right next beside him… I'm always been here waiting for him to come and pick me… but… but he never shown up. Until now, I'm still wishing and waiting for him" she lowered her gaze, a little bit shy

Then she added "When we found One Piece, I thought he loved me and he will going to ask me if I can stay with him forever… but I was totally wrong… he didn't love me… because he leaved after saying GOODBYE NAMI-SAN. It's really hurt seeing him walked away from me. I wanted to stop him, begging him to stay with me… but I must set him free… I don't want to be a burden in his life, that's why I prevent myself" she tried her might to hide her tears but she can't… her tears slowly dropping down from her eyes…

Robin keeps staring directly at her, her expression is normal. Look like she already know that this will be happen.

Well, as expected from Robin.

Nami continued "When I finally decided to tell him what I really feel… he starts ignoring or shoving me away like an astray cat. Robin, it's really hurt… sometimes I want to give up but… the truth… I can't imagine a day without him in my life again, even its hurt I will never give up until my SWEET TRAP capture him"

Sweet Trap must capture him.

Robin smiled warmly, patting Nami's shoulder gently.

"How much you love him?"

**(º ﾛ º๑) LOVE?**

**LOVE** already?

Not, like?

You know Love and Like is absolutely different.

Well of course Miss Nami, your absolutely in love… so would you accept it already…

"Love? I said I wanted to see the Sanji-kun I know not love…"** ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄**

You know Nami, right?

She is a woman who will do anything just to hide her true feelings… not letting anyone to find out… and not telling to anyone…

Honestly, she's a bit shy to accept her true feeling in front of Robin… though according to her story… she's totally fall madly in love to our LoveCook.

**ヾ(¯∇￣๑)** what a woman.

"How much you love him?" Robin repeated

Oi, just accept it… will you?

"Yeah, I love him…" she shyly said

"How much you love him?" Robin repeated

"Hey, Robin… will you please stop…"

"I will stop if you tell me the truth, how much do you love him?"

"Fine… I love him… I love the way he looked at me, I love the way he dress, I love when he always brought out the best in me, I love the way he said my name… NAMI SAN or NAMI SWAN… Oh~ I really miss that… I love when he cooked my favorite foods especially the special dinners he made me, I love how he patient even when I stumbled and fall, I love when he always respect my decisions and always behind me, I love the way he inspired me, I love when he protected and spoiled me… contented already?" she raised her right eyebrow

"Not yet, there's something missing, right?" Robin smirked

"Oh come on…"

"Say it Nami-chan, no one listening except me… of course"

"When we separated I wouldn't know how to go on… I dream of him as my life partner, I felt complete when I am with him, when he looked at me he take my breath away, he is the first person I want to see when I go to sleep and the first person I want to wake up to" she gulped hardly before saying "I… I love him and I will do anything to take him back, call me DESPERATE WOMAN I don't care, all I know is to take back my Love Cook Sanji"

Rock in roll Nami. That's our Navigator. \m/

"That's the spirit… but it will be hard for you Nami-chan… he didn't listen to anyone even I, he never listen to me"

"I don't care… I'll take him back…"

"Indeed… brave as always"

"Robin… I promise to you… no… not only to you but also to the entire ALL BLUE that when I finally caught him using my Sweet Trap, he will never ever feel the pain of broken heart or the pain of betrayal again… if that day would come I swear I'm going to leave him by myself and never ever come back again"

"I'm glad to hear your saying that Nami-chan. You changed, you change for the good… you finally accept your feelings"

"Hey, is that a compliment or insult?"

Robin chuckled nonchalantly… "I guess, both"

They stayed up late, continuing their conversation more about woman stuff again.

Until the morning came… the separation…

* * *

><p>When the bright light of sun came up in the sky, our greatest swordsman Roronoa Zoro with his fiancee Tashigi leaved the island, then after a while Cyborg Franky and his fiancee Robin do the same.<p>

It's nice to be reunited again, to have them in just a couple of days but you need to let them go and start to face this world again without them.

But the peaceful life of our chef Sanji over the three years after encountering numerous heartbreak suddenly change when this desperate woman Nami came into his life again.

Should they stay as a friend all over again and pretend like they don't have the same feeling for each other?

But for him, he couldn't do that, like hell he could… because it would have been too painful.

Painful to hide his true feelings emotionally and physically.

So, he must need to do anything to shove her away again and again, away from his life… even it is more painful.

* * *

><p>"Robin, how dare you to leave me behind?" Nami murmured, seating beside the mansion door… crying by herself without tears, staring at the vast ocean<p>

╥﹏╥ 'Robin, what should I do? The truth, I don't have specific plan to capture Sanji-kun… the only thing I know is to capture him using my Sweet Trap but how? I can't even either use my body because… because I don't have experience about s… sex… what if he suddenly thrust his arousal without even care about my virginity… that kinda ouch…'

Oi… oi… what the heck… What are you talking about?

First thing you need to think is how to get close to him like before not those erotic things… you're not so excited, do you?

Realizing her brain is somewhat advanced, **⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄** her face suddenly turned into red… super blush… as Franky way.

'Hey, your such a naughty girl' slapping her blush face

Until suddenly…

"You're in the way"

Her imaginary sex partner kicked her butt with measure, waking her up from her erotic imagination.

It's our LoveCook.

**(º ﾛ º๑)** "Waah…" she was surprised, taken aback… slowly looking at him with her WHAT'S UP WITH YOU NO MANNER expression

"I said, you're in the way… if you're looking for a chair to sit in why don't you use the chair inside, not here"

'This man… he really change… he even insult me… unbelievable'

"Well, I thought this is a chair… you know kind of expensive even it is just a front door…"

**SILENT…**

**(=ﾟДﾟ=)** 'Gwaaahhh… what the heck is that explanation… you're a failure Nami' she said inside her brain…

He raised his curly eyebrow "What nerves you to have still be here?" with matching irritatedly voice

**(´⊙ω⊙`)** What? What was he said?

"Ah…" she never expect in a billion percent that he will say those words to her, right in her face… she feels totally hurt, devastated and so embarrassed…

But think positive Nami… don't cry…

Who's going to cry?

Our Navigator is different, she's strong… but you know he is right…

'Yeah, he is freaking right… I don't have right to stay here' she bites her lower lip hardly, thinking the right words to utter just to reciprocate his hurtful words

**\( ö )/** 'Sanji calm down please… just chill man… relax… but… but she's so damn cute in that manner. Oh~ Nami-swaan don't do that, you keep on torturing me by doing that…' Sanji's real self… his ego…

"What was I said Sanji-kun?"

"What?"

"Clean your ears and listen very carefully… I want to take back the Sanji-kun I know, so until he doesn't show up in my face… I'll stay… I will stay here" Nami remarked, grinning by herself while crossing her arms above her chest

'That's the spirit Nami… you can't bring me down… bring it on' Nami said inside her brain **( • ̀ω•́ )✧**

'S… Stay here? Oh~ thank goodness! **╰(*´︶`*)╯** Wait… Oh no, no… no… **⊙_⊙** absolutely not! Please just go back to your place… please, please Nami-san' Sanji's ego

"What did you…"

"I don't care about your damn opinion Sanji-kun, I won't leave… again I won't leave this place… PERIOD"

**Period… Point.**

'Bossy as ever that's why I love you… I love you so much!'

"Oh, I see if so… I have no choice but to make you leave by your own will, huh?"

"As if… no matter what you say or even do… I will stay here"

'I know your still the Sanji-kun… you will never do anything to hurt me'

"Then, follow me"

Sanji grabbed hold Nami's wrist tightly, dragging her on the way to the place she doesn't even know… or… wait… where?

But as according to his route, their only way is to All Blue restaurant.

She was kind of disappointed…

What and why?

She thought he will lead her only to the place of paradise, a paradise where happiness takes place, with the sound of ahh… yes… don't stop… or in other words the place that can easily remove her shameful title VIRGIN…

Tsk… what the hell…

Hey… I understand you Nami… your virgin… being virgin in that age (not really old… right? still in her twenty…) is shameful but you must be steadfast… just endure it…

Who knows that one day, you might slide it out…

The restaurant itself is not really far from Sanji's mansion, in fact it is near, just only five minutes of walking you can arrive there without using more energy.

For Sanji's situation, he tried his might to fight his amorous feeling, temptation, desire, self-control or whatsoever just to prevent himself from kissing or hugging Nami so lustfully.

He must grabbed hold her wrist tightly just to show, he doesn't have feelings for her anymore… though inside him it tells the different story.

Three years of not seeing or communicating… he badly miss her, no… he badly want her…

For Nami's situation, she was so confused on why he suddenly dragged her to his restaurant? But whatever might happen she needs to go on to the flow. Whatever Sanji might do to her she will accept it without any hesitation.

She chose this… so no one can be blame except herself…

She's so desperate to take back Sanji… not his heart, not his money nor his property, not his perfect body but Black Leg SANJI himself.

A desperate woman would do anything just to get what she wants.

When Usopp mentioned something about her to find a man that can teach her to the world of sex then Sanji reacted… knowing he still cares is the most important sign that things can still be mended.

She thinks that he is the right man for her, the one she want to fight to be with now and in the future.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived in restaurant, Sanji gathered every workeremployees to state some very important announcement.

The very confused workers obeyed their boss without problem, listening and looking at him briefly.

Sanji stood in front of them together with Nami, dragging his cigarette before saying "Listen, this woman Nami will be your new co-worker, starting today she will take the job of a waitress. So, you must treat her like your new acquaintance"

"A girl?" one of the employees whispered

"This is the first time…" whispered

"Woah, she's cute…" whispered

"But why so sudden?" whispered

"I think she is one of Boss wooer?" whispered

"Agree" whispered

"What?" **(º ﾛ º๑)** Nami yelled, her eyes grew widely with her mouth hang-open…

She can't really believe of what she heard coming from him.

**WAITRESS?**

Really a waitress? Who serves every customer? Who dress like a maid?

Is this really truth… reality?

"What? Don't tell me, you don't want?" he said annoyingly

"Ah…" **( TДT)** "Of course I don't… who do you think I am? I'm not stupid…" she crossed her arms above her chest 'Damn, me a waitress? Like hell… I'm going to curse this man…'

"You're saying all those things and now complaining already?"

"Like hell… of course I'm gonna complain… waitress me? Are you out of your mind?" **ヽ(｀⌒´)ノ**

He chuckled irritatedly "You told us that until now you're still an unemployed. Now I give you a job… what's the problem with that?"

"You called this a job? Your absolutely suck! My beauty is not belong to this kind of job…"

'Of course my Nami-san, your beauty is a Goddess beauty… it is belong only to me'

"You will accept this job or not?"

"Damn you… I said not…"

She slowly lowered her gaze, locking her eyes unto the floor, she feels like her blood was boiling in anger… clinching her fists, trying her might to prevent herself from punching him again.

Sanji taken aback when he saw her action not because he was scared but… remember he is the owner of this restaurant so as much possible he must look like presentable or delicate in front of everyone not violent…

'That's a man Sanji… even it's hard… you must do it… you're not a gentleman anymore. Just do anything to make her leave… don't let her stay if you don't want to be threaten…'

This is a challenge right?

A challenge for her… and you said Miss Nami earlier; whatever Sanji might do… you will accept it without hesitation, right?

So… just accept it already…

Waitress is not really that bad.

"Ah, hi everyone… I'm Nami your new waitress, I hope you guys will treat me very well" she uttered out of the blue… ҉**٩(*´︶`*)۶҉**

**(º ﾛ º๑)** "What?" he actually cried, his eye widen with his ARE YOU SURE expression

Her lips put on a broad smile like there is nothing really wrong… but deep inside her heart is a mixed feeling of hurt, devastated and hatred.

She was still hoping that there might be a change between the two of them though he shoved her away for numerous times, she didn't even mind it, because she keeps on believing that one day she can have him again.

She tries to convince herself that this is a long nightmare, that all she needs to do is to accept every challenge he made just to win over his heart… until the nightmare itself turn into a beautiful dream.

But the truth, this is reality… that no matter what she does, she can't change the reality… and the saddest part, she can't have him again.

Every move he made its hurt… really hurt, it is like a dull knife stabbing her heart countless times until it fall into pieces by pieces. And if it became little pieces she picks it all over again to relocate it to its original place.

**Desperate woman…**

She is a desperate woman, who keeps on trying so hard just to show how much she cares and loves for this cruelty man but it became useless because he always ignore her like she didn't exist in the first place, push her away, hate her and even treating her like a very poor beggar. Accordingly to our navigator.

But we already know what Sanji really feels about her, right?

I'm begging you guys, you the READER… can you tell them both Sanji and Nami that their feelings about each other are the same, mutually… that they really love each other, to make the story short.

'Geez, I don't really understand her… earlier she keeps on barking about she didn't want to be a waitress and now? Why she keeps pulling herself to stay here though I keep pushing her away' he scratched his head rapidly, thinking so shitty hard 'Should I offer more money? or accept her again but this time as a lover?… no, like hell she agree… please Nami-san just say how much money you want… just to make you leave' he dragged his cigarette vigorously

'Damn you Sanji-kun, you can't beat me! I'm now desperate to take you back… do you think that this challenge can make me give up… your ass, this challenge is just too small, small like my nail in my pinkie finger. Bring it on! I'll take whatever challenge you make!' she chuckled inside her brain

"Risa, would you tell this woman the rest, about the policy, her job and everything… I'm too tired… and I warn you guys, don't you dare disturb me" he walks toward his office, his right hand inside his pocket while the other hand still on his cigarette

**(=ﾟДﾟ=)** 'Woman? Who's woman? Are you telling me that I'm the woman here? Oh I'm so hurt… he didn't even respect me…'

"Hey, wait up Sanji-kun…" Nami quickly sprung to stop him but unfamiliar woman blocked her way, stopping her from her plan

"Now everyone, please go back to your specific work. The meeting is over" said by the unfamiliar woman

Nami didn't even bother to care about this woman, she shifted her attention immediately to Sanji but he is nowhere to see. 'This bitch…' she raised her right eyebrow, glaring spitefully to the woman in her front

Obviously, she is older than our navigator. She has a curvy body, long legs, smooth white skin, beautiful emerald eyes and blonde long hair. Overall, she is so beautiful… a dream woman of every man, of course it includes the LoveCook Sanji.

"It's nice to meet you, and it's also our pleasure to have you here, Nami-san" the blonde woman said, giving her pretty warmth smile

"Oh, thanks"

'I don't really know this feeling… but when I saw this bitch my blood suddenly boiled in anger… Oh my god… I called her a bitch. Hey, be nice, don't call her a bitch so sudden… your such a bad woman, Nami' Nami told inside herself…

"It's really surprising that Sanji suddenly introduced you as a waitress. Well, honestly, we can't really believe that he accepts you as one of workers here. You know, he really hate every woman… you must be a very interesting woman, right?" she grabbed hold Nami's hand tightly, smiling like a very innocent young kid

"I guess so…" she smiled irritatingly 'I really don't like this woman, she gives me creep every time she smiled… so annoying'

"I so much like you… just look Nami-san… " she gazed at her surroundings "Only the two of us, are the female workers here in this restaurant… so, I'm happy to have you"

"Me too" she flashed her tired eyes 'Your such a pretender, do you bitch? She even called her boss name casually? Damn, I start hating this bitch'

Are you jealous, Nami?

Oh... Now I know…

"You can treat me as your older sister while your here" she holds Nami's hand again, swaying it together with her hand too

"Thank you" she smiled a little bit 'Damn… no… Robin and Nojiko are my only sisters…'

"Let me be your tour guide in this restaurant but while we're walking, I'll explain briefly the duties of a waitress"

They walked all around the All Blue restaurant from the first floor to the last.

All Blue restaurant is so huge with various parts, for the couple area, family area, friends and many more where the customers can enjoy.

A true high class restaurant and a paradise place for those customers.

.

"A waitress job can be a great way to earn a lot of cash without having to work hard" the blonde said

"Kind of…" Nami simply said 'For your damn info, I'm here not because of the cash you said but to capture that bastard cook'

"There are three main duties of waitress, they are the following, firstly, provide hospitality to the guests, serving them with a good character and conduct. Secondly, ongoing table maintenance and lastly the side work. Remember, the customers serve as our Gods and Goddesses, you must treat them well"

'I wonder what was her job in this restaurant. Is she a waitress like me? But she should wear her uniform not wearing a casual dress… and why she's the only female worker here'

* * *

><p>As they walk, the blonde stepped deeper into the bottom part of restaurant. Our navigator eyes widely opened, very confused and keeps on wondering what kind of place this woman planning to take her. They kept walking deeper like never ending stairway then they passed into a long corridor before they stopped in front of a small smelly room.<p>

"Finally… I thought we're not gonna stop from walking" Nami breathe rapidly "What kind of place is this… it's smell like a dead rat… like Usopp feet…" her eyes desperately wandered around while holding her nose…

The blonde slide her hand unto her pocket to get a key, slowly unlocking the door of that small room in their front.

When the door opens, our navigator poked her head abruptly, with her mouth hang-open widely, she was somewhat amazed, surprised and gawking.

"I never really thought that this room is actually a bedroom, how cute… small room with small bed, small windows… small everything… but kind of smelly"

"Do you like it?"

"Not really, I prefer huge one not like this…"

"You must like it"

**(｡ŏ_ŏ)** Nami shifted her gaze, looking at her confusedly "What do you mean?"

"Because this would be your bedroom starting today"

**⊙_⊙** Bedroom? This?

Nami eyes got widespread, her whole expression changed into WHAT THE FUCK! Really surprised… then… "WHAT?" she yelled with her mouth still opened widely.

"Your bedroom, the place where you can sleep peacefully… with your family rats…" she raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms above her chest "Your waitress uniform is already there, you must wear it every time you face our customers"

I told yah, this blonde is a pretender…

"What… what?" she still in her surprise reaction… she really can't believe of what was happening… 〣( ºΔº )〣

"Bitch, don't make me repeat my words" she looks at her disgustingly

"You're the bitch here… me sleeping here and wearing a waitress uniform? You are crazy…"

"In the first place, I really hate you… I know, you're one of Sanji's wooers right? And you have no right to complain… you're just a waitress, so know your stupid place"

"Oh bitch… who told you that I like you… so shut up…"

**"I'M JUST DOING WHAT SANJI SAID!"** she shouted to stop Nami from her rancor…

Well, it is successful because our navigator suddenly stops from her rancor, never move in inches… she was so stunned…

She can't really understand what she feels at the time… physically, her eyes become watery, her mouth shake terribly and her whole body tremble…

How much more emotionally?

**Sanji said…**

**Sanji said…**

**Sanji said…**

**SANJI SAID** was ringing repeatedly inside her brain… not ears… because her brain automatically convinced her that Sanji doesn't care about her now, that he hates her.

He hates her so much… that's why, he shoved her away from his life and now… from his sight.

Tiny smelly room… full of dirty rats, dust scattered around, everything is small, from small bed to the windows. To make it even worst, it is located near where the garbage stored.

You called this bedroom… for our navigator, Nami?

What a big OUCH! That's really hurt, you know…

She was too astonished to speak, grogginess with her ripped out heart in her hand… she didn't even realize that her tears slowly dropping down from her eyes again.

No words can describe what she feels right now, only her tears symbolize the pain inside her heart.

'Hey, Nami? Do you want to give up now? Please just give up already… this is too much… you can't endure this torment'

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself, well I'm Risa. Sanji's devoted secretary" she wickedly chuckles then added "That's mean, in the first place… I am way better than you"

Secretary?

"Again, please know your place" Risa flashed her annoyingly gaze before she headed away

* * *

><p>Our navigator can't hold herself, can't hold what she really feels inside… so she fall down in knee to cry, sobbing and weeping until her eyes dried up, no drop of tears fall.<p>

She wants to give up, to stay away from Sanji… just to sever the pain she feels.

What is the reason for his hatred toward her?

She didn't do anything wrong… in the past, she spoiled him… not hating him… so why?

In fact, she just wanted to prove or show that she loves him… that's the only reason she was here… not stealing anything…

Nakama?

What about respecting or treating her as one of his nakama? Did he forget or replaced it also with hate? Should our navigator give up?

* * *

><p>She wiped her tears, biting her lower lip hardly, muttering "NO… I will never ever give up, no matter what he did. No one cannot change my decision. Instead, I will try to pursue him even more… doing anything to take him back"<p>

She clenched her fists brutally "Nami, you need to act smart… and act now! To take him back that's your priority, trying you might to put yourselves in his shoes. You're different from all the women he met. You're head and shoulders are above them in his prospective dating pool. Don't cry and don't beg him to come back… instead force him to love you back… be the person he fell in love with. He was attracted to you before because he felt good with you, now be desperate. Remember no situation is hopeless, every day couples get back together regardless of the situation"

Desperate woman? When we heard those two words, the first thing come into our mind is somewhat possessive, begging someone to love her/him and many more… but our Nami is different, instead of doing reckless, she desperately chose to take back Sanji by showing how much she treasure him.

But how can she take back Sanji, if he doesn't care about her now? Does she have a change to take him back? or just surrender or give up already to look for another man?

As accordingly to her, if she wants something she will do anything to get it, this time, she wants Sanji so she must be desperate to get him with or without force.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

I feel pity about Nami.

I'll update soon, after taking my exam in Math31, oh God I hate solving math problems it makes my brain hurt! Yaaay!

Review is highly accepted!

Grammar mistakes, I'm really sorry **╯﹏╰**

Thank guys for the support **⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄**


	6. VI - Broken Hearted Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>VI - Broken Hearted Woman<strong>

* * *

><p>It's only when you have lost EVERYTHING that you realize you had EVERYTHING.<p>

My heart longs for you, my soul dies for you, my eyes cry for you, my empty arms reach out for you.

* * *

><p><strong>SCROLL DOWN.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'M FINALLY DONE!"<p>

Those are the first three words she bawled after a very exhausting work of cleaning her entire new room. She finally laid her body on the small bed with her mouth curved into broad grinned with her breathe exhaling and inhaling rapidly.

**NEW ROOM**, why?

Remember what happened in the last chapter, of course she has no other choice but to accept her new boss offered of being a waitress in his restaurant and to start her life living in this so-tiny room. Well at least, she has a room called bedroom than living somewhere there in the street, right?

She believes that this is just a challenge, she can overcome it without losing her brain. Again, no matter what challenge he offered, she will accepts them without any hesitation.

But no matter how she tried to convince herself that it's okay, she's totally okay, that she didn't feel anything… "I'm fine… yeah, I'm totally fine" but still, she can't convince the thing located inside her, her heart.

Her heart is aching, stitching and suffering for the thing her Sanji-kun done. She can't really believe that he done something terrible, that he shoved her away again and again… that he doesn't love her anymore.

She was badly hurt, spending much of her time sobbing incessantly, crying with her hands grabbing her heart, beating painfully.

Her eyes wandered around her room, thinking hardly for her next step "This room is not really bad, in fact it is so cute. Well, I need to put some furniture and cute stuff to make it even cuter… but how can I rid this damn smell?"

A sudden big crump knock like a cannon banged her door numerous times, that startled our navigator, she was actually jumped.

"Damn, it nearly tear my heart…" she breathe rapidly, scared the crap out of her. "WHAT?" shouting with all her lungs, bursting her door widely.

Standing, a very big like giant hairy man, who was wearing a waiter uniform that shows his body builder muscles, with his super tight jeans and a small toothpick hanged around his mouth. Overall, his appearance looks so scary, dirty, ugly and brute. (=ﾟДﾟ=)

"Who…" she started to speak but this man in her front interrupted her.

"YOU MUST BE NAMI?" the brute looking man shouted, glaring at her from head down to her toes like a scary maniac… gulped…

"Yeah… who might you be?" Nami said, looking at him with her very disgustingly and disrespectful expression.

"I'M ANTONIO, YOUR CO-WORKER"

"It is obvious?" she raises her eyebrow, glaring at him irritatingly 'Antonio? Duh?'

"ACTUALLY, THE REASON I'M HERE IS NOT TO CHAT WITH YOU BUT… GO, WEAR YOUR UNIFORM IMMEDIATELY! YOU HAVE A LOT OF WORKS TO DO. HURRY! UNDERSTOOD?" he shouted right directly in her face, unconsciously spitting his disgusting saliva.

"DON'T SHOUT! YOU'RE SO DISGUISTING!" she shouted too, using her arms to block him, wiping her face disgustingly.

"GOT PROBLEM IF THIS IS THE WAY I TALK, HUH?"

"I don't care, so would you please stop yelling… I'M NOT FUCKING DEAF"

"YOU HAVE PLENTY OF WORKS TO DO. SO, WEAR YOUR UNIFORM!"

Nami indignantly stood using her tip-toe to match his height "Look, I'm not done cleaning this room, beside I'm so damn tired… so would you give me a few days or hours to take my rest…"

The brute man suddenly grasped Nami by her arm, squeezing it brutally while his death glare focused on her.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" she tries to break free, withdrawing her arm with all her might but it was useless, he is damn strong ╥﹏╥

"YOU ARE HERE TO WORK NOT TO REST!" making his face closer to her, staring directly into her eyes.

"Don't you dare… don't touch me!" blocking his ugly face using her other arm, shoving him away.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BREAK YOUR SMALL ARM… YOU MUST FOLLOW EVERY WORD I SAY, UNDERSTOOD?"

"LET ME GO! YOU MORON!"

His grasped unto her arm tighten even more, that cause our navigator to leap in pain "UNDERSTOOD?".

"DAMN YOU, Who do you think you are?"

"ME, YOU ASK ME…"

"Stop hurting me you asshole!"

He finally let go her pitiful arm, but this time he touched her by her waist pulling her toward him closer, Nami keeps on struggling… slapping, punching him with all her strength.

"Let me go!" she extended her arm to block him, tussling nonstop.

"LISTEN, WEAR YOU'RE FUCKING UNIFORM THEN MEET ME IN THE KITCHEN. I'LL TELL WHAT YOUR JOBS IN THIS RESTAURANT ARE, IF YOU'RE LATE IN JUST A SECOND… SAY BYE TO YOUR SMALL WAIST, I WILL BREAK IT WITHOUT ANY HESITATION, UNDERSTOOD?"

He said closer to her ear, whispering with his bad breathe, he then hardly push her inside her room without even care if she might be hurt or not, touching his toothpick rotating it slowly.

Our navigator quickly stood up to face him again, slapping his ugly face brutally that cause her hand to redden and get sore.

"How dare you hurting me, I'm not your damn slave!"

The brute man touched his face, spitting a blood from his mouth cause by Nami slap, then shifting his spiteful glare toward her.

"Don't you dare hurting me again, I'm not scared of you!"

He abruptly raised his hand, indicating his going to reciprocate her slap too.

Nami immediately lifted her arms to hide her face, stepping backward with her whole body shake terribly, but the brute man suddenly turned to his back, leave without saying anything to her rather than he keeps on murmuring something unnecessary words.

She roughly breathe in relief, seating down slowly while her eyes still focusing at his back "What's wrong with that stupid man?" shifting her eyes to look down on her pitiful arm "Ouch, that's freaking hurt… I really thought that my arm is going to break from his grasp. Oh my God… it has a red mark… Grrrr… he even ruined my beautiful skin. I'll never ever forgive him, absolutely not"

* * *

><p>As an unemployed without place to live in, without a single beli on her purse for her transportation all the way to East Blue, to her village Cocoyashi but having a great mission of capturing someone with her Sweet Trap, she must try to lower herself, to act as an inferior being just to obey them even that stupid brute man Antonio, as a waitress though it is freaking scary and absolutely against from her well or heart.<p>

She quickly wear her waitress uniform, prepared herself, making sure she look somewhat presentable though she is just a waitress then she immediately goes to the kitchen to meet that ugly giant man.

"YOUR SO SLOW LIKE A SNAIL, I KEEP ON WAITING FOR YOU!"

"Oh come on, this is the first time in my existence that I wear this kind of outfits so don't complain… in fact, I'm late in just a few minutes not so long"

"TIME IS GOLD, TIME IS RUNNING, TIME IS PRECIOUS, WE NEED TO RUN ALONG SIDE WITH THE TIME, EVERY SECOND IS COUNTED. YOU MUST NOT RUIN OUR PRECIOUS TIME"

**'****ヽ（****｀）ノ** blah blah blah… talk to yourself… how annoying, I really hate this man… ugly, dirty, brutal and exaggerate' she covered her ears tightly using her hands, trying to ignore his nonsense speech.

"YOUR JOB IS TO GUIDE EVERY CUSTOMER TO THEIR PERSPECTIVE TABLE THEN ASKS THEM POLITELY WHAT THEY WANT… BUT DON'T EVER FORGET TO SHOW YOUR WARMTH SMILE. OUR CUSTOMERS SERVE AS GODS AND GODDESSES, YOU MUST NEED TO TREAT THEM WELL! UNDERSTOOD?"

'This ugly man is so annoying… I CAN HEAR YOU ASSHOLE'

"Frankly, I've been wondering, who the hell are you? Who do you think you are to treat me like this? Your just a waiter just like me, so please shut the fuck up!" she give him her death stare, clenching her heated fists, ready to launch them anytime.

"I AM THE CHIEF WAITER OF THIS RESTAURANT AND ALSO A FORMER CAPTAIN OF SOME BRUTAL PIRATES. SO, IT IS MY RIGHT TO ORDER MY SUBORDINATES... UNTIL YOUR FEET STILL STANDING ON THIS RESTAURANT, YOU MUST FOLLOW ME, UNDERSTOOD?"

'FUCK, my superior huh? What should I do… what should I do? This is absolutely a hell. This is all your fault damn pervert cook… I'll never ever forget this day… I'll curse you… fine if this what you want… I'll accept your challenge Sanji-kun' she bites her lower lip hardly, sobbing nonchalantly within her heart.

Look like this would be a really tough job for our navigator.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DON'T JUST STAND THERE…HURRY UP! START YOUR JOB ALREADY… UNDERSTOOD?"

She nearly jumped by his loud scream, startling when she find out he stood near beside her inches apart.

? 'BULLSHIT… BULLSHIT… BULLSHIT! Please calm yourself down Nami, this is just a mere challenge, you can win over this challenge easily beside this bullshit man is your superior so be nice' comforting herself, rubbing her hands rapidly.

"DID YOU HEAR ME? UNDERSTOOD?"

"YEAH, I'M NOT A DEAF! You dumb ass!"

"Oh~ what a good view, look like our newbie Miss Nami enjoying herself, don't worry your waitress uniform suited you very well" said by a very familiar voice. Well, it was coming from our LoveCook secretary Risa, supporting her back unto the wall, showing her very devilish smirked.

"Oh~ another devil suddenly appeared from hell, but this time a bitchy witch" Nami irritatingly uttered, exchanging her hated gaze towards Risa and Antonio.

"OI, LITTLE GIRL WHAT DID YOU SAID? YOU REALLY WANT ME TO PUNISH YOU AGAIN!" he was about to sprung to confront her again but Risa stopped her by showing her STOP gesture then he stop, obeying her like a sincere bodyguard.

"What? You called me little girl? Are you out of your mind?" Nami cried, bursting her extreme rage, her mouth shivering incessantly.

"Yes, your a little girl… you said I'm a devil coming from hell? You might be right, because as a devil it's my duty to show you the real hell, I'll do anything to push you down to hell" Risa ballistically said, crossing her arms above her chest while grinning by herself.

"Do you think I'm scared? Damn, like hell I'm going to be scared by your threat… devil is a loser, hated by many people… it's better for you to kick your fake ass… not to mention, you look like a granny too… bitch"

"You call me granny? H… how dare you!"

"Shut up, granny!" Nami shows her middle finger, raising her eyebrow angrily.

"Antonio! Teach this little girl here some good manners, make sure she learn a lot" Risa ordered, showing her wicked broad grin. "The devil always be a devil, right?".

"Don't you dare…"

Nami quickly grabbed hold of her weapon, the clima-tact to defend herself from Antonio wrath but when she tried to extend her weapon the madman Antonio abruptly hopped to stole it, snatching it with all his strength that cause her to let go her weapon.

She tried to get it back again but Antonio pushed her brutally, causing her to fall down or stumble down on the floor, crushing her body on the floor before she leap into cry.

"You asshole… damn..." she gives him with her intimidating gaze, slowly rubbing her full bruises hand simultaneously with biting her lower lip hardly.

His not done yet when he promptly walked to grip hold her bruises hand hardly, making sure she suffered enough just to make her scream with agony before he finally done punishing her, letting her go.

"Damn…" she cursed within herself, never stop from cursing.

"I'm going to confiscate this little toy of yours" Risa bends down to get the clima-tact, curving her mouth into broad grin, rejoicing for her victory.

"Put it down! Don't you dare touch it!" Nami cheesed off, glaring at her hatefully.

"Don't be rude, this is just a toy" Risa pointed the clima-tact to Nami, her smile never leave her mouth.

"PUT IT DOWN, YOU BITCH!" she bound to get her beloved weapon but Antonio stopped her.

"Here! I don't need your dirty toy" Risa threw the clima-tact directly on her but thankfully it landed on the floor right in front of her.

"Oi, LITTLE GIRL! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT OUR RISA-SAMA. HER EVERY WORD IS THE LAW HERE! IF I HEARD YOU SAY SOMETHING DISRESPECTFUL, INSULT OR BULLSHIT AGAINST HER. I SWEAR, I WILL NOT JUST PUNISH YOU BUT MAKING SURE THAT YOUR LIFE WILL BE IN A BIG MESS OR IN ABSOLUTE HELL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"DAMN" Nami uttered, cursing her unforgivable situation 'Argg! I hate it… I really hate it when I'm surrounded by two crazy devils!'

"Did you hear that little girl, so please do not disobey me or the law in this place, specifically in this restaurant. Do you understand?" Risa wickedly smirked, keep on tapping her foot rapidly.

"NOW DO YOUR JOB! UNDERSTOOD?"

Our navigator was really boiling in hatred, anger, inflame, steaming up ceaseless but all she can do is to clenched her fists tightly, preventing herself to leap from her standing position just to start killing these two monsters right in her front.

This is the first time she feels this kind of unforgivable humiliation, absolutely hateful and unforgivable.

* * *

><p>It's been to weeks since our navigator begins her job as a waitress in the famous restaurant All Blue. Being a waitress is not really an easy job, as people imagine. In fact, you must need to maintain your broad smile when it comes to face your customers, entertaining them by the use of all your energy simultaneously with all your might. Though within inside you, your having a lack of time to rest, your lacking of sleep, eating properly for three times a day is somewhat prohibited and most of the time you felt so stress, anxiety and depressions.<p>

You forgot to take care of yourself because your foremost and top priority is the others happiness, not yours, accordingly to the situation of our navigator.

It became even more difficult, harder enough to feel like she was threaten every single day by the two comrades of Satan, the ugly giant Antonio and the witch Risa. They were always scolding, confronting at her whatever and whenever she did. They never failed of making a comments on her work wither it is good or not, insulting and having fun on her when they have a free time. Honestly, they treated her like a slave not a waitress.

The goddess beauty Nami suddenly turned into a very depressed pale woman.

Verily, she forgot to slide some make-up to lighten her face. She didn't bothered to taking care of her stunning appearance. She was damn busy enough to comb her long tangerine curvy hair, even using her own hands. Putting some perfume is a waste of time because as much as possible she must need to wake up early morning, earlier than the rising of the sun before Antonio came.

What about Sanji?

Do you mean the owner of that restaurant? **ヽ（****｀）ノ**

Well, as you see… It's been two weeks since he last showed up himself in front of his employees, especially to our pitiful navigator. As a matter of fact, he kept himself hidden inside his office or trying to make his own schedule busy enough to avoid her.

Every time Nami tried to approach him, tending to speak with him personally to discuss or complain about her unforgivable jobs in his restaurant but his witch secretary Risa stopped her, blocking her way to meet him then start shoving her distance away by uttering the hurtful sentence "Sanji is so busy, he has no time for you, so get lost already"

Nami wanted to kill, punch and curse that bitchy woman Risa oh so badly along with her boss Sanji. Who put a love curse on her, that's why no matter what he did to her, she still accepts it, still believing that he has a feeling for her too.

Her nerves etching because of the rage she feels, her blood boiling spitefully like an over heated water in the kettle and her whole emotions engulfed by hatred because of those two devils, that witch Risa and her ugly knight in the shining armor Antonio. Massacring and slaughtering them brutally is the right thing to do to make them suffer, that was our navigator thought, her evil much evil than doctor Duff thought.

But inside her, she felt hurt… really hurt when every time her LoveCook Sanji never showed up or ignored her calls, by using the transmitted snail (Denden Mushi-mushi) or even using her loud voice to call for him.

* * *

><p>As our navigator being the first waitress of All Blue restaurant, there are some advantages and disadvantages.<p>

Let us begin with the disadvantages.

Firstly, our Nami is an absolutely perfect woman as accordingly to our LoveCook preferences and sight. She has a very beautiful face along with her perfect curvy body, which means there were many male customers, including her co-workers tried hard to approach her, to ask for a date or even worst to ask how much her body for just an one night stand.

We know Nami's attitude right?

She is not a scaredy cat or stupid woman who pretends that everything is fine or alright then show her okay smile to everyone like it is the best thing to do, to act like shy type person but instead, her hands turned into a fist to punched each of her wooers hardly without even mercy. She also used her pirate weapon the sorcery clima-tact thunderbolt tempo, being able to easily destroy a bar with a lightning blast that can be compared to an attack by Enel.

She even threw everything she was carrying to them, like foods, chair, tray, table and etc.

Secondly, there were so many complain about her performance, appearance, identity and whatsoever especially those over-jealous female customers who frantically complained "Why you hired that waitress! She keeps on seducing my boyfriend/husband and now, my boyfriend/husband was attracted to her like a magnet. So, please fire her, right now!"

Thirdly, she always broke some glasses of dishes, bottle and anything inside the kitchen. Actually, she slightly knows how to clean and wash dirty things, all she knows is how to stand beside her angry co-workers, watching them with her very tired expression. That's why, some of her co-workers hate her, furthermore instead of helping them to make their works easier, she made their works even harder by her appearance.

Well, if you ask about advantage, sorry to disappoint you but there's only one advantage...and that will be, the population of male customers grow rapidly.

* * *

><p>In the huge mansion of the famous Black Leg. There is a very serious conversion between the owner Sanji himself and his noisy nakama including the pirate king Luffy, the Sogeking Usopp, the famous doctor Chopper and the Soul King Brook.<p>

"Sanjiiii… I want to see Nami! I want to see Nami!" Luffy bang the table ceaseless, crying like a lost kid** ( TДT).**

"Me too! me too! I want to see her!" Chopper located beside Luffy, crying with his massive tears like never ending waterfalls. ╥﹏╥

"I want to see her panties too, yohohoho" Brook cried, standing beside his two cry babies nakama. **( ˘ ³˘) **

It's really hard to concentrate on a certain matter, when he was surrounded by his noisy nakama, bombarding him with numerous shitty complains, questions, and some unnecessary panties… in fact, the complains and the questions itself are very similar to the beat of his heart.

Every beat of his heart represent his nakama complains and questions, like why he shitty did those stupid things to his Goddess.

Why he gave her a job of being a waitress?

Why he didn't show up himself to her, never answer her every call, specifically when she called her with the use of transmitting snail or by using her angelic voice calling his name outside his office, and never ever comply her request.

Well, he is such a stupid pretender, who forces himself to pretend that he hates every woman including his Goddess. Forsooth, his heart keeps on telling him to see her, just seeing her beautiful face, to visit her, to talk to her, to observe her, to be with her for a short of time, for a couple of time or even forever... but his shitty ego say something different against from his well. Then in the very end he gulped his pride as a LoveCook, leaving it in the darkness, ignoring it as much as possible to choose his damn ego as a man called man of cruelty.

"Shut up!" Sanji spitefully kicked both Luffy and Chopper, sending them distance away from him "CAN YOU GET LOST, GET OUT! LEAVE THIS SHITTY ROOM! I'm shitty damn busy, you see!"

"Sanji-san, your so harsh…" Brook pointed out, jumping away from him.

"Oi, don't be so mean Sanji… you see, Chopper and Luffy are just worried about Nami" Usopp states, poking his head unto the door, preventing to be added in Sanji's current rancor.

"Yeah, we want to saw her… gwaaaaaahh…" Chopper cries, sobbing incessantly.

"We're going to leave you, if you only let us see Nami!" Luffy cries too, standing in front of Sanji again to confront him.

"I'm so worried about her, she didn't even visit us this last two weeks" Chopper added, wiping his heavy tears.

"Oh yeah, it's been two weeks since you imprisoned Nami to your restaurant as your waitress. Oi oi Sanji, can you stop it already" Usopp suggestion, making his voice sounds cool.

"I want to see Nami-san's panties though she never let me see it, yohohoho"

"What's wrong being a waitress? In fact, she is an unemployed so waitress is the best job for her, right?" Sanji simply replies, seating himself again to start doing his paper work.

"Oi Man of Cruelty for your damn info, Nami is our nakama, the one who guide you to find this beautiful place of yours. She is not just an unemployed but your tour guide all the way to your dream. Am I right?" Usopp pointed out, placing his jaw above his palm.

"I know it Usopp, I never tend to forget everything about it. So, far I'm thankful for her help" Sanji remarks, scribbling something on his paper.

"Oh well, I'm pretty sure it was really difficult for her part, being a waitress…"

"Difficult? Difficult your face Usopp" Sanji quickly faced Usopp, kind of confused with annoyance.

"You know her more than we know her, right?" Usopp raised his right eyebrow, showing his carefree expression "And you know she didn't even know anything about households, like how to clean, cook and whatsoever. She only knows how to act bossy, to thief something or to sketch her world map"

"I'm afraid to say that you might be right…" Sanji located his hand below his jaw, still holding his pencil, softly shifting his eyes to his beloved sea.

"I'm always right, Sanji-dono…"

"There is a but… because if her job as a waitress in my restaurant is somewhat difficult for her part then she already complain about it in the very first place. In fact, I keep on waiting for her but she never complain or even provoke her right, instead she accepted it without any little complain…"

"R… really, you sure about it?" Usopp taken aback, with his eyes grow larger.

"Well, yeah…" his whole expression changes into gloomy, kind of disappointed. "As my secretary Risa reported… our Nami was enjoying the company of her co-workers, especially being the only one waitress of All Blue restaurant. She even acts like a princess, giving an instruction to everyone in restaurant. As expected from her, bossy as ever. So, don't you worry guys… I'm still also her nakama…"

Really, enjoying herself? Giving an instruction to everyone? **￣へ￣**

Well, your right Black Leg, our navigator was enjoying herself that's why her skin turned into pale, losing some of her weight because of lack of sleep, lack of time to eat her meals and having no rest. Her so smooth pinkish-white skin is full of bruises and scar after cleaning the entire kitchen and some customers' areas.

She was so stressed, thinking hardly about her mountain of works must need to be done immediately… thinking why her Sanji-kun done those terrible things to her... thinking why her dumbasses nakama never visit her, never save her from this nightmare… thinking she was alone, having no companion at all… thinking why her heart wanted to stay though everything is seems to be hopeless.

You might be also right Black Leg why she never complains about her job. Well, as a matter of fact, she always complained every single minute, every day she stand alone in Sanji's office door to complain but he always ignore her, using his position as the boss to be late just to get rid of her.

How can she express or provoke her right if every time she wanted to complain Risa always blocked her way to meet him?

"But why you are preventing us from seeing her? You don't even allow us to step inside your All Blue restaurant" Luffy argued, jumping unconsciously just to ask.

"That's right, you never even failed to stop us from seeing her, using your rage to scared us" Chopper added, nodding incessantly.

"Just only one glance of her panties, I'm absolutely fine with it" Brook added.

"I know the exact reason why you always craving to visit All Blue restaurant, bursting the door to go directly inside the kitchen just to engulf every cuisine we made for our customers, destroying my employees work by your stupidity. So, absolutely your not allowed to step inside my restaurant" Sanji shifted his hated gaze to the dumbfounded Luffy.

"No, I want to see Nami!" Luffy whined, banging the table with his gumo hands.

"Brook, your so famous all over this world with your popularity as a Rock Star, with the title Soul King. If our customers saw you, it might create a big turmoil, unpredictable uproar inside All Blue restaurant. So, as much as possible, I want to avoid those unnecessary events inside my restaurant" Sanji informed, raising his eyebrow a little bit, glaring at Brook with his awesomely expression.

"Oh, your absolutely right Sanji-san, because you know I'm famous. So I think, I understand your reasoning, yohohohoho" Brook pointed out, laughing so hard.

"But that's not the exact reason why I prevented you to get inside my restaurant. The exact reason I prevented you is it simply because I don't want to offend my ladies customers when a shitty pervert skeleton start to ask them about their panties"

Brook face turned red, showing his shyly smile "Yohohoho, don't get me wrong Sanji-san…"

"No one knows about Nami being the former navigator of the infamous pirates crew Mugiwara. So, if you guys suddenly show up just to see her, she might end up with a big trouble. Please try to remember, she is the Cat Burglar Nami the one who finally drew the entire world map. A great navigator so until now many sailors want her, especially her skills. I'm just doing this to protect her"

"Honestly, your absolutely right but I was really wondering why you shove her away from your place, if you really want to protect her that much?" Usopp said.

"Usopp is right, why you let her leave this place without even informing us! I'm so worried about her" Chopper exclaimed.

'I didn't shoved her away… in fact, I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't even really know her reason why she leaved this mansion. Damn it, every single second of my life I'm praying that she'll stay here forever with me, to saw her beautiful face. I cannot even bear to see her leaving this shitty house'

"She didn't informed me either, she leaved without saying anything rather than packing her own things. She decided to live with an apartment than living here. Well, I'm just giving her what she wanted, a so-called freedom, I guess?" Sanji softly uttered, focusing his lonely eyes on the table, his expression consumed by depression.

"Are you sure?"

"My secretary Risa informed me everything about it. About what was Nami order from her, even asking Risa to get money for the payment for her apartment?"

"Apartment?" Usopp repeated, kind of confused. "But why apartment, why not here? Your not against if she live together with us, right?"

"I'm not fucking against… in fact, she's safe living here, we can protect her if she is near beside us" he simply replied, sliding his hand to get some cigarette.

"What was she thinking to act so weird like that? Well, a woman like her is such an unpredictable being, hard to understand…" Usopp uttered annoyingly.

"So, Nami is living in an apartment? That so COOL, way to awesome" Luffy asked excitedly, curving his mouth into broad grinned.

"Risa notified that the apartment itself is kind of huge and it was expensive base on the money I was giving to her. So, I guess… she was in a safe place and suit for her taste" thinking inside his brain 'She is better than any Goddess, and she deserves for the best'

"Oh, that's good to hear! I want to live in an apartment too with bunch of meats!" Luffy cheered, banging the table hardly, expressing his own excitement.

"Ah~ I feel so relax when I heard that she is safe, especially living in apartment, groog…" Brook laughed but instead he ended up burping "I'm sorry… I suddenly burp, yohohohoho"

"Thank goodness!" Chopper breathes in relief, wiping his tears from his little cute eyes.

"I think, we're worried for nothing again" Usopp said, showing his warmth smile.

"Sanji, if you banned us seeing her from your restaurant then how about telling us her apartment exact location? As you see our nakama here were so excited too pay her a visit, what do you think? Usopp suggestion, exchanging his gaze to Sanji then to his childish nakama, Luffy and Chopper.

"Yeah, I want to visit her right away!" Luffy and Chopper exclaimed with unison, nodding nonstop.

"I don't care if you don't believe me when I say I don't really know her apartment address but I can ask Risa later if you want?"

"Your not so fun, Sanji"_﹏_ Chopper and Luffy cried, whining roughly.

"So now…" he stood up from his chair, kicking his nakama outside his office with or without their consciousness, locking his door hardly as long as he was alone again.

Realizing the truth behind her sudden appearance made his heart scattered into tiny pieces, her real reason why she keeps on pursuing him though he pushed her away and away because of his money. She was here because of his money not for him.

The woman he loves, love his own money, didn't even change… she still a Cat Burglar.

'The payment for the rent in a certain apartment is every end of month but why she was asking for her payment every single day? Even using someone to get the money she wants, using my secretary Risa to get it' Sanji thought, touching his head softly, having some headache because of her, by thinking of her like never ending.

* * *

><p>The reason why Antonio wakes up Nami every early morning, around three is to hide the fact that she was living inside the restaurant, preventing his co-workers or someone from seeing her while leaving her tiny room. Well, that's one of the reason why Risa keep on blocking Nami to meet Sanji personally.<p>

Sometimes, you just have to let go someone if you want to move on and the easiest way to do that is by replacing all the love you have for someone with hate. It's not the safest way but it'll definitely help you.

The first step for hating someone is to avoid him/her, that's what our Black Leg was doing, to avoid his Goddess though she keeps on pursuing him.

He decides to pretend that he has no feelings for her. Honestly, he can behave like his treating her as a friend when he clearly has feelings for her, loving her so bad.

If he doesn't try to avoid her, he might only feel worse, worse than anything. As a matter of fact, It's not really easy to avoid her but he has no other option, unless if he wants to stay a loser for the rest of his life, when the person he love doesn't care about him.

'How long are you planning to keep on worshipping her like a shitty damn loser? Your Goddess, you love so much is not even thinking of you, you mean nothing to her. You think of her a hundred times in just an hour, in all probability, she may not even think of you once a week. How does that make you feel? Please, don't hurt yourself again… just push her away from your life, stop thinking about her…'

His mind occupied by his Goddess images but he tried his might to force his brain to see only her negative side until the love he feels turned into hate. After all, hate is just as powerful as love.

Talk about her negative side? Well frankly speaking, even he tried many times to force himself to hate her, her positive side always bloomed inside his brain and heart… until he ended up loving her even more.

Get angry, get bitter, hate her for the way the other women treated him painfully.

She doesn't do anything wrong but she slowly began leaking her real intention by asking money. He doesn't feel any pity or weakness instead, surpassing the love he feels with anger and pain.

How could someone he cared so much treating him like a dirt and walk all over him? Doesn't this person even have a heart?

No matter what he does his Goddess will never ever love him back, he accepts in a billion percent that he can never get this woman heart, that he was already lost.

* * *

><p>"Boss, thank goodness! Your finally here" his employee welcomed him, showing his broad smile with his big teeth.<p>

"What's the matter?" Sanji took a little glanced toward him, flicking some papers located above his table.

"It's not really an important matter but I must inform you about this, well you see the waitress Nami, she always does something reckless, never failed of showing her brutal side by punching, kicking or even punishing our male customers even us with her scary weather weapon. That's why there were so numerous complain about her, especially coming from our customers"

Sanji slowly lifted his head, focusing his entire attention to his employee "How long this things happened? Why you didn't even inform me earlier?"

"It all started when she starts working here… then my inferior instructed us not to mention something unnecessary to you…"

"This is not something called unnecessary, nothing is unnecessary if it was all involving about her"

His employee mouth hang-open, saying "Actually, not only complains about her doing something reckless to our customers… but she didn't even know how to wash or to clean something, to put it into worst, she never shows her warmth smile to our customers. What should we do about her, boss?"

"Cleaning and washing? I never inform you guys to treat her like a maid, her job inside this restaurant is just to guide our customers to their specific tables… just only that… nothing more and if possible please just treat her like a customer herself"

His employee mouth hang-open even wider "B… boss? You sure about it?"

"In fact, she didn't do something reckless if she was not in a right position, as I believe it's better to punish those shitty customers by herself than me… doing the punishment"

"Ah…" his employee cannot even believe what his boss had said, as they quoted, Customers serve as a Gods and Goddesses themselves.

"Could you call for her? I want to talk to her something personal"

"Ah, right away boss…"

"You can talk to me instead of her, Sanji" Risa, his secretary interrupted, smiling seductively.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I said personal…" Sanji shifted his gaze to look at his secretary.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you too but our Nami here is kind of stubborn. I'm pretty sure she'll never listen to what your going to say. So, please let me handle her, as you see, she only trusts me of all people in this restaurant, she even treated me like her own sister… how cute for having a sister like her"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, absolutely… you can trust me everything when it comes to her"

" Then, I should leave Nami to your care from now on but please don't let her do some works inside this restaurant. Just let her do whatever she wants, keep on treating her like our special customer or even a princess. Honestly, she doesn't have any specific job here in my restaurant, so touching something involving work is absolutely prohibited for her, understand Risa" Sanji informed, slowly dragging his own cigarette.

"As you said, we treated her like our own Queen, serving her our special cuisines, preventing her to work, and obeying whatsoever she pleases to do. Serves her the title Queen of All Blue restaurant, right Sanji?"

"Indeed, Queen is the right way to treat her… and thank you"

"So, I should take my leave"

* * *

><p>Rise spitefully searched for Nami everywhere in the restaurant, to her smelly tiny room to everywhere around the restaurant but when she goes to find her in the kitchen, she finally found her there, busy carving or eating her super late lunch.<p>

"So, your here?" Risa crossed her arms above her chest, glaring at her angrily.

Nami never bothered to look at her new arrive companion, instead she keeps on eating her lunch like there's no tomorrow, that this is the very first time she eats food.

By looking at her pitiful situation, Risa get madly irritated, walking angrily toward our dumbfounded navigator to stand in front of her before she raised her foot to kick the table violently, making sure the foods above the table successfully landed and scattered on the floor.

**(,,#****ﾟ****Д****ﾟ****)** "What the hell are you doing? That's my breakfast and lunch! You bitch!" Nami exclaimed, exchanging her gaze between her precious foods on the floor and to the devil Risa, very terrifying of what happened to her foods.

"Watch your big mouth! Oh~ about your dirty foods? It serves you, right?"

"I'm fucking hungry, you know that bitch…"

"Well, It's really fit for a poor woman like you to eat the foods place on the floor than on the plate, right?"

**(▼****皿****#)** "Damn… You bitch!" she turned her hands hatefully, she was about to jump on just to get rid of this bitch when she suddenly said…

"Try to touch me, if you don't want to get in trouble… please try to remember, I'm the law in this restaurant. The Queen of All Blue restaurant"

"Queen your bitchy face!"

"Listen, starting today until tomorrow there's no food for you…"

"What? Are you planning to starve me into death, huh?"** ^(#****´)_Ψ**

"It depends on you. Well, not only skipping your meals but you must prioritize to work harder without break"

"You say harder? What was I'm doing right now? Isn't this not harder enough for you? I tried to o wake up every early stupid morning just to clean this entire restaurant then get to sleep every damn midnight after a very hard tiring works…"

"Frankly to say, it's not yet enough!"

"Then witch, please die already"

"Oh, our janitors asked for a break just to hangout with their families, I'm sorry to tell you this but your other job is to help them cleaning the bathroom both for female and male customers while they are not around"

"Do you feel happy if I say yes? Then like hell I'm doing that even when you die…"

"No matter how much you refuse, you cannot avoid this kind of order. Well, actually this is just your punishment for being such a no manner waitress, for punching our customers, for breaking countless things or utensils and whatsoever rules you committed. In addition, I'm just doing what your boss Sanji told me." Risa uttered, raising her right eyebrow while grinning devilishly.

"Your liar, this is just your plan. So, please stop using Sanji-kun name!"

"If you don't believe, why don't you try to ask him?"

"Of course, I'm going to ask him right now, then I will tell him everything you had done to me!" she was about to walk away from her, touching the doorknob but suddenly Risa stopped her by grabbing her wrist brutally "Hey, bitch, what are you doing? Just let me go!"

"If you want to prove your sincerity for Sanji then do whatever I said! Just be a good waitress and start following my order!"

"Like hell I'm gonna listen to a liar bitch like you, your just a secretary not my boss!"

"Who the hell are you for insulting me!" her touch tightened, poking her fingernails to her wrist roughly "I'm your superior so you must follow me! In fact, your just a slut who came from nowhere and now acting like a real boss… trying her might to seduce my own property!"

"The slut is no other than you… a witch slut…"

"LITTLE GIRL!" the door clung open widely, standing the hairy waiter Antonio, stood beside the door with his very steaming expression "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR RISA-SAMA" he quickly sprung to stand between them, pushing Nami brutally away from Risa, then caging his Risa-sama using his big rock hands, making sure she is fine.

'I really hate this man' Nami cursed… **凸****(****皿****)****凸**

**｡･ﾟﾟ･****(д;)****･ﾟﾟ･｡**"Antonio, this little girl here… she bullied me many times, she even called me slut… I'm so really hurt" Risa cried, flowing her tears down from her eyes, sprung to hold unto the madman Antonio.

"You bitch!" **(****ノ****ಠ****益****ಠ****)****ノ彡┻━┻**

"OH~ RISA-SAMA, DON'T CRY… PLEASE DON'T CRY… YOUR JUST RUINING YOUR VERY BEAUTIFUL EYES…" his big voice sound suddenly turned into sweet, hugging his Risa-sama smoothly with his super blushing ugly face.

"What are you doing?" she jolted to look at him angrily, poking his chest by her hand incessantly. "If you feel sorry about me, then punish her!" smirking by herself while shifting her spiteful gaze to our navigator.

'Damn'

"YES, RISA-SAMA" he slowly broke his intense embrace to Risa, walking toward our poor waitress, his steps banged the floor, every step sounds like thunder… that's how powerful he was.

"Oh my… what a scary scene"** ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)** Risa curved her mouth into broad grinned, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Damn, don't you dare touch me! I'm gonna fried you…" Nami shakily step backward, positioning her clima-tact ready to use her weapon.

"LITTLE GIRL, I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT RISA-SAMA IS THE LAW HERE, RIGHT? IN ADDITION, RISA-SAMA IS THE FUTURE WIFE OUR BOSS, SO MUST RESPECT HER WITH ALL EFFORT! YOU MUST FOLLOW HER LIKE YOUR OWN GOD!" Antonio grabs hold Nami by wrist brutally, shaking it with all his strength until her weapon clicked on the floor.

"You asshole, let me go!" she pushed him away from her, keep on pulling her hand hardly.

"I'LL BREAK THIS DIRTY HAND OF YOURS FOR CAUSING SO MUCH TROUBLE TO OUR QUEEN" Antonio spitefully uttered, grasping her wrist hardly and painfully… until she cried in a painful scream.

"Stop it! Please… stop it… you'll break my hand" she cried, pushing Antonio away from her again and again, her whole body trembling, her eyes flooded with tears, her loud cry echoed around the entire kitchen.

"YEAH… I'LL BREAK YOUR HAND!"

"Please stop… stop… it's hurt…" she begged, falling into knee, crying so loud, sobbing ceaseless.

"THEN, FROM NOW ON… YOU'LL OBEY RISA-SAMA ORDER…" his grasp tighten that cause our navigator to leap with pain.

"N… no..." she bites her lower lip, touching Antonio big hands…

"THEN, YOU SHOULD SAY BYE TO YOUR HAND!"

"Antonio stop it!" Risa suddenly order, seating gracefully on the chair, crossing her long legs while watching them.

"YES, RISA-SAMA" Antonio finally let go of Nami's hand, stepping behind his queen like a sincere knight. "AS EXPECTED YOUR A KIND QUEEN, RISA-SAMA"

Nami placed her sore hand above her chest, hiding it while her tears never stop from flowing down to her cheeks, sobbing silently and incessantly.

"Does it's hurt, poor little girl?" Risa shows her pitiful expression to her, mimicking her sob.

"FUCK YOU!" she uttered to the tip of her voice, glaring at her hatefully.

"Little girl, if you don't follow me again, not only your hand will break but your whole body! So, do what was I ordered! Start cleaning the bathroom now!"

Nami stood up slowly, still holding her wrist tightly but carefully, kneeing down to get her weapon before she headed outside the kitchen, leaving the two devils.

'This is a real hell with two devils but please Nami, try not to forget that this is just a mere challenge… no one can defeat you! You will never leave this place until you saw your real Sanji-kun. Actually, bathroom is just an easy task, the bathroom here is way better than Luffy, Brook, Chopper, Franky and Zoro mess. So, it's easy for you to clean it, right? Skipping your meals is much more easier than skipping numerous marines…" she sighed long, breathing heavily, trying to comfort herself before she flicked her tears away.

* * *

><p>When the darkness of night strike the whole island, the king moon show up above the black sky. Our navigator situation got even worse, it's not damn easy to clean the entire bathroom with her scrabble stomach cause by so much hunger at the same time tired.<p>

She tried to sleep numerous times but the growl of her hungry stomach always woke her up. She was so damn hungry, folding her flat stomach again and again just to shove away her hunger but an idea manipulated her way of thinking.

An idea that she abruptly agreed, nodding her head rapidly to mark it as a mission for this night, that she will try to sneak into the kitchen for a small bites… after all of her co-workers fall into a long sleep, not waiting for the sun to come.

Well, its way better to hear some stupid scold or nag coming from Antonio the brute ugly man… than to suffer or die for too much hunger. Remember she was a thief before, her thief skills is somewhat called professional… so, it is just a piece of paper for her to steal some foods.

She waited and waited so long with patience inside her smelly tiny room until the midnight strike finally, jumping happily outside the bed. She then placed her right ear unto the door to listen carefully for every sound… WHOOOSSH… but she only heard the breeze of winds that passes her by. That's mean, everybody is already asleep, no one is awake, so she quickly grabbed hold the doorknob, pulling the door open quietly before so took the urge to walk solemnly toward the kitchen.

The paradise kitchen that can cure her hunger disease… the kitchen that can solve her problem… the kitchen she was dreaming of… wanting to be alone with the kitchen so badly… but…

But… wait… there was a light in the kitchen, does it mean someone still there?

what the heck… Why now?

She was so disappointed, her whole expression abruptly change into loneliness, slowly turning away from the kitchen, ready to go back in her room. 'Phew… I guess, I need to wait for the sun… though I'm so damn hungry… Food please… give me a single food'

A loud exaggerate moans stopped our navigator from walking, she shifted her gaze slowly to the kitchen, the loud moans was coming from the kitchen.

**щ(****゜ロ゜****щ)** 'What was that freaking moan?' she gulped hardly, not knowing what to do but her curiosity suddenly became somewhat her main priority for this freaking night. Her feet quickly turned towards the kitchen without her awareness, leading her on the way toward the kitchen but this time not to steal some foods but to sneak, to take a peak a little just to satisfy her curiosity, to see what was happening inside the mystery kitchen.

She carefully poked her head unto the door but making sure her movement is not too loud.

Suddenly, she was engulfed by a massive paralyzed, her heart stopped from beating, she couldn't breathe, suffocating by the scene she saw with her eyes widely open.

She feels as if the world was coming to an end, her emotions automatically filled by rage, numb, hurt, lost, awful, horrible and angry, then part of her wanted to die.

She can't describe what she really feel at that time, when she saw directly in her two eyes that her Sanji-kun and his secretary Risa busied doing something erotic thing inside the kitchen.

Sanji, the famous Black Leg, also the owner of All Blue restaurant himself was sitting on the wooden chair with his knees bent, legs slightly spread, leaning back with his firm arms wrapped around his secretary Risa's waist. He was kissing her neck down to her upper breasts eagerly like a starving man with his woman straddling him, placing her around his hips without any clothes on her body but he still wearing his pants.

Risa facing him, sticking her big breasts unto his chest, keep on lowering herself to for her secret spot to meet his erection, holding on to his shoulders for support. Her knees bent and fleet flat as she move up and down or back and forth continuously.

The entire room filled with her pleasured scream moan.

Our navigator cannot take this unexpected scene any longer, placing her hands into her ears, not wanting to heard her moans anymore before she ran toward her room.

* * *

><p><strong>BROKEN HEARTED WOMAN?<strong>

Well, of course… our navigator is an absolute broken hearted.

Having a very hard time getting over someone, who never love her back the way she love him is painful.

She accepted being a waitress, to live in a smelly tiny room, to clean the bathroom, to be a slave, and to accept everyone order because she wanted just to be with him but she never expects that unbelievable scene.

**Never expect… in a billion percent…**

Oh, now she finally understand the reason why he keeps pushing her away, distance away from him because he was in love with someone else that he already found his queen, someone better than her.

He hates every woman including her and Robin but Risa is exception… only her…

Heartbreaks are painful, it hurts a lot more when you feel helpless and hopeless.

She tried really hard but no matter what she did it was all useless because the man she loves found another woman. The more she try harder the more the person she loved slipped away from her grasp.

She was haunting by the fear of losing him again but knowing he was already gone, is painful, there's no hope between her and the one she love the most.

She felt helpless and at times, hopeless. Her tears flow down like never ending… until no more tears left to express her agony. She hugged the pillow tightly, cuddling by herself.

She feels sick when she thinks about him, because she needs him so bad. She feels alone, betrayed… would not do anything to step the endless pain that goes with her.

The thought of him when they were still pirating, wandered around her mind… if she accept his devoted love when he loved her before this kind of event will never ever be happen… and she might be happy with his overwhelming love.

If only she done the right thing, she will never be broken…

If she has a chance to correct everything, she will immediately re-correct her big mistake by accepting her true emotions, to quickly reciprocate her Sanji-kun love, doing anything just to show how he means everything for her without hesitation but it's too late her savior is out of reach, he is already in the arms of another woman.

She feels like her heart fell on the ground, then broken into a thousand pieces… or a huge stone placed on her stomach, pulling her heart to the floor.

Her life is useless, until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Review is highly appreciated.**

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON!**

* * *

><p>What a long chapter, phew... but in the end, finally… I marked it with 'to be continued'<p>

* * *

><p>For beast4ever: I've study hard the night before our exam in math31 but I end up writing the formula in a piece of paper hahaha. And then thanks to God because no one saw me cheating!<p>

For the rest: Yayyyy I've update : ) ) Hope you like this one!


	7. VII - Strong Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>VII. Strong Woman<strong>

**The whole point of being alive is to evolve into the complete person you were intended to be.**

**I think beauty comes from within. If you're happy and look at life in the best way you can, even when there are problems, it can make you beautiful on the outside.**

The past weekend Nami couldn't do anything but sleep in her bed, if just lying in her bed thinking about what she did wrong is actually considered sleeping.

She didn't eat, sleep or talk to anyone. Every time she closed her eyes she always saw Sanji and that woman doing erotic. That's why she suffered from insomnia then tends to be so sensitive, she feels things deeply - no thick skins for her, just lots of raw pains.

It is like wandering in the dark, there's no light and hopeless. Her knight in the shining armor already found someone else and she was abandon.

Yeah, she felt abandon. It's really horrible to have your heart broken. Right?

She felt pain, sorrow, betrayal, abandon and other mixed feelings that describe pain. She cried until there's no tear left. Of course, that's what heartbreak does to her, crying helps her get through the worst of the pain.

It is like losing a loved one to death, yeah, she lose Sanji so she is now in a grieving process.

She felt ashamed of what she done like keep insisting herself to him, even though he have Risa in his life. Now she knows why Sanji keeps pushing her away again and again because he already found someone better than her. So, Antonio is right she has no right to say something bad about Risa, the owner's future wife.

Why better? Risa is unknown woman to us but she is a secretary, who holds a better knowledge plus she looks so professional and mature. Not just like her, an unemployed woman, thief and who has no experience about sex.

SEX? Of course, today men prefer to choose experience woman than the inexperience woman, right?

Risa is right, Nami is just a bitch from nowhere who ruin the relationship between her and Sanji. It is so ashame, Nami has no face now after knowing the entire truth.

She didn't even care if Antonio scold her, hurt her many time, it's not anymore painful compare to what she feel.

Did you see an ugly woman, who has never taking her bath then walking in the street? That's what Nami's appearance now. She didn't bother to wash her face, take a bath, comb her hair, change her dress; all she did was too laid on the bed, crying out loud and to suffer from broken heart.

She needs someone to save her from this never ending pain. She cried to the top of her voice "SOMEONE SAVE ME!" But that someone never come.

"YOU LITTLE GIRL! STAND UP ALREADY! HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU TO DO YOUR FUCKING WORK!" Antonio bang Nami's door, he looked so irritated ready to kill someone but when he look at her, his overwhelming anger change into pitiful

Why? Even a brute man like him has a heart. Just look at Nami, she was seating near at the window, staring in the ocean waiting for superman to come without any motion, or without even soul. Her eyes, cheeks and nose are red, and tears fell from her eyes without reason.

A big knife stabs in Antonio heart, he is an emotionless man and now he's hurting just looking at her.

She lost Sanji, so there's no reason for her to staying here. She needs to go back to her village pronto before Sanji saw her in this situation and began asking why. But her imagination broken by a soft tapped in her shoulder. She slowly lifts her head but shock when she saw Antonio crying right in her front.

"LITTLE GIRL IT'S… IT'S REALLY HURT" Antonio wipes his tears

"Huh?" Nami blinks several times

"HEART BROKEN IS SO PAINFUL"

BULLEYES

"Why you-"

"EVEN YOU NEVER SAY IT, IT WAS OBVIOUS THAT YOU SUFFER FROM BROKEN. AND I UNDERSTAND YOU BECAUSE I EXPERIENCE MANY HEART BROKEN. GWAAAAH" Antonio began crying like small kid with massive tears

'It's obvious, no need to tell me'

"BUT INSTEAD OF LYING AROUND DOING NOTHING KEEP YOURSELF OCCUPIED AND START LOOKING AT OTHER MEN. YOU ARE SINGLE; REMEMBER YOU CAN FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO GO OUT WITH. JUST LOOK AT YOU KNOWS YOU LOOK LIKE A WITCH WITH BIG EYE BAGS. IF THAT MAN SEE YOU LIKE THIS DO YOU THINK HE WILL LOVE YOU THE WAY YOU LOVE HIM? THIS TOO SHALL PASS IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD LITTLE GIRL!" Antonio yelled while crying

Yeah, this too shall pass! It's really not the end of the world.

"YOU DONT WANT TO BE IN PAIN LIKE THIS OFTEN IN YOUR LIFE RIGHT? YOU CAN AVOID THIS KIND OF PAIN BY FINDING YOUR HAPPINESS IN YOURSELVES"

This is not what she expected, Antonio the so called brute man who really hates her? And now he was encouraging her in this kind of situation.

Is he the superman, Nami waiting?

Nami shakes her head 'NO NO NO! He is so yucky! NO WAY!'

"IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND? I THOUGHT YOU DONT HAVE ONE" Antonio start wiping his tears again

"He is not my boyfriend, he is just my nakama"

"GAGAGAGA! SO, IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU DONT HAVE RIGHT TO BE JEALOUS AND BE BROKEN HEARTED LIKE THAT"

"But... But it's really hurt, knowing that he doesn't even love me the way I feel about him"

"YEAH IT'S PAINFUL TO ASSUME THAT SHE HAS A FEELING FOR YOU"

"She?"

"YEAH, I LOVE RISA-SAMA. I THOUGHT SHE HAS FEELINGS FOR ME. SHE ALWAYS SO KIND TO ME AND SHE IS THE FIRST WOMAN WHO TALKED TO ME WITHOUT BEING SCARED OR ANNOYED BUT SHE ONLY USED ME TO BE CLOSE TO OUR BOSS"

"What? What do you mean?"

"OI LITTLE GIRL, I'M JUST ENCOURAGING YOU TO WORK AGAIN NOT TO BE YOUR FRIEND. SO WEAR YOUR UNIFORM AND START WORKING! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE KITCHEN" Antonio walked toward the door then stop "CAN YOU FIX YOURSELF FIRST, I DONT WANT YOU TO WALK IN FRONT OF OUR CUSTOMERS IN THAT APPERANCE, UNDERSTOO?"

"Thank you, Antonio" Nami warmly smile

"NO NEED, I'M JUST A SAVIOR OF ALL BROKEN HEARTED, GAGAGAGA" Antonio walked away with a big laughed

"Antonio is right; I'm a single, beautiful, young and even sexy so why don't I start looking at other men. There are many rich fishes in the sea right? I mean men not mermen? Loving Sanji-kun it's finally over, I GIVE UP LOVING HIM. I don't want to feel this pain anymore! If he still had feelings for me he wouldn't find another woman. So, true love is out there and I will meet him someday. I won't let this stupid guy bring me down! In the first place, I don't have right to feel this, I'm just a nakama to him. So, change the plan, I'll work hard in this stupid restaurant for my salary then go back to my village, where I'm belong not a waitress, even unemployed they accept me without any hesitation. To get away from this curse place is my first priority"

'That's right Nami learn to respect and love yourself instead, I know it's really hard to forget about Sanji-kun but you don't have choice. He forgets you so you must forget him too. This is not fairy tale and try to accept that Sanji-kun is not your prince. This is reality, so it's never too late for your love story. You must create it not imagine it. Tomorrow is another day... And... This too shall pass'

For the last time (not really last?) she cry again. Cry! Let out her sadness. Go on, let it out and get it over and over and done with. She cry a river if she must to let it out early so that she gets this part out of the way.

Big girls do cry if they want to and it is nature's blessed way of letting out emotional pain.

To get back her own sense of self and life, Get back with the right spirit, get ready to date without consideration for the pain this guy put you through.

To start learning to ignore her feelings for that heartless, mean spirited man who broke her beautiful heart. See him as a lesson rather than viewing him as the man she loves most.

She needs to be mature enough to handle it like an adult.

For the first time in a few weeks, she took a bath, combs her curvy long hair, take some simple make up or make her appearance more respectful. Even she lost weight and her skin is still pale, overall she looks so beautiful from her face down to her curvy body. This is the first step to move on.

BROKEN HEART is painful experience but you can learn from this experience to improve yourself.

She said IT'S OVER and it obviously mean she's giving up on Sanji but deep in her heart she loves him, so it's really hurt more than broken hearted to give him up that easily.

Strong Woman? Yeah, she's actually strong. Strong to face any circumstances like facing Sanji and that woman Risa again. Try to pretend that she never saw that event.

She's strong because no matter what happen she's still accept it with open arm, even broken hearted she face it and now strong enough to ignore what she feels about the man she loves.

Is GIVING UP the right choice? Again she has no choice.

Sanji already giving up on her, so it's time for her to give up too. She's a strong woman but scare to keep on breaking her heart into pieces by pieces.

"LITTLE GIRL, ITS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN" Antonio yelled but this time there was a smiled in his face

"Yeah, it takes minutes to consume what you had said but I hate to say that your absolutely right" Nami smiled

"OH COME ON, STOP FLATTERING ME" Antonio said with a red blushed appeared in his face

BLUSH?

"I thought your die, but a bitch cannot be easily die, right?" Risa appeared suddenly

Nami's hand form into fist, when she heard this woman voice, all she can hear is that woman pleasured moan. She really wanted to kill this bitch.

"Oh yeah, that's why you cannot easily die, right?" Nami smiled devilish

"Antonio did you hear that, this woman bullied me! So punish her right now!" Risa bossily ordered

"RISA-SAMA, YOUR THE FIRST ONE WHO BULLIED HER, SO ITS A TIE" Antonio yelled without looking at Risa

Both Nami and Risa blink several times with shock expressions. This is the first time Antonio ignore Risa's order.

"WHAT?" Risa angrily said "And now you resist me?"

"RISA-SAMA, YOUR JUST A SECRETARY NOT OUR BOSS!"

Risa angrily walk toward him to slap him with force.

"Remember this ugly man, you and this woman will be fired soon but before you get fired. I'll make your life hell!" Risa walked away from them with her angry footstep echoes in the entire kitchen

"Ah..." Nami is so speechless in that scene

Really? Antonio depend her?

"NAMI, RIGHT?"

Nami answered a nod.

"NAMI-SAN I KNOW RISA-SAMA, IF SHE SAID THAT SHE WILL DO IT. ALL THE WORKERS IN THIS RESTAURANT BELIEVE THAT RISA-SAMA WILL BE THE WIFE OF OUR BOSS, SO THEY DO ANYTHING JUST TO PLEASE HER. I'M JUST WARN YOU. BUT-" Antonio holds Nami hands tightly "I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH ALL MY HEART"

Nami frozen in shock, so it led to ignore this ugly man hold.

So, its confirm Antonio is her superman!

'LIKE HELL!'

Nami's life in hell I mean All Blue restaurant began again, it is a new chapter as a waitress but today she's not alone her superman is with her.

Antonio always protecting her against from the other co-workers, Nami is happy about that but irritated at the same time in this man overwhelming protection.

All you can hear in her co-workers is "Nami do that and this" instead of her jobs is to clean the restroom, serve the customers and washing dishes it became harsher. She didn't take her rest in just a second because when she's about to seat someone will call at her. She didn't even eat her breakfast, lunch and even dinner. She became a janitor, waitress, water girl, maid, she even clean the entire kitchen, buy the foods supply in the market and threw the big smelly garbage in its place. To make it worst the garbage itself located near to her tiny room.

What about Antonio? Of course, he is a chief waiter so he is so busy. That's why sometimes he forgot to protect her.

Dont feel pity about her, Nami is a strong woman so she can handle this.

Strong to ignore any hunger, strong to ignore body aches, strong to ignore Risa heartless comments about her works, strong to ignore the smelly odor of both restroom and her tiny room. St... Stron... g : ' ( Stop it stop it, I can't take it anymore! Nami is so poor!

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRAMMAR MISTAKES, PARDON ME!<strong>

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

* * *

><p><strong>To krito1389 – <strong>HAHA! Yeah, Sanji is not really that naïve. Hope that you enjoy reading this new chapter!

**To SakuraCherryBlossomDancer - **: ( ( Agree!

**To beast4ever – **even I was so surprise what happen in the last chapter but we need to go on to the flow right?

**To TaezMyName – **Traitor? HAHA! Sanji is man so sometimes he needs to work out, right?

**To Guests - **: ) )


	8. VIII - Servant Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. Servant Woman<strong>

**"If you'd have a Servant that you like, serve your self"**

**"Money is a good **servant** but a bad master."**

"Five more days and I will get my salary! And I'm gonna free from this curse place!" Nami exclaimed

She is now in market to buy some ingredients and foods supply.

"NAAAMIII!"

She heard familiar loud voice, suddenly a rubber hands grab her. Then a smiling Luffy flew over her, she nearly crash by him.

"Luffy your crazy idiot" she punched him many times

"NAMI!" Luffy cried so loud like a lost kid

"LUFFY!" she hits Luffy's head violently

"N... Nami why didn't you visit us, you're so mean!" Luffy cried

"Me mean? How could I visit you if even resting in a second I couldn't do"

"Nami you lost weight and your skin is so pale. What happen to you?" he jumped over at her and began examining her

"Stop this baka!" she said with irritation tone, she tried to shove Luffy away from her

She gathers her supply and they began walking "Oh yeah Luffy, why are you here?"

"To eat meat!" Luffy cheered

"Would you help me carrying these fucking foods?" she raised an eyebrow

"Yosh, lemme handle that!" he helps Nami carrying the foods supply

"Luffy, why didn't you guys visit me? I thought you already forgot about my existence"

"We tried to visit you but Sanji prevents us!"

"Oh, so he's the reason"

* * *

><p>Few minutes of walking, the two finally reach All Blue restaurant.<p>

"I miss this place, woah I smell delicious meat. Let's go Nami I want to eat lot and lot of meat!" Luffy cried

"Keep quiet Luffy!" she hits Luffy's head

They entered in the back door so that no one can saw them.

They placed the food supplies in the counter.

"Thanks goodness no one is here. Phew! I'm so tired! Oi, Luffy don't touch anything, understood?" Nami seated in a chair, breathe rapidly

"Nee Nami, can I see your huge apartment?" Luffy's eyes sparkle

"HUH?"

"Please, please! Let me see your huge apartment!" Luffy begged

"Really huge apartment?"

Luffy nodded excitedly "Yeah! Then would you give me lot of meat?"

"I don't know what are you taking about"

"Please Nami I want to see your apartment!" Luffy cried like a child

"I don't have one"

"You're so liar, liar"

"Luffy stop this already, I'm so tired!"

"Huge apartment! Huge apartment! Huge apartment! Huge apartment! Huge apartment!"

"ARGG LUFFY I SAID I DONT HAVE ONE!"

"HUGE APARTMENT!"

"Don't yell baka they might see you!"

"Then let me see your huge apartment"

"Then okay follow me" she stand up to walk on the way to her huge apartment? Luffy followed her like a puppy

They walked toward the bottom of this restaurant.

"Nee Nami where are we going?"

"To my huge apartment"

"Sugui!"

* * *

><p>They stop walking when they reach Nami's tiny room.<p>

Nami opens the door then she said "LUFFY WELCOME TO MY HUGE APARTMENT!"

The super excited Luffy change into very confuse expression. He's eyes explored the room.

"Nami, don't kidding me! This is not even call an apartment except apartment for the dwarfs"

"Oh yeah this is not apartment but this is just my tiny room" she said with annoying tone

"This tiny room is your room?"

"Yeah, don't tell me Sanji-kun never mention this?"

Luffy shakes his head.

"Oh really? Then now you know that this tiny room is my bedroom"

"Nami do you smell that? Its smell like many died rats!" Luffy covered his nose

"Oh that smell, don't bother Luffy that is my refresher and if you live here in almost month I'm sure you're getting familiar to that smell"

"I don't want to live here, it's so tiny with tiny bed, tiny chair, tiny cabinet, everything in this room is so tiny! So boooriiing! How about your foods Nami? I'm sure it is not tiny right? Can you let me eat it instead?" Luffy drool

"Food? Speaking of food, did you know Luffy that I eat once a day or to make it worst I've tried to sleep myself just to ignore my hunger. I don't know why Sanji-kun do this to me" her stomach growl loudly "See the prove?"

"So that's the reason you lost weight and your skin is so pale?"

"Obviously yeah and if I get my first salary I will leave this place and I will never ever come back"

"Can you tell me why there are so many bruises and scars in your hands?"

"Oh this" she pointed at her hands "Never mind this Luffy, it is nothing compare to what I did when I'm in Arlong Park so it's not really hard to be a servant again"

Servant again?

"Nami you're not a servant you're our Nakama"

"Nakama? Really? Is it really the duty of a nakama to be a servant woman? To clean the restroom? To clean the entire kitchen? And to treat like a beggar?"

"NAMI, COME HERE!" someone yelled

"Luffy, I'll talk to you later I have my works, if I stay late they might punish me again. So see yah, oh just say hi to Chopper, Brook and Usopp" she walked outside

Luffy heard someone scolding and yelling at her.

* * *

><p>"SAAANJI!" Luffy bursts Sanji's office door widely<p>

"Luffy how many time I told you not to-" Sanji stands up from his office chair but there is something wrong about Luffy, he looked like angry? But why?

"Oi Luffy what's wrong?"

"You should ask yourself first Sanji, what's wrong with you?"

"Huh? What do you mean? If you want meat again then I'll cook you later, so just go back already-"

"Your liar, LIAR!"

"What did you say, hah shitty gumo!"

"You told us that Nami was living in a huge apartment and she ate lot of meat, right?"

"Oi shitty-"

"You even told us that she has only one job and that is to welcome the customers, not to clean the entire kitchen and not to clean the restroom, right?"

"Huh?"

"YOU'RE A LIAR, LIAR!"

"Oi shitty gumo, I don't really understand you!"

Luffy suddenly grabbed Sanji by collar.

"What do you think you doing Sanji? Nami is our nakama, our family. She is not just your servant woman!"

SERVANT WOMAN?

Let's define servant first. Servant means one who expresses submission, recognizance, or debt to another. Which means it was really describe Nami right? She's not even a waitress, not a janitor but a servant. A servant woman who does anything what her boss had said.

So, our Nami is a servant woman? That is a big OUCH!

Sanji blinks several times. Servant woman? Where is that words came from? And who's servant woman? His Nami-san is a servant woman? No, how could he do that to his Goddess. His Goddess beauty is not for a servant but for a Goddess herself.

"Can you calm down, Oi Luffy"

"Calm down? How could I calm down if one of my nakama was suffering?"

"Suffering? Watch your mouth Luffy, this is my place so I know everything happen in this place than you"

"Then Nami is right you're the reason why she was suffering, why she lost weight, why her skin is pale, why she eat once a day, why-"

"Wait wait wait, Luffy what are you talking about? Nami lost weight and..."

"I thought you know everything what's happening in this place?"

"Could you explain everything to me?"

"It's better to see it by yourself, follow me Sanji"

They walked on the way to where's Nami's tiny room located.

"Oi shitty gumo, where do you think you're going? Do you know that this way is where the garbage take place" Sanji covered his nose

"Where going to Nami's huge apartment"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Luffy grabbed the knob in Nami's door then slowly open it but before he do that Sanji stop him.

"Luffy, I swear if you open that door a very stinky smell will fly all over in this restaurant. So, I prevent you to open it"

The two began pulling and pushing the knob but Sanji was defeated then the door burst open.

Sanji gaped to what he saw.

"What the fucking hell, why there's a bed here? Who put this?"

"This is a bedroom, Sanji. So, why are you overreacting?"

"This is not a bedroom; this is a room where we stored smelly fishes!"

"Huh? So Nami is a smelly fish?"

"Nami?"

"Yeah, this is Nami's bedroom that tiny bed is where she sleeps. So in other words she is a smelly fish. Shishishi"

"W... What?" Sanji stunned in shock

His goddess Nami-san was sleeping here? In this smelly tiny room? No, no way!

Sanji feels that his world scattered when Luffy said that this smelly room is where his goddess sleep.

Luffy jumped excitedly toward Nami's locker.

"Look Sanji, it's a shades but this one is so huge and cool" Luffy is using Nami's bra as shades

"Fuck, LUFFY!" Sanji immediately runs fast to grabbed the bra away from this childish bastard

"Sanji, you're so mean!"

"This things" he's eyeing Nami's things in her locker

"It's from Nami!"

"So, you're telling the truth?" he fall down to his knees, finally his knees give up

"Yeah! That's what Nami had said, you didn't know about this Sanji?"

"HOW COULD I DO THIS TO MY GODDESS, HUH?" Sanji yelled "I thought I've protect her but all I do is to make her suffer, Luffy how could she forgive me? How could I forgive this shitty restaurant? How could I forgive myself?"

"I'm sure Nami will forgive you if we told her the truth"

"NO, NO, NO. She can't forgive me even she forgive me how could I forgive myself and this shitty restaurant, there is one way to forgive this shitty restaurant and that is to burn it until it become dust. Yeah, I'll burn it then the only problem left is how I could forgive my fucking self. This is all my fault... I'm so stupid, marimo is right I'm bastard, dumb-ass..."

"Sanji no you can't you can't burn this restaurant If you do that the delicious meat might burn"

"Please tell me everything you know, please Luffy I want to know it"

"Ammf! I'll try to remember..." Luffy tried to remember what he and Nami conversation but all he remember is "The meat in the market is so delicious! By remembering it, it makes my stomach hungry!"

Sanji kicked Luffy's head.

"Do you want to eat meat, Luffy?"

"Yeah, lot and lot of meat!" he jumped excitedly

"Then would tell me everything you know?"

"But I don't really remember anything"

Sanji whacked Luffy directly in face.

"LUFFY! You told me that Nami was cleaning the entire kitchen and even the restroom, right?"

"Oh I said that?" he smiled broadly

"Shitty gumo, do you want to die. Huh?" Sanji strangle Luffy's neck violently

"Saaannjii, I... I can't breathe..."

"Do you remember now, hah?"

"Y... Yeah!"

Sanji withdrew Luffy's neck then Luffy coughed hardly.

"You're so mean, Sanji"

"Then speak now, Luffy"

"I saw Nami in the market"

"Market? But why?"

"She was buying foods supply for the restaurant then I help her carrying it. The foods itself are so huge, oh yeah I forgot to ask Nami how she could carry that if I'm not there..."

Sanji began shaking nervously, his heart began cracking. His Nami-san was carrying food supply? No way, that cannot be!

When they were pirating, he always prevents his Nami-san from carrying small thing and now she was actually carrying food supply for the whole restaurant?

"Nami said she's always ate once a day"

ONCE A DAY? Sanji's cracking heart starting to break into million pieces. His goddess ate once a day? Oh God, how could he never know that, Nami is a goddess so his duty is to make her healthy delicious foods every second and now it end up like this.

"Nami said the smell of this room is her refresher, that's so funny"

Smell? This dirty smell is her refresher. Sanji's sight blurred from what he heard, of all places why this tiny dirty room. So, Nami's staying here and keep smelling this odor! His Nami-san deserve beauty and huge room not this shitty tiny room.

"I heard that someone keeps scolding and yelling at her like an astray dog"

Someone? Astray dog? So that someone is unknown? If he/she is unknown then that unknown will be dying as soon as possible if Sanji find out who's that.

Keeps scolding and yelling his Nami-san?

The punishment for that person is no other than death penalty. No one exception, he doesn't even care if that person is a woman, man, poor, rich, celestial, merman, pirates, marine, emperor, empress, and even God.

"Did you see her, Sanji? She lost weight and her skin is so pale just like Brook. Oh yeah, Brook has no skin, shishishi"

Luffy compared her to Brook, so she nearly becomes skeleton just like Brook. Oh no, no way! How could he live if his Nami-san so thin like that? Remember that Sanji's imagination, he imagine Nami's body like Brook.

So, that's not true, Luffy is such a stupid. Yeah, Nami lost weight but not just like Brook. In the last chapter, we mention that even she lost weight her body is so perfect, curvy and so sexy that's mean she's not as thin as Brook.

* * *

><p>"How many times I told you not to break anything in this kitchen, huh?" Risa angrily said<p>

"Yeah, don't act like a princess your just a waitress" other chef said

"Know your place bitch" Nami's co-waiter said

But instead of listening Nami cleans her mess without listening to these devils. Just ignoring them is what she was doing. Of course she is not perfect, so don't blame her.

"Bitch, listen to me you're superior if I'm talking to you" Risa grabbed Nami's hair then pulled it hardly

"Hey that's hurt you bitch" Nami shove her but Risa keeps pulling her hair hardly

"What if I don't, what should you do?" Risa said

"I said let me go!" Nami pushed her forceful

How could Nami fights if her co-workers prevent her, they hold her tightly. They are smirking, laughing and grinning like a devil.

"So, now you want to fight me, huh?" Risa slaps her but before she does that someone holds her wrist tightly

"BOSS" they (Sanji's Workers) all cried then they let Nami go

"Sanji"

"Sanji-kun" Nami gazed at him with watery eyes

Introducing the black leg Sanji the one and only owner of this restaurant, but wait he was burning, burning in anger ready to kill somebody.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Or**

**Click next.**

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy reading again.<em>

_Comment is highly appreciated._

_GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON._


	9. IX - Angel Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>IX. Angel Woman<strong>

**Treat me like an angel, and I'll show you what heaven's really like.**

**Maybe God has a bigger plan for me than I had for myself, like this journey never ends. Like you were sent to me because I'm sick ... you're my angel.**

Introducing the black leg Sanji the one and only owner of this restaurant, but wait he was burning, burning in anger ready to kill somebody.

He glared angrily each and every one of his workers except Nami.

His Workers were all frozen scare to death. This is the first time they saw him in this kind of situation.

You can see red hot smoke coming from his body, his eyes are burning, his body shaking terrible from anger. In short, he heats up with rage.

Rage? Yeah, he's not reacting with anger; he is reacting with rage after he heard everything about his Goddess Nami-san suffering. And he nearly explored when he saw his Workers holding Nami so tight. He never allows anybody to touch her.

He wants to control his rage but rage itself demand to be allow to blast and act out.

Behind the mask of his rage are other emotions that he denies, like shame, guilt, fear, frustration, irritation and other emotions that only rage could describe. And this is the opportunity to express his rage and if he couldn't control he might explode.

"Sanji, I thought you're not here-" Risa approached him but when he glared at her, she froze in scared, she didn't merely move from her standing place

"Nami go back to the mansion, right now!" Sanji said without looking at her

"I don't want-"

"Please, go back to the mansion. If you hear anything doesn't ever come back here. Just find Chopper immediately to examine you and don't forget to eat"

His Workers look at each other with confuse and questioning reaction.

Who's really this woman Nami?

"I said you-"

"Nami, please just for this day" he look at her with worried look

"O... Okay, just for this day"

"Can you call Usopp, Luffy and Brook for me because I might kill many shitty people today?"

Nami went outside, after Sanji heard Nami's footstep away from this restaurant.

"All of you are fired no one exception!" Sanji said without any angry tone just an ordinary one

"What?" his Workers exclaimed

"Boss you're kidding right? If you fired us all, what happen to this restaurant?" One of his Cook reacted

Sanji calmly lit his cigarette, drag it hardly and let it blew.

"Starting today I don't want to see any of your shitty faces in the entire All Blue both village and sea. If I see your fucking face, I might kill you without mercy"

"But boss-" Sanji's one of his Worker never end his sentence when Sanji kicks him violently toward the counter

His Workers frozen and gape in shock, scared to move.

"If you don't want to end up like him get lost already!"

Instead of running immediately outside, they (Sanji's Workers) still standing frozen with fear.

Rage as a simple feeling can be quite useful for informing him of where he needs to place his emotions.

"Risa?" Sanji slowly walked toward her

"Sanji, I know you can't hurt me, you will ask if I stay right? Because you need me so I'll stay just for you" Risa starting shaking with fear, her eyes watery

"It's okay don't be scared" Sanji wipes Risa's tears but his hand travel to her neck to strangle her

"Saaanjii... What are you doing?" Risa tried to break free from him

Rage/Anger is unacceptable especially in the presence of a woman but all he knows is to eliminate that person who makes his Nami-san suffered.

He didn't know what he was doing and he doesn't need to figure out, if feels like by killing this woman his Nami-san will forgive him.

But what about his promise not kick any woman? Well, his not kicking this woman right? His killing her.

This Sanji is out of character! Out of character if it comes to his Nami-san.

"BOSS, STOP IT!" Antonio stops him

"A woman like her deserve this, I don't know why I trust her. After she stole money from me she came back and begged to be my secretary and I accept her then she's not even contented and even using her body just to get money she did it. But this time I'll never ever forgive you by using Nami-san!" he bursts into flames and tighten his grasp to her

"BOSS YOU'LL KILL HER!" Antonio cried

"KILL HER?" finally he come back to his sanity and withdrew his hand

Risa coughed hardly, shaking terribly with fear.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why he's so serious when he saw me like that, in the first place he ordered Risa to do that right?" Nami was walking on the way to the mansion when someone bumped her<p>

"Oi watch out! You hit me!" Nami angrily said

"Oh sorry miss, I'm in hurry, did you know that there is a huge earthquake in All Blue restaurant? That cause both customers and employee to run outside"

"Earthquake? But I didn't feel it"

"The famous black leg Sanji himself is the earthquake. He screamed, beaten up everything in his restaurant and tearing the restaurant itself"

"W... What?"

"Oh yeah miss sorry again" the man runs away from her

"B... But why he do that?" she's really confuse of what's happening

"Naaamiii"

"Naaamii-saaan"

Four shadows running fast toward her, she looks at them carefully and she found out that it was her nakama.

"Naami" Chopper immediately grabbed Nami's wrist to hear her heart pulse "Oh thank God, it is beating"

"Of course, I'm not dying yet!"

"Ah Nami thank God your fine then we will talk to you later, Sanji needs us" Usopp quickly said

"Nami-san may I see your pant..." Usopp grabbed Brook and they immediately run fast

"Hey I'll go with you-"

"Nami you can't!" Chopper prevents her

"Chopper!"

"Let me examine you first"

"But I'm really fine so don't worry"

"You're not fine Nami please let me examine you"

"Arg, Luffy where are you going" Nami grabbed Luffy's cheek

"To help stop Sanji"

"Tell me everything you know!"

* * *

><p>Sanji himself was wailing, screaming and bursting into flames. He allowed rage to fully control of him. His rage has to use hurtful words in order to express. His rage only sees its own rightness. His rage does not care if it hurts other; in fact it wants to hurt somebody. He has no heart now, and it's hard for him to remember what heart means.<p>

He couldn't control his rage in this situation just like swimming in a dark sea his only option is to dig deeper to create solution to the problem and the problem itself is to let his hatred to express.

Hatred? Yeah, he hates himself of what happen to his Nami-san, he hates himself for not protecting his Nami-san, he hates himself for trusting others than his Nami-san, he hates himself for creating this shitty restaurant, he hates himself because of so many reason.

Anger grows into rage, if it allowed to express and do its job, it never grows into rage or worse, to hatred.

There is no way to hold his hatred without something being damage, and now he in berserk, kicking everything he saws, tearing his beloved restaurant just to express what he feels.

"Sanji, stop it!" Usopp tried to stop him "If you continue doing that your restaurant might break, just look it was breaking into pieces!"

"Shut up!" Sanji kicked him hardly "This shitty restaurant faults why Nami-san suffered, so I'll make it disappeared!"

"Sanji-san calm down please, this restaurant is your dream. You spend your three years life in this restaurant, I even watch the hardness, suffering and sacrifice you put just to make this restaurant, so please stop it"

"I DONT CARE, Nami-san happiness is my ultimate dream. And I will never ever forgive myself for making her life suffered by creating this shitty restaurant"

Sanji continued his berserk without any mercy, almost all men in All Blue both village and sea tried to stop him but they end up flying (Sanji's kick) and biting up.

The restaurant itself, nearly collapse, of course All Blue restaurant is not happy at all. He didn't do anything wrong right? So why Sanji keeps blaming at him?

He keeps blaming his restaurant because he knows that it's all his fault in the first place.

Well, talking about his Workers? They are all biting up, nearly die of what Sanji's did to them including Nami's superman Antonio.

About Risa? Sanji keeps his promise not to kick woman but she suffered trauma and now collapse to death.

Sanji is overreacting, just for Nami.

"S... Sanji-kun?" Nami stands in the door with Chopper and Luffy

Sanji stops berserk when he heard Nami's angelic voice. His burning flames slowly fading and his uncontrollable hatred began fading also.

Nami slowly walked toward him and hug him carefully.

"Sanji-kun it's okay, I'm fine no need to do that"

"N... Nami" all of his hatred, anger, rage whatsoever fade when he felt Nami's gentle hug

"I forgive you so please stop this" she began crying and tightens her hug

"Oh God Nami, I didn't know anything-"

"Ssh, it's okay it's okay. Luffy told me everything"

"You're really fine?" he withdrew Nami's hug and stared at her face with worried

Nami nodded "Yeah, so don't worry"

"You lost weight and your skin-"

"No need to worry about me, I'm a strong woman. I'm worry about is your beloved restaurant" her eyes explored everything in restaurant, it was all torn and a big holes everywhere

"I'll burn it if you want"

"No! You can't!"

"But if this restaurant still exist it might remember you what happen to you in this past weeks-"

"And it makes me stronger!"

"But-"

"Sanji-kun, in the past three years you don't have any trusted companion except this restaurant, you forgot your painful heartbreak because of this restaurant, you became so popular because of this restaurant, and you have everything because of this restaurant-"

"It's not about me it's about you"

"I became a strong woman because of this restaurant, I learn how to treasure small thing like tiny room, tiny bed because of this restaurant, I learn how to fight and never give up because of this restaurant, I found out that your willing to give up everything for me because of this restaurant. So, please let this restaurant live again and forgive him"

'She's really an angel, who's smile is brighter than the sun, with eyes that sparkle more than any star. No dream could ever compare to my angel's presents. My love for her will last until the end of time, I will always worship her, I don't care if she's an angel, she's my angel and I won't let her go'

Angel?

For Sanji, Nami is an angel, an angel who save him from hatred, an angel who show him the light of forgiveness, an angel who always be there when the whole world left him, an angel who never scared when she saw him like that, an angel who sent by God to guide him, an angel who tormenting his heart, an angel who changed his world just only one hug, an angel who disguise as human and a beautiful angel who created by God to make her stay with him forever.

'Her beautiful face floats in my mind like an angel on the heaven. Oh Nami-swan my angel can't you hear the screams of my soul, screaming your name. You're an angel and a goddess, I didn't know how could I describe your beauty but you were gift sent by God in heaven, so I will treasure you. I bet God regrets when he left an angel behind. God is making you into a vision so beautiful that it can only live in the mind. I am a mere servant who was always thinking the way your breathe escapes your delicate lips, how your eyes close and your jaw tightens with concentration as you drew your map. I am always calling out to you silently, wishing that you're in my arms. You're so pure, you will never know how you save cauterized my wounds. So sad that I will never touch you as much I want to do it. How it hurts me to know that you will never be mine and I will never be able to give you everything I have'

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON**.

**REVIEWS HIGHLY APPRECIATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>For SakuraCherryBlossomDancer:<strong> HAHA! Antonio is a good man when it comes to broken hearted because he felt what broken hearted means! HAHA!

**For TaezMyName:** (y)

**For beast4ever:** HAHA! This fanfic is a predictable one, what do you think so?

**For krito1389:** HAHA! I feel what you feel my dear! Sometimes I want to whack both of them HAHA!


	10. X - Hopeless Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>X. Hopeless Woman<strong>

**I sometimes feel a little jealous inside imagining someone could please you more than me. I guess it's my insecurity acting up a bit Because i know i'm not the most fun, or even the most exciting person, you'll ever meet but I do know that no matter. How hard and long you search you will never find a girl, who loves you and cares about you the way I do ..**

**A hopeless person finds a difficulty in every chance...and a hopeful person finds a chance in every difficulty!**

**Some see a hopeless end, while others see an endless hope.**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

When the accident happen concerning All Blue restaurant. That incident became the treading news all over the world. Most of the people felt sad/bad about what happen to All Blue restaurant especially those customers. And some people didn't even care and this people obviously those who cannot afford to visit that restaurant.

All Blue restaurant is the most famous restaurant all over the globe but in just a short period of time it was nearly erased in the world map.

Up until now the Workers (All Blue restaurant former Workers) are in the hospital, they're still recovering from severe damage and trauma. They promise that they'll never ever go back in that devil place. They said even dream Sanji haunts them.

Mugiwara crew convinced Sanji to repair All Blue restaurant but Sanji keep insisting to burn it. After a week of keep convincing, he soon decided to repair it as soon as possible with the help of Galley La Company. He repaired it not because he needs money but because every second Nami keeps convincing him, she even said "Sanji-kun if you don't repair your restaurant, I'm going to commit suicide!" of course he has no choice but to repair it.

Just only three days Galley La Company had done repairing it with the help of Franky and Iceberg. And now the All Blue restaurant is back to its normal shape and it is more beautiful than before but still close.

Why? Of course, it was close because there's no Workers like cook, waiter and etc. How could you manage a big and famous restaurant if you don't have Workers? But don't worry about it, there's a lot of applicant, waiting for Sanji's approval.

What about Nami and Sanji relationship?

Well, for what I observed it never really change at all. Sanji keeps shoving Nami to go back to her village again, but Nami just ignored him.

Physically it never changes but emotionally deep in their hearts it change a lot.

Nami giving up mode change into a biggest hope mode that Sanji has a feelings for her based on what she saw and what she felt, so instead of going home, she will stay until Sanji falls to her SWEET TRAP.

Sanji keeps avoiding talked about what happen in the restaurant, seeing Nami safe is the most important things for him. And he didn't want to break the friend zone between him and her.

Friend zone? Yeah, friend this is where one person is interested in romance while the other wants to just be friend.

Obviously, Nami was interested in romance. To be Sanji's wife is her main goal but the problem is that she was so scared to confess. She thinks Sanji doesn't have courage to move things forward, or that he doesn't really feel anything to her. And she believes that it's better to show what you feel than saying it.

Sanji is not really against for breaking that friend zone but he choose to stay just a friend for a while. FOR A WHILE and that for a while might stay longer but not really longer.

Sanji wants her so badly; he desires her, lust after her and wants her in return. He hopes that someday Nami will magically fall in love with him and that she will be the one to make first move. And then they'll be out of that so called Friend zone.

Thats not going to happen, curly dude.

Remember Nami is like a flower and you are the bee. Don't expect the flower to walk right up to your hive.

He really wanted to cross the line and break that friend zone but if he do that there is a big possibility that he'll lose her altogether if things don't go as planned. And he's really scared to lose her.

And by escaping friend zone he cannot be friends ever again.

He loves her; no word can describe how much he loves and needs her. That hug, just only one simple hug it cured every pain memory he had and he really missed that hug, how he wish it will last long or even forever.

'But if she likes me so much then why does she want to be just friends?' Sanji's thought

He admits in a million % that starting a new friendship wasn't his intention when he first approached her.

"Oi guys, Sanji wants to talk with us" tiny reindeer Chopper said

"About what?" Tontara hero Usoland, Usopp asked

"About the restaurant and... about you Nami" Chopper slowly faced Nami

"Me? But why?" Nami asked with very confused reaction

"Let just go to hear what Sanji going to say" Chopper began walking toward Sanji's office (Mansion)

* * *

><p>"Sanji, we're here" Chopper called out<p>

"Oh yeah, make yourself comfortable" Sanji seated in his office chair, facing the window and it look like he was thinking so hard

"Oi oi oi, no need to be so formal" Usopp seats in the couch with Brook and Nami

"Saaannjii, I'm hungry let's eat first!" Luffy cried, he was seating in Sanji's table

"Sanji-san, why do you call us?"

"Usopp, Chopper and Brook for a while you will help me to manage All Blue restaurant until that shitty people come. Understood?"

"Shitty people, who's that?" Usopp raised an eyebrow

"Sanji, what about me?" Luffy's eyes sparkles

"But Saaanjii! I'm a doctor so people with disease need me more!" Chopper complained

"Yeah, I reject! I am a sniper king not a waiter, cook or etc..."

"For me it's okay. I'll ask the lady customers to see their panties, even though I don't have eyes yohohoho"

"SHUT UP! Don't complain!" Sanji angrily gazed at them

"Oi Sanji, what about me!" Luffy asked excitedly

"Luffy you stay here in the mansion. And don't ever leave this mansion until I say!"

"Eeeeeh! But..."

"I said FOR A WHILE not FOREVER! Brook you'll help me in the kitchen, remember in the KITCHEN only! Usopp and Chopper, the two of you help me to interview the applicants. Understood?"

Brook, Chopper, Usopp and Luffy exclaimed with complain.

"If you want to complain then get out in this shitty mansion!"

Long SILENT arrived.

"I think it will be fun to interview the applicant, right Chopper?" Usopp mimickly laughed

"Yeah, yeah!" Chopper quickly nodded

"And I think kitchen is fun too even though there's no panties, yohohoho"

"What about Nami?" Luffy curiously asked.

All their gazed turn to Nami, who was so silent in the very beginning?

"Yeah, I'm curious too" Usopp said

"Is Nami-san still a waitress?" Brook asked

Chopper lowers his head.

"Nami follow me" Sanji stands up then walked outside his office. Luffy, Usopp, Brook and Nami curiously follow him

Sanji stops walking when he arrived near in the kitchen. He holds the doorknob in a room near at the kitchen and opens it.

"Oi, is this the room of your former maids?" Usopp pokes in the room

"Exactly"

"So, why are we here?"

"Starting today, this is your room. Nami"

"WHAT?!" they all cried with wide eyes except Sanji and Chopper

"Oi Sanji, are you kidding? Your joking right? Nee right?" Usopp holds Sanji's shoulders tight

"Nami is our nakama not a maid, And I reject that!" Luffy crossed his hands

"Being an unemployed is not really good, your starting to become lazy and a burden. Do you want to still be a burden, huh, Nami?" Sanji raised an eyebrow

Nami starting to boil in anger

"I'm just giving you a new job, and that is to be a maid in this mansion. If I let you stay in guest room, you're going to hunt out everything in this mansion, aren't you?"

"And now accusing me a thief? I'm not anymore a thief!" Nami yelled, the way she yelled it was obvious that she's angry

"Then prove it, by being a maid"

"Damn you! I REJECT!"

"Then you may leave this place, I don't need any more people who doesn't have worth"

Nami bites her lower lip, she's in the verge of tears.

Telling that in her front is like killing her slowly.

Why did she still believe that Sanji loves her even though it's impossible? This man of cruelty doesn't even care about her feelings anymore.

She gave everything for him, without making sure she got everything she wanted in return. Even she's hurt many times she still hoping even though it's hopeless.

"T... Then I accept being a maid" she slowly said without looking at him

"Then starting today, you should wear this" he threw a piece of cloths directly at her, without any mixed emotion

Nami slowly examine the cloths, and then her eyes grow larger when she realized what is really that cloths.

"Is this my uniform? This worn-out outfit? No way-"

"Any complain?" Sanji smirks devilish

"NO COMPLAIN, Sanji-kun"

"BOSS, Call me boss. Don't just call me so casually. You should start cleaning now" he soon leaves without any words

Luffy, Brook and Usopp immediately run to follow Sanji.

Its hurt, really hurt in a hundred times when the man you love treat you like nothing.

Nami is a hopeless woman.

HOPELESS WOMAN? Yeah, she's so hopeless. How many times Sanji broked her heart but still she's hoping even she knows that it is hopeless.

Just like going back to the very beginning, to be a servant again then broken heart?

She didn't wants to feel that again, her heart is already broken by the same person.

Giving up again?

Hopeless woman will remain hopeless no matter what she did.

What is really the truth? Why Sanji acted like that (when he nearly burn the restaurant) if he doesn't has a feelings for her? Is that a rage for nakama? Or for the woman he loves?

I said, giving up again?

**NO!**

She became stupid woman for keep staying here even he shoved her many times. Desperate woman, servant woman, broken hearted woman and etc. she even gave up already but this time no matter what happen that bastard will fall for her by using her SWEET TRAP.

SWEET TRAP is her only weapon.

This mansion is just a piece of map for her. By using her SWEET TRAP this mansion might be her own mansion.

First step for her SWEET TRAP is she needs to begin as a friend with benefit. In that step she might regain Sanji's trust again.

"Nee Nami, why are you here? Why don't you go back to your place? I already told you about Sanji, about his cruelty but you never listen to me. I'm just... Just worrying about you and now... I can't endure to see you treating her like a maid" Chopper bursts to cry

Nami slowly lift her head.

"Believe me, I tried to stop Sanji but he didn't listen to me!" Chopper continued crying

"It's okay, it's okay" Nami embraced Chopper "I'll be fine, no one can defeat me"

"But..."

"I'm cat burglar Nami! So, don't worry I'll be fine" she warmly smile at him

"Don't forget to ask me if you need anything"

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>"Oi Sanji, what the hell are you doing?" Usopp angrily said<p>

"What? I'm just giving her a job, so what's the problem with that?"

"You called that a job, huh?"

"Sanji-san you're so harsh, of all the dress why that worn out outfit? Even though I don't eyes to see it, yohohoho"

"Do you guys trust me?" Sanji seriously look at them

"Of course!" Luffy yelled

"Then stop complaining!"

"But-"

"Imagine that this is just a game, Nami is our maid and us is the boss. If she success being a maid there's a lot of consolation price and if she fail there's no price. It's so simple, but my question is, do you want to help Nami winning her price?" Sanji grinned

"Oho! I like that, I like that! And I want to help her!" Luffy jumps excitedly

"Eeh, and what is that price?" Usopp asked

"Is that a big panties?"

"If I told you the price, where is the excitement? Do you want to help her?"

"YEAH" Luffy cheered

"Then, yeah I'll help her" Usopp agreed

"Me too! Yohohoho" Brook laughed

"Treat her like a real maid, keep on ordering her but don't make it so hard"

"That's all, so simple!" Luffy exclaimed

"Aah, now I know the reason" Usopp nodded

"Remember don't tell her about this game, understood?"

"Yosh!"

Luffy, Brook and Usopp leave after knowing the truth.

Is that the real reason? Or...

'I didn't expect them to believe in me so easily'

"I'm really a shitty person, how could I do that to my goddess! But this is the only option I know to show her that even I do stupid things like nearly burning my restaurant, still I don't have any more feelings for her. But the truth she is my whole world nothing compares to her. My nightmares are usually about losing her then I'm okay once I realize she's her, but if she stay here I'll may not control what I feel and start to approach her again like bastard. And if I do that again, she might hurt me and I'm scare to feel that pain again, I can't endure it if Nami-san does that thing to me! I'll do anything to shove her away even it's really hard and it's really hurt like tearing my whole body, by using those bastards (Usopp, Luffy and Brook) she may think that she has no companion here and decide to leave"

Nami is the only one he wants to spend the rest of his life. The one he really cares for not just nakama and crush but the woman he dreams. She's his medicine, all he needs is one small glances and his feel okay again. She's really a good navigator who has the ability to instantly change his bad weather into the best weather.

If Nami felt hurt, it is hundred times hurt he felt.

What about the worn-out outfit?

Well, by wearing that it is impossible to seduce him, right?

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON.**

**Review is highly appreciated!**

**Thank you for your support!**

Oi oi, sorry for the late updates this few days I'm totally busy, studying my exams for final, attending orientation for our Otaku organization, welcoming the newbie and introducing ourselves.

**I'll update soon!**

If you think that we start again from the very beginning about Nami being servant again then you're absolutely wrong, this is the first step to the ultimate love story of our main characters! I already write what will happen to this two, the only problem is that I have no time to type it HAHA! Hope that you're still with me until the last chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>For SakuraCherryBlossomDancer, <strong>hahaha! yeah Risa is still alive! Don't worry about it : ) )

**For krito1389, **I know you're going to be mad about this chapter, HAHA PARDON! : ( (

**For , **oh you flattered me : ) )


	11. XI - Seductive Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook_

* * *

><p><strong>XI. Seductive Woman<strong>

**With smiles you conquer, beautiful yet blurry eyes you pierce my soul and I admit, your ever so glowing skin plant sexy thoughts in me. Amazing you are, that's why you are my Angel**

**I think people are sexy when they have a sense of humor, when they are smart, when they have some sense of style, when they are kind, when they express their own opinions, when they are creative, when they have character.**

It's been a week since Nami appointed as a maid but it's not really hard as you think. The mansion itself is a huge one, where many rooms, furniture, and etc. located but it is not really hard to clean because sometimes Brook, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper help her cleaning the entire mansion. It was even so fun cleaning when your trusted nakama help you, doing stupid stuff just to make you laugh and forget your tiredness and problem. Plus, A romantic violin played by Brook. A cute bastard danced by Chopper when Nami compliment him. A brave hero captain Usopp story created by Usopp himself. A hungry and meat cried by Luffy.

It was fun right?

How about Sanji?

You know he is so busy, now that All Blue restaurant finally open. Then many customers missed to eat again in that restaurant, they fight just to enter again and eat the foods made by the Chefs especially made by black Leg Sanji.

Cleaning room by room, dusting each room and wipe down mirrors and windows that's her main duty in this mansion.

There so many advantage for her as a maid in this mansion.

Firstly, her pale skin backs to its normal even her weight remember what Sanji had said before to make her healthy it's his top priority. Secondly, she became more beautiful and sexy than before. To tell you the truth, her nakama treats her as a BOSS rather than a maid. And many more.

About the disadvantage?

Well, there is disadvantage like Usopp, Luffy and Brook treat her like a real maid, they always ordering her but instead of doing that she knocked them violently. Obviously that's not even called disadvantage right?

"Phew, at last done cleaning Chopper medical room" Nami breathe in relief

Nami and Sanji always saw each other they even talked to each other and being alone together but every time she tried to change the topic about relationship or even seduce him, he just ignored her.

Just ignored her? Or tried to ignore her?

Nami thought no matter how seductive she tried Sanji just ignored her.

In Sanji's situation, he tried to ignore her even though he wanted to approach her too and act like a love sick puppy or being hypnotized by her seduction.

Seduction? Well yeah, let's review what happen in the past days.

She just wanted to make Sanji wants her, that's why she decided to seduce him.

Every time Sanji was around, she tried to seduce him with all her strength. Like, she always staring at him with seductive eyes but when he looked at her, she always look away. By doing that, he never be sure if Nami staring at him then start to get more and more curious.

And, even she was wearing worn-out outfit, it can gave her an opportunity to show her perfect curvy body. Guys' eyes are pretty quick when it comes to sneak boob grazes, Sanji is not exception. Sometimes, if he's standing around her, she was leaning forward to pick something just to give him a little peek. She's giving him the chance to take a sneak peek.

So, that's worn-out outfit you gave Sanji, is not working to stop her seducing you?

And, when they had conversation, she seductively smiled at him. She even placed her fingers over his palm or allowed her feet to touch his feet but before she could do her next move Sanji immediately stand up from his chair and walk away from her.

For Nami it was useless, her seductive plan is failed. No matter what she did it is useless.

Seductive Woman? Or not?

But for Sanji it is absolutely successful!

For him, his goddess Nami-swan is absolutely a seductive woman. She's created by God just to seduce him. Just only a small move she made, she can automatically seduce him.

He loves that woman Nami. Every time Nami seduced him, he wanted more and more. He wants her attention focus only him. He felt flustered and awkward because of the sexual tension Nami created. Nami made him sweat with desire. He lust for her and even falls in love to her again and again. He admired Nami perfect curves body, how he wish to saw her body without any cloths, to touch it and taste it. He's got lots of drool when he saw her curvy body. He wants Nami so badly; it took so much self-control to ignore her. His pants get tighter and tighter every time she gave him a little peek, and his dreams is all about her then result in a wet dream. He does more than fantasize about her. Every second of his life, he thinks about the woman he worships.

There is a big knock in the door. When Nami open it, she saw several men standing in front of the door smiling at her warmly.

One of them walked toward her, that man look brute and stupid when he is smiling then he said "What a wonderful day to see a beautiful young lady in my front, may I have an honor to kiss your delicate hand?"

"Who are you?" Nami raised an eyebrow

Man smaller than the other walked toward her also, that man was wearing a shades, he said "Oho! Don't be harsh young lady; we're just here to meet Black Leg Sanji. And..." he stared at her from head to toe "You look so familiar Ms. Maid. Did we meet before?"

They (his companions) are all agreed and nodded continuously.

"What you want from Sanji-kun?"

"We..."

"So, these shitty people finally here?" Sanji suddenly came and interrupted them with matching raised an eyebrow

"Saaanjii!" they immediately run and hug Sanji tightly with massive tears

Nami stunned of what she saw 'who the hell this people?'

"Let me go you asshole!" Sanji kicked each and every one of them hardly without mercy

"Until now you're so harsh, eggplant!" the brute man said with broadly smile in his mouth

"Call me that again, I'll fucking kill you!" Sanji angrily said

"Sanji, you never change in attitude but you change a lot in appearance. Look at you now, you gotten taller than before" the shades man examined him

"Really? Got even handsome right?" Sanji blows a smoke

"Not really"

Then Sanji kicked him directly in head.

"Ahh... Sanji-kun who are they?" Nami finally asks with confuse reaction

"Oh yeah Sanji, this young lady look familiar. Who is she?" the shades man said, then his entire companion nodded

"Nami, they are the former Workers of the floating restaurant or the shitty restaurant BARATIE"

They salute and broadly smile at her.

"Ha ah, that's why this two look familiar" she pointed at the brute man and the shades man

"That ugly shitty men named Carne and Patty" Sanji introduced

"Oi Sanji, don't said that. May I know this beautiful young maid?" Carne kissed Nami's hand

Nami immediately withdraw her hands

Sanji kicks Carne directly in his face then said "She is the former navigator of Mugiwara pirates. And our nakama, NAMI"

"NAMI!" They (former Workers of Baratie) all cried then they slowly gazed at her then back to Sanji.

"Really? She is Nami? The one who draw the world map?"

"Cat burglar Nami?"

"Exactly" Sanji nodded

The former Workers of Baratie surround Nami with sparkles eyes and drools mouth. Then again Sanji kicked them brutally.

"W... Wait, if she is one of your nakama why she's wearing that worn-out outfit? And I think she is a maid?" Patty said then his companions nodded again

"What's wrong being a maid?" Sanji glared at him

"There's nothing wrong but you should treat her well now that she's living with you and she's so beautiful especially her..." Patty began drooling again then Sanji kicked him again

"Don't make that face, you look bastard Patty"

They all laughed except Sanji, Nami and Patty himself.

"Shut up Eggplant!" Patty argued

"Do you want to die?"

The two began fighting, while the others surround and cheering at them.

"Sanji-kun, why are they here?" Nami interrupted the fight

"They are the new Workers of All Blue restaurant" Sanji withdrew himself from Patty

"What? Then what about the Baratie?"

**BIG SILENT ARRIVED**

Only the breeze of wind could hear.

"Ah, did you know Nami-sama the Baratie was already disbanded when Owner Zeff decided to retired" Carne finally broke the silent

"Really? How and when? I didn't know about that"

"Two years ago, when some badass pirates tried to take Baratie we fought against them after several hours of fighting in the end we won but it cause several damage to the restaurant Baratie. We tried to convince Owner Zeff to repair and renovate it but he said it's better to burn it and let it sink in the ocean..." Carne sorrowfully said

"Why?" Nami asked

"Because Baratie itself wanted to rest and Owner Zeff wants to retired, he is so old and cannot fight anymore so it's better to burn and sink Baratie than giving it to the other badass pirates. Agree or disagree, we need to accept Owner Zeff decision. And when Sanji asked us to be the workers of his restaurant we're really happy" Carne starts crying together with his companion

"Even we did stupid things to Sanji before he's willing to help and accepts us" Patty cried

"Stop crying shitty people, all of you are disgusting!" Sanji raised an eyebrow

"We miss to work with Sanji!" Baratie former Workers cried

"So, where Chef Zeff now?" Nami curiously asked

**SILENT AGAIN.**

"To his hometown enjoying the world by himself, we tried to talk to him but he just scolding us. Owner Zeff is so stubborn old man" One of the Workers said

"It is really okay to leave him alone? You know an old man needs someone to be by his side, it's really scared to be alone right?" Nami said without thinking

**SILENT AGAIN**

"That geezer is a tough old man so I'm sure he is fine. Talk about alone, yeah it's really scary but you need to be alone to think about your life, right? Than to be with someone who always make your life suffer" Sanji seriously said

**LONG SILENT**

**SILENT**

**SILENT**

"Oh yeah, it is so hurt when you do anything for that someone but he just ignored you and treating you like shit, right?" Nami angrily said

"What do you mean?" Sanji angrily asked

"Oh come on, pretending that you never know what I mean? Then that's bullshit!"

Sanji and Nami began arguing.

"Ah... Sanji can we see your restaurant?" Patty interrupted them

Sanji began walking away from Nami without any word.

"Oh! Nami-sama, nice to meet you!" they bow at her, except Sanji himself

"Ah, Sanji-kun, wait?"

"Hmm" he looked at her with matching raised an eyebrow

"Can I have a favor? Please?" she begged with her big chocolate eyes

By Nami doing that all anger Sanji's felt began fading.

'Oh Nami-swaan I'll give everything you want! If you ask my breath I'll give it to you freely even it cause me to die. You're so cute Nami-swaan really cute. You torture me by doing that!'

"What?" Sanji said with irritated tone

"The waiter name Antonio, would you accept him again as your chief waiter please?"

"Huh?"

"You know he is my only friend when I'm a waitress before, so please accept him again"

SILENT AGAIN

SILENT -

SILENT -

"Sanji-kun, are you listening?"

'That bastard Antonio, I didn't know what you did before but I'll kill you if you get closer to my Nami-swaaan again!'

"Then okay, I'll talk to him personally"

"Thank you Sanji-kun"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON!**

**Reviews highly appreciate!**


	12. XII - Angry Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XII. Angry Woman<strong>

**When I truly care for someone, their mistakes never change my feelings because it's the mind that gets angry but the heart still cares.**

**Crazy people make me laugh, nice people make me cry, stupid people make me angry and a loving people make me fall in love..**

**The more you deny that you are angry, in attempts to be holy, the more inhuman you will become, and the more inhuman you will become, the harder it will be to forgive.**

This past days Usopp, Luffy and Brook began treating Nami as a real maid. All you can hear from them is that "Nami there, Nami that". Well, they were doing that because of what Sanji had said about the word PRICE.

When Nami is about to rest suddenly Usopp, Luffy and Brook came from nowhere and began ordering her.

Like

"Oi stop idling here! There are still odd jobs for you to do!" yelled by the Long nose Usopp when Nami was resting.

Or

"It's not yet clean, just do it again and again but before that may I see your panties, yohohoho" Laughed by soul king Brook when Nami done cleaning

Or

"Nami, I'm hungry start to cook now!" Ordered by Pirates King Luffy when he's hungry

Every time she was complaining or start punching at them, they said "If you want to see the love cook Sanji stop complaining!"

And now you can see our navigator preparing dinner for her bosses (nakama).

"Guys, your foods are ready" Nami cheerfully said

"Yahoo, meat meat meat!" Luffy immediately runs toward dining room

"N... Nami, you cook again?" Chopper nervously asks

"Yeah, don't forget a maid duty is to cook foods for her bosses!"

"Nami you're going to kill us again!" Usopp said

"Shut up! Do you want to eat or not?" Nami raised an eyebrow

"Nami-san before we answer your question may I see your-"

"If you don't want to eat then it's okay"

"I'm going to eat but Chopper don't forget your medicine if I suffer poison" Usopp said

"Yeah, I've prepared it already" Chopper responded

Nami whacked both Chopper and Usopp hardly.

"Nami that's hurt!" Chopper and Usopp said

"Wait, where's Sanji-kun?"

"I saw him in his room" Chopper cried

"Okay" Nami began walking but stop by Usopp

"Where are you going Nami?"

"To Sanji-kun room"

Suddenly they hear a loud yell in the door.

"What's that?" Usopp runs to see what happening followed by Luffy, Brook, Chopper and Nami

They saw beautiful woman standing in the door with Sanji himself. That woman is a stunning brunette, she had it all, legs, breast, long flowing hair and she moved very gracefully.

"That woman again?" Chopper whispered

"Sanji, I'm really sorry to not saying goodbye when I leave you but believe me when I said I love you. I'm now here to prove that I deserve as your girlfriend again and I swear I'll be by your side" the stunning brunette begged

'Oh Gosh, this woman is so beautiful I know that Sanji-kun going to accept her'

"Who are you?" Sanji raised an eyebrow with matching irritation look

'Ahh! Is this real? The love cook Sanji-kun did that? Oh gosh, the world is going to end if this scene continue'

"I'm Georgina your ex-girlfriend, who loves you so much" said by the stunning brunette

"I've never heard that name before" Sanji simply said

"You're lying right? Sanji please believe me" Georgina begged

"Ahh Sanji, I think she's your 25th ex-girlfriend who broke your heart terribly" Usopp mentioned

"No no, I'm his 27th ex-girlfriend, the beautiful Georgina" proudly said by Georgina herself

'27th? Wait wait, are you kidding? Really 27th?' Nami gaped

"Chopper who's really that woman?" Nami whispered

"Sanji's 27th ex-girlfriend. I remember when she was always in Sanji's restaurant to seduce him then she immediately seduced him and they became girlfriend and boyfriend but after a couple of days we found out that they broke up because that woman stole every expensive things in this mansion. And now she come back again" Chopper whispered too

"How much do you want this time?" Sanji simply said to the beautiful brunette Georgenia

Nami was really surprise of what she heard. She gapes and stunned then her eyes focus only him.

'Why he asked that?'

"You slighted me, so I'd like you to pay me an appropriate compensation" the brunette smirked

'Huh? I thought you love him? So, why are you asking him to pay you? Is this reality not a dream?'

The word LOVE can't buy by money. And money can't buy LOVE.

Nami loves money, she does anything just to have money but when she meet this man named Sanji, the money itself is not any more important. The most important for her is to be with him, to saw him every second of her life, to love him without any prices.

"Write the amount you want on this blank check, and put an end to this for me" Sanji offered her the check

"It can't be helped, then" the brunette immediately takes the check

Nami hates this scene, this stupid scene involving with a woman who does anything just to have the money she wants, this scene remind her, her past when she was in Arlong Park. That bullshit merman took her childhood happiness and her Bellemere-san, it all involve with money. And now she founds someone who could make her life happy getting away again because it involve with this damn money again.

She will never ever let that happen.

Just to have money you didn't care who's going to hurt.

ANGRY WOMAN? Well, you see she's really angry ready to kill this bitch who tried to steal money again from her Sanji-kun.

She's angry because this man in her front Sanji is now a stranger to her.

She's angry because she can't do anything to prevent this scene.

She's angry because this woman is like her. And she hates to admit that.

'I'm sure it's hurt for Sanji-kun, how many times this scene happen and how many times his heart broken, because of this damn money he suffered. I hate money, I really hate money. Why even money created, who's create this damn money. I hate those bitches who hurt Sanji-kun, I curse them, hate them, I want to kill them. They are all bullshit'

Because of hatred, she never realize what she did next until,

**SPLASH!**

Water came flying to both Sanji and the stunning brunette Georgina.

"Eh! NAMI!" Chopper cried, he runs back and forth

"Shishishi, that was so fun Nami try again try again" Luffy jumped excitedly

"Yohohoho, you're so harsh Nami-san" Brook laughed

"Eahh! Sanji I've tried to stop her by doing that but she keeps punching at me continuously" Usopp cried

"Bitch look what you done, you ruin the check and my outfit! How could you pay me when your just a stupid maid!" the stunning brunette Georgia yelled

"What are you doing? What the hell are you trying to do?" Sanji glared at Nami with matching annoying expression

"Why didn't you satisfied?" Nami angrily said

"Huh?" they all cried except Nami

"Answer me bitch!" Nami in verge of tears yelled at Georgina

"Call me that again I'll-" Georgina stops talking when she realized Nami was in her front, inch apart

"Did money satisfy your need? Huh? That's why you keep hurting the man who loves you? Did Sanji hurt you that badly?" Nami grabbed Georgina's hand tightly

Chopper, Brook, Usopp, Georgina and Sanji frozen with shock. While Luffy was jumping excitedly cheering "Go Nami go Nami"

"You didn't answer me because he never hurt you, right? If you really love him, you'll never ever accept what he offered but according to what you did your just here to steal money right? Why you keep hurting him? All he needs is a love not broken heart"

"I leave him because a nice guy like him never deserve a woman like me-"

"So are you telling me he deserved to be broken, huh? That's why you leave him or in the first place you approached him because of that damn money?"

Georgia lowered her head, she was really ashamed.

Usopp, Brook and Chopper cried, they felt what Sanji felt in the past three years even he didn't say it, they know he was really hurt.

Sanji himself still frozen, he didn't expect that Nami will understand him. He didn't expect that his Nami-san will fight for him.

"Sanji-kun didn't deserve to be broken, he deserve to be love. So, why didn't you love him like what he does! Yeah, he acts like a puppy when it comes to a pretty woman like you but he just do that to show how much he respects each and every one of you! I hate you!"

Georgina cannot take it anymore that's why she runs outside, she didn't care what she looks when she's running as long as she was away from this woman.

Nami stands in front of Sanji, who was silent in the first place, he cannot even face Nami.

"Sanji-kun, look at me!" Nami ordered

Sanji lifts his face.

"I'm really angry about what you did. Why do you always try to solve everything with money? Can't you see anything but money? Aren't you the same as those people you scorn, then? Why did you change so much? Why-" Nami suddenly collapsed

"Nami!" Luffy, Brook, Chopper and Usopp cried

"Chopper, hurry!" Sanji carried Nami (bridal style)

* * *

><p>'Mnn... A pleasant feeling like smooth silk, w... wait what happen, my brain why it is so hurt' Nami slowly open her eyes but wait, wait where is she?<p>

"You're in my room" Sanji said, he's not wearing a top dress (shirt) while his tie on

What?

Let me say it again! I said TOP DRESS (shirt), only TOP dress (shirt)! Remember what Nami did? About the water? Then Sanji removed his watery dress to change it with dry but he stops dressing when he saw Nami slowly waking up.

Nami realized that she was lying in Sanji's soft bed. This is the first time she's allowed to enter in this room. In her first day as maid Sanji prevents her to enter, he even said "Don't bother to clean my room and I prevent you to enter, understood?"

Her eyes explored the room. The room itself is so clean, simple but really beautiful. There is a big window where you can see All Blue restaurant and the entire All Blue sea and All Blue village.

"Chopper said you need to rest. You collapse because of your daily strain" Sanji said, he was seating beside her in the bed

"Ah..."

"Geez, do you want me to catch a cold or what?" Sanji said

"Haha, you deserve that!"

"Nami... Nami-san how takes you so long"

"Huh?"

"When we're in Raftel end of Grand line and we accomplished our dream. I finally found All Blue and you nearly draw the whole world map but there is only one dream that I want to achieve and that is to be with you"

Nami's eyes widely open, stunned for what she heard.

"I decided to wait for you until your world map was done and ask you to be by my side but when you done your map you suddenly disappeared. Even we tried to visit you in your village you never show up, until I decided to move on and erase you in my heart, mind and soul. I began dating every woman I meet hoping that one of them can replace you but I'm all wrong. Trying to feel important to them, wanting to understand them, and hoping for them to love me for who I am, wishing that they may someday reciprocate my feelings. And all to what end that sentimental scene of stolen money and leaving without any single word. If only they all knew the respect I would have given them, the loyalty, the support, the trust and my efforts to make them feel really special and all that I would do for them to make them never want to be with another guy"

'Through this sheet I can feel his heat'

"My only remaining dream to find someone special to love and create a family with, I wanted nothing more than to find that one woman to lavish with anything she could ever want. I could be someone's knight in shining armor, provider and trusted confident, that dream slowly fading until there's no left. I want a female for companionship, for those moments in my life when I want someone to hold, for someone to share happiness, loneliness and success of life and to comfort me in my failures. Three years of crushing loneliness has turned me bitter and hateful. I have grown to view woman as an entirely separate species one that is not to be trusted for any reason. Do you blame me Nami if I hated every one of you?"

'Why I can't say anything, why my mouth prevent me to say that I'm here for him that I love him'

She needs to do anything just to erase that bad memory of him. That loneliness and sorrow look in his face.

She pressed her lips against him without thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued!<strong>

**REVIEW IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON!**

**I'll UPDATE VERY SOON! **

Busy watching OP ovas from 1 to the latest! Yay! So enjoy thumbs up! Especially those SaNa moments, I cried Like a fangirl!

And

The Walking Dead new season, To see my Daryl!

**Thank you for your Support!**


	13. XIII - Inexperience Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XIII. Inexperience Woman<strong>

**Mistakes are the usual bridge between inexperience and wisdom.**

**It takes a while to grasp that not all failures are self-imposed, the result of ignorance, carelessness orinexperience. It takes a while to grasp that a garden isn't a testing ground for character and to stop asking, what did I do wrong? Maybe nothing.**

**Never let inexperience get in the way of ambition.**

She pressed her lips against him without thinking.

She chooses to kiss him so there's no turning back.

Then she slowly drew her lips away from him. And she looks so embarrassed.

Why he didn't kiss her back?

Well, you see this black leg Sanji sits there frozen, his eyes widely open, his mouth half open, his face flushed, his breathing was unsteady, and his body began shaking terribly.

'Is it true that Nami-san actually kissed me?'

He shakes his head continually.

'NO! It is just my imagination again further from reality right? Who the hell I am to kiss by a Goddess like her, I'm just imagining... Or hallucinating for too much stress'

He slowly looked at Nami who was staring at him with WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BAKA look

'So... this is reality not imagination?'

"Oi Sanji-kun says something?" she said with embarrassed and angry tones

"Ah..."

He didn't know what to say, he wanted to think but his brain suddenly wash-out.

'What should I do? What should I do?' all the nerves of his brain starting to race to find good solution for this scary situation 'Should I act like the man of cruelty and start to shove her away again? No no that can't be Nami-san is within my reach now'

What about the FRIEND ZONE?

'What friend zone? What is that and who the shitty hell created that? I didn't care what shitty zone is that as long as I can have my Nami-swaaan'

What if she used her body just to steal money?

'I DONT CARE! Nami-swaan is not the same with other women who just used me, she's here not for my money and I believe in that. My goddess Nami-san heart is pure like heaven. My heart is ready to explode! Nami-swaaan my Goddess just take everything my mansion, my restaurant, my property, the All Blue, my body, my heart, everything! By looking at you I'm so satisfied'

'What is he doing? Smiling broadly, dribbling, or acting stupid in my front? That BAKA, I'm going to kill him!'

She became annoyed by looking at him acting like idiot then she punches him hardly directly in his face then leaned forward to grab his tie and pulled him to her. She kissed him forcedly full in the mouth.

Sanji's eyes grow larger and his chest heaved uncontrollably.

He felt Nami's lips against him. According to him, her lips are so smooth, and delicious but he merely frozen when Nami's shakily tongue brushed his lips, she wants an opening then he gave her permission.

Until the kiss becomes intense so perfect, sweet, soft, romantic and passionate?

**QUESTION MARK?**

Well, this is a real life not Hollywood movie so it is obviously not perfect, romantic and whatsoever.

Why?

What did you expect from this inexperience woman?

Can you still remember the word VIRGIN?

To make it worst even her lips were still virgin you know.

**SILENT**

**SILENT**

"N... Nami-" he forcedly broke the kiss then immediately touches his mouth "Why did you bite my tongue, its hurt! Passionate kiss is not about teeth"

**SILENT**

**SILENT**

Nami quickly looked away from him, her whole body redden for too much embarrassment.

**SILENT**

**SILENT**

**SILENT** kills her, then suddenly Sanji bursts to laughed, he cannot take it any longer so he laughed loudly without even thinking if Nami offended or what.

Every laugh there is a meaning.

He laughed because it is obvious that his happy.

He laughed because he finally tastes his Nami-swan mouth.

He laughed because Nami is here to cheer him up.

He laughed because Nami tried to kiss him with passion though she didn't know how to kiss.

He laughed because his Nami-san is an inexperience woman.

Overall, he laughed because his dream finally comes true.

In the past three years this is the first time he laughed happily.

Surely, Chopper can cure any disease but Nami can cure his shattered heart.

"Don't laugh!" she punched him again with her might then stands up ready to leave

"Sorry, sorry I never mean to laughed at you" he said while wiping the tears cause by so much laughter

"You're not sincere, I should go back to my room" she starting to walk but Sanji carefully grabbed her wrist

"What did you say?"

"You're stupid!" she angrily said

LONG SILENT

"I know you don't even know how to kiss passionate but... but I can teach you"

**LONG SILENT**

**AWKWARD**

**BOTH ARE STUPID**

Oi Sanji, do you think by saying that you can encourage her to kiss you again? or you insult her instead?

"I'm so insulted you k-"

She doesn't finish her sentence when cut off by Sanji's abrupt kiss.

Her eyes grew wider then slowly being controlled by a dimmer switch and shut it down.

They both close their eyes to heighten the intimacy and to enjoy the sensation.

The kiss is forceful yet slow and gentle. It is not really passionate but it is perfect for both of them.

He needs to take it slow, despite of fact that he wants to thrust his tongue into her mouth right away. His hungry for this woman kiss.

His Nami-swan is inexperience woman and delicate, if he didn't take it slow, it might over. After all, there is no rewind button to start it again from the very beginning.

Kiss for a while, slowly.

He open his mouth waiting for her tongue, he always wait for her reciprocation before going to far as a gentleman, once the tip of her confident tongue enters, he match what she does.

He concentrates only her mouth and the kissing.

Nami tried to convince herself to relax 'Just relax Nami and mirror what he does. Be decisive and confident'

'If she doesn't want the kiss, she will let me know but then she was acting like a pro. Nami-swaan mellorine 3'

The kiss become intense until it becomes passionate.

Nami is really a good student because Sanji is a good teacher.

Sanji guided her to seat in his lap. Nami was facing him with her legs straddling his sides. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms around her whist.

She's dying to have his arm around her.

They kissed each other for several seconds at once without forcing way in. They don't worry about how long the kiss lasts as long as they feel each other.

He moved his hands to her back then rubbed it carefully.

Every heated kisses it cause Sanji's heart to feel like its fluttering with joy and his body to has that queasy NAMI-SWAN TAKES MY BREATH AWAY feeling.

How many seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries-

Huh?

Well, for Sanji's situation every hour of his life without Nami is just like 100 centuries.

OA

That's how much he missed and loves that inexperience woman.

He lifts her weight and sat her directly on his growing erection while keep devouring her mouth.

Nami was surprise a little?

That question mark again.

The truth, she frozen with shock when she felt Sanji's growing erected manhood against her. But instead of complaining she starts rocking her hips into him.

'It feels good' she thought while keep rocking her hips

Sanji surprised of what she did then a goofy grinned appeared in his lips.

The only thing in his mind are the vision, feeling, smells, and tastes of that beautiful, soft, warm mouth of hers, the pleasure he felt against her and the sounds of her faint moans of pleasure.

His Nami-swaan skin is so smooth, her smell is so addictive, her kiss? How he wish to be drawn in that kiss.

As things get more and more heated, he move his face toward her hair and inhale deeply "I love the way your hair smells"

She shuddered when she hear that.

He slowly kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, her jaw, the tip of her nose, and other areas around her lips. He runs his lips on the rim of her ears and he flick his tongue on her earlobes cause her to moan.

He then lick and suck her neck, moving down to the nape of her neck.

He wanted to tastes this inexperience woman so badly.

Then he moves back to her lips and kiss her passionately and deeply. As he moves deeper into her mouth with his tongue, she move hers deeper into him as well, mimicking every move he does.

He tastes her wonderful mouth he even runs his tongue along her teeth.

They knew that they should stop soon but the problem is no one wants to stop. If they get further the friendship they treasure for the past years will be broken.

Neither of them doesn't want to stop but Sanji is willing fight temptation to stop for the sake of the woman he loves.

Why?

Nami is still a virgin and the reason for that is because she's waiting for the right man.

For him, he is the perfect and the right man for his Nami-swaan but what about Nami? Is he the right man for her?

What if she kissed him because she felt pity in his situation?

What if she's willing to sacrifice her body just to make him happy as NAKAMA duty?

What if after this Nami began hating him?

He didn't want to be a mistake in Nami's life.

There's a lot of what if, but Sanji willing to stop his desire because he wants Nami's love more than her perfect curvy body.

While kissing her, he slowly drew his lips away but keeping them close enough to her lips then he said "N... Nami... We should s... stop" he really hates to say that but he has no choice

But Nami still doing what she was doing.

"Na... Nami..." he forcedly broken the intense kiss and cupped he face then stared at her directly in her pretty big brown eyes

"What?"

"Nami listen I don't want to do this if you just doing this for my purpose. Yeah, I was dreaming this day but not like this-"

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Nami I love you... I love you more than anything in this world. No word can describe how much you I love you but we should stop this. I know I'm not the right man you're waiting for and I don't want to be your mistake" he was staring at her sincerely

She stunned, gaped and frozen of what she heard from him.

Really Sanji-kun loved her? The man she loves, love her too?

She's really happy knowing that Sanji love her. She needs to tell him what she feels about him too.

"Sanji-kun I..."

"Nami-san please don't say you love me too. I already knew that you don't have feelings for me. No need to force yourself to love me back, in fact I understood you. I'm such a stupid ero-cook whose running wild when it comes to pretty ladies, so no one would ever love me. Nami-san I've always admire you, especially your perfect curvy body but my love for you is strong, stronger to fight this temptation"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON!**

**Review highly appreciated!**

Happy graduation to my sister, being a camera man is fun! I love taking lots and lots of picture!

**Mata nee!**


	14. XIV - Deserving Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XIV. Deserving Woman<strong>

**No matter how qualified or deserving we are, we will never reach a better life until we can imagine it for ourselves and allow ourselves to have it.**

**You are worthy. You are deserving. Expand your reality by accepting you are perfect in every way.**

**I'm not single. I'm not taken. I'm simply reserved, for the one who fits the word deserving.**

"Nami-san please don't say you love me too. I already knew that you don't have feelings for me. No need to force yourself to love me back, in fact I understood you. I'm such a stupid ero-cook whose running wild when it comes to pretty ladies, so no one would ever love me. Nami-san I've always admire you, especially your perfect curvy body but my love for you is strong, stronger to fight this temptation"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING"

"Nami-san please-"

"SHUT UP! If you want to stop this, you're admitting that you're not the right man for me!"

"Woah, woah! No, what I mean is that-"

"Then let's stop this" she stands up and fix herself "If you don't want then it's really fine for me! In the first place I'm not eager to have sex with you. I should find someone instead, a man who could fill up my desire than a scaredy man just like you" she said with irritated tone

She angrily grabs the doorknob ready to leave this scaredy man room but before she could do that suddenly Sanji's mouth pressed firmly against hers. Her eyes widened and tried to shove him away but the kiss is so forceful yet amazing, she could even feel pleasure all over her body until she gave up on fighting and drown from this passionately kiss.

They didn't know why they end up on the bed. He laid her carefully in the bed while keep devouring her mouth like starving wolf who hungrily eat his prey.

His brain occupied on how good Nami-san's skin feels to touch, how good it feels to touch her with every part of his own body, how beautiful his Nami-san is, how good she smells and tastes and how much he loves her more than his own life.

He soak his tongue on her pleasant body while keep consuming every melody of her moans.

For both of them, all that exists in the world is his body and her body.

He keep his hands busy on the rest of her body to keep compounding her with pleasure while his lips on her delicious lips.

His purpose of all this gentle caressing is to create a desire within her. Although he desperately wants to push his growing erected manhood into her moist hot hole, he must remain steadfast.

It is just minimum time but she melt from his touch.

Taking his time and being lazy as he tortures her with pleasure.

He hungrily kissed down her neck, then start pulling down her open cleavage shirt so he can kiss her lower onto her breasts.

He needs to get rid of this annoying worn-out outfit but before he could remove her shirt, he looked at her for the Okay sign.

Her whole face flushed then shakily nodded. Even she's eager to please him to the problem is she's scared and nervous.

He lifts her shirt a little bit at a time while rubbing her back. She arch her back forward a little to make it extremely easy for him to remove her shirt. But he's not yet satisfied, he really want to saw her nude breasts especially those hard nipples, so he holds her bra ready to unhook when Nami stops him.

"S... Sanji... I'm..." she tried to protest

"Nami don't worry I've be gentle so please let me do it!"

"But..."

"You're so beautiful in that bra, I'm sure your even more beautiful without it" he smiled teasingly

"BAKA! That's not what I mean-"

"I am the right guy Nami so let me do this"

She bites her lower lip "Do whatever you want"

After hearing what she had say, he didn't wait for a second to unhook her bra then tossed it on the floor.

He stares at her nude breasts like they are the most beautiful thing in this world. A goofy smiled appeared in his stupid face and hungrily attempt to touch her breasts but Nami block his way or covered her breasts by using her hands.

"Nami..."

"Don't make that face again..."

"I'm just happy to see your beautiful breasts especially those pinkish hard nipples"

"PERVERT"

"See Nami-san, you're so beautiful without those bra and now I can finally see my price" he stared at her breasts again for almost minutes admiring how beautiful she is, without wearing top dress. He tried not to drool by looking at her

"Sanji-kun would you stop looking at?" she still covering her breasts

He grinned and playfully slaps her hands away then immediately grab her breasts with his palms and fingers before she could react (remember he didn't touch her nipples yet).

"S... Sanji... Kun..." she moaned

He move his hands away to kissed her breasts slowly to the left and right, above and below her nipples but again not directly on them.

The desire within her is increasing further. She hates to admit that she badly wants him to touch her arching nipples but all he did was to tease her.

"Sanji..." she said with pleading tone

He used his tongue to move to other parts of her body such as her stomach and belly button, he kissed and licked her all around but slowly, he wants Nami to feels sensations throughout her body.

She didn't wait for him reaction when she grabs Sanji's hands and squeeze it in her breasts. He couldn't help but smile then finally, he touched her arching nipples then slowly circling them in a spiral drawing. He starts to squeeze her breasts again slowly and keeps touching it until he satisfied. Nami moan with pleasure.

"Keep... Squeezing them..." she helps him to squeeze them

"Your naughty Nami-san" he pinched her nipples that cause her to cried loud with pleasure

He licked her hard nipples with circular motion then sucked it hardly before biting them carefully.

Her moans become louder. She's dying to move forward to the next step.

**Next step?**

If she wants to move to the next step, Sanji would you grant the request of this deserving woman?

Deserving woman? Of course, she is an absolutely deserves woman.

**Why?**

She deserves to feel this wonderful sensation created by the man she loves most. She deserves to be in this situation. She deserves to be love by this man named Sanji. She deserves to be his girlfriend or even wife. She deserves to be a queen in his eyes. She deserves to have everything Sanji had. She deserves Sanji.

Deserving woman always deserve the best.

His hands travel to her thighs and began stroking her outer thighs (remember she still wearing those shitty pants) and he move inward into the inner thighs and stroke over her sensitive spot.

She didn't realize that her legs extremely spread wide.

Sanji chuckles a little by looking at her then Nami hits him.

He undo her button and unzip but instead of taking her pants off he slide his hand into her unzipped pants and gently rub it in and out while keep kissing her neck.

He takes his time to lighten the mood and to appreciate Nami's body.

After caressing her sensitive spot with her pants on, he gently remove her pants.

Just only one shitty cloth he can now see the love hole that brings so much pleasure. The tight love hole he wishes to put his erected manhood.

"Nami... Would you spread your legs?"

She shakes her head then look away from his gazed. She's so shy from this man gazed.

"Don't be shy..." he leaned forward and kissed her passionately

Sanji spread Nami's legs wide, he runs his fingers ever so gently and teasingly all over the soft and sensitive spot, he then runs his index and middle fingers underneath her panty lines all the way down to her sensitive spot. He put his finger in her sensitive spot with thrust in and out motion.

"What does it feel?" he asked

"G... Good..."

He unbuckled his belt and take off his pants but his boxers still remain that shows his hard growing erected manhood.

He positions himself on top of her and he placed his erected manhood directly in her sensitive spot then began rocking his hips.

"What about this?" he asked

"V... Very... Good"

Nami rocks her hips too until it getting faster and faster.

"Sanji... It's so good... Really good..."

"Glad you enjoy it"

Sanji stops but before Nami could react he quickly grab the outside waistline of her panties and pull them down.

"S... Sanji-kun..."

He paralyzed when he saw the love hole he waited to see. That moist hole he worshiped. That tight hole he wanted to kiss. That hole...

"SANJI-KUN"

His erotic thought broke by his Nami-san, the owner of that hole.

"What are you staring for? Pervert!"

'FUCK! My manhood can take it any longer, I feel that it keeps on growing erect and I also feel my shitty ejaculation'

"Do you want me?" he smiled at her sneakily

"But... Sanji-kun be gently" she bites her lower lip hardly

He chuckles then said "Don't worry I am a professional de-virginator who would do a great job"

"BAKA!"

"Nami-san please relax and enjoy it. Allow it to be wonderful and fun for you, stop taking it so seriously. Focus on the pleasure you're having. Please don't be scared"

"I'm not scared but I am so nervous"

He stroked and massaged her sensitive spot slowly, touching it and to feel it with his bare hand.

"Nami-san you're so wet already..." he smirked

"S... Shut up!"

He puts his pointer finger inside her sensitive spot but this time there's no cloth who could block it on the way to the tight hole. He starts to finger bang her, moving his finger all around. He keeps his finger pressure soft and slow, while the other hand strokes her hungry clit. He then pinched her clit.

"S... Sanji..."

He chooses not to put a second finger into her.

**Why?**

It is because he didn't want anything competing with his manhood.

Her breathing quickens, her hard nipples stiffen and her muscles begin tremble, he watched her lustfully. Every signal he see that she responds to the most, he gave her the maximum amount of pleasure then he keeps doing it.

While he finger bang her sensitive spot, she keeps moving her pelvis up and down as the pleasure keeps increasing. She breathes heavily and keep grabbing his back and squeezing it.

It brings smile to his face knowing his Nami-san enjoying what he did.

He put his pointer finger inside her again, curling his finger up a bit, he feel around the inside of her. Then he presses his finger on her G-spot steadily in an upward motion. In response she moves her pelvis without really thing about it.

By looking at her and his pointer finger goes in and out, his boxer keep tighten and tighten that's mean his manhood feel jealous, really jealous.

He pulled his wet finger from Nami's sensitive spot then threw his boxers off immediately.

That's it, introducing Black leg Sanji's very growing erected manhood.

When Nami saw his manhood, she quickly look away from him then her whole body flushed.

To be frank, this is the first time she saw that erected thing in her whole life not to mention the pornography she watched.

Pornography?

Oh come on let just change that topic please!

He crawl toward her and positioning himself on top and his waist between her legs.

He softly kiss her on her lips then put his arms in her shoulders to hold her tight "If it's really hurt then please stop me"

"Y... Yes" she gulped and nodded

He enters his growing erected manhood on her sensitive spot inch by inch while keep kissing her to reduce tension. When he first inserted into her it's really hurt that cause her to cry. She even moves her pelvis away from him and puts her hands on his chest in a blocking gesture.

"Are you okay? You want me to continue?" he asked worriedly

She closed her eyes tightly "Keep thrusting..."

"Are you sure?"

"If you keep asking I'll stop you, do you want that?" she said angrily with matching irritated tone

"Nami-san..."

"Sanji-kun keep thrusting I'm really fine"

The truth, she feels scared and uncomfortable with matching sharp pain in her sensitive spot when Sanji keeps thrusting. She really wanted to stop this unfamiliar pain that keep on coming when Sanji's manhood entering but she loves this man, her love to him is stronger than this pain or any pain. She wants to continue as long as every time her tears fall, Sanji kissed them away.

The first time slide in feels like such a relief to her.

"The hurt part is done and now I'll show you the truth pleasure and ecstasy" he said eagerly

He thrusts in and out with slow and steady movement to avoid hurting her again. He keep that pace in few minutes until its getting faster and faster, and deepen every thrust until she pass into the netherworld.

As he gets close, she feel his manhood swelling and hardening. It's all warm, wet hot, a sensory overload and it is the most exquisite sensation and she can't help herself but moan loudly.

Every time his manhood goes in and out and back in again she can feel shudders all over her body and it melts into one luscious, rhythmic feeling that she mostly feel at the very base of her stomach.

Her toes tingly, her heart rates are really high, and she's feels hot all over her body. She can focus on anything other than the feelings coursing through her body.

She thrusts her pelvis toward him and put her hands on his ass and pulls him toward her. Then put it in deeply.

Her whole body flushes red and her breathing harder.

Sanji lose himself completely in lust and not even think wither he's doing it right or not. He only think is the sensations of his manhood coming in and out.

Nami fill the room with her screams and sometimes babbling like she's drunk.

"N... Nami... I'm coming..."

"Sanji-kun... wait..."

But it's too late to stop him; he cum long and hard and keeps on thrusting in and out deeply.

"S... Sanji... Kun..." she moan slightly when he cum

She feels herself contract around him when he release orgasm inside her then she feels his manhood twitching and pulsating as he ejaculates.

He feels deeply released and content when he cum inside her, He cum so fast that's mean sex with this deserving woman felt really good.

He grabs her ass with both of his hands and pull her towards him for each deepen trust. As she shudders under an uncontrollable orgasm, as he feels her throbbing contractions on his manhood.

He stands up and lifts her from the bed while she wrapped her legs around his waist and lowering herself onto his manhood for thrusting.

"S... Sanji... Kun..."

"Nami-san... Keep moving up and down"

"S... Sanji... Kun"

They keep doing that for almost minute? hour? month?...

They didn't even care how long, as long as the pleasure and ecstasy keep coming.

"Sanji-kun, hold on for a second while I catch my breath" she pushed him away by his shoulders but for him, he didnt want to back off instead he take charge and thrust with lightning speed. He force her legs wide open, hold down her hands and thrust in hard and fast as he can. She resist but he persist past that resistance.

After only a half dozen pumps, she breaks into massive orgasm.

"S... Sanji-kun...!" she punched him directly in face and cry like a child

Of course she cried, let us put you in her situation. What do you feel when you saw yourself with that massive orgasm, and that is your first time? Do you want to cry too? Because you feel so embarrassed? And to make it worst you release massive orgasm in the front of the man/woman you love? So please don't blame her, like what I said she's deserving woman so she deserves to break into massive orgasm.

Moral lesson: Don't be too deserving if you don't want to end up like her.

"Th... I'm really stupid!" she hides her eyes with her both hands and keep crying

"No you're not! Nami-san don't cry" he tried to control himself not to laugh in this funny scene

His Nami-san crying after having sex?

It's not SEX its MAKING LOVE used the word LOVE rather than SEX, According to this black leg Sanji.

"Nami-san listen" he slowly removed Nami's hand and stared at her lovingly "Don't feel embarrass, I'm just Sanji the right man for you, who accept you no matter what you did and I'm really happy knowing you enjoy yourself and the prove is you cum. So, just smile for me deserving woman"

"Huh, why you call me that?"

"It's because you deserve me my Nami-swan" he kissed her forehead

"Call me that again Sanji-kun" she hugs him tightly

"NAMI-SWAN~"

"I really miss that"

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

**?**

**?**

**?**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES PARDON!**

**Review is highly appreciated.**

**Spelling pardon!**

**Mature?** Well, I don't really like to write about this genre not because I hate mature but because it's really hard to think about erotic thing and you also need to put on more romance. Many readers don't like to read mature just like me when I'm new Sanji and Nami fanfiction fan, I've always skip to read every mature fic but when I try to read it I realized that Mature is more interesting than the other fics. And now I'm writing about mature.

I write mature fic by showing how much they love each other using the word **SEX.**

I've try to make it more romantic and erotic but again I failed. Sorry for that! : (

**Erotic?**

If it is so erotic remind me please : ), you know sometimes my imagination became so erotic. But I don't really like erotic stuff like pornography that's ewww and yucks! I based my mature stories to the Anime and Manga hentai I watch and read Hahaha...

Every time I wrote mature stories my friends always see me like a walking pervert. Well, you need to mature right? haha.

Special thanks to my instructor ma'am Pangaru... who told me more about MAKING LOVE.

Oh yeah, I will try to update next week? This coming few days I'll be busier because of my summer class. I need to study hard for my shifting coarse, hopefully.

I passed my math31 I got 3.00 hahaha. I never expect that.

You can guys suggest anything you want just PM me : ) But I'll already plan the ending... Expect the unexpected!

**Mata ne! (see yah)**


	15. XV - This Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XV. This Woman<strong>

**I love you I love you. You are the love of my life my life.**

**I can't live without you, trust me, I will never leave you...I need you. You are my everything, you are the love of my life.**

**I guarantee it won't be easy. I guarantee that at one point or another, one of us is going to want to leave. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I am going to regret it for the rest of my life, because I know in my heart, you are the only one for me.**

Is it really a good decision to make love with the one you love or it is a big mistake?

Well, if you ask me? I think it is depend on those people involve on how they can handle that situation.

But this black leg Sanji thought it is a big mistake, a big mistake that hard to clean up.

**Hard to clean up, why?**

How could he clean it up, if it is the happiest night of his life? A night with his Goddess is a night to remember.

**But why mistake?**

He thought that this woman Nami who was sleeping peacefully in his bed, has no feelings for him. That thought never leave his mind until it starting to affect his mood. He's so scared to see Nami leave him too just like the other women did and he felt his heart began tearing again.

It's really hard to accept the night with this woman is only a mistake.

This woman is not a mistake but a beautiful gift of God or a Goddess herself that's why he worshipped her.

This woman he loves the most, nothing compare to her even his own life.

This woman, he wants to spend the rest of his life, to marry her and create their own family with a billions children.

This woman, who took his breath every time she look at him or just passing by.

This woman he could do anything in this world to make her happy but all he does was to make her sad and he didn't even realize it, how stupid.

This woman he felt complete and satisfied when he's with her.

This woman he treats as his own world. She's just a simple person living in this world but Sanji treats her as the world itself.

Sound Corny but he doesn't cares, so mind your shitty business and let him do what he wants, According to him.

How many times, he tried to ignore his own thought and go back to sleep again with her but his damn mind is not participating, instead of cuddling with her, he stands up, bathe himself and wear his clean cloths then lit his unlit cigarette before dragging it hardly.

'This woman Nami has no feelings for you, she make love with you because she just wanted to feel what sex means. To be free from virginity SHE USED YOU! Would you stop thinking she loves you too? How could you possibly think she loves you if she treats you like a puppy? How many time she slaps, reject, punch, shove you away, and even screaming at you when you still pirating but you never learn. Now that you're rich she came back again for what? Of course, it is because of your shitty MONEY. WAKE UP ALREADY SANJI. That SEX is not really a big deal to her and you take it seriously, HOW STUPID YOU ARE! Honestly you never change, your still the ero-cook! I'm sure when this woman wake up, she will start laughing at you because your naive!

YOU'RE NAIVE!

YOU'RE NAIVE!

YOU'RE NAIVE!

How could you never learn in your past experience about women? How many of them came in your life then you accept them without hesitation. Do you still remember what they say? They simply said your first and they willing to give their body because they love you and you believe it without any doubt but in the end they left you! They left you BROKEN. And now you want this woman Nami to enter in your torn heart again? Do you want to die huh? Listen I'm your EGO, I'm here to tell you the reality. As your ego you must do what I said. Stop loving her for your own sake. You don't want to feel the pain again, right? Then leave her or shove her away...' Sanji's ego

He needs to be alone for a while to think the best decision for him and for her not a mistake.

He forced himself to leave her alone in his room.

He needs to clarify his thought first before facing this woman again.

* * *

><p>The glint of the sunrise wakes her from her beautiful dream.<p>

**Wait**

**Wait**

That's not a dream but a beautiful reality.

She was so confused why she's alone but it is not a valid reason to change her happy mood.

She wrapped herself with Sanji's bed sheet then solemnly walks and stands in front of the window, ignoring the slight pain between her legs. Breezy winds welcome her.

Her eyes widen when she saw the real beauty of the entire ALL BLUE.

This is the first time, she saw the entire island of All Blue where All Blue village take place. The island is not really big as you can imagine. Half of the island is the All Blue village and the other half is a forest.

She observes how beautiful and peaceful the village is, the people were so energetic as ever. They respect, help and love each other. By looking at the village, she remembers her own village the Cocoyashi. It's been a few months since she decided to stay here and she really misses her two cute nephews.

Her eyes wandered to All Blue restaurant, as usual it was surrounding by many sailors (customers) all over the world, they were form many lines all the way to the entrance wishing to enter as soon as possible.

But the sea caught her attention mostly. It is because the sea itself is so blue it illuminates how beautiful the sea is, it is so vivid where you can easily see the fishes everywhere, varieties in shapes, colors, species and sizes.

ALL BLUE is an amazing place, full of beautiful stuff and surprising. Now, she understands the reason why Sanji's dream is to find this place and she is so proud of him for finding this place.

How she wishes Sanji is with her in this very moment, watching this beautiful scene together while embracing each other, well hopefully in the future or very soon.

Her imagination broke by a very loud yell echoing in the entire mansion. Well that yells obviously coming from her former captain who was yelling WHERE MY MEAT IS!

"That stupid Luffy!"

She got dress with her worn-out outfit, combs her hair. She's ready to face her nakama and her new life without her virginity.

"Goodbye virginity" she uttered

Let's say GOODBYE Virgin Nami and HELLO Not virgin Nami. Err, it sound suck right?

This woman obviously happy because of many reasons, One of the best reason is after twenty plus years of her existence finally her stupid virginity leaved and a right man took it away. No more teasing laugh she will hear coming from her nakama.

She took a little glance at her face in the mirror and breathes softly.

So now, what will happen between her and Sanji? Are their friends relationship change into lovers' relationship or it will be remaining? Is it a mistake to make love with him?

She shakes her head, cupped her face and stares at her reflection.

"No matter what happen that night with him will remain the happiest night of my life not a mistake. A good memory worth to treasure"

**Happiest night?**

That's right; it is the happiest night of her life, to make love with the man she loves. And it is a good decision ever. And to make it more daring, knowing Sanji love her too make her day complete.

LOVE IS IN THE AIR according to her.

She goes to the kitchen, where she meets her loud nakama especially that stupid Pirates king Luffy.

"Good morning Luffy, Chopper, Brook and Usopp..." her eyes explored the entire kitchen wait... Someone is missing "Where's Sanji-kun?"

"Ah. I saw him leaving the mansion in the early morning. I think he is in the restaurant as usual" Usopp said without even looking at her, continue cleaning his stuff

"Nami, MEAT! Cook a lot of meat now!" Luffy bossily order while keep whacking the table violently "I'M HUNGRY MEAT! You're the maid right? So do your job Nami!"

"SHUT UP" she punch Luffy, sending entire Luffy in the wall

"Kyaaa... Luffy needs a doctor. Call a doctor!" Chopper runs back and fort

"You're a doctor Chopper and Luffy is a gumo man" Usopp raised an eyebrow

"Oh yeah!"

Oh yeah, she's still a maid?

Don't forget Ms. Cinderella that you still a maid, your curly eyebrows prince needs to find you first using your glass shoe before you become a princess.

"I'm just hungry, really hungry" Luffy cried

"Oh Good Morning Nami-san may I see your panties?" and then a flying fist came directly at Brook boney face

"Like hell Brook!" she rolled her worn-out sleeves and began pulling the MEATS in the fridge

"Nami, please let me cook our breakfast instead" Usopp insisted

"Do you want me to cook your long nose instead?" she grabbed Usopp long nose forcedly

"Gwaahh! NAMI IS SO SCARY!" Chopper runs back and fort

"I... I think you should cook right away, Nami-dono" Usopp stutters with sweat drops running in his entire body

"Then don't bother me"

* * *

><p>Staying in his office for whole day is kind of boring but he doesn't even care as long as he is alone.<p>

His mind occupied by his goddess Nami-swan image. No matter what he did, all he could see is Nami's image. It just a few hours without her is like living in this world without life. He missed her so badly, her smooth body, her beautiful face, her addictive smell, her lips and her angelic voice. He really wanted to go home to meet his goddess but this damn ego always prevents him.

'Oi Sanji, what are you doing? Just go home and face that woman. Do anything to make her leave, treat her like nothing or hurt her like what the other women done to you' Sanji's ego

He tries to stand up and follow what his ego said but deep inside him (deeply in his heart), he wants Nami to stay, be with her until they grow old and die.

What should he do?

Should he follow his shitty ego, who tell him the reality and protect him from pain?

**Or**

Should he follow what his heart saying? His shitty heart who's suffering from pain when his woman leaved him?

If there is a powerful God in heaven please answer him now, he badly needs an answer.

He doesn't care if he's totally pathetic, dumb-ass, weirdo, freak, and idiot or any words describing stupid to believe in a sign coming from God but for this day he needs a sign coming from whomever God in heaven, a sign to this shitty situation.

He needs Nami more than anything in this world but he's so scared to feel the upcoming overwhelming pain.

He doesn't know how long he seats there thinking hard while keep on smoking.

What time is it? But according to the black sky it is now evening and he doesn't care.

"Ah, Sanji-san" Brook pokes his head in the door

Sanji gazed at him in a second and then ignored him, he goes back to what he did, staring at the horizon while keep on smoking like it is the most important thing to do.

Brook observes Sanji, in table he sees many stub of cigarettes.

"Sanji-san is anything I can help?"

**SILENT**

SILENT, Brook receives a long SILENT.

"You know Sanji-san, it's already evening and you never go home at once in this day"

**SILENT**

SILENT only the blew of smoke coming from Sanji could be heard.

"Nami-san is so worried of you that are why she sends me here"

**SILENT**

SILENT for few minutes.

"She turned me down a several times but what I felt the first time when I met her was true love and happiness from the heart which comes once in a lifetime, it felt like my heart was alive in another world that is called LOVE. Up till this very moment I can remember what clothes she was wearing, shoes and even her smell when I first meet her in Baratie. You know, that was the first time someone took my breath away"

Brook seats in front of Sanji, he knows it would be a long conversation or a revelation coming from Sanji. He wanted to know also what's happening between Sanji and Nami.

"When we separated over 3 years, I've been frustrated in those years as I couldn't stop thinking about her. I just knew no one can't change her in my shitty heart. I've never cared about anybody as much as I care about her and her happiness means the world to me. I really can't imagine my life without her again"

"Is that Nami-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

Or

**Just click the next.**

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES, SORRY!**

**Review is highly appreciated.**

For more info and pictures of Sanji and Nami visit our fb page. Just type, Sanji x Nami - Navigator x LoveCook

I hope the next Mugiwa member will be Bartholomeo the Cannibal not a woman, if a woman join it will affect the SaNa team up.

**Sigh!**

SABO ate mera mera no mi (Ace DF) yaahoo! Thumbs up Oda-sensie!


	16. XVI - Different Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XVI. Different Woman<strong>

**My adorable darling, I may not be the first woman in your life but I want to be the last woman in your life. I know I am not the one who first made you feel loved but I want to be the only one to make you feel loved soulfully to the core. I promise to treat you the way you want to be treated, and give you the respect you deserve. I promise to always be your lover and friend. I will pay attention and give you time.. I promise to always share whats in my heart...I just want to say that I love you, will always love you, and that you are the only person Ill ever love this much. I want to pledge my undying love and dedication to you and let you know that I have found in you the man I wish to spend the rest of my life with**

A continuation of Brook and Sanji's conversation

"Is that Nami-san?"

"I know it's wrong to love her this way because she doesn't have feelings for me but I can't control myself. When I think about her my heart beats faster and when I see her, I'm so scared that I might never see her again"

"Oh, you know what Sanji-san it's really hurt to ignore me here even though I'm in your front but... But I'm a talking bone, yohohoho"

"When I kiss her lips, I wanted to drown in that kiss. When I touch her, I feel like I'm in heaven. And when I make love with her, I feel complete and satisfied..."

"Huh? What are you saying Sanji-san? So, the scream moans I heard last night... You know my eyes widen now but I don't have eyes yohohoho" Brook blush even though he doesn't have skin

"I can't wait to hold her again and again. My stomach ties itself in knots when I leave her this morning but I'm afraid to commit relationship as I don't want to get hurt again... I don't want to feel being broken and it felt like no one can't save you... It's better to hate them all even her..."

"There's a little space between love and hatred as when you fall in love beside it are pain, tears, suffering that results with hatred" Brook said

Sanji slowly faced Brook.

**Is Brook the one who speak?**

"Even though I don't have brain and heart now, I understand what are you saying Sanji-san. I live many decades than you, so I experience what you had experience before and it is even worst"

"What do you mean, Brook?"

"Many women leave me too after insulting me in front of many people, they laughed at my hair, they stole everything I have, they leave me without goodbye and the worst part they treat me like an idiot..."

"But you're an idiot Brook" Sanji raised an eyebrow

"You're so harsh Sanji-san. But you know, I never quit, I never quit loving all of women in this world because they are wearing panties, lovely panties yohohoho"

Sanji kicks Brook directly in his face.

"People die for love, and people survive for love but love is a powerful thing and it causes great pain and sacrifice but it's all worth it when you know your being loved by someone" Brook added

"It is a little bit scary to try again in a relationship and give the best I can show after having painful memory..."

"Sanji-san don't be afraid to have relationship again. It is not the end of the world after those past relationship it might be given for you to learn something and be more brave and confident"

"It's hard to trust again but I don't want to be alone forever and hold this shitty depression"

"There is someone out there for you, stop locking your heart and move on"

"Moving forward and thinking to be with someone else after many failed relationship is the hardest thing to do..."

"But I think it's also the bravest thing a person can do"

"I keep on waiting for that someone over the past years but she never come..."

"I keep on waiting for that someone over the past years but she never come..."

"The someone I mean is our navigator Nami-san. You can move on with your past if you let Nami-san to enter in your heart again and start something new with her. Don't hold on to something that makes you blue. Being loved by someone is a bliss feeling. You're lucky because you still have her"

"But she has no feelings for me..."

"Then why she decided to give her body to you"

"She... she just wanted to feel what SEX... means" he stuttered

"Really? Do you believe in that?"

Sanji stunned of what Brook had said. The truth, he didn't believe in that also.

He knew Nami-san very well and she's different from any women. She may be wearing almost naked outfit but she's not a woman who badly wants to feel the word SEX.

In fact, yeah she's so curious about sex but why she keeps on waiting for the right man?

No one can touch her freely without facing her monster side and brutally killing punch except the shitty pervert kid Mononosuke who happily touch her and even taking a bath with her.

That kid rank as the number one of Sanji's top rival's list tie with Marimohead.

"Sanji-san you're the only one who could answer this, do you know who's the right man?"

Sanji began shaking; he shakily took his cigarette then lit it.

He knows damn well who's that shitty right man but he can't believe it.

How Nami-san could possibly accepts that shitty man as her right man?

What is the good side why a goddess like Nami claimed him as her right man?

Sanji cannot think about that shitty man any good sides but if you count bad sides it is in the list of many to mention like being a pervert cook who break into massive nosebleed when he saw a beautiful faces or a curvy body. He even ignored Nami-san present when he saw another woman.

"Nami-san is different from the other woman you meet... She's here not because of your money; her intention why she's still here is to make you happy. By her presence you will forget your past painful experience. Nami-san may act like monster, bitch, witch but she cares for us especially you Sanji-san"

"If she has feelings for me she needs to prove it by saying the three important words I LOVE YOU"

"Prove? What about her sacrifice being a waitress and maid? Isn't that a good prove?"

Sanji slowly look away from Brook.

Brook is right, being a waitress surrounding by many devils is the best prove, if he wanted prove. Not to mention living in a smelly like storage room.

"It's so hard for the girls to tell what they really feel for the guys because they think what people will tell them negatively. And they are generally discouraged from admitting their love"

'Oi Sanji, don't listen to him...'

"Don't let your pride; your ego and your selfishness ruin your life. If you think Nami-san is the only one who could make you happy don't let her go! Just leave the past, live life in present and choose your choice now. If you want her then what are you waiting for?"

Sanji nodded grab his coat and then immediately walk outside but stop when Brook said "Love has its own time, its own season, its own reasons for coming and going. You cannot bribe it or coax it into staying. You can only embrace it when it arrives and give it away when it comes to you. SANJI-SAN EMBRACE IT"

"Oh yeah..."

"Wait Sanji-san"

"What?"

"You never answer my question"

"Huh? What question?"

"Who's the right man for Nami-san?"

"You shitty skeleton, of course, I am the right man for my Nami-swan" he widely grin "Brook, do you believe in God?"

"Sometimes"

"You know I didn't believe in any God but God himself give me sign. Oh... Forget it, forget it... I'm such a pathetic person. Brook I didn't expect you to said those things but thank you. I owe you this day"

"Oh it's okay you make me blus..." he didn't finish his sentence when Sanji fades from his sight

"Yohohoho is this finally? Now that Nami-san captured Sanji-san using her SWEET TRAP. Trap is just like a love, you didnt know how and when you fall in love with someone"

FINALLY? well our story is just in the middle.

* * *

><p>"Nami thank you for your disgusting foods" Usopp frankly said then quickly run away leaving the very angry navigator, the innocent doctor and the pirates king<p>

"OH THANK YOU FOR YOUR PRAISE USOPP" She yelled with irritation

Its dinner time, if you want to ask and remember that if you have time.

"NAMI MEAT!"

"SHUT UP, YOU EAT LOT AND LOT OF MEAT SO DONT ASKS AGAIN!" She kicks the childish Luffy outside the kitchen

Well you see, our different woman I mean our navigator Nami is so busy washing mount of dirty dishes in the sink, she's steaming in anger because of the following reasons. Firstly, she didnt take a bath. Secondly, she looks like a dirty mother after taking care of her four children namely Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Brook. Thirdly, until now her husband to be is missing. Fourthly, she needs to get rid of these damn dishes. Then finally, this stupid rubber disturbs her by asking meat although he ate bunch of meat. She cannot take it any longer but her rage quickly fades when she feels a slim hands wraps around her waist, hugging her tightly from behind.

"Sanji-kun, I never take a bath and I even smell like a died rat so don't hug me please, not now" she withdraw from his hug but he hugs her tightly, pulling her from him closer

He didn't said anything other than burying his face in Nami's shoulder and hugging her tightly and closely.

"Hey what's problem?" she face him with worried look in her face but he look away from her "Sanji-kun look at me in my eyes"

Finally, he looked at her directly in her eyes.

As she looked into his eyes, she could see hurt from his past relationships as she thought about it she know she had a lot of work to do as to show him that the past can be forgiven, forgotten and all women aren't the same.

"I'm s... sorry Nami-san..."

"For what?"

"For everything, I know you can't accept my apology but I'll do anything just..."

"Well, you hurt me many times and I don't really understand why you keep on pushing me away like an astray cat. Yeah, I'm a thief before but I change and you know that..."

"That's why I'm asking for your forgiveness. Nami-san I can't even imagine my life without you. Before I met you, I never realize how empty my life"

"You're stupid Sanji-kun and you're so unfair..."

She slaps Sanji with all her might, and Sanji himself gasps.

"That's for treating me like nobody"

She slaps him again "That's for throwing your money in my face"

She slaps him again "That's for giving me a waitress job"

She slaps him again "That's for appointing me as your maid"

Then at last she punched him 'that's for hurting me although you don't know it'

Sanji touches his redden face "Satisfied already?"

"No, I'm not" she grabbed his tie and pulled him to her. Their mouths made contact

Sanji didn't say anything, to be frank his face so hurt you can see fresh blood coming to it but he didn't mind it as long as Nami contented.

"That's for the night" She slowly pull out and smirked

"Nami-san I don't want to lose you, it's too hard for me to lose you again. So please stay with me, don't leave me again" he didn't want to show his cry man mood to her but he can't control his dumb-ass emotion

"If you bribe me then I'll stay"

"Huh?"

"Hahaha... I'm not free Sanji-kun"

'So, my ego is right!'

She raises her left arm, loosely wrapping it around his neck "I mean, bribe me with your love"

Sanji broadly smile "Of course my Nami-swaan"

"All I know is that I need to do anything to replace your painful memory into happy memory"

Sanji cupped Nami's face then kiss her slowly and passionately.

He draw his lips away but keeping them close enough to her lips "Thank you Nami-san"

Nami pushed him away and giggle "For now, you need to leave me because I need to wash these damn dishes. Don't forget I'm still your maid so its my duty"

"Nami-san love is like a hurricane and I can't control myself but to fall in love again and again" he said with matching mellorine dance

"Pfftt...hahaha Sanji-kun I really miss that dance" Nami laughed out loud

"To be frank, I do miss that dance too"

"Then, would you dance it for me every single day?" she smirked devilishly

"Anything for my Nami-swaan"

"Did you eat dinner; if you want I'll cook you?"

"But before that, starting today you're not a maid but my girlfriend so your duty is to act the way you do. Be bossy, be a thief, be a monster no matter what you did your my girlfriend"

"Hey hey" she punched him playfully

"Talk about dinner, I haven't eat my breakfast and lunch..."

"What? Then I should cook you right now..." but before she can face the counter, Sanji hug her again and whispered something

"I don't need food; all I wanted to eat is you"

"You're so pervert!"

"I'm really hungry Nami-swaan so may I?" a wicked goofy smiled appeared in his face

"What about the dirty dishes, you don't want your plates to be worn right?"

"Then what about my dirty thoughts?"

"I think we need to fix your dirty thought first, right?" she brushed her lips against him

"Indeed"

"To your room not here"

"OUR ROOM"

He lifts her carefully while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her all the way to their room while keep kissing her madly. After they enter to their room, they shut the door close.

**The dirty dishes forgotten**

**The painful memory slowly forgotten**

**His shitty ego already forgotten**

**Her smelly rat odor forgotten**

And most of all, they forgotten their nakama are still in the dining room when they passed by.

"Oi oi, what's that?" Usopp rubs his eyes several times

"What a beautiful couple, Sanji-san is so lucky to see Nami-san panties. Yohohoho"

"What's happening?" Chopper flushed

"Ammf... Sanji was carrying Nami while they're kissing. Shishishi they never saw us but we saw them"

"I mean their relationship?"

"A kissing partner, that sound cool" Luffy's eyes sparkle

"Kissing partner? Oi oi Luffy that's not sound cool but sound disgusting" Usopp slaps Luffy's head

"Usopp-san did you feel disgust when you kiss Kaya-san?"

"NO! Kaya's lips are the smoothest and delicious lips I ever kiss"

"So, you kiss other woman before? I thought Kaya-san is your first kiss?

"Tsk tsk tsk! Brook, I never told you once that I am a great kisser in the East Blue. They called me Great Kisser Usopp-sama. Each and every one of them badly wants to taste my precious lips" Usopp licked his lips early

"You're the disgusting one, Usopp" Luffy mumbled

"I'M NOT"

"Yohohoho, may I taste your lips to Usopp-san?"

"NO! And don't you dare"

"But you said, your a great kisser. So can I?"

"Kyaaah!" Usopp quickly runs away from Brook then Brook keeps following him

"Shishishi, they are funny!"

"So, your kissing partner is Hancock?" Chopper innocently asked

"No, Hambock said she was my fia... fianc... I forgot about it, so never mind"

"HANCOCK! Its HANCOCK!"

"Hambock, Hamcock, Hamster sound the same"

"ITS NOT! And what Hamster?"

"Hamster is so delicious but Hamcock is not, it tastes sweat"

"Oi dont say that!" Chopper face reddens "You eat Hamster where and when? Why I didn't know about it?"

"You never know it because you never ask" Luffy jumped from his chair "Chopper thanks for the foods" he chuckles before running away chasing both Usopp and Brook

"It's okay Luffy but... what foods? Oh never mind I should finish eating my dinner before chasing them too" he look down to his plate but he sees no foods but only clean plate "LUFFY! GIVE ME BACK MY FOODS!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES, SORRY**

**REVIEW IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**

**If you want to read my new fanfiction title "BIRD CAGE" then Thank you HAHA! But I cant guarantee if you like it or not!**


	17. XVII - Special Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XVII. Special Woman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not ready to settle down just yet, but I'm ready to give a <strong>**special woman**** her last first kiss.**

**Im the happiest Ive ever been and this comes after a long period of being kind of lonely, even though I tried to convince myself I was enjoying my life. Before I met her I was very pessimistic about finding that ****special woman**** with whom I would want to spend my life with. I thought it would be difficult for someone like me, who is well known, to find a woman who didnt have an agenda and who just wanted to be with me because they loved me, pure and simple.**

It's been four months since Nami and Sanji officially became boyfriend and girlfriend, to make it simple as a Lovers.

FOUR MONTHS? It's so fast just like a blink of an eye.

Well, it was already decided so go on to the flow.

Being loved and loving someone is like forgetting all your problems and being happy with the person you love.

You appreciate even the little things in life, there's always a smile in your face.

Some people tend to see their love one's as their inspiration, as the breath that they take as their lives and they can't even live without them.

Well, our love cook and his goddess navigator are not exception.

As their relationship grows longer, they get comfortable and never forget to treat each other in a special way and they both create precious memories together.

They never had an argument that can't be solved. They would never stay away from each other for too long. Sometimes they stay up all night just to talk and to cuddle.

In the whole four months, they already get familiar of what each other needs, wants and like. An example is, when Sanji glance at her, she knew already what he is thinking.

Sanji makes sure that Nami always feels surprise, happy and love.

He always shows her all love he has. He shows the world how proud and honored he is to be with her.

He always mentions how lucky he is to found a special woman like her.

Special woman?

Yes, a SPECIAL WOMAN who always there to lend a hand and never leave him, who happily massage him after a hard day in works, who make him laugh harder when times are tough and who's bodies perfectly fit against him.

He felt completeness and oneness when they make love. He loves to felt the softness of her lips, her hair brushing against him when they make love and her hands move across his body when she gives him massages. Her touch touches his heart and soul.

His heart skips a beat whenever she walk into their sharing room and his heart soften when he observes her sleeping, she think she look awful when she first wake up but for him, he found it the most beautiful.

It is always so hard for him to leave her in the early morning for his work in restaurant.

The way her tears make him want to change the world so that it can't hurt her anymore.

Her body, especially those curves that drives him wild and he trust her with his life.

According to Luffy, Chopper, Brook and Usopp the cruelty man Sanji is totally change and he goes back to his love cook attitude but it is even worst.

Why?

Let review the past four months.

Sanji hates every woman but when Nami goes back, he changed into the love cook who happily chasing every woman he saw but this time he only chase his Nami-swan with matching love poem he created.

Nami called him puppy when they still pirating but this time his nakama except his Nami-swan called him Pervert Obsess, obviously he is pervert and has a sickness of obsession to the woman named

Nami.

Why worst?

The MAKE LOVE is supposedly in the private place right? Then why they do it in the kitchen, in the dining area, in his office both restaurant and mansion, in the bath and everywhere in the mansion.

The All Blue restaurant workers heard Sanji humming love-songs most frequently when he's cooking or thinking.

But overall they (both Mugiwara pirates and Baratie former workers) are happy to see Sanji's undying happiness not the cruelty man over the past three years, who was keep hiding from his office and silently curse every woman.

Nami changed also according to Usopp, Chopper and Luffy but Brook said "Nami-san didnt change because up until now she never show me her panties. Yohoho"

"Nami became so energetic and happy" according to Chopper and Usopp

"Nami is so kind" according to Luffy when she gave him extra meat

Every morning after her curly prince leave, she stands before the mirror to make sure she look great and more attractive and she set her hair many times.

She thinks about him all the time and record the times he leaves at her sides.

He completes her, when he's not with her, she feel there is something missing.

By being with Sanji, she fears nothing. She felt being overwhelm protected, secured, trusted and loved it's like in heaven there's nothing better than that.

She flattered when Sanji appreciate and praise her.

Just looking at him sends shivers down her spine, the slightest touch of his fingers make her feel blessed.

Every time he gave her flowers, gifts, and letters or even surprise her, her lips turn into a smile without noticing.

It is really nice to love and being loved, it changes you into a better person.

So, what are you waiting for! Go and find your true love and I'll cheer you up with all my freaking heart. I mean YOU. The READER!

Talk about surprises stuff, well it's really in cannot mention list but I'll tell you some surprising event they mostly did.

Like, he surprised her with a midnight picnic near in All Blue Sea under a full moon and bunch of stars. He waited for that day to come and plan it very carefully. He even ties Luffy in his bed to prevent him disturbing that event.

She laid a blanket in living room and they enjoy a shared meal, for her this event is failed because their childish nakama disturb their privacy and join the meal but for Sanji it was perfect.

He covered the bed with rose petals and then cuddle up with her, he enjoyed the scent of his Goddess and the anticipation.

She drew a bath to keep him relax when he got home while she cook him a nice dinner. The result is absolutely devastated because the food she made was burnt to ashes then Sanji found it so adorable when his Nami-swan cried in ashamed.

He ordered a sailboat that looks like mini-merry and they enjoy the afternoon out with the fishes of All Blue Sea.

After a hard whole day's work with a bunch of moron (cooks) and customers it is always nice to come home to a nice dinner with his Nami-san but he didn't expect the scene in his front when he entered the room, his Nami-san was wearing nothing but only red high heel shoes with a candles light in the background and already prepared dinner. Obviously our Love cook drooled of what he saw. Nami lead him to where she set up dinner and gave him his favorite champagne but Sanji ignored the champagne and quickly sabotage her.

Let us skip the lemon scene because someone suggested to skip lemon, so I understand and respect her.

Right? Ms. Riddle?

But if you want to continue the lemon scene, and then keep your eyes close tightly and start imagining.

Woah! I close my fucking eyes, so am I pervert?

Yes, it's obviously.

Sanji showers her with gifts, he always leave a bouquet on the bed for her to find. He never forgets to write a love poem (letters) for her every single day. He rouses her from sleep by giving her a gentle kiss on the cheeks and lips while serving her breakfast in bed.

That's become a routine in their daily life.

Nami thrilled when she received a hand written love poem from him, even his hand writing resemble chicken scratches along with the flower but according to Sanji, his chicken hand writing is a true labor of love.

When she dropped by his office one day and saw her picture on his desk, she really loves it. Girls' customers flirt with him all the time but by displaying her picture, he's telling the world that he's taken and that meant everything to her.

Sanji is willing to change for her and be a better person; he believes that this special woman is a person worthy of a sacrifice. Putting her needs is his top priority before him.

His painful experience about woman is totally forgotten and replace it with excessive happiness.

"Nami-san hands over her heart to me and she didn't ask for anything other than me being faithful to her. So I'll be faithful to her until my last breath" Sanji said when some reporters interview him about his currently love life

Nami wanted to treasure this feeling, hold his love gently as she cares for him and she doesn't want him to slip away from her hands like a SWEET TRAP.

It is in the middle of the night, when Chopper and the rest wake up cause by Nami's alarm cries.

They concur run fast to see what's really happening.

"Chopper, help Sanji-kun!" her tears are fresh and her body are terribly shaking

"Oi Nami, what's happening?" Usopp asked with mixed curiosity

"S... Sanji-kun" she runs quickly toward her room (sharing room with Sanji) then they followed her

They saw Sanji, yes Sanji himself lying in the bed, his face is pale even his whole body and he didn't merely move. He looks like...

"OH GOSH SANJI IS DIED!" Usopp cried out loud

Chopper immediately move toward Sanji and examine him, Nami is beside him and keep biting her fingers for too much nervous and worry.

"Waaahh! Sanji is died! You kill him Nami! You kill him!" Luffy cried too

"Sanji-san you may now rest in peace, we are both now died although I'm still alive, yohohoho"

"Shut up!" Nami exclaim and glared at the three idiots

"Chopper, tell me what's happen to him? Lately he keeps on vomiting until he become like that"

"Why you didn't tell it to me sooner"

"He said he's fine, so would you tell me what's wrong with him?" she bites her lower lip hardly and so worried

"He suffered from food poisoning..."

"FOOD POISONING?" they all cried except Chopper and obviously Sanji

"Food poisoning? What's that?" Luffy innocently asked

"Luffy-san food poisoning is a food poison, isn't that different. Yohohoho"

"Wait, wait Chopper, food poisoning? It can't be, Sanji is a high class chef so obviously he know everything about foods, so why..." Usopp eyes traveled to Nami, who was crying again

"Yohohoho, so its Nami-san faults"

"Wooahh... Nami kill Sanji!" Luffy run back and fort

"The food poison he eats is not really dangerous therefore his digestive system slowed down and it causes him to vomit. And now, it is important to him to consume as much fluid as possible without further aggravating his stomach. I give him a medicine for the main time, when he wake up make him sip clear fluids such as water or fruit juices this will help him to restore fluids lost through vomiting"

"Thank you Chopper" she breathe in relief

"Oi you baka, it's not really making me happy" Chopper dance his baka dance

Nami kissed Sanji's forehead "You'll be fine Sanji-kun"

"Oh Nami, it's probably best for him to avoid smoking or drinking alcohol" Chopper added

"Sanji-kun do you heard that? You need to stop smoking and to be sure I'll confiscate your cigarette"

"Nee, is Sanji alright?" Luffy jumped in the bed

"Oi Luffy" Nami grabbed Luffy's neck and began choking him

"N... Nami... I... Cant... Breath" Luffy stutters

"Then get out on the bed!" she punched Luffy

"You're so mean, so what really happen to him?"

"Did you hear what Chopper said? He said Sanji is not really in a dangerous state" Usopp slaps Luffy's head

"Oh so it's a magic poison" Luffy curiously said

"Well, I guess yeah"

"So boriiing!" Luffy exclaimed

"What did you say, Luffy?" Nami angrily said

"So, Sanji-san is still alive then welcome back Sanji-san to the world of living but I'm already died, so rest in peace Brook. Yohohoho"

"Nami, don't scare us again! If Sanji is still alive you don't have permission to disturb us in our sleep but if he's dead I give you permission" Usopp bossily said

"GET OUT YOU MORONS" she kicked the three idiots outside the room brutally

"Not only food poison that weaken his body but for too much worry, depression, stress, pain, heartbroken and attempt suicide for the past three years that cause him mostly to be like that. And this is the first time his body acceptably surrenders"

Nami brushed Sanji's hair gently.

"He might undergo high fever, so I warn you Nami"

"Do you have a medicine for that?"

"Oh yeah, I should prepare right away" Chopper walked outside

She lay on the bed beside him; she carefully placed her head in his rapidly beating chest and solemnly listens to his breath.

"I thought we already erased your bad memories but they never leave you. I'm happy because you trusted me with all your life by surrendering yourself to me. Sanji-kun I'll taking care of you until you recover"

A gleam of sunrise hits directly at his eyes but he doesn't care as long as his Nami-swan is sleeping beside him and it is always good opportunity to cuddle with her before starting his day.

He extends his right hand to find Nami's figure but he didn't touch her, it's only a sheet and some pillows. His Nami-san is gone in this early morning but why?

He forces his tired eyes to open.

"Nami... Nami-san where are you?" he didn't know why his whole body feels so hot and heavy then his shitty stomach growls in hunger

While he forced to stand up straight "Sanji you're not fit to stand up yet" Chopper cried

"FUCH SHIT!" he nearly jumped when he heard Chopper's voices "Why are you here?"

"Oh... To taking care of you?" Chopper blushed

"Huh?" in the corner of his eyes he saw a basin with lukewarm water, wet cloth, and thermometer, glass of water and covers of tablet medicine in the table beside the bed.

"What are those?" he raised an eyebrow

"Nami prepared that when you're in the verge of high fever"

"Fever?"

"Well yeah, you suffered from food poisoning with mix high fever and that cause your body to surrender not to mention you sleeps in three days"

"Three days! So its explain why I'm so hungry"

"Nami is in the kitchen, she's preparing for your soup, and she asked me to taking care of you for a while"

"Well I guess, I need to thank you..."

"Don't thank me, thank Nami. For three days you're burning in fever she never leave you. Every time your fever extends to the maximum level she was crying and get paranoid, we tried to tell me not to worry so much but she didn't mind us. She didn't even sleep and rest"

Sanji keep eyeing the floor while listening to him, he consumed every detail Chopper said.

"Every time you chilled, she covered you a blanket and she even wash you with the use of this basin and now she's busy for your soup"

SILENT

a long SILENT passed.

"What if you become like this when Nami is not yet here? What will happen to you Sanji? Who's going to take care of you like Nami did? I'm just a doctor, all I know is to cure person with disease. But thankfully Nami is here and she taking care of you like a mother did to her son, like a nurse or doctor did to her patient, like a wife did to her husband... You're lucky to have her, Sanji"

Suddenly the door quietly opens, there she is, standing in the door his Nami-san, who was carrying a soup with widen but worried eyes.

"Sanji-kun, thank God you're awake" she placed the soup in the table

"Ah..." he's speechless; he didn't know what to say

'Thank you is not a right word for this very moment'

AWKWARD

"Sanji, now that your condition feels better don't congratulate yourself with activities that cause your energy to lose and eat smaller amount of foods full of fiber. The most important avoid smoking"

"Huh? But Chopper, I need nicotine..."

"Thank you Chopper" Nami said

"Oh, then I should leave" Chopper walked outside

"Now, go to the bed" Nami gently pushed Sanji to the bed

"It's been three days since you sleep, I bet your hungry" she takes the soup and began stirring it

"Ah... Nami..." he didn't really know what to say

"If you want to thank me then I'll accept it but don't forget it's my duty as your girlfriend to taking care of you"

Sanji sat properly then he extends his hand to get something in the near cabinet.

"I've always wanted to give this to you" he gently brushed Nami's hair above her shoulder, he puts a beautiful orange necklace in her neck carefully

"This is..." she slowly looked at him, with disbelief expression

"This is the necklace you always eyed when we passed through the jewelry store. I know you really like it, you even choose to save your money to buy it than telling me and I'm so lucky for having a special woman like you"

"Sanji-kun thank you"

"No, you don't need to thank me. Your happiness is my own happiness and because of me, you have those black marks under your eyes" he gently touch her cheek

They looked at each other eyes for a moment then slowly close their eyes then their nose touch but before their lips meet the door burst open.

"Egg plant!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**REVIEW IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**

**GRAMMAR MISTAKES, SORRY!**

Who's that?

Is he against in Nami and Sanji relationship or not?

Well, I believe in the saying There's no perfect relationship.

After that man appearance two famous pirates will be appear then they might broke what we called Nami and Sanji perfect relationship. So keep on support!

The **FAITHFUL** word Sanji said in his interview, I was so worried about that.

Spoiler, you know Bruno Mars song, cover by Boyce Avenue and Madelyn Bayle "When I was Your Man".

If you have a free time, you listen to it, it sound good.

That's one of my favorite I even sang it loudly without even care if my voice sounds like bullshit. And that's because it is my favorite the following chapters related in that song.

Who's that two pirates?

**BETRAYAL,** who's going to betray but why?


	18. XVIII - Young Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII. Young Woman<strong>

**You were willing to give your life to rescue this ****young woman****.**

**I am not totally innocent, and I do date. But as a ****young woman****, I also demand respect.**

**The young woman I wanted to marry and be the mother of my billion children. According to Sanji!**

**Age becomes reality when you hear someone refer to that attractive ****young woman**** standing next to the man in the bed, and he find that ****he's the man in the bed.**

"Eggplant"

Both Nami and Sanji stopped then slowly face the source of that voice.

"G... Geezer?" Sanji gaped, he's frozen in shock and his eyes widen when he saw his unexpected guest

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Sanji-kun, chef Zeff is here to visit you. He was here two days ago, and he made that soup just for you, isn't he so sweet? You're so grateful Sanji-kun because Chef Zeff is here!"

"Shitty geezer, why are you here?" Sanji chided

"Sanji-kun..."

"Is that the right way to welcome your foster father, eggplant?" Zeff touches his beard

"What do you want?"

"Due to what this young woman said, I came to visit you"

"I've asked you many times, I even begged you to visit just only once but you never come, in fact I asked for your support and suggestion for my restaurant but you never said anything, you just ignore me! Geezer I owe you everything, my life, my wealth, my happiness... everything! I became like this because of you. How could I forgot the day when you save me, you sacrifice your own foot because of a spoiled brat like me. I nearly forgot my dream but because of your encouragement I've never give up and until I finally found this place. You're the first person who never laughs at my dream but... but why did you..."

"Eggplant, I've never ignore you and I will never ever do that! The reason why I didn't came so early it's because I want to see you standing in your own feet without my help. I want you to understand that without any help from other you can create your own dream. Don't rely on others just rely on to your own self. Trust your instinct and improve yourself"

Sanji lowered his head, he didn't expect this geezer to say that so frankly without feel ashamed.

"Damn straight geezer and you never feel ashamed, huh?"

"And why should I feel ashamed if I tell the truth?"

**SILENT ARRIVED**

LONG SILENT, Sanji and Zeff didn't say anything both is silent. They didn't even look at each other face.

Zeff was looking at the window.

Sanji keeps on eyeing his hands.

Zeff treats Sanji as his own son and he cares for him more than anybody but the problem is he didn't say it or show it. So, why now?

Why he frankly said his true intention?

Is he here because he realized that it's time for showing Sanji his true feeling?

Or just to treat him like a brat again?

**We all know that they're like cat and mouse. Serious conversation between them is impossible to happen.**

_Even if you try to make it serious, you're only losing your energy._

_Oh, so that's the reason I feel so tired!_

_You're just a lazy brat, so stop acting your tired._

"Ah... Sorry to interrupt but should I leave you two alone?" Nami broke the long silent

"NO" Sanji simply said without looking at her

"Stay here young woman"

"O... Okay"

"How long do you plan to stay here? I didn't mind if you stay here forever. Your dream is to find this place right? Then stay" Sanji casually said

"Hahaha... You never change eggplant..."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your slave Sanji anymore, that man is already died and this man in front of you is Black Leg Sanji who prove All Blue existence"

"Oh so his died? That would be a bad news. I really enjoy teasing him, do you know that?"

"Shut up!"

"But you still the hot blooded eggplant, who worked for me as my assistant chef"

"Do you want to stay here or not?"

Zeff slowly walked toward the couch then seat down.

"Well, All Blue is my dream not only me but every chef in this world. We want to see this beautiful place in our very own eyes. In fact, I've saved you when I realized that we have the same dream"

"Then..."

"But I don't want to stay here forever, I'm contented knowing All Blue is exists and I'll been more contented if I stay here in just a whole week, month or until I satisfied"

"But you always welcome here..."

"I don't want to disturb your life, now that you already found the woman your dreaming" Zeff look at Nami then Sanji lifts his face to see Nami

Nami was so confused why they're looking at her. She didn't know what to do so she smile at them like an innocent young woman.

Sanji's lips form a curve smile by looking at her Goddess.

Zeff observed them carefully without blinking an eyes, he sighs and continue talking.

"I want to spend the rest of my life in my home land not here"

"If that's what you want then I have no choice but to respect your decision"

"I'm shock"

"Shut up, shitty geezer"

Zeff brushes his beard then said "But I have my rules in staying here"

"Rules? What rules?"

"Young woman you may now participate in our discussion" Zeff looked at Nami again, Sanji followed Zeff gazed then look at Nami too

"Oi oi, what do you mean participate?" Sanji remarks

"Oh... I thought you already forgotten that I'm still here not a statue you know" Nami giggled

"How could I forgot my Nami-swaan who light at my damn world" Sanji in his love cook mode

"Take this in mind both of you, my rules are simple: Firstly, while I'm still living in this mansion I don't want to hear or saw erotic things, like kissing, hugging, sexing, moaning, cuddling and etc."

"Oi oi oi, shitty geezer I thought I heard you saying SIMPLE but it is the HARDEST rule I ever heard in my entire life! I'm against in that rule, if you really hate to hear and saw us doing that then close your damn eyes tightly and act like a deaf"

"I can't do that beside I'm not an idiot pervert eggplant like you"

"Oh so you CAN'T then you may now LEAVE"

"But you said, you don't mind me living here right?"

"Then I change my decision"

"Sanji-kun, it's only a whole week or month"

"For you it's only a week or month but for me it's FOREVER! How could I live in a day without your touch, hug and kiss? How could I sleep without you beside me? My morning is like an eternity evening without cuddling with you. How could I feel complete and satisfied without making love with you? My days without you is worse than living in hell"

"Exaggerate..." Zeff irritated said

"SHUT UP! You can't understand the feeling of a man in love because you're just a shitty geezer without emotion"

"Oh, an emotionless?"

"Right! A fucking damn pathetic bullshit idiot shitty geezer!"

"Sanji-kun" Nami pinched him by his cheek hardly until it turn red

"But Nami-san..." he gently slaps her hand

"Shall we continue my rules?" Zeff look at them

"Die geezer"

"Go on, Chef Zeff"

"Secondly, whatever I wanted to do you cannot prevent me"

"Oh yeah, even you committed suicide I'll never prevent you and it is way better!" Sanji spitefully said

"Sanji-kun!" Nami glared at him then he shut his mouth tightly

"Thirdly, stop whining like a kid eggplant"

"Who's whining, you damn geezer"

"Oh, so what do you think you're doing now?"

"I'm just provoking my right for this discrimination"

'Discrimination?' Nami thought

"Fourthly, you two have to sleep in separate bedrooms"

"WHAT?" Sanji's eyes widely open and stunned in shock, finally this rule made him huffed, you can clearly see the steam coming from him, this is a true discrimination according to him "NO WAY! No matter what you said I'll never ever accept that stupid rule!"

"Remember the third rule, eggplant"

"I don't care anymore about your fucking rules! And what these rule all about?"

"In the past custom of my ancestor, it is forbidden for man and woman to share same room and do erotic things unless they are married"

"This is not the generation of your ancestor!"

"But the custom is always be the custom"

"Then Nami-san let's get married today?" he grabs Nami's hand tightly and stared at her over growing big chocolate eyes

She's frozen in shock when her stupid boyfriend said that without thinking.

"If we're married no one can't separate us even that shitty custom" he tighten his hold

But...

Nami angrily whacked his head. She's really pissed and wanted to kill this pathetic man.

"N... Nami-san why did you..."

Nami choked him brutally "Did you know what you are saying?"

"I know... But... But you love me right? So, what's wrong with that?"

"You ask me what's wrong?" she's now boiling in anger, she clench her fist ready to punch him without mercy

Sanji slowly move backward away from his monster wife-to-be if Nami approve but look like she's not. He gulps several times, fearing to lose his life in just a few seconds.

"I'll ask you again; did you ask what's wrong?" Nami forcedly grabs Sanji's collar pulled him with matching sharp glared

"I... I think, I've never ask that..." he's eyes look away from her glare, you can see his sweats from his face and neck

"Are you telling me that I'm a deaf?" her grabbed tighten

"Ah... Ge... Geezer helps me?" he looked so awful while looking at Zeff

Zeff stand there frozen, he didn't know that the young woman he thought innocent is a real monster.

This is the first time he feels pity at Sanji's situation. He feels sympathy for him if Nami accept his proposal not fiancé but a wife in this very moment.

Nami clench her fist hardly then ready to punch him brutally.

Sanji closed his eyes quickly waiting for the deathful punch created by his monster Goddess.

He waited and waited for a second, no for a minutes, not again. A smooth slap touches his face.

He slowly opens his eyes but the scene in his front make his heart shrunk. How he wish he never see that, the sorrowful look of his Goddess Nami.

He gently pulled Nami and hug her tightly, he hug her like he was protecting her from any harm.

"What's wrong?" Sanji kissed her forehead

Zeff watched them, he knows they disobey the rules but the rule is not needed anymore in this situation.

Nami didn't say anything instead she buried her face at Sanji's chest.

"If you want to punch me it's okay, it's better to kill me brutally than seeing you like that. If you're not ready to get married, I'm willing to wait"

"That's not what I meant" she lifts her face looking at him

"Then wha..."

Nami break free from his hug and jump excitedly.

"I want to see you get down on one knee while opening a box revealing a beautiful and expensive ring that resemble my beauty then you ask me for marriage not like this, I didn't even enjoy being your fiancé"

"Huh?" both Sanji and Zeff gasps.

'I thought she realized that it was too early for marriage. Our relationship as a lover is only four months' Sanji thought

'I thought she realized how idiot eggplant is' Zeff thought

"I'll say yes while my beautiful tears fall suddenly then you will holding me so tightly and spin me around both of us laughing with joy"

Sanji and Zeff still gasping

'I thought she reads navigation books only but this is the first time I realized we're both fun reading fairy tale' Sanji thought

'I thought she's a monster but she's an idiot. What a good combination' Zeff thought

"But before we're getting married you're going to ask Gen-san in my hand first..." Nami keeps on talking and talking about her fantazy wedding

'If she's saying that its mean she's ready to marry me. I keep waiting and waiting for the best opportunity to propose but all I did is to hide the ring inside my pocket. Should I purpose to now?'

"I'm done packing my things chef Zeff, so where's my new room?" Nami said suddenly without any doubt

Sanji and Zeff gasp again, it took several minutes to consume what she had said.

"Wait... wait Nami-san do you know what you had said? Or your still fantasies our wedding?"

She sighed "You're a coward Sanji-kun when it comes to family. I already know you're not going to marry me so I didn't extent my hope"

A massive hole digger onto his heart.

He feels his world slowly scatter into tiny pieces.

How could his Nami-san think that way?

"Hahaha, a coward!" Zeff laughed

"Sanji-kun, I'm just joking!" Nami laughed too

"You're... a funny... young... woman" Zeff said between laughter

Sanji breath in relief, his massive hole and scatter world quickly fades.

"Dont joke like that Nami-san your nearly killed me"

"But I'm serious about packing my things, look" she pointed at her packed things

"N... Nami-san you can do this to me!" Sanji nearly cried, in fact he was sobbing without tears

"Sanji-kun, we're still living in the same roof so don't worry"

"N... Nami-san" he touched Nami's cheek then slowly brush his lips against her "Don't leave me behind"

Zeff coughed then said "Don't forget the first rule and I'm not done telling my rules"

"Damn!" Sanji silently cursed this shitty geezer

"Lastly and the most important rule, don't disobey my rules!"

"Yes!" Nami saluted like a soldier

"Rules my ass!"

"Young woman your new room is beside my room"

"Yosh" Nami imitated Luffy's action

"In the guest rooms? NO! Absolutely NO!"

"Yes, beside my room in case you sneak I'll definitely catch you eggplant"

"That's not what I meant, the guest rooms were..."

"You need to go down with the use of your high stairway then walk in a distance across the room of your nakama before you arrive"

"You're making me sick!"

"But you're already sick"

"Die already shitty old man"

"I will live 100 years before I die"

Sanji cupped his forehead look like he suffered many diseases after hearing Zeff's rules.

"Sanji-kun don't force yourself, now lay down and relax" Nami gently touch him and lay him carefully in the bed

"I need my cigarette, give me one Nami-san"

"No, you can't! Chopper said you need to avoid cigarette. Now, eat this soup to regain your energy" Nami wiped Sanji's sweat in his forehead

"Yeah, eat my soup eggplant. I know you miss it so much but even you beg I'll never give you the recipe"

"Who told you I want your fucking recipe? My soup is further better than yours"

'Oh God, they act like kids' Nami thought

"I give you two days to rest then after that you will be my tour guide in this place. I want to see everything about All Blue, understood?"

"Like hell..."

"Rule number two"

"What rule number two? I didn't heard you have a rule like that!"

"There is a continuation of rule number two. The continuation is, you must follow every word I said"

"That bullshit"

Zeff stand up and walked outside leaving Sanji and Nami alone.

When the door shut close, Sanji grabbed Nami in her waist then guide her in his lap.

"S... Seat down Nami-san" he said eagerly

**Calling for Ms. Riddle and other mature hater!**

_I recommend you to skip/stop reading the few conversation it has a mature content but not so really._

He guides her to seat onto his lap; she was facing him with her legs straddling his sides. Sanji kissed her hungrily full in the mouth, devouring every part her mouth like a starve man.

He lifts her and sat her directly to his already growing arousal and began rocking his hips with slow pace then Nami joins him. The slow motion gets faster and faster.

"S... Sanji-kun, the rules..."

"Who... cares... about that shitty... R... rules" he shuttered

He eagerly nipped her neck all the way to her upper breasts, and then licked down the hollow between her breasts.

**Reminder, Nami was wearing an open cleavage shirt.**

Her arms found his shirt then immediately take it off. His hands travel to her breasts squeezing it, then down to her stomach but stop when he reached her pants. He unbuttons her jeans and sucked her neck. Every heated kiss makes her moan loudly.

"Nami-san... don't be too loud... that shitty geezer... might find us" Sanji whispered between breath

He moved back up to her lips and kisses her passionately and deeply.

He's ready to pull down her pants when the door burst open, standing our rules maker Red leg Zeff.

_I try to skip lemon but my hands keep on writing it._

_It proved that I'm totally pervert and it makes me cry? No no no fufufufu Laugh!_

_Hands?_

_Yes, I write with the use of two hands in the keyboard._

_Who do you think I am to write using two hands in a paper or notebook? I'm just the child of my mother and my father._

"What was I told you?" Zeff crossed his hands behind his chest with matching raise an eyebrow

Nami and Sanji stare at him with gaped and stunned reaction.

She slowly stands up, arranged her bra and properly buttons her jeans. She feels so embarrassed after Zeff caught her with Sanji doing erotic, right after they heard Zeff's rules.

"Damn you, shitty geezer"

"Young woman, what rule you violated?"

"Rule number one" she bites her lower lip

"Can you tell us what is in the rule number one?"

"Nami-san, don't listen to him. Oi geezer stops that already!"

"While you still living in this mansion you don't want to hear or saw any erotic things" Nami repeated the rule

"Listen both of you, if I find out that you're trying to violate my rules again, I'll have to punish you..."

"What the? Who the hell are you?" Sanji's steam come out rapidly, he's in the verge of rancor "Remember your standing in my own mansion and the one who has the right to make rules is none other than me"

"Yes, chef Zeff. I'll try to take that in mind" Nami seriously said

"Nami-san why you? You're hurting my shitty feeling" he grabs the bed sheet and start biting it

"I'd call doctor Chopper for you eggplant. He will nurse you until you fully recover"

"NO!"

"About you young woman you may now go to your new room" Zeff ordered

"Y... Yeah" she grabbed her things and quickly leaves; you can only see her remaining dust

"Nami-swan, don't leave me!"

"Eggplant did I disturb your so called paradise?" Zeff smirk devilish

"Hope you burn in hell!"

"A great cook cannot be burn easily by a mere hell"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Review is highly appreciated!**

**GRAMMAR MISTAKE, PARDON!**

About the title chapter,** Young Woman** is according to Zeff.

The two famous pirates are not yet appear, soon a very soon.

Keep on support!


	19. XIX - Lazy Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XIX. Lazy Woman<strong>

**Women always worry about the things that men forget; men always worry about the things women remember.**

**Women still remember the first kiss after men have forgotten the last.**

**Between men and women there is no friendship possible. There is passion, enmity, worship, love, but no friendship.**

In All Blue restaurant there was a heated tension between the two skillful chefs namely Sanji of All Blue restaurant and Zeff of Baratie restaurant.

They were wrangling about if this restaurant is made according to the customers' desire or the owner created it just to flirt with the female customers.

"You see, I already have a girlfriend so there's no point to flirt with the other woman. I'm contented having Nami-san in my life. So shut the crap Shitty Geezer!" Sanji offended

"That young woman is homely, friendly, beautiful, loving, caring, funny, educated, scary, monstrous..."

"Oi drop the last two words"

"I don't understand why she accepted you and end up becoming your girlfriend. A young woman like her doesn't belong to an eggplant like you! I thought you'll end up hanging with an okama, yeah! Your belong to an Okama, OKAMA ONLY!"

"SHUT THE CRAP! Don't ever say that fucking OKAMA! Don't... don't say anything about them! It makes me remember my two years staying in HELL!" he shivered in disgusted

They were fighting inside he's office and their voice are so loud, louder than the fireworks that cause the customers to act confuse, scare, annoy, irritate, shock, paranoid and cry for the children.

ALL BLUE RESTAURANT is better than any five star hotels and it is absolutely different from THE FLOATING RESTAURANT BARATIE.

It is well-known around the world for having the most delicious foods, skillful cooks, high class, well manner workers, beautiful and peaceful place especially it is located at All Blue Sea, the mystical sea of legend and the ultimate dream of every chef.

The PIRATES ERA is already over after Mugiwara pirates found ONE PIECE, and it is not normal to see or hear people fighting, shouting, thieving, eating and drinking bunch of foods and rum or other activity describing pirates' manner. That is why the owner Black Leg Sanji banned the pirates' attitude inside the restaurant. It is not because he's not a pirate anymore but because it disturbs the customers' privilege.

But today the owner himself is the one who violated his own rule.

What do you say about that Sanji?

"B... Boss, can you keep your voice low? The commotion here disturbed our customers" one of the worker poke his head on the door

"Can you see what you done, shitty Geezer?" Sanji annoyed said

"Don't blame me; blame yourself for acting like a brat!"

"I'm not a kid anymore so stop treating me like a kid, damn geezer!"

"Boss keep it quiet" the worker close the door and left them alone

**SILENT**

**SILENT**, the silent stay for several minutes

Sanji keeps on writing about the proposal offered by his clients, While Zeff observed the All Blue.

"What do you think about All Blue?" Sanji broke the silent, he didn't bother to look at Zeff and keep on doing what he was doing

"ALL BLUE is a real paradise not for us chefs but for those people who appreciate it. If this place is not hard to sail, I'm sure there's so many people already visited this place and the forest that half the island was occupied by people. Because of your girlfriend world map those people who wanted to visit here has no dread to be lost around the ocean. The only obstacle they need to endure before they dock here safety is the unsteady condition of the weather they're going to face"

"Don't worry, we already distribute the external log pose of this place all over the New world, Grandline (Paradise) and the four seas compose of North, West, South and East Blue for those people who wanted to visit or even live here"

"Moreover they need to travel ample of months or even years before they arrive here. I heard there is a shortcut way for those who live in the four seas, is that true or just a rumor?"

"Well yes there is, but I banned it three years ago"

"Why?"

"That shortcut is not a shortcut way to be here quickly but a shortcut to end your life. It is a dangerous way for those sailors; even a great navigator cannot navigate it easily. In fact, the world government banned it a long time ago. That way is known as the graveyard of sea kings and pirates. They said if someone could sail there safely his only destination is the REVERSE MOUNTAIN, where the entrance of Grandline takes place"

"Oh..." Zeff brushed his beard

"Let change that topic, what do you think about this restaurant? Do I have to improve it? I have an aquarium area, lover area, family area, func..."

"You don't need to improve this restaurant. I admit, it is a world class restaurant but the only problem you need to focus your attention and improve is the foods in menu list. Geez, who made that menu?"

"Of course me"

"That is the worst menu I ever see, the foods are suck!" Zeff pulled out his tongue and rub it with his palm "Are you sure this restaurant is well-known for having delicious foods or for having the bad taste foods I ever taste in my entire life"

Sanji's stands up and glared at Zeff, his steaming in anger.

"I DONT NEED YOUR DAMN OPINION!"

"I'm just telling the truth, eggplant"

Sanji spitefully grabbed Zeff in collar.

"Why would you never appreciate my works?"

"It is because until now your works are suck! What was I told you eggplant, when you're making a food you need to put your hundred percent with your heart"

"I DID IT!"

"If you did it, what happen?" Zeff pushed Sanji away from him

"The real problem is not about my food the problem is you!"

"Hahaha..."

"Until now you can't accept that I surpass you! Shitty Geezer"

"You think that so?"

"Fuck you!"

"I will appreciate your works if you stop acting like a cry baby"

"I'm not a kid anymore, in fact I can create my own kid anytime I want"

"Pftt... Hahaha... You make me laugh eggplant!" Zeff laugh so loud

"STOP LAUGHING!" Sanji's face redden

**SILENT**

**SILENT** only the ticking of the clock could hear and the noise outside.

"You already visited every places in All Blue. How long do you plan to stay here?"

"I said until I satisfied and it's been a week since I decided to stay here. Do you really miss the touch of your girlfriend that much?" Zeff smirked

"Ah... O... Obviously yeah! She's my girlfriend. So, what's the problem with that?" he simpered and he's whole body flushed

"What I mean is, you miss your manhood coming in and out right?"

"F... Fuck! Your so dirty geezer, would you stop that!"

"I'm sorry to tell you but I'm not planning to leave this place, not yet beside I'm beginning to enjoy staying here"

'Go back to your damn place already!'

"So, masturbating is required for you until I am here"

"W... What? For your d... damn info I don't need your dirty idea! Screw up dirty damn geezer" he stuttered

"Oh, really?"

"Y... Yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>TICK TACK TICK TACK TICK TACK TICK TACK<strong>

It's been hour since he enjoys listening to the ticking of the clock; it is in the middle of the night.

In the bed, you can see his figure accompany by a spiral smoke coming from his cigarette.

"Fuck damn hot!" he removed his shirt and slides his pants off only his boxers remain then lay back again in the bed

**THE BED**

_bow_

**THE BED** where he and Nami sleep together, enjoying the company of each other, cuddling all night and sometimes making love. But **THE BED** is a little bit bigger and lonely without his Goddess figure.

"Nami-san" he sighed

One week passed since Nami leave this lonely bedroom but for him it's like a never ending eternity and drive him nuts.

_OA, you always saw each other right? Still remember your living in the same roof. I know your mansion is huge but that is a sickly reason not seeing each other right?_

_Judge already? Without explaining the situation of our lovecook?_

Well you see, yes they always see each other sometimes Sanji stole her from Zeff sight but Reg leg Zeff always watched them like a stalker. Every movement they made, he record it. Every step they made, he count it. He is not just a stalker but shitty geezer paparazzi according to Sanji.

Zeff is scarier than God Eneru when it comes to punishment, that's why Sanji end up becoming like this a loser.

He missed Nami's hair brushing his chest, when they make love.

He missed Nami's melody moans, when they make love.

He missed Nami's kiss around his bare body, when they make love.

He missed Nami's rocking hips, when they make love.

He missed his manhood in and out movement, when they make love.

_So, Zeff is right?_

He hates to accept but Zeff is right.

He didn't realize that his pants keep tighten.

"Gaaah! I can't take this anymore!" he stands up and run outside his room immediately

He didn't care if someone might saw him naked only boxers, as long as he saw Nami.

_Why always make love?_

_Well, the author is pervert?_

_NO! No absolutely NO!_

_Calling for young readers and mature haters!_

_Skip/stop reading the following scene it has a mature content!_

_When Usopp arrive you may now read it again!_

_Thanks_

_But if you read because you're curious then pretend that you unintentionally read the mature scene!_

_Don't take it so seriously, I'm just kidding._

He walked slowly down to the high stairway, and then to the room where Nami located.

When he passed Zeff's room, he's heart start to beat rapidly.

'I bet that stupid geezer is already sleeping'

He sneaked into her room but make sure to open and shut the door quietly.

He saw Nami's figure in the bed. The moon is so bright that illuminates Nami's curvy body especially those smooth breasts.

He observed the perfect body of the woman of his life.

Nami was wearing silk transparent night gown that thin enough to see her underwear.

He didn't know how long he stand there but he's manhood can't take it any longer, so he gently crawled to the bed. He slowly spread her legs and position himself on top of her. He pressed his already erected manhood against her sensitive spot that cause Nami to moan and wake up.

"S... Sanji-kun?" she rubs her eyes with her hand to see him clearly

"Sshh... That geezer might hear us"

He hungrily captured her lips, and his hands travel to her body and keep them busy.

"Sanji-kun..." she tried to pushed him away but he's so strong

His right hand found her sensitive spot, well, she's still wearing a panties. He began to rubs her sensitive spot while the other hand is in her breasts squeezing them eagerly.

He sucks, lick and nibble her neck down to her breasts.

"Stop... Sanji-kun" she tried to push him again though she feels pleasure all over her body

"Don't stop me, Nami-swan"

He withdrew his hand to her sensitive spot and place back his erected manhood.

He forcedly spread her legs again and starts rubbing his erected arousal to her sensitive spot. Nami moaned loudly but Sanji cover her mouth with his hand.

"Sshh"

Foreplay is not needed anymore if he's manhood keep on erected.

He takes off her panties and his own boxers, but before his manhood going in...

"Con... dom..." Nami stuttered

"Huh?"

"You need to wear condom" she removed Sanji's hand from her mouth

Sanji's curly eyebrow raise a little bit.

According to his great memory, every time they were making love he often wear condom but why now?

Is she forgot to drink her pills and now he's turn to use contraception?

"Nami-san what are you talking about?"

"I said wear some condom"

"My condoms are in my drawer so let's forget about it. In fact, I often used condom when we're making love" he tried to kiss her but she block his way

"Get one if you want to make love"

"But it takes forever to go there"

"Then ask Usopp, Luffy and Brook"

"Oi don't count Brook, but Nami-san just for this night. I'll marry you very soon, so there's no point of using it anyway"

"Do you want or not?"

"Fine! I'll ask Usopp" he stands up defeated and strikingly walks outside

"Sanji-kun, wear your boxers first!" she throw the boxers to him

"Stay there patiently and wait for me" he wear his boxers and quickly went outside

"Oh thank God, we nearly do that!" she breathe in relief, she wear her panties back and cover herself with the bed sheet

"Sorry Sanji-kun I don't have any more energy for that activity, learning to cook is not so simple" she lazily lay in her bed again

**Lazy woman?**

_Well, you read right? So, she's totally a lazy!_

_Lazy for doing erotic?_

_Guess, yeah!_

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night you can see him knocking on Usopp door. Then the sleeping sniper king opens the door.<p>

"Wooaah! Sanji!" Usopp sleepy eyes widely open when he saw his nakama Sanji standing in his front wearing boxers only

"Is my body sexy that much?" Sanji posed like Hercules

"Oi oi..." Usopp slaps him "By the way why are you here? BUT MOREOVER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, WEARING ONLY BOXERS?"

"Keep your voice low" he kicked Usopp long nose

"So, answer my question?"

"Do you have condom?"

"Huh?" Usopp jaw dropped

"I'm in hurry, hand me your condom"

Usopp observed him for a while.

Sanji was asking for condom? He's wearing only boxers? He's here even though his room is in the second floor? He said keep your voice low? Then...

**Ah ha!**

"If Zeff find out what you're doing, I'm sure you're going to be punish again" Usopp smirked

"That's why I'm telling you to hurry up!"

"But remember Kaya is not here so it's impossible to have one"

"Your condom Usopp, I know you have one"

"Tsk tsk tsk!"

"You're trying to cheat on Kaya-chan that's why you bought it right?" Sanji raised an eyebrow

"Wha... Whoah! I'm not... I'm faithful..." Usopp began trembling

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Usopp, I'm your good friend so if you lend me your condom I'll keep your secret hidden!" Sanji loosely put his hand on Usopp's shoulder

"R... Really?"

"Yes! And you're planning to cheat on her right? Just a plan right? Then if you give me that sinful thing your plan will vanish automatically"

"Y... Yeah... That's right but promise me Sanji you will never ever tell this to anybody"

"Now, hand me your condom"

"Say promise first!"

"Fine. Fine. Promise"

"Wait there..." Usopp runs quickly toward the bathroom

"Usopp hurry!"

"Yeah, yeah here" he come back and give him the condom

"You never use it? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!"

"Thank you cheater!"

"Hope your manhood still facing the sky"

"Hope so" he grabs hold the doorknob then pulled it hardly to close Usopp's door

**BUT**

"KYAAAAH!"

Usopp fingers still on the door when Sanji closed it, sending him into crippling, shrieking pain in the floor.

The cries wake all of them including Zeff. They run quickly outside their rooms to find out unconscious Usopp in the floor with streaming tears.

"Kyaaa! What happen to Usopp! Doctor doctor!" Chopper runs back and fort

"Usopp-san, are you okay?" Brook said

"Usopp, who did this to you!" Luffy holds Usopp

"I... Saw a beautiful garden..." Usopp imaginably said

"Gyaaah! Usopp stay with us! I can cure your disease" Chopper cried again

"Usopp-san that garden is called nirvana"

"Oi, stop saying that Brook!" Chopper slaps Brook head

"Usopp, wake up wake up!" Luffy cried

"Shut up!" Sanji step on Usopp face to shut him

"Oi Sanji you're hurting him!" Chopper pushed Sanji's foot away from Usopp face

"Sanji-san you're so harsh!"

"Usopp speak to us" Luffy cried

"A g... gate!" Usopp said still he's eyes are closed

"GATE!"

"My mom standing in that gigantic gate, she was smiling at me... She said 'My brave son Usopp your grown up becoming so handsome, I thought you're the God himself'" he mimicked his mother voice, still he's eyes are close

"Stupid!" Sanji tried to kick him but Chopper stop him by hugging his right foot

"Usopp dont go, not yet Usopp!" Chopper cried loudly

"Ussop-san can you tell to your mom, may I see her panties? Though she's died but I'm died also, yohohoho"

"USOPP" Luffy slapped him rapidly without break

"S... Stop Luffy!" Usopp grab hold Luffy wrist

"USOPP IS ALIVE" Luffy, Chopper and Brook dance happily

"You're going to kill me Luffy" Usopp rubs his bloody bruise face

"USOPP IS ALIVE" Luffy cheered

"USOPP IS ALIVE" Chopper repeated

"USOPP-SAN IS ALIVE though I didn't ask her mom to see her panties, yohohoho"

"IDIOT" Sanji muttered

"Usopp we're not sure if your safe yet, let me examine you" Chopper examined him

"Not safe? That bullshit!" Sanji irritated

"Oh yeah, Usopp-san what happen?"

"Who did that to you Usopp? I'm going to kick his ass!" Luffy angrily said

"S... Sanji..." Usopp stuttered

Their eyes wandered to Sanji, who was wearing boxers.

"I didn't do anything!" Sanji simpered while hiding the cause of this uproar

Zeff didnt say anything but he's watching.

Nami chuckles, she's standing in front of her room while watching at them.

"By the way Sanji, why are you naked?" Chopper asks

"Sanji-san your so pervert!"

"I don't want to hear that coming from you! And you guys so slow!"

Luffy looked at Usopp, who still in the floor and to Sanji who was wearing boxers.

"AHHH!" Luffy yelled

Their eyes travel to Luffy.

"What are you yelling at?" Sanji kicked him

"Usopp is in the floor and Sanji is naked" Luffy point-out

**SILENT**

**SILENT** in few seconds, then they disgustingly look at Sanji.

They except Usopp, Nami and Sanji of course.

"HAHAHA" Nami covered her mouth to prevent herself laughing so loud

"Oi, don't look at me like that!" Sanji simpered

"I thought you're my brother Sanji-san when it comes to panties. So, the reason you're always looking at my body is because..."

"YOU DONT HAVE BODY! YOU SHITTY SKELETON!"

"I feel pity for you Sanji, I wish I had medicine for your sickness"

"Sanji, Evancov is a nice person even Bon Kurie, both of them help me when I was in Empel down. So, I will accept you no matter who you are!"

"Oi... don't say that! I'm not what you think"

"Eggplant just admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That..."

"SANJI RAPE USOPP!" Luffy, Chopper and Brook said

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue.<strong>

**GRAMMAR MISTAKE PARDON!**

**Review highly appreciates!**

Stay with us, thnx!


	20. XX - Apron Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XX. Apron Woman<strong>

**Let men tremble to win the hand of woman, unless they win along with it the utmost passion of her heart**

**Women are like tricks by sleight of hand,Which, to admire, we should not understand.**

The incident occurred one month ago change our loveCook way of living.

When he was accused rapist, he beginning to feel dismay about the words MAKE LOVE. To make it even worst the person he raped was no other than Usopp.

MAKE LOVE is the greatest pleasure you'll ever find but because of that words he's throne as a gentleman being suspected.

He tried to declare his innocent many times but no one of his nakama believe, well except Usopp himself and Nami.

But when they asked him why he was in Usopp room in the middle of the night he can't say the exact reason. Not because he scared of Zeff punishment but because Usopp begged not to mention the condom. If someone find out he's planning to cheat on Kaya, he might lose her. So, Sanji is his accomplice.

Aside from that, only Sanji could understand Usopp situation.

Sanji put himself to Usopp situation. What if Nami found out he's planning to cheat too, then start avoiding him or even worst leave him?

Thinking Nami will leave him, he's heart start to tear. He can't no longer live without her, He's world is meaningless. Nami is his own World.

They only accused him and they have no prove that he is an Okama. Yeah, he's name was being damage by that accusation but not Usopp heart.

A true gentleman will keep a secret.

Chopper, Brook and Zeff began to enjoy teasing him especially Zeff, who called Sanji as 'Okama Eggplant'.

But Luffy is stupid enough to believe Sanji raped Usopp but soon he found it funny and start to laugh like it is so natural for a man to rape a man.

Sanji respects every Okama, because of them he improved his strength and he even control the haki stored in his body but he's not an idiot to love them in fact he hates them. He felt disgusted every time they called him Okama.

It's really hard to decide not to bother Nami, not to sneak in her bedroom, not to ask her to make love and not to steal her from that shitty geezer sight.

Why?

Well, he is a man and everyman as a pride.

Sometimes, we need to use our pride to show to other that we can do anything without them.

Pride?

Yes, PRIDE.

He's PRIDE as a MAN who devoted himself for the women only, I repeat WOMEN only. He's PRIDE that was ruined by the words CONDOM.

He's PRIDE as a boyfriend. If Nami truthfully missed him too, she need to do anything to be with him but all she did was to shut up and watched.

He's tired of begging for the things he wants.

Why don't he tries to wait for Nami's turn, her turn to please him? If she really love him too.

Nami didn't say the magical three words I LOVE YOU but Sanji believes ACTION SPEAK LOUDER. So, if Nami do anything to be with him in this crucial situation, it is proven she love him but if she didn't...

"No, she will and I'll wait until I can" Sanji said

He became well-behave this whole month and didn't violate any rules made by Zeff. That shock all of them especially Nami, who start to think what she did wrong?

The fact that,

Sanji missed Nami's touch so badly. Every day without her touch, is like living without hope.

He's mind occupied by Nami.

He's soul and heart is for Nami alone.

He's body ache for Nami's curvy body and badly wants to be together again.

In early morning before sunrise he bathes himself, got dress and went to restaurant. In evening, he waited to feel sleepy first before going home and directly lie to the bed. That became the routine of his life for the whole month.

* * *

><p>It is a hot afternoon, after a tiring day meeting with some badass clients he went home directly. He wants to lie on the bed and sleep forever. That is his first priority this day.<p>

But before he goes upstairs to his bedroom, why dont he try to check his paradise kitchen? To examine his treasure utensils, I bet there's nothing wrong with that, right? After all, he is the owner of this mansion.

"It's been month since I check it, hopefully that shitty geezer didn't do wrong and that stupid gumo didn't destroy my kitchen"

He steps toward the kitchen before he could fully enter; he smells a good aroma that filled the entire kitchen. So, someone was cooking?

"Linguine..." he muttered while entering the kitchen

"Linguine with Clams and fresh herbs" an angelic voice added

He gasps and taken aback when he found out that Nami is the one who was cooking.

"You're so early, how's your meeting?" Nami warmly smiled at him, and then face the counter again. Look like she was chopping something but Sanji didn't care, he's eyes focused only to her.

Sanji stands there for about half an hour? All he did was to stared at his Goddess.

Nami was wearing plunging necklines that almost saw her pinkish bra and extremely short skirt that short enough to saw her lower butt with matching apron that wrapped her curvy body perfectly.

His feels flustered, awkward and sweat with desire.

"Sanji-kun, are you listening to me?" Nami addles and look at him

"Ah... Yeah, yeah!" he hoarsely said

"Then, what's happen?" she face the counter again

"Happen?" he pulled the chair to seat down

Nami looked at him again with confused expression "Are you sure you're listening?"

"I'm listening but... but would you repeat what you had said?" he simpered

"Never mind, I'll make you a coffee instead but you need to seat there and wait patiently" she walked to grab the kettle...

He felt jealous about that apron who was wrapping her body tightly.

He admires her curves.

He madly fall in love with her especially her body.

**CAUTION:**

**Red-alert for those young kids, I mean reader and mature hater** _the following scene has a mature content so beware._

_Don't blame me because... Yeah yeah I give you permission to blame me but don't start saying I'm pervert though it's true!_

_NO! I'm not!_

_The mature content almost occupied this chapter so decide, do you want to continue or not?_

_But to be sure, I suggest you to skip this chapter._

His eyes lustfully observed every move she made.

Every time she moves, the apron brushed against her breasts.

Every time she moves, her lower butt peaked from her short skirt.

Every time she moves, his pants get tighter and tighter.

He didn't count how many times he wiped the drool coming from his shitty mouth like a starving dog when he saw bones.

He starts to fantasize her like:

She's wearing an apron only without any dress that shows her bare back. She walked toward him seductively and leaned forward to kissed him full in the mouth and began savaging him like there's no tomorrow.

"Here's your coffee, sire" she placed the mug to the table beside him but before he could do anything, she quickly walked away to continue what she was doing before

"T... Thanks" he said disappointed

Look like Nami broke his interesting erotic fantasy.

"You look so tired, I'll massage you after this so wait there patiently" she smiles and wink wickedly

He's eyes got widen and his whole body tremble.

Wait wait wait wait the fucking wait, where's the shitty geezer? He's eyes desperately explore the entire kitchen but no one is here, only Nami-san.

"If you looking for Chef Zeff, he buys some ingredients and Chopper accompany him in the market. I've convinced him to buy by himself, at first he didn't agreed but I've keep on insisting until he decided to go"

He gulped several times while keep on watching her back.

"Brook, Usopp and Luffy visit the amusement park near here. I know you're going home early, so I prepared wearing this outfit to give you an opportunity to peek and I've been planning this event since you decided to ignore me. And now the two of us alone"

"Really?" a goofy broadly smile appeared from his mouth with sparkle

Now his priority is not to sleep but to explode his emotion.

This APRON WOMAN proves that she has an adoration feeling for him.

He's happy to know the other side of his Goddess.

She walked toward him, wrapped her hands around his neck and sat directly to his already erected arousal, straddle him.

"I've been waiting for you every night but you never came"

"Sorry about that Nami-swan" he slides his hands in her thigh and rubs it slowly

She rocks her hips against him "Sorry accepted, how it feels?"

"G... Good..." he closed his eyes to feel the pleasure

She rocked her hips even faster "This?"

"V... "

She holds his shoulders then move up and down continuously for every thrust. He grabs her breasts tightly while she's moving.

She stops and pressed her lips against him then pulled out quickly.

"Not here, let's find a good room" she seductively whispered

She stands up but stops when she suddenly feels something brushing against her ass cheeks.

"Sanji-kun... I said not here..."

He was standing behind her, his whole front cling to her back tightly while he's arousal pressed against her ass.

He soaks his tongue and savages her nape while his right hand wrapped around her waist.

He slipped his free hand inside her skirt. She grabbed his hand to stop him but he quickly cupped a feel.

"Not here... Someone might... saw us" she could feel his heavy breathing behind her and his erected arousal pressed against her even more

With his whole palm firmly grabbing her ass then slowly move to her sensitive part and stimulate it with his finger.

She moans slightly and spread her legs a little to give him access. She could feel him smile behind her.

His not satisfied with just feeling her soft buttocks, his right hand loosely placed onto her breasts and began fondling it.

"S... Sanji... Kun, not... here!" she whispered under her breath but not a single word went into his ears

"Nami... san, I can't take it any longer" he muttered while helping himself with her breasts

He unbuckled his belt pulled down his pants, only his boxers that show his already erected manhood.

She felt his erected hard touching her ass. His aroused manhood rubbed the tip against her butt cheeks. She bites her lower lips hardly.

He shoved her legs apart and wedged his manhood in between her legs then rubbing it in her sensitive spot up and down. She moans every time his arousal touches her spot.

She twisted and turned her body trying to face him but he resists her.

Her actions only aroused him even more.

She let out lewd moans as he stirred up his fingers to her sensitive spot. The nice faint whiff of his perfume makes her even more desirable.

She was confused by the whirlpool of emotion that bites her. She wants him badly, one month is long enough to endure and this little foreplay is not needed anymore.

He hastility abrade her apron and undressed her shirt revealing her pink bra, he was at the peak of his arousal when he hungrily sucked and licked away her neck down to her upper breasts.

He pulled down her panties; woah the smell of her spot makes him want to thrust his arousal even more.

He anxiously pressed his manhood in between her legs, dry humping her. Well, he still wearing his boxers.

Making love needn't be right out of a romance novel every time yah know.

Her body trembled as she slowly loses the will to resist, her sensitive part stimulated it was starting to turn her on.

He could no longer to control his desire and she was no longer able to think rationally.

He guided her to lean forward and hold the counter for balance; he's going to penetrates her from behind. Her body eagerly ached backward wanting Sanji's body oh so badly.

He pulled down his boxers a little bit, shows only his erected manhood.

He thrusts his erected arousal against her quickly then slowly pulled it. He wants her to feel his hard, pulsating, wet, swell and twitching arousal movement.

"Sanji... Kun" she closed her eyes tightly to heighten the intimacy

Until the thrust was getting faster and faster deepen and deepen. Sanji lost himself completely to lust; he didn't care anymore about his surrounding as long as the pleasure keeps coming.

"Sanji... Kun, slow down..."

But he ignored her pleading, holding her hips tightly and keeps on doing his desire.

He rapidly thrust in and out not wanting to back out. He missed this apron woman badly so he didn't want to waste any second.

There's nothing she could do but clench her teeth, endure the overwhelming pleasure and hold the counter tightly as he continual thrusting in and out movement is kept going.

He closes his eyes tightly and growls every heated thrust.

The sound of flesh slapping each other and her moans can be heard echoing in the kitchen.

The SEX is great...

No! MAKE LOVE.

The MAKE LOVE is great and now he can't take it anymore, he's going to cum and release his orgasm.

While running out of breath, he cum and released his orgasm inside her as he thrusts his manhood in and out of her even faster.

"Nami, we're back!" Chopper poked his head on the door with eyes close, not wanting to saw some sinful scene

Zeff come after Chopper, he was holding a sack of ingredients.

But the scene in their front freeze both Zeff and Chopper with their eyes hang-open.

Sanji fully dress like there's nothing really happen. He was seating on the chair with crossed legs while sipping his cold coffee. Nami is in the front of counter still chopping, she's fully dress like him and her hair is not messy.

"Oh, welcome back Chopper and Chef Zeff" she smiled at them then back to work

Sanji took a little glance at the two then raised an eyebrow.

"Oi why are you still standing there and what's that look? It disgusting" Sanji gave them a death stare

But still the two are standing there stunning. Chopper jaw drops while Zeff look at them seriously.

'It's really impossible that this two didn't do anything after we leave them alone' Zeff thought, he's eyes wandered to the entire kitchen. He was looking for evidence

'I thought I'm going to saw erotic scene again, I already closed my eyes. Thank Goodness' Chopper sighed

'I can't believe that this eggplant behaves and he didn't violate any of my rules. This is a real miracle'

"Nami-swan, your coffee tastes so good it melt my heart" Sanji happily praised

"Oh Why, thank you Sanji-kun. Do you want some, Chopper and Chef Zeff?"

"Ah... Y... Yes!" Chopper stuttered

"No need, young woman" Zeff placed the sack in the table and sat down across Sanji

Nami walked to give Chopper his coffee. She stands beside Sanji, her butt graze against his leg without unnotice by Chopper and Zeff.

"Your zipper is open" she whispered only Sanji could heard

Sanji quickly closed his zipper.

"Don't bend down casually, I have your panties in my pocket" he whispered back

Nami pulled down her skirt to hide her spot.

Sanji chuckles while his hand touching her panties inside his pocket.

The key factor is not getting caught is not leaving behind any evidence.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**REVIEW HIGHLY APPRECIATES.**

**Grammar mistake! PARDON!**

TWENTY CHAPTERS? I didn't' expect it! I thought this story will long for about 5 chapters or just a one shot but look look look its twenty chapters! It makes my tears fall *sob sob* to make it worst, our story is in the middle! HAHAHAHA! Betrayal, hurt, unexpected guests, unfaithful, pervert, etc. etc etc.

But I need your support guys!

**To CerealWonderland :** hooray for pervert! hooray hooray hooray! Your now our leader for being a pervert! I nominate you! I second demotion!


	21. XXI - Unexpected Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXI. Unexpected Woman<strong>

**Love is the flower of life, and blossoms unexpectedly and without law, and must be plucked where it is found, and enjoyed for the brief hour of its duration.**

**The world is so unpredictable. Things happen suddenly, unexpectedly. We want to feel we are in control of our own existence. In some ways we are, in some ways we're not. We are ruled by the forces of chance and coincidence.**

**Sometimes the most beautiful thing is precisely the one that comes unexpectedly and unearned, hence something given truly as a present.**

The light of full moon is the only light inside his room.

The light of full moon illuminates his figure vividly in the fluffy bed burying his head in the soft pillows with a loud snore.

The big window of his room is wide-spread to welcome the light coming from the moon.

The breeze of wind is steady but loud enough to hear.

The different noise of small animal's duet with his loud snore could hear outside and inside of his room.

The circle sound of creepy ticking of clock hears every corner of his room.

The sound of the bed hears every time he made a little motion.

Ah~ what a peaceful evening for him~

No yelling of MEAT coming from the shitty gumo, no story teller coming from the liar sniper king, no creepy laugh coming from the pervert skeleton, no kiddy cry coming from Chopper, no nagging could be hear coming from the shitty Geezer, and no brutal punch coming from his girlfriend.

It is a wonderful night to be treasure, how he wish to sleep like this every single night and it's going to be happier if Nami is cuddling with him.

Ah~ Nami-san~

Only Nami can turn his nightmare into a beautiful dream.

Nami~san, his dream woman.

Their relationship is almost six months but for him it is longer enough to propose and be her husband.

How many times he tried to propose but it didn't work.

He know, he picked the right ring and it is depends strongly on her type, an expensive, beautiful and very trendy ring. She loved it so much when she saw it in the jewelry store for the first time, she even commented the storekeeper to the beauty of it.

Sanji couldn't stop thinking of her when he casually saw it in the jewelry store then bought it immediately for her.

He abruptly wakes up cause by the passing pressure of the wind that chills his entire body.

"That was freaking cold" he shivered

Well, he's not wearing any upper dress only his thin boxers that cover his private part.

It's been so hot lately, that's why he disrobed his dress except the boxers he was wearing and swam directly to the fluffy bed.

He grips the sheet to cover his entire body then arrange the pillow to bury his head again, wishing to continue his dream.

First priority is to sleep

Second priority is to sleep

Third priority is to sleep

Fourth, Fifth, Six and Seven priority is to sleep.

Yeah, to sleep is the main priority for this night.

He needs to sleep again and gain more energy for the exhaustive work tomorrow.

TIK TAK TIK TAK TIK TAK TIK TAK TIK TAK TIK

The creepy ticking of clock manipulates his brain.

"Gaaah! What the heck! What's wrong with this shitty clock and I can't go back to sleep"

He seats in the edge of his bed extend his hand to get unlit cigarette, he lit it and drag it hardly.

His eyes travel to the FULL MOON that light his dark room. It is a romantic looking full moon and it will be very romantic if Nami-san is with him, watching the moon together while enjoying the company of each other.

Sure, Nami is already sleeping and he didn't want to disturb her beautiful dream. How he wish she was dreaming of him.

He blew the smoke and sighed.

He lifts his head to see the clock hanging on the wall.

"12:30"

Look like it is a tough midnight to our love cook.

They said if you drink milk you can go back to your sleep effortless. Why don't you try it Black Leg?

He stands up to wear his pants and grabbed the jacket hanging in the couch then wrapped it around his upper body to avoid embarrassing accusation again.

Thinking of the high stairways he need to walk make his mind tired but that's the only way to get hot milk to help him solve this so called insomnia.

He is far away from the kitchen but he already heard the loud commotion there.

'The shitty gumo again, looks like I need to lose my stored energy to show him the real hell'

From the kitchen he heard a sound of steps walked back and forth, the sound of metal noise of utensils being used, the sound of fire click in the stove and the sound of two people conversation.

Sanji holds the kitchen doorknob ready to push the door open but stop when he heard a familiar continuous tap on the floor and a sharp voice coming from red leg Zeff.

'What the hell the shitty geezer doing here in the middle of the night?'

He sneaks into the door a little bit but make sure it is unnoticed.

He saw the geezer Zeff seating on the wooden chair with crossed legs, his right leg continuously tapping the floor with his hand brushing his long knot beard.

'Who's with him?'

He's eye wander to the entire kitchen, he nearly jumped when he heard Nami's angelic voice.

"I'm done preparing the utensils needed" Nami simply said

'I wonder what they are doing' he pushed the door a little just to see Nami

He's eye turned into heart even the smoke he blew when he saw his goddess Nami-san wearing apron, it takes too much self-control not to jump toward her and cling like a bastard dancer.

"Young woman, what do you want to cook this time?" Zeff said

"I want you to teach me how to bake the best birthday cake" she said excitedly

'Birthday cake?' Sanji's perverted expression turn into confuse one 'But whom the birthday cake belong? Luffy, Usopp, Brook, Chopper, Marimohead, Robin chan, Franky...'

"For Sanji-kun" Nami added

'Huh?' Sanji's mouth hang-open 'Oh the birthday cake belong to me? But my birthday is too far, does Nami-san know exactly my birthday?'

"I know Sanji-kun birthday is too far but I want to surprise him the best birthday of his life. I want to bake his birthday cake by my own hands; I don't want to rely on others. He chose me as his girlfriend so it's my duty to make him happy. This is the best opportunity to know the exact recipe for the best birthday cake and only you could help me making it"

Sanji couldn't believe what his Goddess had said. He didn't know that his Nami-san is being trouble by his upcoming birthday.

Overwhelm happiness took over the tired feeling he had this past few days but with disappointment.

Disappointment? Why?

He courts her has his girlfriend not because he wanted to feel being happy all the time but because he loves her more than anybody.

He wanted to share the loneliness and happiness of life with her, to create a wonderful family together, to grow old with her and to die together.

There's no duty or rule to be follow in their relationship as long as they are together that the most important.

He wanted her to act the way he first meet her in the floating restaurant Baratie. A bossy, greedy, monstrous, burglar, shopaholic and selfish Nami not this Nami who prefer to please him all the time and forgot to taking care of herself.

He madly falls in love with her because of her unique attitude not to mention her curvy body and goddess beauty.

He sat slowly near the kitchen door. He chooses to stay and listen solemnly about the conversation or revelation being reveal than to participate.

"Asking for my help? What do you think the eggplant would feel if he found out you asking me instead of him? You know, he frantically admitting that he surpassed me"

'That shitty geezer' Sanji blows a smoke

"Are you listening to me Chef Zeff? I said surprise, if I ask him where's the surprise factor? Please"

'Nami-san, don't begged'

"Your unexpected young woman, do you know that?"

'Indeed'

"Say whatever you want I don't care as long as you will teach me how to bake the best birthday cake"

"It take me two days and three nights to understand and accept your challenge, you know that young woman?" Zeff raised an eyebrow

'Challenge? What are they talking about?'

"But in the end you accept my challenge, right?"

"I find it enjoyable that's why I accept it. I remember when I docked here for the first time you approached me and asked me directly to teach you how to cook but I refuse then you keep on insisting until we made a challenge"

"A challenge that if Sanji-kun accepts your rules you don't have choice but to accept me as your student but if he decline your rule then I have no choice but to learn with my own"

"Looks like you're lucky young woman"

"I was born to be lucky" Nami wickedly smirked

"Hahaha" Zeff laughed

'Am I just a toy in that challenge? They didn't even understand my feelings'

"Why do you want to learn how to cook that much? Eggplant is a high class chef so he can make you any food you want not to mention the All Blue restaurant?"

**SILENT PASSED**

Sanji seats there listening silently to the conversation and consumed every word Nami had said.

"Sanji-kun suffered from food poisoning because of me and I don't want to see him in that situation again" she bites her lower lip and lower her head

A breeze of a cold wind passed by

"I cooked him a food without even know if it is dangerous or not, all I know is any food are the same and they have no different as long as it satisfied human hunger" she covers her mouth and say "Sanji-kun ate the food I made even though he knew that it has a poison, he didn't want to offend or hurt my feelings. I want to be a perfect girlfriend but all I did is to be the worst... worst girlfriend" she sobbed

Hearing the woman you love crying is the worst of all the worst but he need to seat there patiently and listen though inside him he wants to rush immediately and embrace her tightly.

He's not looking for a perfect girlfriend but he was fall in love with her.

She really change.

We all know that the cat burglar Nami is a woman who devoted herself to love money and tangerine only but when she accepts her true feeling she become like this, an unexpected woman who do anything to be a perfect girlfriend.

Even herself she didn't understand why she change so much but all she knows is, she cares for Sanji, she loves him and willing to change for him.

"I didn't mean to make you cry young woman" Zeff stands up and move toward the counter "Are these your preparation for the best birthday cake?"

Nami wipes her tears and smile "Yes, if there is missing I'll get it right away"

"No these are the exact ingredients we need for the best birthday cake, ahmmf chocolate cake huh?"

Nami nodded "I already broken the dark chocolate into small one"

"Then can we start baking the best birthday cake?"

"Yes!"

Sanji mouth turn into curve, he didnt expect the geezer to cheer up Nami so easily.

Zeff bend down to preheat the oven "Young woman, put the chocolate into a heat proof bowl over a pan of simmering water and allow to melt"

Nami did what Zeff instructed.

Several minutes past, Nami stirs the melted chocolate while Zeff busy preparing the decoration.

Sanji sat there quietly while keep on dragging his cigarette.

"An... ano, Chef Zeff?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to tell Sanji-kun you're planning to leave tomorrow?"

Sanji's eyes got widen, the cigarette he was holding fall down then his whole body frozen in shock.

Did Nami-san say the geezer planning to leave tomorrow without telling him?

Is shitty geezer really hate him that much?

Yeah, Sanji admitted in hundred percent that he wants the shitty geezer to leave as soon as possible to be with his Goddess but not like this.

Why the geezer didn't even tell him his plan?

He knows the geezer will leave but not so sudden, it is like a blink of an eye.

He didn't know how to say when the geezer leave. Goodbye is not the right words, thank you is not, I love you is a damn not...

What should he do? Should he fall down to knees and kiss his feet? Should he start to fight again? Should he hide until the geezer leave? Should...

The geezer is so important to him, he became his guardian, friend, rival, brother, teacher, and father.

"Of course, I'm going to tell him when the sunrise come hahaha"

"I'm sure, he will miss you"

"You think that so?"

"Of course, even though he didn't show it or say it out loud, he will miss you. You're so important to him, because of you he achieve his dream and goal in life. You're not just a shitty geezer but a father he respected"

Sanji lowered his head, the thought he wanted to say but his mouth scared to say is already said by his Nami-swan.

"That eggplant is a hot blooded brat but a good man. When I first encounter him, I thought he is just another brat who's willing to beg just to survive but I'm all wrong, he fought for his life and for his dream. Everyone laughed at him when he said he's not going to die until he found this beautiful place but I feel ashamed of myself. He is just ten years old brat but me a famous red leg give up his dream so easily. I have a faith in him from the beginning that he will find this place that's why when a gumo brat appeared and asking him to be his cook I agreed and sent him from pirating to entrust my dream"

"Your dream has finally came true"

"Indeed, eggplant may acting like a pervert bastard and cling directly to every beautiful faces he saw but he knows where he's heart belong, increase your patience for him and could you please take care of him for me?"

The first batch of tears finally fall down from our black leg Sanji's eyes.

No matter how bad he treats Zeff, Zeff always cares for him like a father did.

"Of course"

"Now, now if you done mixing the cake let's put it in the oven"

Nami open the oven then slowly place the chocolate cake.

"Let's wait. If the cake is cooled we can now put the decoration or the icing on the top"

"Ah... Chef Zeff?"

"Hmm"

"I've been thinking really hard and trying to find out what's the best gift for Sanji-kun? Would you tell me the things he wants? I know this question is out of topic but I really want to know"

'Sure, Nami-san knows how to make me laugh in this tough situation' Sanji chuckles

"Food and woman" Zeff simply said

'Like hell'

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you ask him instead? I'm sure he will going to say anything as long as it's from you"

"Ahmmf, you have a point. Sanji-kun is now one of the top billionaire so I'm sure he had everything he wants. What should I give him?"

'Not everything I still wanted to have one thing in my life that is to be your husband'

The TING sound of oven, symbolize the cake is finish, only the decoration is left.

"Oh it's done!"

"What decoration you want to put, young women?"

"Ammf, what about sexy nude woman?"

"Well, it's exactly based on eggplant liking"

Sanji yawns and feel so sleepy.

'Now, I can go back to sleep. Talk about geezer I'll talk to him tomorrow but I didn't know how to say. Well, good luck to me tomorrow' he stands up exercise his muscles and walk back to his room

Looks like the hot milk is not needed anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**REVIEW IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**

**Grammar mistakes pardon!**

Happy 21th chapters!


	22. XXII - Treasure Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXII. Treasure Woman<strong>

**You blame her for being jealous of all of the other girls you talk to? You could tell her they're all just friends, but yet, she still worries & she's still afraid to lose you. Do you wonder why? Because don't forget, you & her started out being 'just friends', too & look where you guys are now, together as boyfriend & girlfriend. You guys became more than friends after being just friends so in her mind, it's possible for another 'friend' to come along & you might start liking that friend the same way you started liking your girl now...**

**Treasure your relationships, not your possessions.**

"I don't really care what you do in life or how you go about doing it so long as I can understand and sympathize with the reasons why you are doing it. You can't predict what will happen to you, what opportunities will come your way, what will catch your interest but take the time to decide what you really want and review them many times. Everything is interesting if you really look at it, the more detail you notice the more you can achieve. You only get one life so spent it the way you wanted to do. Life will go so much better for you if you choose your lover instead of accepting whatever pops up, think before you act and never propose to a woman you couldn't marry. Nami is a good young woman and a perfect girlfriend for you, so don't let her go and never let her skip from your grasp. I know your planning on marrying her; life will undoubtedly mess them up but don't let it destroy your relationship with her. The most important thing that will happens is that you two get married, just propose already and create your own family. Don't forget that the best way to love your children is to openly express your love for your future wife. You have to make your choice now..."

That was the last thing Sanji heard from his foster father red leg Zeff when he leaved All Blue two days ago.

Sanji take it in mind, he even rewind it many times in his brain. Though the geezer is so mean he will miss him.

When Zeff is about to leave, he gave Sanji a fatherly advice. The main reason Zeff visited All Blue is because he wanted to saw the eggplant he treated as his own son, to congratulate him of what he achieve, to sympathize him after knowing he face many heart broken and to show that he's always there for him no matter what happen but it's all end up in one emotion and that is to tease him. Overall, Zeff is so proud of what Sanji had achieved in life not to mention that he finally found the woman his dreaming.

Sanji surpass him in the skills and the strength, Zeff already admitted it when Sanji leaved the Baratie years ago.

It is a hot noon, everybody is sweating from the hot radiated of the sun but in the case of our main characters situation, they're sweating cause by their erotic activity.

In their sharing room, you could hear a sound of flesh by flesh slapping each other and our beautiful navigator pleasure moan echoing in every corner of that room.

You could see clearly their nude figure in the floppy bed. Nami was on top of Sanji while Sanji lie back on the bed and let her please him with long sensual strokes. She was straddling him with her knees in his waist sides, lowering herself up and down continuously onto his manhood for every deep heated thrust.

Every time they were making love, Sanji found it as the greatest pleasure he ever felt, he concentrated on the sensation dwell throughout his body especially in his manhood, he's eyes glued on Nami's reaction with her breasts bouncing, he drank every moan she made, and he even lost himself completely in lust.

But this time, he doesn't even care what's happening. Yes, his eyes focus on her but his whole mind occupied by the ring inside the box. The expensive beautiful ring he bought two months ago.

He can't remember how many times he tried to propose but it's all failed not a single one success.

He knows damn right that Nami is the right woman, the right wife for him and right mother for his future children. He can't endure to live another day without proposing, he badly wanted to saw that ring in her beautiful finger, he's so excited to hear everybody called her BLACK LEG WIFE but the problem is when, where, and how?

When is the right time to propose?

Where is the right place to propose?

How could he propose?

That three questions always travelling around his brain, he needs to have the courage, the right words and self-control before popping the words **WILL YOU MARRY ME.**

As they were hitting fourth and rounding their way to fifth, he didn't realize what he did next. He extends his right hand to grab the little box inside the near drawer.

**"Will You Marry Me?"** he said without thinking while opening the little box in her front, revealing the ring he was always carrying but end up hiding in his pocket

Nami stops from moving, gapes at the ring, stunned and frozen in shock. Her over growing chocolate eyes focused on the ring he was holding. She can't believe of what she saw, the over-the-top ring she always dreaming to have; he gets her the ring of her dreams. She wanted to wear it oh so badly but wait... is he proposing?

She thought he was joking but by looking at him, she saw that he was serious.

'Sanji-kun is so cute when he's nervous, that caring eyes I love to saw it every single day and his bare body...'

Her eyes wander to Sanji's lower body then to his manhood that still inside her, they're still connecting.

Her eyes travel to the big mirror that shows their reflection. She saw her messy hair, unmake up face, sweaty body and her stupid position.

Sanji waits for her answer.

'Nami-san will say yes, she loves me so there's no reason to say no' Sanji's body starting to tremble, he's so nervous

Realizing that this is not the right place and time for proposing, she suddenly slides out from her erotic position, grabbing the bed sheet to wrap it around her body ignoring the ring she wishes to have and her stupid boyfriend, whose eyes start to grow like paper plate.

"Oi wait? What are you doing?" he jumps out from the bed, holding her wrist carefully to prevent her from leaving the room

"I'm the one who should ask you, what are you doing?" she gives him a death stare

"Proposing, what else?"

"Propose? While we are making love? What do you think we are?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You ask what's wrong? Oh come on give me a break!" she said with annoyed

"I just wanted to propose and be your husband, so why you suddenly acts like that?" his voice starting to raise

"This is not the right place and time for proposing..."

"Right place and right time, huh? Come to think of it, you never appreciate and you always ignore the effort I made when I am about to propose. Answer this Nami, do you want me to propose or do you really love me?"

"How dare you to accuse me! Why don't you try to use that stupid mind of yours?"

"I'm not stupid!"

"So, are you telling me I am the stupid one, huh?" she shove Sanji hardly in his shoulder

"I didn't say that! Why you always treating me like nothing. Answer me do you really love me or you don't have choice but to stuck in this shitty relationship as a nakama duty and the truth you don't have feelings for me that's why you always reject my proposal?"

"What are you talking about? Your bullshit!" she walks outside but he still following her

"Not bullshit but BULL'S-EYE"

"Arg! SHUT UP! Don't you dare following me without wearing nothing! For the time being, my room is in the guest room until you didn't realize what you have done" she walks away leaving our black leg in verge of tears cause by his rage

Sometimes Nami-san is so annoying.

"I didn't do wrong!"

* * *

><p>"Nami-san, you should eat your dinner. Look I made your favorite dish and please let me in we need to talk" he's carrying the tray with foods while standing in her room<p>

SILENT, answer him

"I don't really understand what I did wrong, I just... Never mind, if you want to eat call me... or Chopper if you can't bear to see me"

SILENT

Sanji sighs, he tried to apologize many times but she only gave him the silent answer.

He tried to understand why she suddenly became like that but not a single valid reason pops in his brain. Maybe she's not ready yet to get married or she hates the ring or he's accusation about her is right.

Whatever reason is, he doesn't care as long as Nami answer his questions.

The questions, will you marry me or do you love me?

He began thinking Nami didn't really love him, she's here because her duty as her nakama not a lover.

Well, his damn ego come back to convince him again.

His life with her is perfect, every day he felt happiness not a single loneliness strike him so he will never ever let Nami go. Sweet trap capture him so he'll use same technique to capture Nami too.

This is a simple ordinary argument between lovers so he will fix it immediately.

Nami is his treasure woman, so he will treasure her until the end, he will never give this treasure woman to anybody. If prison her in this mansion can prevent her from leaving he will use it.

This treasure woman automatically buried in his heart and soul deeply, not a single person or reasoning can replace or remove her.

He will fight for her and he will die for her, only her.

* * *

><p>In living room, where his loud Nakama was located.<p>

"Oi Sanji, is she needs a doctor?" Chopper worriedly asks

"I think no" he sat tiredly in the couch

"Oho! She needs meat! So, you should cook her lot and lot of meat" Luffy jumps excitedly

"Damn no! By the way what are you guys doing?"

"We're making a romantic decoration for Luffy and Hancock night together. Well honestly Hancock begged me to create it though Luffy didn't know about it" Usopp said without looking at Sanji

"Ah. Yeah, I forgot she will come here with her crew tomorrow. Do we need to prepare party for them, Luffy?"

"Yeah, don't forget to make bunch of meat"

"Panties, I want to see Hancock-san panties" Brook uttered

"Hancock told us, only her two sisters and one of her crew will visit here tomorrow" Usopp said

"That will be a bad news, I thought I will see many panties" Brook said with disappointment

"Agree, I thought this village will be in paradise if all of them come here" Sanji blew heart smoke

"Still in love cook mode?" Usopp raise an eyebrow

"Ah~ by thinking of them it makes my heart melt and jump with happiness. Not to mention Hancock sama beauty and curvy body it makes my heart tremble and I'm sure I'll turn into stone again if I saw her in person" Sanji's in a love cook mode with a stupid goofy smile in his face

"You're lucky Luffy-san" Brook said

"Yeah, he's damn lucky" Sanji sympathize

"Lucky? Hamcock is not a meat, you know" Luffy remark

"Baka!" Sanji kick Luffy directly in face "Don't compare Hancock-sama beauty in your fucking meat"

"I think even taste no one can compare to her, though I don't have tongue. Yohoho"

"Agree again!" Sanji and Brook start to imagine Hancock beauty

"Sanji, you like Hamcock?" Luffy innocently asks

"Damn right, a beauty like her only belongs to the handsome man like me. We are perfectly match"

"Cheater!" Usopp remarks

"Then, lets exchange!" Luffy exclaimed

SILENT, long silent arrived.

They didn't count how many minutes past to consume what Luffy had said.

Usopp slowly stared at Luffy with gape.

Chopper raises an eyebrow.

Sanji's eyes focus on Luffy with stunning reaction.

Brook jaw drops.

"Hamcock sometimes act so stupid, she even eat my manhood though it is not a meat"

"Oi oi oi" Usopp slaps Luffy head with blushing face

Chopper whole body flushed.

"Yohoho, that's called Blow-..."

"DONT TELL HIM!" Usopp slaps Brook head

"I can't really understand her. Every time I touch her, she let out a lewd moan with her whole body flush. She even captures my lips and explores it and I feel like I'm drowning but she didn't save me. She grabbed my finger and pokes it in her..."

"AAH! DONT SAID THAT! Keep that in private" super blush Usopp stretch Luffy's cheeks

"I DIDNT HEAR ANYTHING! I DIDNT HEAR ANYTHING!" Chopper holds his cute ears tightly

"Luffy-san, go on. I'm began enjoying hearing more about Hancock-san pervert personality"

Luffy shoves Usopp violently. Then Usopp rush immediately to Chopper and help him to cover his ears.

"Hamcock keeps on talking and talking without companion. She's absolutely different from Nami but I like her. Hamcock helped me a lot in Impel down"

"You can now listen, Chopper" Usopp withdrew Chopper's ears

"Thank Goodness" Chopper breathe in relief

"Nami who acts so bossy, monstrous and scary but she's so funny she can make me laugh even in a tough situation though her cooking skill is sucks. She's always opposed my plan but I found it so funny when the two of us fight and I've always won"

Sanji's blood starting to boils in rage, he feels that his cells all over his body trembling. He wanted to kill this shitty gumo. He didn't expect his former captain to admire his Nami-san and now he's trying to convince him to exchange her over to the pirate's empress BOA HANCOCK.

This is stupid, absolutely stupid.

"Right! Hancock-san is a former shichibukai so she's stronger than Nami-san, so it's better for a man to help the woman he loves than for a woman to help the man she loves. Do you understand that? Though I didn't, yohohoho not to mention Nami-san curly perfect body"

"Oi what are you guys talking? Fiancée cannot be exchange so easily" Usopp said

"Do you want to exchange, Sanji?" Luffy simply asked

"SHUT THE CRAP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHITTY GUMO. NO MATTER HOW MANY HANCOCK YOU WILL OFFER I'LL NEVER EVER GIVE MY NAMI-SAN TO ANYBODY NOT TO YOU" Sanji spitefully said

"But you like Hamcock..."

"I like her but Nami-san is my whole world. My existence, my soul, my heart and my being belongs to Nami-san, only to her! No one can replace her. And..." his nerves starting to relax, he slides his hand to his pocket to grabs cigarette, lit it and drag it hardly before kicking Luffy brutally, sending entire Luffy to the grandfather clock

"What's that for?" Luffy stands up, glaring at Sanji

"Don't treat your woman like nothing; a gentleman always put the woman he loves on top. He will never compare his woman to anybody"

"You're a good lover, Sanji-san" Brook claps his two skeleton hands

"Hooray for the gentleman, Sanji" Chopper cheered

"You don't need to kick me so hard, I'm just asking" Luffy fix his straw hat in his head

"By the way Sanji, where's Nami? Why she's not here? Do you two fight again, for what?" Usopp asked

"We had a little argument"

"About what?"

"About my marriage proposal"

"You propose?" Brook, Chopper and Usopp asked

"Yeah"

"Where and when? Why we didn't know about it?" Usopp asks

"So, what's happen? Is she said yes?" Chopper ask

"Well, of course! Nami-san loves Sanji-san..."

"She rejects me"

"What?" they all cry except our lonely love cook

"Oi, don't kidding" Usopp elbows Sanji in his shoulder

"Yeah, I'm not kidding. She rejects me not once but many times"

"Chopper, lets draw Thousand sunny face" Luffy happily said, while holding the romantic decoration mention by Usopp

"Ho, I'll draw Merry" Chopper joins with him

"Well, you see Sanji-san you need to make an extra effort when it comes to marriage proposal. Wait, when did you propose?" Brook said

"And where?" Usopp added

Luffy and Chopper were busy playing the romantic decoration made by Usopp, that's why they never participate in that conversation. Tsk, what a childish brains.

"I recently propose this afternoon when we are making love"

SILENT

LONG AND BIG SILENT passed by, only Luffy and Chopper laugh could be hear.

"ARE YOU STUPID!" Usopp abruptly cries

"Sanji-san, you're absolutely stupid"

Sanji kicks both Usopp and Brook faces.

"I'm not a scaredy cat who proposed using a love letter" Sanji cross his hands over his chest

"Oi, don't change the topic" Usopp slaps Sanji's head

"I don't know what the heck came to my mind at that time, suddenly I feel that this is the right place and time to propose while we're making love but I guess it's not worth it"

"Absolutely not, a marriage proposal for woman is a thing they always looking forward. They were imagining themselves as the most precious and beautiful in the eyes of their lover but you destroy it..."

"There's nothing wrong about her appearance at that time in fact I found it so beautiful when she's naked and on top of me..."

"I'm not talking about your side but I'm talking about her side"

"I don't want to spend my life waiting for the time to be perfect to propose"

"But by proposing like that Nami thought your rushing into marriage and you don't even care about her side. You've only been together for a few months, are you ready for marriage? A marriage proposal will change your life forever. Don't propose because you're feeling pressured because you feel obligated to make a move or because all of the people around you are engaged. You should know if she's ready and you're really ready to be with her for the long haul before you take the plunge"

"Your rights Usopp, now I know why she acts like that. I'm acting so selfish because I can't really explain what I feel, I just know that when I look at her she's the only one for me and I want to share my life with her. I can't live without her, I can't possibly imagine my life without her and she makes everything in my life better and more meaningful. She's my treasure woman who I seen for both through amazing times and hardships"

"Now go, just apologize and try to propose again and again. Don't let mere argument ruin your relationship with her"

"Your grown up Usopp, thanks a lot" Sanji stands up and walk toward Nami's room

"Usopp, look its sunny" Luffy reveal his sunny drawing

"Behold, Merry" Chopper with his merry drawing

"Charang, its Laboon!" Brook with Laboon drawing

Now, I know why Brook suddenly disappeared from the conversation.

"WHAT THE HECK YOUR DOING! HANCOCK GOING TO KILL ME!" Usopp cried

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

Introducing, Hancock Boa.

What will happen is she comes?

Will she destroy Sanji and Nami relationship?

I need to prepare my hurtful side when this pirate comes.

**Review highly appreciates!**

**Grammar mistake pardon!**


	23. XXIII - Mature Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXIII. Mature Woman<strong>

**Women have a wonderful instinct about things discover everything except the obvious..**

**A woman never forgets the men she could have had; a man, the women he couldn't**

**Women marry men hoping they will change. Men marry women hoping they will not. So each is inevitably disappointed.**

**A pessimist is a man who thinks all women are bad. An optimist is one who hopes they are.**

Loud laughed with matching giggled could be heard coming from Nami's bedroom.

Her boyfriend was so confused what is happening inside her room. He walked silently toward her room then placed his ear in her door to listen secretly without much attention to make it simple to eavesdrop.

The loud laugh itself is so familiar, the voice with SUPER word in every sentence is no other than the pervert CYBORG in Water 7 and the famous shipwright of Mugiwara pirates, who always wears underwear (panties) without pants is called Franky.

Ah~ the soft giggles, no matter how many times you try transpose it Sanji knows who's the owner of that giggle and he is sure in hundred percent it is coming from the very beautiful archeologist herself, who found the Rio Poneglyph including Void Century, Robin.

So, his Goddess Nami-swan was talking to them using the Den den Mushi mushi but the question is. What is the reason behind the so-called Robin/Franky and Nami sudden conversation?

Instead of pushing the door open and participate in the said conversation, he chose to eavesdrop because he doesn't have enough courage to face Nami and pretend everything is fine.

"COULD YOU STOP LAUGING? That's not so funny! I didn't call you to laugh at my situation but to give me an advice for this stupid situation of mine" Nami said with irritated and embarrass voice

"Bwahaha it makes my tummy hurt! I never thought Curly bro would propose while the two of you were still connecting. Remember you're not the Sunny and Cola team up. That's not so super romantic but supeeer funny" Franky still laughing loudly

Sanji whole face reddens with matching smoke coming from him cause by so much embarrassment. This is the first time; he fully accepts that he absolutely done a terrible marriage proposal without realizing the out-come. Nami-swan is totally right, he didn't use his shitty big brain to think, and that's why she called him stupid.

Yeah, he is stupid. Absolutely stupid.

But in Sanji's point of view. They must fix their argument first or give him another chance to propose again in the right way before she announce or tell it to anybody, right? than being like this a clown in the eyes of their Nakama because of his dickhead marriage proposal.

Not Buggy or Caesar.

Yeah, we know. We're smart than you!

Why she suddenly tell them without telling him?

Oh~ Nami-san why don't you even understand your boyfriend pride, his pride as your boyfriend and as a gentleman but I guess you didn't mean wrong, you only want to hear some advice in this tough situation, right?

Remember, Robin and Franky are part of your family so there's nothing wrong about it.

Hopefully, she never tells Marimohead about his proposal.

Thinking about Marimo teasing laugh and mock grin sends shiver all over his nerves, muscles, cells and every organ inside his body.

That Marimo is his mortal enemy.

Sanji can accepts the laugh coming from pervert Franky and beautiful Robin-chan but he cannot accept totally cannot accept the stupid laugh coming from Marimohead. Over his dead body.

"FRANKY, you should THANK God because you're not beside me in fact I SURELY KILL YOU until there's nothing left with your stupid life if your here!" Nami whole body flushed cause by her embarrass rage

"Oh~ that's so scary... but the problem is I'm not beside you girly and I don't believe in God hahaha~" Franky bullied

'Fuck you Franky!' Sanji thought

"Robin, punch Franky for me please!" she begged

Boogs, pow!

"Robin~ why did you punch me?" Franky sorrowfully said

'I want to see Robin-chan way of chivalry too. If she likes to punch me I didn't mind it, in fact it will be my honor'

"Thank you, Robin~" Nami happily said

"I think, Cook-san way of proposing is so romantic and cute" Robin simply said

SILENT

DON~ cold breeze passed.

"HUH?" Nami, Franky and Sanji's mouth hang-open

"I like marriage proposal like that. It is cute, romantic and simple" Robin repeated

"Supeeer! If Robin dear like it then I like it too"

'Oh~ Robin-chan defense is so cool~ oh, I fall in love with her much deeper' he is in LoveCook fall in love personality

"Oh come on Robin. I know you wanted to cheer me up but don't say thing like that just to make me happy. I know your forcing yourself not to laugh at my situation therefore you can now laugh at me, go on just laugh. I don't even give a damn shit about it"

'My Nami-san is right. My marriage proposal is laughable and stupid but its hurt knowing she doesn't appreciate my courageous. Oh~ Nami-swan, why you always broke my shitty heart'

Courageous? Well, basically he used his strength of mind just to propose although he might face rejection.

"Nami-chan, I'm telling the truth. For me, I appreciate Cook-san way of proposal"

"Me too. But it will be more super romantic if the two of you wore some panties"

"SHUT UP FRANKY!"

"Nami-chan. Why dont you get out from your hiding place and face cook-san?"

"Huh? But... b..."

"Because you're not ready yet to face him? It's better for the two of you to talk and try to fix/solve your argument together? Cook-san might answer every question running to your mind today and just tell him everything you wanted to say"

Sanji nodded in agreement.

Yeah Robin-chan is right; they cannot fix or solve their argument if Nami was hiding in her bedroom.

"Don't forget to ask him to wear panties..."

"How can we fix our argument if I already reject him, he even accuse I reject him many times although I don't really remember he proposed before"

"You didn't know if you don't ask him. Why don't you ask him in person?"

"What should I ask him?"

"Ask him, if he really proposed many times"

"I can't do that..."

"I bet Cook-san is on the way to your hiding place just to apologize"

"That's... that's way better" Nami hoarsely said

Sanji gulps several times, Robin-chan is right, he needs to knock on her door and beg for forgiveness to stop this so called lovers quarrel but his mouth hang-open when Robin added,

"But you need to apologize too, Nami-chan"

"I... I know, but I can't do that it will ruin my pride as a woman beside it's all Sanji-kun fault so he is the one who should apologize not me" Nami bossily said

"What about Cook-san pride as a man?"

'Nami-san is right, it's all my fault and how can I endure to live if I will ruin my Nami-san's pride'

"The true meaning of LOVE is to love and to be love, don't let your pride destroy your so called LOVEstory and you must expect the unexpectable moment like your situation but never doubt your partner intention, when Cook-san intention when take the plunge to ask your hand in marriage"

Sanji nodded again. His Goddess Nami-san chose the right person to ask an advice and that is Robin-chan. Let us erase Franky in the list.

Robin-chan is absolutely mature woman and intelligent, who knows everything about life.

How lucky pervert Franky to have an understanding fiancée like her but Sanji is the luckiest man alive because his Goddess chose him.

"Huh?"

"Cook-san proposed so sudden because of his vehement feelings for you... he loves you and he badly wants you to be his wife. His been waiting for you for a long time that's why he didn't think clearly if that is the right place or time to ask you in marriage"

SILENT, answer Robin

Nami lowers her head same with Sanji who was seating in the front door listening to them.

"Woah! Curly bro is so super romantic. I love that dude" Franky cries

"His heart suffered from many torment but you save him. To be sure you'll never leave him too marriage proposal is the best way to capture you in a SWEET TRAP. You capture him too, right?"

Nami agreed "Yeah by using my SWEET TRAP too"

"It's a super tie!" Franky posed super but only Robin see him

"A marriage proposal like that is not laughable but a sweet, romantic and simple"

"Yeah. Your absolutely right Robin, I've misunderstood Sanji-kun intention but you can't blame me too right?"

"I've told you not to read many fairy tales" Robin giggles

"I super love fairy tale, especially beauty and the beast"

'Cause you're the beast one Franky' Sanji thought

"Every woman wants their engagement to be in a fairy tale like. Your man gets down on one knee and asks your hand in marriage. I only want him to get down on one knee and ask for my hand in marriage just only that and I'm absolutely contented. I don't even need many troupe, celebrity, fireworks, or other heavy surprises just to ask me"

Sanji cups his head, realizing the thing he done makes his nerves to kick himself.

Why did he forget the most important thing, the famous GET DOWN ON ONE KNEE?

It is because he thought Nami's eyes will turn into beri sign and say YES if she saw the OVER-THE-TOP-RING.

Or

It is because he thought Nami will say YES if she feels the pleasure all over her body when he thrust his over growing manhood against her.

Or

It is because he thought Nami only cares about MONEY

Or

He is such a stupid.

Yeah. A true stupid boyfriend for thinking his Goddess girlfriend is still the Cat Burglar navigator of Mugiwara pirates, who devoted herself to love money and Mikan only.

Well, you can blame him because he knows Nami better than us, I mean as his nakama not a girlfriend.

He needs to apologize sincerely because of his dimwit brain.

"Every time he surprise me or even get down on one knee to tie his shoe I always expect he will going to propose but it's all my imagination further from reality"

"Girly, you want to marry him too?"

"Damn yeah. I've been waiting for him to ask me in marriage but I guess it was so early for our relationship to step up in husband and wife relationship. I should wait for the perfect and right time for us to be one but sometimes I want to see myself having a family with him as my husband and our own children. I don't want to be his girlfriend forever but I want to be his wife forever"

"That was so supeeer dramatic"

Sanji's eyes grow larger. His own world stops with his hand grabbing tightly his own rapidly pumping heart.

She thought it was only her own expectation but the truth he's really going to propose at her that time but end up hiding the ring inside his shitty pocket because of his fragile emotion.

She will make a great wife and parent.

"That's not the perfect location to pump-up the over-the-top ring I was dreaming and say abruptly the four words I badly want to hear from him. He doesn't even rehearse or he doesn't say any romantic lines. A marriage proposal will only happen once in a life time so I want it to be memorable and perfect"

She thinks, he doesn't rehearse but the truth he rehearse many times in the restaurant, bedroom, comfort room and many more places but when his about to say it out loud only those four words WILL YOU MARRY ME remain.

Talk about romantic lines, would you please check the garbage bin, where you can see many unspoken romantic marriage proposal lines he composed every single night stored.

"Ah..." Franky only said

'What I had done? I'm such a failure boyfriend' he scratch his head violently

"Much more romantic marriage proposal is super!"

Robin giggles.

"I only want our engagement should be something to remember for the rest of our lives. We are both dressed well, with perfect make-up but it all end up in that since. Ahh..."

"Cheer up, girly"

"Sanji-kun asked me if I want to marry him or do I love him"

Sanji's ears got vividly grow larger. The questions he was seeking for the past years could be answer directly in his Goddess precious lips.

**YEARS?**

Of course yes, if you count the day he meet Nami for the first time in Baratie, although they are not in a lover relationship that time, Sanji always asked inside his brain if she had a feelings for him or should she say yes if he asked her for marriage.

He's whole body suddenly shivered and shake terribly.

He knows, he should stop eavesdrops in this currently conversation but he can't control himself, he badly wants an answer right now.

"What is your answer, Nami-chan?"

"Of course yes, I love him and I want to marry him too"

Sanji automatically laid there defeatedly with his brain and heart explodes cause by over happiness. His soul directly went to heaven.

He can't really explain or understand how much happiness took over his entire body especially his torn heart, who is now jumping with joy. All he did was to lie back and be die with his mouth broadly grinned.

He wanted to jump, shout out loud, kick everything he saw and swim the whole All Blue Sea until he fully satisfied.

This is not a dream this is reality.

Yeah, he is not dreaming again.

It is more happiness than finding the All Blue or the sum of all the happiness he felt in life.

No other happiness emotion can compare to the happiness he feel right now.

It took so much self-control to hug himself from bursting Nami's room, hug her tight, kiss her passionately and savage her.

The woman he loves, love him too. Oh~ what a beautiful life.

Not to mention, she wants to marry him too and she's been waiting for him to ask her in marriage. Make his brain and soul stay in heaven and didn't coming down.

**SWEET TRAP** technique is not needed anymore when their hearts automatically trap together for the first time.

Should we end up our story?

No! Not yet! Remember we're still in the middle.

"What are you waiting for, Nami-chan?"

"Girly, just stand up and face curly bro. I will super-duper cheer you and pray for your happiness"

"Don't forget your SWEET TRAP"

"Oh yeah. By the way sorry for disturbing your time and thank you so much for your honest advice it helps me a lot to solve my dunderhead problem"

"It's okay, don't mention it. In fact, we're still belong to your Mugiwara family and as an older sister and brother it is our duty to give an advice to our younger sister supeeer" Franky brotherly cheer

"Indeed" Robin added

'Oi shut up Franky, you didn't even give precise advice'

"See you soon Nami-chan"

"Bye girly and cheer up. Oi, don't forget to regard us to our nakama"

"Sure"

**CLICK**

Nami sigh and gulp hardly, she needs to face her boyfriend and apologize.

She brushed her bangs and put on a light make up to show that she's not really depressed upon Sanji's sudden proposal although it is true she felt depression.

She nearly jumped when she heard a soft knock coming from the door.

"I'm coming"

She grabs hold the doorknob to pull the door open but stop when she heard her boyfriend lovingly soft voice.

"Don't open the door" he softly said

"Why?"

Her grasps from the doorknob tighten but she needs to comply Sanji's order.

She wants to face him and say sorry but all she did was to place her forehead on the door and listen to his soft caring voice solemnly.

They are inches apart only the thick door separates them.

"Sanji-kun, why? I want to see your face"

"Please Nami-san, don't open the door not yet"

She hugs the door like she hugs him so tight and never let him go.

"I want to see you so badly but if I saw your goddess face I might forget the lines I compose and rehearse for the past days and those four words take over again"

He strokes the door lovingly like he strokes his Goddess Nami.

Nami giggles "Are you listening when we are discussing about your proposal?"

"Yeah"

"Sanji-kun. I'm really sorry I never meant to hurt you..."

"Nami-san, you don't need to apologize in fact your right I'm just a dumb-ass boyfriend, who didn't even cares about your feelings but I only do that because I want you to be my wife and be with you forever"

"Ow, how sweet you are. I want to be with too forever..."

"You are the sweetest, cutest, prettiest and hottest girl I ever meet, I truly don't deserve someone as beautiful as you and I kick myself every day to check if I'm living a dream. I can spend months without food and sleep but I can't spend a single minute without you in my side, I feel like I was drowning or suffocate when the two of us fight. I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

He softly said just like a sincere secret prayer.

"Sanji-kun..."

She had resisted all urges to burst the door wide open.

"I'm sorry for the stupid marriage proposal I done. Just... give me days to make it perfect and I'm sure our engagement will be the most beautiful and memorable engagement that you'll never ever forget for the rest of our life"

"San... kun"

"I love you Nami-san. I will always love you. No world could ever explain how much you I love you. I love you for everything that you say and do. I love you for the happiness I feel when you are beside me. I love you because you're my Nami-san, the whole world is meaningful because of you"

He heard the door creak open, standing his beautiful girlfriend with her worried look but he found it so adorable.

Without the thick door separates them, they can now finally see each other.

She hugged him so tight with protecting gesture.

Yeah. She wants to protect this man from painful emotion like broken heart, loneliness, depression, anxiety or any. As long as, she is with him, she will block any pain that cause him to be in a sad situation.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, burying his head in her shoulder.

She slowly lifts his head, staring at each other for couple of minutes.

She lean in, titling her head slightly, she pressed her lips against him.

They kissed slowly with their eyes shut close, they don't worry about how long the kiss last as long as they feel each other.

But the sound of her growl stomach broke the tension.

She slowly draw her lips away with her whole face redden like a hot chili.

Sanji chuckles, he placed his forehead against her keeping their lips close enough almost touching.

"You should eat first before we continue our disrupted activity"

"Would you feed me?" she smile wickedly

"It would be my honor, Nami-swaaan"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**GRAMMAR MISTAKE PARDON.**

**Review is highly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>The love between her and him keep on blooming but only one person can stop it!<p>

Who is that person, is she a girl or is he a boy?

What about Hancock, why she suddenly become a part of our story?

**Remember:**

Sanji is still the lovecook who happily follow every beautiful faces he see and no matter what happen he will never change until Oda sensie himself change his personality. If we change he's personality, this story become an OOC and that makes me worry.

I'm hoping your still with us, thank you!


	24. XXIV - Beautiful Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXIV. Beautiful Woman<strong>

**A ****beautiful woman**** uses her lips for truth, her voice for kindness, her ears for compassion, her hands for charity and her heart for love. For those who don't like her, she uses Prayer.**

**The most ****beautiful woman**** is the one who's proud and comfortable just being herself.**

**Your magical charm is enchanting my soul and your perfect beauty is beyond my wildest imagination for the most ****beautiful woman****/angel of all.**

**Your magical charm is enchanting my soul and your perfect beauty is beyond my wildest imagination for the most ****beautiful woman****/angel of all.**

In the far mystical sea of legend All Blue.

The seagulls freely fly up in the sky, sing simultaneously with some small variety birds.

The clash of waves and waves of the sea are loud enough to hear.

The variety of fishes swam effortless in the vast ocean together with some sea kings.

The sky is so clear and blue.

Fresh air with steady weather blows the entire island and the sea.

~ ahh, what a peaceful and beautiful place ~

No loud voice could be heard. No brawl. No hotchpotch. No inhuman fight. No ruffle. No turmoil.

It just a great peaceful place

A dream place for everyone

BUT

But unfortunately it is the opposite situation inside the All Blue Island, where All Blue village located.

Loud voice could be hear everywhere. There is an inhuman fight. There is turmoil, ruffle, brawl and hotchpotch. A loud different musical instruments being played. There is a funny clowns marching in the street. There is a street shows everywhere. The village itself is so loud.

Huh?

**TO MAKE IT CLEARLY**

The residence of All Blue prepared welcome party or according to what I observed, it is not just an ordinary welcome party but a celebrity welcome party or an over exaggerate plus extravagant welcome party to the woman who considered by many to be the most beautiful woman on globe and ruler of Kuja tribe Amazon Lily, BOA HANCOCK. Who is also the fiancée of our pirate King, the one who proved ONE PIECE is real not just a myth named MONKEY D. LUFFY.

This is the day Hancock stints for visit on this remote island All Blue according to Brook and Sanji's VIP reminder calendar.

Well, it is absolutely wrong. Hancock comes to visit just to see her brainless fiancée Luffy and there's no other reason.

Because of the two combination words exaggerate and extravagant welcome party, you could now consider All Blue as the biggest carnival/amusement park and market place in the globe. There are many shows in the street, contest and many to mention activities that only our great imagination can describe.

That's way it is called Exaggerate/Extravagant Welcome Party.

Our pirate king didn't tend to care what's really happening in the village as long as there was a bunch of meat everywhere he goes.

He never feels a tiny excitement or happiness to see his fiancée again, who is currently carrying his five months unborn baby in her big tummy.

Talk about his precious meat, he became so clumsy, jumping with happiness and drool in excitement.

HANCOCK is pregnant?

Let's review in the past five months; Luffy visited Hancock in Amazon Lily. Then they cuddle up or done a whatsoever activity until they created a baby.

You can see our pirate king running wild around All Blue village, with his bouncing stomach full of undigested meat, holding a big meat in his right hand biting it brutally while his left hand gripping the carriage full of variety meat.

Why they gave her, the so-called exaggerate plus extravagant welcome party?

Well to be frankly, the MEN residence plan it all to show how much they appreciate Hancock visit, with the approval and still erect thumps up coming from the Soul King and Black Leg but before the big party perform the man who proved All Blue existence remark that the party will stay only one day and one night after Hancock officially came, no extension.

Decline it or not they don't have choice but to accept and obey the order of our Black Leg.

Meanwhile, The Mugiwara Pirates accompany by All Blue residence (almost composed of MALE residence) are in the shore where Kuja pirates dock in, waiting for the arrival of Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, with her two sisters Sandersonia, Marigold and some unknown crew member.

The Pirate King MONKEY D. LUFFY who is still holding his meat tearing it up using his sharp teeth with the carriage full of meat beside him. He is waiting for his beautiful fiancée arrival or actually, he was forced by his nakama to be there although deep inside him, he cannot wait to continue eating his mountain of meat. To make it worst, every time he sneaked to see his paradise meat, a flood of saliva coming outside from his starving watery mouth.

The brave warrior of the sea and God of Slave toys in Dressrosa Sogeking USOPP, who is standing with proud breast out and very cool pose but uncool face, currently prattling about "Hancock was my very first romantic lover before she became Luffy's lover. We really love each other, she even became my stalker but we need to broke up although we're not willing to give up each other just for my own sake she sacrifice her happiness because she found out I have the dies-if-I-continue-loving-Hancock syndrome..." he cried like he was suffering painfully.

No one was listening to Usopp except the famous greatest tiny doctor TONY TONY CHOPPER who is awing with amazement and sympathy "Ouhh, really?" there was a tears form hanging around his cute eyes while his tiny hands busy preparing a medical drugs for the upcoming massive nosebleeds and stone bodies.

The Soul King BROOK, who is smiling goofily and broadly, excited much to see Hancock. He is currently standing with 60degrees showing how much he appreciate Hancock visit but actually he appreciate Hancock body more "I'll ask Hancock-san to see her panties, though she will use her devil fruit mero mero to me then I'll become a stone again but it's okay as long as she notice me, yohohoho".

The skillful and beautiful Navigator NAMI, who is standing gracefully with her dimwit boyfriend beside her. She tried to calm her nerves cause by over irritated, angered, annoyed and mostly jealousy took over her emotion. With the used of her left hand punching her boyfriend brutally, preventing him to stay with her in reality world not with Hancock in imagination world.

She's obliviously freaking jealous over the beautiful woman Hancock, but actually there's no reason for her to feel that way, right?

Let me explain it with a broad explanation.

**Hancock is for Luffy.**

**Sanji is for her.**

Hancock loved Luffy. She loves him more than anybody. She's willing to sacrifice everything just to fulfilled Luffy's desire. In fact, Hancock is bearing Luffy's child.

So, there's nothing to be worry about Nami, right? Do you understand that Ms. Navigator, Nami?

About her boyfriend situation, I think she should not blame him if he acts so stupid when it comes to Hancock. Remember he still the LoveCook of Mugiwara pirates, known as ero-cook, a pervert cook who always put an ugly pervert face when it comes to a pretty ladies or even worst break into a massive nosebleed.

He claimed the title MAN OF CRUELTY but he cannot change his LoveCook personality and it's going to be hard for him. Although he continually compels himself to change just for the sake of the woman he loves most.

What personality?

His famous pervert personality, who passes out into the whole 'nother world when he saw some naked body. Whose nose got widen when he tried to distinguish real woman to the fake one. Who praise and devoted himself to all woman. Who swear to never kick a woman?

That's why Nami worried so much. She trusts Sanji but she cannot give him her hundred percent if he can't change his belief about woman.

Sanji loved her. He always shows how much he loves her every single minute without failed. He proposed to her many time, even though she rejected him he never give up. His love for her didn't decrease but always increase to the highest peak.

Nami felt and saw his undying devoted love but she cannot be contented.

She can't understand herself why she felt that way, why she can't be contented and why her damn emotion tells her a different story.

It took so much self-resistance to stop her damn emotion but it persists past her resistance.

A scary confused with a tiny grievance emotion always bothered her.

Her emotion tells her there's might be a worst weather, worst than any weather she undergo like a black whirlpool tornado will simultaneously unison if Hancock figure step in the island.

A whirlpool tornado she will encounter that might destroy everything, everything she tries to protect and gain especially the relationship she treasured over the six months.

She is a great navigator, who can easily predict any upcoming weather wither it is a bad one or good one that's why her nakama trust her with all their life.

But this time, she can't predict it, she can't control it, she can't handle it, she can't prevent it and she can't ignore it.

This is not just a worst whirlpool tornado but a worst whirlpool of pain that will leave an undisposable damage that hard to clean up or it will remain damage for a life time.

She cannot see the glint of sun anymore, only the darkness of painful emotion abducts her. All she can do is to mourn, to cry, and to live in this world full of mess.

"Yeah, I'm just jealous that's all" she tried to convince herself her emotion is cause by jealousy.

Well, I don't think that was jealousy. Jealousy is different.

Ignoring that scary emotion is natural but it should be hard to do.

Is it because Hancock is beautiful and sexy than her, especially her big breasts?

Is it because Hancock became famous all over the globe cause by her unexplainable beauty than making a world map?

Is it because Hancock is rich, the snake princess of Amazon Lily than remain unemployed and keep on relying to her boyfriend money.

She hates it, she hates to admit no matter how much she tried to improve and dress herself, she still has no match compare to Hancock beauty.

Plus, her boyfriend acts so pervert stupid when Hancock name mentioned. Obviously he's so excited more than Luffy and the rest of men in island. Not to mention his white handkerchief color turns into disgusting red blood.

Nami always thought she was somehow lacking that's why Sanji needed another woman.

She never nag at him, she's submissive toward him, respect him, fulfilled his desire, gave him herself, show him how much she loves him and of course look sexy for him.

In return he will love her and no beautiful woman can ever take him away, right?

But looks like it's not effective

Sanji is the black leg of Mugiwara pirates an ero-cook according to Zoro. His eye is for those pretty ladies but his heart belongs for Nami's only.

**FAITHFUL.** She believes in his promise that he will be a faithful boyfriend or husband in the near future until the last breath.

Men are going to look that just seems to be part of their nature. LOOKING is one thing but TOUCHING is another and she's completely unable to stand the thought of Sanji's wanting to check out other woman.

She didn't want to act like a bitchy-over-protective-jealous-girlfriend but she only wants to protect their relationship.

That's why jealousy blooms.

The Black Leg SANJI, who's gripping his cigarette dragging it hardly with his body full of bruises cause by his girlfriend.

If you ask him about his feelings, well, just like before it would never be change. No one can remove/replace Nami's name from his abyss heart. He loves her and it will always be remain.

His life belongs for this beautiful woman beside him.

Yes, Hancock is the most beautiful woman on earth according to the survey but no one can ever compare to Nami's beauty in his eyes.

Nami remain as the most beautiful woman for him especially when she's newly awake.

Even death cannot replace Nami from his heart, soul and mind.

But again, he is an ero-cook so he obliviously excited to see Hancock.

His emotion half into two sides

One of the sides is for his LoveCook personality. Who wants to break into massive nosebleed or being imprison as a slave stone in front of the woman he wish to see Hancock.

The other side is his faithful boyfriend personality. Who was preventing him from his unfaithful thought and remains faithful boyfriend?

It's going to be hard for him, if Hancock-sama face and body occupied his thought and abruptly travel to imagination world but stop when Nami-san touch him painfully.

Men are very visual creatures and cannot help recognizing the beauty of women.

But, he needs to be FAITHFUL. He needs to fight this shitty temptation. He needs to stop this dumb-ass erotic thought that always disappoint his beautiful Goddess.

He is a man who proudly stands as one of a gentleman but willing to slide his unbreakable gentleman throne just to protect his treasure relationship with Nami.

"I see the Kuja pirates flag!" exclaim by an over excited Hancock fan

"Woah! I see it too, get ready your camera men and yourself too" exclaim by an another Hancock fan

"Nya, I want to eat my meat" Luffy muttered

"Hancock panties, Hancock panties. Yohohoho" Brook sings a song

"Done preparing my medicine. Don't worry guys I'll cure your stone illness" Chopper remark

"It will be an awkward situation if my past lover Hancock saw me again in this cool pose of mine" Usopp mention while posing like a captain America posed

'I don't want to disappoint Nami-san. Oi shitty Sanji, stays relax. Calm down. Chill man. Nami-san is here beside you and she's beautiful than Hancock-chan. Change all your shitty thought and replace it with Nami's perfect curve...'

Sanji shifts his gaze to the woman beside him. His thought about Hancock immediately disappeared when he saw Nami's nervous or jealousy reaction.

She's biting her lower lip hardly while maintaining her graceful appearance. Obviously nervousness and jealousy rule over her emotion.

His heart shrunk and softens when Nami's beautiful chocolates eyes meet his own eyes.

"What?" she said annoyingly with matching nervousness

"You're so adorable" he said lovingly

"Whatever, beautiful is much laudable than adorable" she look at the sea again

Sanji chuckles "You're so adorable when you're jealous but you're so beautiful more than Hancock-chan when you're nervous"

"Shut up. I'm not jealous"

Sanji hugs her from behind; his lips place over her ear licked it before whispering "I'll be faithful, promise"

She shivered when she feels Sanji's breath behind her. Simple promise but it makes her calm.

"Work for it not saying it"

"Indeed" he grinned nonchalantly

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Grammar mistakes, pardon.**

**Review highly appreciated.**

Two chapters in a row, woah I'm so happy. It took me several days to release these two chapters.

The chapter title, Beautiful Woman describe to Nami by her boyfriend Sanji.


	25. XXV - Brutal Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXV. Brutal Woman<strong>

**Brutal honesty is best self-inflicted.**

**At the time, when you're being dissected and judged it's pretty ****brutal****, but in hindsight it's great and it sounds cliched - you do come out the other side better and stronger.**

**These butterflies hurt, without being ****brutal****. It's almost like I'm intoxicated, without wanting to hurl. And suddenly I wonder, could this be love?**

**A small chapter that will leave an uproar emotion.**

Continuation of Hancock exaggerates plus extravagant welcome party.

A galleon slowly docks in the shore, where the Mugiwara pirates and All Blue residence wait. It has a small skull with no jawbone and no crossbones. It has nine snakes appearing from the skull, curving to the right.

It's the Kuja pirate's galleon ship.

They're all suddenly stopped moving even their breathing when a slender woman figure appeared inside the Galleon.

In a few minutes she observed them eagerly but stops when she spotted Luffy's figure. They didn't expected the next scene when the slender woman abruptly jump outside the galleon ship without so much worry and run rapidly toward the dumbfounded Luffy. Ignoring her big bouncing tummy, her sisters yelled and gape in horror audiences.

They were shock when they heard Luffy's cried.

"Ham... cock... Let me go... you choke me" Luffy pushed her softly

We know, Luffy is a childish but he knows Hancock delicate situation.

"I'm just missing you so much~" she hugs him brutally, hungrily and lovingly

The audiences still gaped in horror, they were wondering how many seconds Hancock reached Luffy. But Chopper broke the tension when he runs toward Hancock, insisting to examine her big tummy after jumping into an over high galleon ship.

They're worried about her baby this time not Hancock.

What a poor little creature, careless Hancock as a mother and childish Luffy as a father? Why they made a baby if they're not ready as parents?

"Hancock, please let me examine you" Chopper pleading,

"But why?" she look at him with very intimidating with her eyes bulging madly and her teeth bared

"Y... You jump so high from your galleon..." Chopper start shaking

"Oh~ please little creature your insulting my stunning appearance if you keep insisting to stick that dirty stethoscope to my beautiful body. I warn you, you're going to die if you saw my curvy" she raised an eyebrow, looking at Chopper with disgusted look

"Hamcock, Chopper is my nakama"

"Ow~ Choppy-sama please do me a favor to examine my body" her eyes tend to look emotionless when it comes to Luffy

"Let me do it, Hancock-sama!" the men residence simultaneously exclaimed with their leaders Brook and Sanji

Nami pinched Sanji's cheek.

"Not your body but your baby pulse in your tummy" Chopper mention, sticking his stethoscope to Hancock big tummy

"Geez, do whatever you want" Hancock spitefully said

"What do you hear, Chopper?" Luffy's eyes sparkles in excitement

"Oh~ my Luffy you can touch our baby anytime you want" grabbing Luffy's hand place it in her tummy

Well, Luffy is not interested in Hancock tummy but for Chopper stethoscope, he founds it cool and he badly wants to use it in Usopp nose.

"The baby is fine" Chopper exclaimed

They're all sigh with relief.

"See, my Luffy our baby is fine..."

But Luffy is nowhere to be found well he's running excitedly while chasing Usopp with the stethoscope in his hand.

"LUFFY, STOP IT!" Usopp cried

"I want to hear your nose pulse!" still chasing Usopp

"Dear Luffy, your hurting me" she bites her handkerchief with her eyes watery

Hancock is a very tall, slender woman but she's pregnant in our story so her tummy is big with her long black hair past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin. Large breasts and a high forehead and light brown eyes that have long voluminous lashes.

"Hahaha, as usual Luffy is cheerful as ever" big woman like snake appeared behind Hancock, named Marigold with her sister Sandersonia

"Mr. Black Leg you overdo yourself again to prepare this overwhelming welcome party for us" Sandersonia smirked

"Well, honestly not me but they do it" Sanji pointed the crowd full of men residence with broad smile

"You need to thank them, Hancock nee-sama" Sandersonia informed Hancock

"Well, you can't blame them if they worship me" Hancock lifts her head like a Goddess with her laughed

"But, I guess Luffy will love you more if you thank them"

"Oh~ really? Then thank you my beloved followers" Hancock posed like her usual over acting pose that turn all men residence into a statues except Usopp, Chopper, Luffy and Sanji

In Sanji's situation, he never turns into statue because his mind still abductee by Nami's adorable look.

"Sanji-kun, I think we should go to the mansion for them to rest..." Nami remarked, holding Sanji's arm

"Oh yeah, I prepared a feast for you ladies to enjoy. Shall we go to mansion?" Sanji bow like a polite knight

"Before that, who is she? I've never seen her before" Hancock spitefully said

"She's Nami our scary navigator" Luffy cheerfully said jumping over Nami's side still carrying Chopper's stethoscope "Can I hear your baby pulse, Nami?"

Sanji's eyes grow larger, gape in shock. How he wish Nami was bearing his child too but he's not ready yet to be a father but his totally ready to be a husband.

"Stop it Luffy!" Nami shove Luffy away from her, grasping Chopper's stethoscope before she tearing it hardly "I'M NOT PREGNANT! DAMNIT"

"Woah! My stethoscope!" Chopper cries in horror

"You're so mean Nami. Baka Nami"

"What did you said?"

"Baka..." he didn't finished his sentence when a punch meet his gumo face, sending him flying

"Hey, who give you permission to punch my fiancé? Remember young woman, only I beautiful Hancock can shove my Luffy but I cannot do that because I love him. LUFFY is mine only mine. Understood?" she runs toward Luffy hugging him tightly, burying Luffy's head between her big breasts

"And who told you I want him?" Nami's counter

"Luffy is mine" she repeated

'Woah! Stupid Luffy. I hate to say it but I envy you, I want Hancock to say the same thing to me, too' Sanji thought

"What the hell are you saying, I don't need your bastard boyfriend..."

"But your eyes tell a different story. You're planning to stole my Luffy, do you?"

"Do you want a fight?" Nami folded her sleeves

"Oh, bring it on" Hancock pointed her middle finger to Nami with circular motion

Ah - problem problem. A problem that hard to solve between these two women.

'That bastard Luffy, I wish I'm in his position right now. These two beautiful women were fighting over me'

In a blink of an eye, Nami and Hancock inch apart ready to strike each other.

Sanji sighs and walk between them. No matter Nami do, she cannot win from over the former shichibukai member, Hancock. And he didn't want her girlfriend to feel ashamed after Hancock defeated her.

"Hancock-chan, Nami-san is my girlfriend so don't worry"

"Oh, another woman, huh? But I prefer Brigitte as your girlfriend than this brutal woman"

"Who's Brigitte?"

"But I prefer this brutal woman mostly than any woman" Sanji smirked

"Well, take this mind Mr. Black Leg you need to be extra careful to her. You don't know exactly her intention, so be careful. Oh~ my Luffy lets go sleep together" she drags Luffy toward the mansion

"Hamcock, it's still morning look at the sun up in the sky, see?"

"But I don't see any sun"

"Are you stupid?"

"That bitch, I'm going to teach her a lesson for insulting me" Nami angrily said

"Nami-san calm down" Sanji hold her hand so carefully

"She insults me, right in our front"

Sanji cupped her face and stared at her eyes lovingly "Hancock-chan only tease you. Can you answer me directly, if you still worried about Hancock appearance after you found out her eyes belong to shitty gumo only?"

"Huh?"

Oh yeah, where is the whirlpool tornado you mention before?

She observed Sanji's handsome face for a seconds, while keep on digesting what he had said.

But her damn emotion never leave her it's getting scarier than before and now she feels like it devouring her whole dragging her into the darkness painful world.

It is scary that she didn't reacted immediately when an unknown woman jumped suddenly then clung to her boyfriend.

"My Sanji, I miss you so much" she kissed him like a long lost awaited lover

Nami frozen in shock while Sanji stop and stare at the woman in horror.

"ROXANNE" Sanji obliviously muttered

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Grammar mistakes, pardon.**

**Review highly appreciated.**

For more info about Roxanne? Then it's my pleasure to explain it.

If you have free time to surf, then do you mind to type your favorite MANGA website like mangahere, mangapanda, mangareader, mangapark and whasoever in your address bar then search for ONE PIECE, chapter 46 "Uninvited Guest" page 007 after Sanji meet Nami, then you will see the name ROXANNE in there!

But if you're a Lazy person like me, then stay put and wait for the next chapter and there will be a brief explanation about the woman ROXANNE!

About the chapter title, I'm sorry I don't really have an idea why I did it, to title this chapter as a brutal well, because I love brutal or I'm now surfing reading my favorite Shingeki no Kyojin or Attak on Titan manga being an over exaggerate fan of my Corporal Revaille Levi!. Woah, damn he's so hot, the way he look at me makes my body melted.

Sorry for the very late update because of my terror major instructor, yeah I should blame him. This is not my fault right? He who barked about why didn't I memorize my lessons, why my brain is like a pighead, why I born lazy, why I have two breasts with one nipple, why my roommates treat me like a clown, why I'm a pervert , why graaaaaaahh! I curse that man, I curse him for insulting me! Someone please teach me more about curse, I swear I'll participate!

**SMILE**


	26. XXVI - Uninvited Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXVI - Uninvited Woman<strong>

**I've**** got everything I need except a man. And I'm not one of those women who thinks a man is the answer to everything, but I'm tired of being alone.**

**We**** all live with the objective of being happy, our lives are all different and yet the same.**

**Don't**** waste a minute not being happy. If one window closes, run to the next window- or break down a door.**

**The** **only thing that will make you happy is being happy with who you are, and not who people think you are.**

It was a late hot afternoon when the famous Kuja Pirates of Amazon Lily officially docked in the Port of All Blue Island.

The pirates Empress Boa Hancock, together with her two sisters Sandersonia and Marigold greeted by an exaggerate/extravagant party with matching broad pervert grinned coming from Men residence of All Blue.

They (Men residence) happily turned into stones slaves after Hancock unconsciously used her devil fruit Mero Mero no mi to thank them but because of our greatest doctor Chopper medicine they came back to their usually structure and pervert self.

It is a very beautiful day with the present of the most beautiful woman Hancock, who's Goddess beauty sparkles all over the village based on the men residence and Brook belief but what about Nami, our skillful navigator?

Well, honestly this day is THE WORST DAY of her life. She marked this day as the most devastated day of her history life.

Rage, irritated, hate, annoyed, antipathy, detestation and more over jealousy consumes her whole after meeting Hancock, who acts so mighty, bossy, possessive, and bitch according to Nami's interpretation, to make it even worst, after seeing another bitch, hugging her property without her permission.

Heaven Atmosphere change into Hell Atmosphere that turn our angel Nami to devil when she saw this bitchy uninvited woman came running from nowhere and her only destination is to the dumbfounded Blackleg Sanji.

That bitch sticks to her boyfriend like a paper sticker that hard to pull or you need to use force just to pull her away.

"My Sanji, I miss you so~ much" she kissed him near in his lips in a butterfly kissed with matching chu~ sounds.

Sanji stopped, gaped and frozen in shock, his whole body paralyze suddenly he can't move his muscle not a single one. His over growing blue eyes focused on this uninvited woman steadily in horror.

Actually this uninvited woman target is to meet Sanji's lips with her lips but he abruptly faced his right side to avoid her planned.

"ROXANNE" Sanji obliviously muttered

He wants to say more but he still in his shock process or he's tongue muscle still paralyze preventing him to speak.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds, minutes or he didn't tend to know how many hours passed as long as his eyes meet this woman eyes.

Her flawless skin he used to touch with admiration, her sparkling eyes he loved to stare every single minute, her narrow to angular jawlines he used to stroke carefully, her well defined thick eyebrows he used to trace, her thin to full lips he used to kiss and her curvy body he worshiped are all the same.

This uninvited woman never change after a couple of years, she still gorgeous and beautiful.

"Oh gosh, look at you~ you change so much that I haven't recognize you. You're becoming even so handsome with your new hairstyle. You're so sexy with that beard and goatee of yours"

Roxanne withdrew herself from her tight hug to Sanji. Then she holds him in his shoulders tightly, locking her eyes to him. Her eyes eagerly wandered to his face, tracing his curly eyebrow with her lust eyes, stares at his blue eye down to his beard and goatee, she licked her own lips seductively when her eyes stopped to his lips.

As an ero-cook, just a small seduction coming from a lady can seduce him immediately but this time, he gulps several times because he knows what this uninvited woman wants.

This licking lips scene, she used to lick her lips as a sign she wants him to kiss her.

She stands in tip toe and raised her hand to meet his height.

This scene, he knew this tip toe scene she used to do it when she's about to measure his height. Of course, he found it so cute when she tried hard to raise her hands up to his head then after a while they were embracing and giggling.

"You're so tall than before my Sanji~" she touch his head and rubs it

This rubs head, she used to rubs his head when he done something that please her.

Her hands travel to Sanji's neck slowly down to his firm chest, touching him passionately "I badly want to saw your nude body again to touch it with my own bare hands especially your new strong abs"

This touching body, he knows it damn so well. She used this as a sign she wants to make love with him. Of course, this sign was his favorite of all the sign she created. In fact, he was always waiting for this sign...

...when they were still a lovers...

He can't forget the day when he officially slides his throne as a virgin when this woman took it away.

Yes, this uninvited woman is his first.

First girlfriend.

First love.

First sex lead to make love.

First broken heart.

First... First... First

Sanji's first experience about woman.

Sanji grabs her wrist forcedly to stop her from touching him so casually.

Finally he can now fully control his whole body, realizing he was doing wrong.

They are over, there's no Roxanne x Sanji love team anymore. It's already over a couple of years ago.

"Roxanne, what are you trying to do and moreover what the hell are you doing here?"

She only flashes a smile, removing her hand from his grasp carefully to cups his face, stared at him lovingly with her teary beautiful eyes.

"I MISS YOU and I STILL LOVE YOU"

Fuck. Talk about direct to the point without even break, huh?

Sanji's eyes grow even larger. A cold sensation sending shivered from the nerves of his brain down to his toes, with matching hanging jaw.

He remembered in the past years, he never heard this romantic words coming from her mouth. Yeah he admits that he badly wants to hear it from her before but she keeps her mouth shut not letting any caring or romantic words to escape even the simple word "LIKE".

But, why now? Why she said it abruptly now that, it is useless?

He didn't know how to react in this shocking sudden confession from his former lover.

Should he say THANK YOU, as a gentleman?

Should he say NO NEED, as a man that already taken?

Should he say I MISS YOU and I LOVE YOU TOO, as an ero-cook?

No, not a single word could fit for this shocking situation.

They both stared at each other eye for a couple of minutes. Roxanne to Sanji's blue eyes. Sanji to Roxanne's green eyes.

He used to love this uninvited woman, in fact he learned the true meaning of LOVE because of this woman, Roxanne.

He can't remember how many years had passed when he gave his whole heart to her, not remaining even a single breathe for himself.

She was a faithful customer of the floating restaurant Baratie although she never pays her foods but she was the most unfaithful girlfriend of our Black Leg.

They were stuck as a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship for almost three years.

Yeah, three years that long but not a years as a sweet romantic couple instead a years as a lovers in status.

He was madly in love with her, his world revolved around her. Her happiness meant everything to him.

He felt as the happiest guy alive when she finally accepted him as her boyfriend. Although deep inside him, he knew that she only accepts him because of his money not his love but that's not the reason to hate her instead he strived hard just to meet her ideal man identity.

He labored every single day and night from his job as a cook and even a side line waiter just to satisfied her needs.

He keeps on loving her to the highest level even though she had no time for him. To be frank, she used her time to flirt with some other rich guy customers in his front, totally ignoring his present.

He didn't tend to care what he saw as long as she came back to him.

To make it worst his co-workers insisted that Roxanne is a slut. They were sometimes hiring her as a one night stand but when they tried to tell Sanji about her, he gets angry and starting to kick them brutally.

He believed only to her.

Talk about sign of cheating, he always heard or even saw her straddling other guy (customers, workers, old, young, rich) sexing with them happily because of the important word Money.

It's really hurt but he sealed his hole heart to stay alive and face her again like he didn't saw anything.

He tried to became blind, deaf, unfelt anything only for her sake, although his heart shouting for freedom.

Freedom for this immoral love.

His hand gripping his rip bloody heart.

He even planned on marrying her after he found All Blue.

Sharp pain strikes directly in his heart when he remembers the day she broke him because of some other rich guy.

He let her go not because he knew in the first place that she was cheating while they were lovers but because he wants to free his pitiful torn heart.

Pain, made him as a pervert cook who hungrily wants to find the right woman.

He turned into a guy who happily praise women as a God and cling to them like a bastard snake dancer.

Even they broke up, Roxanne visited Baratie as a customer with her friends or her new boyfriend but Sanji face them happily as assistant chef. Although, deep in his heart he still broken.

A cannon that smack in Baratie change his broken emotion, when he saw a beautiful Tangerine laughing so loud.

Everything was change when that tangerine came into his wasteful life.

He was staring at Roxanne right now but he didn't feel anything.

Not a single love remains.

Not a single care remains.

Not a single pain remains.

Nothing remains.

PRAISE, only that word remains as a gentleman duty.

This uninvited woman is just an ordinary woman in his sight and heart.

Not a single memory with her remains, only the day she removed his virginity.

He attempted to erase all the past memories about his past relationship because he was scared that it might affect his current relationship with Nami.

Three years relationship with her is nothing compare to the six months relationship with his Goddess Nami-swan.

Nami versus Roxanne.

That bullshit.

The name Roxanne is in the list of woman he praise as a gentleman but the name Nami is the only name located inside his deep heart, caging it with a strong metallic chain that gripping it tightly not letting it to free.

Not a single piece of Nami's hair can compare to the whole Roxanne.

Roxanne is beautiful plus her stunning curves. She is an ideal woman of every man but it's only an insult to Nami's beauty if you compare the two of them according to Sanji's eyes.

He can stand to saw Roxanne sexing with some other guy but he can't stand or he will not let some badass guy trying to escort his Goddess Nami-san. Except his Nakama.

Nami belong to him.

Call him possessive, he doesn't care. Nami is now part of his existence not a nakama, not a girlfriend but as a LIFE.

Every breathe he takes his for Nami. Every beat his heart made his for Nami. Nami is just an ordinary creation living in this world but for him she is the World herself.

His love for her is like an infinity sign in Mathematics, there's no ending and it keeps on increasing.

Nothing can compare to her.

Nothing can separate them even death itself.

If he dies, he will stand from his grave just to retrieve her.

If Nami die hopefully not, he will cut his head just to be with her in the other world.

Scary but indeed true.

If Nami leave him too, those statements scare the hell of him. DEATH is the only option he knows to escape from eternity torment.

He chooses the torment from hell hundred percent than living in this world without Nami.

An annoyingly sound cough broke Sanji's mind traveling. He and Roxanne simultaneously shift their gaze to the over jealous navigator Nami, who's looking at them with her sharp scary chocolate big eyes.

'Aw, so cute~ she is totally cute in that manner~ jealous Nami-san is the best Nami-san aspect' Sanji's thought

"How long do you plan to stare at each other?" Nami raise an eyebrow with her annoyingly expression

Sanji immediately jumped away from Roxanne then stand behind his girlfriend, trying his best to ignore her sharp eyes.

He hardly gulps his whole body tremble.

He bet LONG EXPLAINATION is the last activity he will going to face before he officially laid his back to the soft bed but it's okay as long as Nami is beside him, cuddling after a long conversation.

Hopefully, there is a making love bonus.

Oh, wait why did you forget about your Goddess girlfriend present?

He forgot about her, a little bit?

He avoids Nami's sharp gaze, ashamed of what he did.

He is such a stupid boyfriend.

Uncomfortable encounter he generally aims to avoid.

Nami's neck tense, her chest burning, her throat tightening, her legs twitching and her hands turn into fist ready to show this uninvited woman the real hell.

The scene in her front make her sight blurred, she cannot take to see this damn scene.

Sanji and this Roxanne act like they were sweet couple, they were romantic than her and Sanji. That makes her wild mad.

She let the jealousy took over her whole emotion if she doesn't do it, she's only hurting herself by holding this grudge.

This uninvited woman is trying to seduce Nami's property right in her front, touching him, kissing him and inviting to have sex with him.

THIS IS IMMORAL

'Don't touch him, bitch' she cursed under her breathe

Sanji's handsome face belongs to her.

Sanji's strong neck down to his toes belongs to her.

Sanji's firm body especially his abs belong to her.

Sanji's arouse genital belongs to her.

Sanji's heart belongs to her.

Possessive girlfriend? She doesn't tend to care, all she knows is SANJI'S BELONG TO HER.

It takes so much self-control not to jump over this Roxanne, pulling her hair with all her might then punching her without mercy until her face rearrange.

Everybody is prohibited to touch her property casually, unless she gives permission but like hell she's going to give.

She got even mad when her property participated with this uninvited woman seduction, totally ignoring her present.

KILL THIS SO-CALLED ROXANNE BRUTALLY together with her UNFAITHFUL BOYFRIEND.

"Who might you be, young miss?" Roxanne innocently asked

YOUNG MISS.

Nami's emotion is like a big volcano explodes suddenly, that cause people around her to panick.

"You ask me who I am. How bitch you are, do you prefer to meet my punch, huh?"

Sanji gulps, this is the first time he saw Nami's jealousy side, but he found it scary.

"Oh my~ your so brutal I hate it, I'm just asking you know?" Roxanne flick her long eye lashes, that cause Nami to steps toward her and grab her hair tightly, pulling her brutally

Roxanne cried so loud, she became the center of attraction instead of Hancock.

Sanji frozen in shock, he scared to stop his girlfriend rancor.

"Oi, Nami stop it!" Usop withdrew Nami from her grasp to Roxanne

"Oh, please make her stop! She destroying my make up" Roxanne cried

"Really then?" Nami pulled her hair tightly

"Hey, what are you doing to my crew member?" Hancock remarks, her hand pointed to Nami

"CREW MEMBER?" They all cried

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue.<strong>

**Review is highly appreciated!**

**Grammar mistakes, pardon.**

You know the feeling of being a clown in the front of your instructor and classmates in your Spanish class? Owa, they were laughing at me because I can't speak properly. Well, I am not Spanish, the reason I'm there is because I want to know more about Spanish language so shut the crap!

Spanish is hard than English, Mandarin. Tsk! Hopefully I passed!

**Special greeting, Happy 2014 Ramadhan to all Muslims out there, cheer up and raise your faith!**


	27. XXVII - Jealous Woman

**SWEET TRAP**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXVII. Jealous Woman<strong>

**The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves**

**Love may exist without jealousy, although this is rare; but jealousy may exist without love, and this is common**

**If one of two lovers is loyal, and the other jealous and false, how may their friendship last, for Love is slain!**

Roxanne versus Nami.

Who will be going to win and claim the title champion?

And

Who will be going to lose and claim the defeated title knockout?

If you thought you know the next scene, you haven't read anything yet.

Ting. Ting. Ting

**Let starts the battle.**

* * *

><p>A scene between the past lover Roxanne and the present lover Nami, of our LoveCook Sanji stole the spotlight from the most beautiful woman Boa Hancock that leads her to feel insecure, annoyed, irritated and mostly mad.<p>

This is the first time in her life that everybody ignored her presence because of this turmoil so-called Love triangle.

The Villagers who was so excited seeing her in the first place, they even offered her this extravagant/exaggerate party and happily circling around her just to admire her beauty suddenly disappeared after they found out that there was an interesting rumble between two beautiful women.

Her two huge younger sisters, Sandersonia and Marigold are nowhere to be found.

Chopper and Usopp run past immediately to stop their navigator from her current monstrous rancor.

Brook stands strength from his 60degree and started laughing "Yohohoho, you're so harsh Nami-san". He was currently dancing happily with circle motion around Nami and her rival.

The REAL REASON behind Hancock overwhelming rage is because her childish fiancé Luffy, forcedly broke her tight but caring embrace just to cheer his favorite navigator.

Hancock wants Luffy's attention focus only to her. She hates to see other woman caught his attention.

HELL punishment is the best reward for those bitches, who's trying to steal Luffy's precious attention. This Cat Burglar NAMI is not EXCEPTION.

In fact, Nami is her top rival when it comes to Luffy's attention.

Our LoveCook Sanji stands there frozen, he cannot merely move with his eyes grow even larger while his mouth hang widely open. BA-DUMP. In fact, his heart is starting to beat so fast because of this SCENE. This is the very first time; he was engaged in this kind of commotion.

Two beautiful ladies are fighting over you, for your little attention?

Damn hell. This is a miracle.

Are you kidding me?

This scene in his front is the most important scene needed by all pervert men; I mean GENTLEMAN or even an entitled pervert loveCook himself.

A scene that needed to be treasure for the rest of his pervert life, I mean LIFE.

A scene he waited for so long after his mellorine mother finally pushed him out of her womb to meet this big pervert world.

A scene that caused his pervert lips to turn into a big broad grinned. Damn, he was gawking with his eyes turning into a heart shape with matching sparkles.

He slapped his face several times, trying to wake up from this awesome dream. But instead of waking up, his face reddens. So, this is not a DREAM but a fucking REALITY.

He tried his best not to jump and shout in excitement.

He is like a prince in a dumb-ass kingdom with two beautiful women fighting for him.

He was staring at them eagerly with his stupid broad grinned.

Oi Black Leg, are you acting smug huh?

Ops Yeah, he needs to stop this stupid day dream, role himself as a pervert prince instead he needs to do something to stop this turmoil... Pronto without looking back.

But how? How could he stop this intense turmoil, now that his Nami-swan is in her supersayan mode?

Should he jump eagerly between these two ladies, smirk and say "Ladies, why bother yourselves to fight, If threesome is way better, right?"

Should he raised his curly eyebrow, pretending he doesn't care and bossily say "Please ladies, prostrate and praise me as your almighty PRINCE, before you have my awesome handsome yes"

Duval? Are you Duval?

FUCK! NOT!

Should he stands between Roxanne and Nami to place his pervert hands onto their shoulders, wink and say "Oh ladies, I'm contented having you caging in my firm but strong arms"

Oh No this is bad! His ero-cook personality returns back again.

'Graaah' he scratch his head brutally, to stop himself from thinking those stupid terribly ideas

Why did his ero-cook personality come back again to torture him like this?

He needs to stay calm, focus his attention only to the beautiful tangerine in his front, use his big brain to think properly and selectively for the sake of this tangerine and act as a faithful loyal stick to one boyfriend to her.

Yeah, that's right.

He doesn't need those stupid ideas to please himself or to feel what's prince is. There's only one thing he needed and that is to please Nami, as long as she is happy, he's happy too. Millions percent happiness can devour him immediately and automatically.

But the problem is, what should he do to stop her?

If he tries to withdraw Nami from her brutal grasp to Roxanne, she might think he was chosen Roxanne over her and that scare the hell out of him.

Should he pretend that he didn't see anything, although he knows the real reason behind his girlfriend over-jealous rage?

Should he jump over to his girlfriend side then help her pulling Roxanne's hair brutally too? Damn! This idea is absolutely fucking sucks! It makes him shivered like a scaredy cat and vomit like round pregnant woman.

But honestly it makes his Nami-san happy, seeing her beautiful and happy face sends peacefulness and happiness all over his heart and mind... but it also makes his SOUL suffer to the maximum level.

Remember he is a gentleman, you know.

WORSHIPPING every LADIES creation made by God is his top duty as a gentleman.

WORSHIPPING his Goddess Nami-san alone is his top priority as a man called Black Leg Sanji himself.

No matter how he used his shitty brain to think really hard but in the end he didn't know what to do. He wants to stop his Nami-san overwhelming jealously without hurting her gorgeous feeling.

While he was trying to make his brain function, finding for the right ideas, sharp loud footsteps made his glance shifted then he realized that it was coming from the Pirate Empress herself Boa Hancock.

Away from the intense commotion, he observes Hancock without any companion only her overwhelmed rage. She looked very intimidating with her eyes bulging madly, her teeth bared and her hands turning into fists. She was walking angrily toward them, shoving everyone brutally on her way.

'Wait, where's the shitty gumo? Why he let his beautiful fiancée alone? I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard gumo' Sanji's eye desperately wandered looking for Luffy then he spotted him. Luffy was beside Nami, massaging her shoulders continually

Oh~ that's explain why Hancock acted that way.

Eh, wait.

His eyes travel to Luffy again, his retina adjust to focus only to him, then to Luffy's hands that still touching or massaging his precious girlfriend shoulders.

Then our black leg blood boils like a hot water in the overheated kettle when Luffy's hands wandered to Nami's smooth hands then up to her shoulders down to her hands again. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Then he slides his hands to place it in Nami's waist nearly touching her round breasts.

Damn. That. Luffy.

BONGGS!

Hot sensations running all over into his body that causes him to kicked Luffy terribly by his face, sending him flying like a tiny rubber band. Of course, he didn't give a damn shit if his stupid former captain dies or not as long as he was away, hundred meters away from his Goddess.

He banned any man to be near from his Goddess. Touching her is like touching your own grave! Even it is accidentally or not, well except himself. He cursed and never ever forgets and forgives that bastard gumo for touching his Nami-san precious body.

Nami is only for him. She belongs to him, her heart, soul, mind and even body especially those private parts belong to him.

Meantime, Hancock reaches her destination, standing directly in the center of the crowd shoving hardly Nami and Roxanne away from each other.

Honestly, Sanji didn't like what Hancock did to his Nami-san but thankfully he was near to catch her gently and carefully.

Well, overall he thanks Hancock from the buttom of his heart for stopping this turmoil.

She's really an angel, God sends from heaven to save him in this tough situation.

He's even got jealous from that shitty gumo.

The spotlight returned back again to Hancock. Obviously, she easily manages to steal the attention of the crowd but not the attention of the man she loves.

As ordinarily, Luffy was still cleaning himself from the dust he smashed when Sanji kicked him. So, in other word, yeah, his attention focus on himself but Hancock interpret basically the opposite one or her eyes desperately looking for her fiancee figure but she didn't saw him, so her only option is to confront Nami.

To put her rage into action and to punish her number one rival.

Hancock bulging eyes stare angrily to Nami, then her right hand raise to point out at her simultaneously with her famous bent body.

"What are you doing to my crew member?" she remarked

"Crew member?" they are all cried

M... Member?

Nami's chocolate big eyes widen, she looked at Hancock then to Roxanne and back to Hancock with disbelief expression "Ehh. She is one of your crew members?"

"Absolutely, my new appointed crew member" Hancock annoyingly answer

OH MY GOD! This is terrible news. So, this woman is invited?

Nami tried her best to cover her negative feelings with positive ones but in the end, she can't really manage to control her emotion that's why she done a shameful scene.

She feels the need to act her jealousy side but lately, she generally wish to wait for a little bit but this bitch make her feel deep insecurities, feelings of being unlovable and a panicked emotion that killing her is the only way to feel safe again.

Until she recently figured she is a totally a jealous type person.

She let the jealousy took over her until she ends up becoming an over-jealous monster in front of many people, not to mention this bitch and Hancock.

She looked around her surrounding and she found out they were looking at her with confused and scared expression.

The children hide from their parents with their scared innocent faces. The men stared at her like they were tearing her dress with the use of their teeth. The women keep on backbiting about her monstrous unlady like attitude with their mouth hiding from their hands, whispering and whispering why the famous gentleman Sanji chose her as his girlfriend. This bitch Roxanne who's using her fingers to fix her messy hair, glaring at her. This Hancock still pointing her pointer finger like she was a police and Nami is a murderer. Usopp, Brook and Chopper hug each other while looking at her like she was a walking creepy zombie.

Embarrassment bounced quickly toward her, until her face reddens and her whole body flushes.

She covered her face with her hands while her body began shaking terribly.

HIDE.

Yes, to hide is the best solution for this kind of situation. To hide elsewhere but... Remember, she was located in the center of this crowd. So, how could she hide?

Baka. NAMI.

TING! AH HA!

An idea click quickly to her brain.

In Sanji's wide back!

She needs to hide from Sanji's back just to hide herself from this crowd, especially to hide her over-blushing face.

She turned around to find her boyfriend but her eyes widen with her hand grabbing her ripped heart when she saw directly in her over-glowing eyes that he was staring at Roxanne, his blue eyes focused on her. Only to her.

Again, only to Roxanne not to Nami.

She's so shocked and instantly feels like the whole world crashing on her, the pain can be incredibly intense perhaps even more than physical pain.

Question runs into her brain, Does Sanji really love her, like she loves him?

If he really loves her, he will never show any interest in the other woman not this Roxanne.

Why now?

The feeling of deep sadness, confusedness, afraid, resentment and self-pity consumed her whole emotion.

She fears he's going to leave her for this woman.

Oh well, is this what your emotion trying to tell you? About the upcoming whirlpool of pain and this is just the introductory?

CREW MEMBER?

Huh? Sanji's jaw drop.

Roxanne is a member of Kuja pirates even though she was living on the far sea of East Blue? Are you crazy?

According to the book he was always reading, about the paradise forbidden island for a man called Amazon Lily. It is indicating that only the Kuja tribe can join the Kuja pirates, so what about Roxanne? Obviously, she's not allowed to join but... is she an exception?

So, the reason he was staring at Roxanne is because he was so confused. There's no other reason.

In the corner of his eyes, it flashes Nami was staring at him with her very sorrowful look and teary eyes that turn his head to face her immediately and quickly but she bites her lower lip hardly before she look away from him.

Big heavy meteor rock like, fall suddenly and directly in his heart that smashed it into tiny, so tiny pieces.

He hates seeing her in that sorrowful face because it hurts, really hurts!

The butterflies feeling inside his stomach when he saw his Goddess become like a scorpion that bites his stomach hurtfully and keep on releasing the poison to kill him slowly.

He tries to hold her by her hand but she keeps on ignoring him, like she didn't even feel his gentle touch.

'Did I do something wrong to disappoint my Nami-san. What about her sorrowful face? Fuck! This is my own fault for being such a pervert. I need to do something to change that sorrowful look in her beautiful face'

"Oh, gosh. Look what you done to my hair. I used my saving just to have this hair" Roxanne annoyingly said, glaring at Nami with her sharp eyes

'I need to act like my usual self. This damn feeling cannot bring me down and this stupid woman cannot defeat me' Nami thought

She breathe hardly to calmed herself, maintain her posture, starting to ignore her surrounding (the crowd) and mostly her emotion.

"Well, in fact you need to thank me by giving you, your new fancy hairstyle" Nami smirked devilish

"Oh, how bitch you are!" Roxanne spitefully said

"Look who's talking"

"Princess-sama, this bitch making me mad" Roxanne called out Hancock

Finally, Hancock found Luffy so she runs past toward him, hugging him tightly, ignoring Roxanne and the others automatically.

"LUFFY dear~ who do this to you? I'm going to kill him or her, so tell me my darling~" Hancock buried him with her big breasts, making sure he can't flee away again

"Calling for a backup?" Nami raised an eyebrow

"Who the hell are you, bitch?" Roxanne counter

"Bitch? Yeah right"

"You ask, who is she?" Sanji joined the conversation

Nami faced him but this time Sanji is the one who look away from her sight. Again a sharp pain like arrow shot her heart, tearing it painfully but she shoved that feeling quickly although it cannot be happen.

Nami was wondering what lies her boyfriend going to say in front of this crowd especially in front of this woman and her, herself.

For her, obviously, Sanji is going to hide their relationship because he stills a pervert, who never contented having one girlfriend in his life. If that happen, she has no choice but to break-up with him then start looking up for other guy although she knows that the process of breaking up with him is like a process of grieving your own life.

"Oh my~ so you know her my Sanji then who might be this scary woman?" Roxanne clings to Sanji's hand

"You know, scary is further from being a Goddess to describe her"

"Huh? Well, as a gentleman your duty is to praise woman, right? So, this scary woman is not exception" Roxanne glared at Nami, while touching Sanji's hand

Nami stands there looking at them, obliviously her heart is tearing piece by piece, and she can't take to see Sanji with the hand of other woman.

Sanji removes Roxanne grasp then he walk slowly standing in front of Nami, making sure she was looking at him too. He placed his arms on her shoulders and look at her in the eyes.

"She is the navigator of Mugiwara pirates, the one who drew the whole world map. NAMI" Sanji simply said

'That's all?' Nami mouth hang-open

"Ow, so you're the cat burglar Nami?" Roxanne pointed out with matching chuckle

"She is my nakama, my shoulder to lean on, and the one person I know I can count on. She is the love of my life, my one and only, and my everything"

KA-BOOM

SILENT

For Nami, she's so shock, her widen eyes focus to her boyfriend and the beats of her heart is the only sound she heard in this very moment.

Roxanne keeps her mouth shut.

"I can't believe that someone as amazing as her could ever be with me. A day without her feels like a year with passes in seconds. I need her so badly, my world is empty without her, I cannot bear to part with her, she change my life completely and I'd rather not live than live without her" Sanji added, his eyes staring at Nami's eyes lovingly

By looking at him, all the feeling she felt hours ago abruptly vanish, only her love for him remain.

"In short, Nami-san is my girlfriend, my wife to be and the mother of my future children. Understand that?" Sanji glance at Roxanne then to the crowd, who's so silent

DON~

SILENT.

"Oh yeah! why don't we start the party already? I bet your tummy is growling for too much hunger, so let the PARTY BEGIN!" Usopp cheers with "YEAH!" from Chopper and Brook

"That's right, my meat!" Luffy runs quickly, eating his meat with one gulp

"PARTY!" the residence cry

Roxanne is nowhere to be found, well, I guess she feels awkward.

Sanji's fingers slowly meet with Nami's fingers, they were holding hands. He stares at her again then his mouth turn into smile when he saw Nami's blush face.

"Baka, why did you say that so sudden?" she pinches him by his cheek

"Well, the truth I want to shout in the whole world how much I love you. I love you, Nami-san"

"You making me blush, you baka!" she hides her blushing face with her hands

"Your so cute my Nami-swaan~"

"Shut up!"

Sanji carefully slides Nami's hands away from her face, leaning forward to meet his lips against her.

"I LOVE YOU" he said while parting his lips from her lips

"I LOVE YOU MORE"

"I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE"

"I LOVE YOU..."

"You didn't know how happy I am to have you in my life. It is like I was living in heaven with a Goddess caressing my soul lovingly. No one can't separate us even angel of death himself. I will always protect this relationship until I still have you in my side. So, please trust me"

"I trust you" Nami smiled

"Thank you" he placed his lips again against her, until the kiss become intense and passionate.

"S... Sanji-kun, we're still in the center of this crowd" she forcedly broke the kiss, her whole body flush and her face redden

"I don't care" he cupped Nami's face then place back his lips to hers then starting to devour her mouth with his tongue, like a hungry predation looking for his prey

"S... Stop!" she pushed Sanji away from her with her might "They might think that we are pervert, so stop this kissing..."

"But I am a pervert" he grinned

"Then I'm not. Let's enjoy this party together?"

"Promise me first, that after this party. I can fully eat you whole, from your neck down to your spot" he smirked goofily

"No way" she holds Sanji's hand

"Say promise"

"If you tell me everything about that bitch Roxanne then I'll say promise, deal?"

"DEAL!"

"Then let's find our Nakama"

They start walking all the way to the big party, with their hands holding each other tightly.

But away from them,

"If you think Cat Burglar that I lose then you're absolutely wrong. I still have my trump card. I'm going to win this time"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**REVIEW IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**

**Grammar mistake, pardon.**

**About the late update, Pardon me!**

**Hope your still with me until the end thank you!**

Did you know that, when I'm about to go home from school I saw a man who's wearing straw hat, for me it is so awesome but for those people who can understand what that man trying to show, they think he is stupid. The fact that, that man was kind of fashionista or whatsoever that describes how neat he is. That's the first time I realize how stupid Luffy is, for wearing straw hat but he is totally rock! Awesome to the bones!


	28. XXVIII - Annoyed Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXVIII. Annoyed Woman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Women dress alike all over the world: they dress to be annoying to other women.<strong>

**Women have a wonderful instinct about things. They can discover everything except the obvious.**

**Women still remember the first kiss after men have forgotten the last.**

**Women are wiser than men because they know less and understand more.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Sweet Trap, the story so far comprised all about the appearance of the new character in our story name Roxanne, Sanji's past lover, when he was still working at the Floating Restaurant Baratie. It was indicating how they meet and how they end up together, how much our lovecook loved her before, how this Roxanne reciprocated the love he gave to her and how they decided to end their relationship. While they were reminiscing the moment they were together, our beautiful navigator Nami leads her whole emotion into jealousy that cause a great scary tension all over the village but it was soon healed by Sanji her boyfriend after he show-off or proven how much he loves and cares for her, and how much this world meant for him by being with her with the used of introducing her as his girlfriend in front of everyone.<p>

Way to go for the Chapters two about Nami and Roxanne conflict. Rival conflicts in the heart of our handsome curly prince.

The last chapter, Nami won but this time, who's going to win?

Remember, Roxanne is the past lover and the first love. As my moron friend always quoted FIRST LOVE NEVER DIES.

Roxanne still hid her trump card to destroy our LoveCook and Navigator precious relationship.

So keep on reading and please enjoy. Sorry for the very long update. Your review is highly appreciated. Thanks pagaaaar (friends).

* * *

><p>The so-called exaggerateextravagant party or simply said the one day and one night party was officially begun but instead of a party itself, it grow even larger until it became a festival.

A festival, where you can see bunch of people spread all over the All Blue village, doing variety stuff just for fun. It is often an exhausting experience, full of joy and anger and happiness and despair but they do it anyway. For the music. For the food. For enjoyment. For the possibility that they lost themselves in a sweaty sea of smuggled alcohol, flower crowns, glow sticks, and whatsoever.

Teenagers, together with their vogue of friends, were celebrating their reunion or whatsoever. Young adults were spending their loans on booze. Old timers were reliving their glory days.

Different contests held around the village, where some felicitous contestants participated. The famous one, are the eating, sketching maps, drinking booze, cooking and dancing contest. That reminds the struggle of our favorite pirates crew before they successfully obtain ONE PIECE.

Numerous groups of persons like the majorette band, dancing around the streets to please everyone especially the dwellers.

Shows everywhere where you can see many funny clowns and acrobatics showing their superb acrobats talent.

The residence expended their whole time and energy for this one day and one night party, not because they badly wanted to please the pirate empress Boa Hancock but they wanted to please themselves too, having some bonding with their beloved neighbors, friends and family, and enjoying this event with all their hearts.

Not only the residence enjoy this party but even the tourists (migrates) who's recently visited this place. As the news spreads around the world concerning Hancock visits, there was a ton of reporters, marines and pirates wandered around the island to gather more interesting and notorious scoop about the Pirate empress herself and the famous pirates crew Mugiwara.

Vague beat of "Shots" clearly heard playing constantly in the distance with matching unison cheer and shout, you cannot help but to urge your body and mind further into oblivion.

At some point, everyone physically lost control of their body in the midst of a violent crowd. People pushed each individual in approximately five directions at once, and there is nothing can stop them. If your one of those unlucky person who's been trapped and spend ten or more minutes in absolute terror, you were trying to escape but only barely.

Bottles of piss thrown at the bands, there was always one band that gets it, of course this is a party so you would expect a bands therein, to gain more popularity or even money. Whether it's our Soul King Brook band or some badass rookies bands, as long as they can sing a song to heightened the enjoyment of the audiences, well someone was going to get bottles of piss thrown at them – and as it was launched at the stage and inevitably hit anyone of them.

Some geezers waited for this day to happen, they waited patiently for the arrival of our pirates empress, before it all begins, fueled and energized by the hope and promise of an alcohol-fueled musical experience that most likely definitely change their life. Before they can finished their booze, an old woman who's had too much to drink passed out cold directly in front of them then they're going to laughed nonchalantly.

Someone, who violently vomited in the middle of a thick crowd, you're trying to get away from them. Somehow, you're going to end up closer.

Some dimwit, who decided to squat and pee in the middle of a thick crowd, they were trying to pretend like it didn't happen. But it did.

A warm liquid splashed on your face. It was unclear whether this liquid is beer or urine. .

Bins sat on fire while many lovers, circling around it happily, holding each other in a tender embrace, ignoring the heated pressure of fire as long as they can dance together, dancing and wondered, with amusement and horror.

What did your mum tell about you not to play with fire? Your mum always prevented you to be near from the fire but in this situation, they were not playing with fire, they were treasuring the night with the one they love, dancing around the fire together.

Two people or more, who were otherwise, complete strangers before this day, become intimate sexual partners before your very eyes, often in the course of one son, both disgusted and amazed.

You thought, only youngster has the right to enjoy this party well your absolutely wrong, the horrible feeling of being old is not a valid reason to enjoy this once in a life time event, as you can see the oldest person in this island felt like they were the youngest one.

They didn't care about the heat and loudness and wetness and grossness, as long as it's all somehow worth it, to be among thousand-thousands of people as equally disgusting and sweaty and happy as everyone, listening to everyone laugh, shout, scream and giggle, with a booze in their hand, friends at their side, sweat dripping down their hair, dancing just as terribly and carelessly as everybody around them.

The residence and the tourists will fall asleep at night hearing the phantom pounding of a beat softly drumming in their ears, longing for the crowds, the noise, the thick smells, the pushing and shoving. Their feet still burning, their ears still ringing, their muscles still aching, that they will, without question, beg for our Black Leg Sanji for this party to stay much longer.

Their feet will hurt so badly at the end of day they'll convince themselves that their body cannot physically stand for at least a few months. But if Sanji agree for their wish, then hooray they will get up automatically to do it all again anyway.

* * *

><p>Far away from the loudest party ever made in history, the Mugiwara pirates composed of the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Soul King Brook, Tiny doctor Tony tony Chopper, Sogeking God Usopp, Cat Burglar Nami and one of the younger billionaire Black Leg Sanji, together with the Kuja pirates lead by the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, decided to stay inside the mansion, to discuss about their future plans or events without so much noise coming from the villagers as Usopp suggested "It is way better to discuss our future event peacefully rather than being stuck in the center of the crowd without even understanding what each other going to say". Majority of them agreed but only the three of them disagree.<p>

Who are they, those punks who disagree?

Obviously, they are;

The soul king Brook, who prefers to sing in front of his wide population of fans, stand 60degrees in his favorite stage and sing his old but famous album ITS MY SOUL, with the bonus price of panties coming from his girl fans. "What a blissful paradise" according to him.

The tiny doctor Tony tony Chopper, who cried so loud knowing he can't watch the street shows - there's so many funny clowns and band majorette march therein - and he can't also participate in a carving cotton candies palace contest rated for the kids only. Well, as we can see Chopper is still a kid though.

Then our Pirate king Monkey D. Luffy, who's currently caging tightly in a prison box only his head, pops up and he was located beside his fiancée Hancock to prevent him from leaving without saying a single word only his famous line MEAT. He badly wants to eat lot of meat and to wander around the village and gather variety of meats. Now that there was a contest held concerning the theme title "Where is the place having the most delicious meat?" and he is the chief of judge... but like what I said he is not allowed to leave that's why he's sobbing very loud.

"Meeeeeaaatttttt" he was hugging his cage impermeable

"Dear, wait for me I'll go to the bathroom for a while" Hancock sweetly said while caressing Luffy's rubber cheeks

"Hamnock, lemme go! lemme free… I want my meat!" he's biting the cage really hard, he doesn't care of his teeth fall or broke

"Aw, its Hancock my love, don't worry I'll come back really fast so that we can have our lovey dovey moment" Hancock runs so fast with her big tummy bouncing not to mention her breasts too

"Mweeeett…" Luffy was still biting the cage, he even licked it as he believe with the help of his saliva the cage can loosen, beside him standing his nakama

"Will you stop crying Luffy and stop licking your cage... your so disgusting?" Nami glared at him

"I want to eat my meat, let me free... you asshole" Luffy cried… but soon he meet Nami's punch

"You're so annoying" she clenches her arms

"That's hurt... Baka Nami… baka…" before he could finish his next words Nami suddenly grabbed his lips tightly then pulled them hardly toward her

"Who's baka?"

"Nwaamiii, wyoour hurtnginng mwaayy mwouut, lueet mwee goo (Nami, your hurting my mouth let me go)" he tried his might to break free from her touch but it was useless because every time he was keeping his mouth distant away from Nami's grasp it was stretching away from him instead

"Do you want me to tear out your fucking mouth, huh Luffy?" She said devilishly with her creepy big chocolate eyes and smirking mouth

"Nwoooo"

Sanji stands there beside his girlfriend, ignoring Luffy's protest. He just looked at Luffy using his pity eye then slowly raised his curly eyebrow before shifting his gaze away from the pitiful Luffy.

"Swanjie, hwelf mwee pwees (Sanji, help me please)"

"Like hell" he slides his right hand into his pocket while the other hand holding his lit cigarette

Brook and Chopper look at each other for a while before looking at the devil couple Nami and Sanji, then they simultaneously shudder and shut their mouths really tight, though they wanted to protest too, why they can't leave the mansion.

Nami pulled out Luffy's lips much longer forcedly before she let it go.

PWAAAKKKK

"Gyaaaa... it's hurt...it's really hurt... Nami, you're so mean!" Luffy cried, he quickly rubs his fully red mouth continuously

"Then shut up!"

Then Sanji abruptly kicked Luffy's head.

"Sanji, you're so mean too..."

Sanji only flash his pestered grin "Mind your words shitty gumo"

"Devil couple!"

Two audiences looking at them, they are the boney Brook and the cute reindeer Chopper. Brook poked Chopper head before he whispered "You need to wipe your teary eyes Chopper-san, if Nami saw your tears she might slice your horns too then Sanji-san will going to promote you as our main dish"

"Kyaaaa ! No no no... I don't want to be eaten by my nakama and my horns are special to me" Chopper's face turned into blue just like his nose then he shivered hardly before running back and forth with matching water fall tears

"Yohohoho, I'm just kidding Chopper-san, don't take it so seriously though I'm not serious" Brook laughed while pointing his pointer finger toward the crying Chopper

"Don't you dare make Chopper cry, you dimwit Brook" Nami slaps Brook head with all her might

"Nami-san you're so harsh, and it was so obvious that you're annoyed, from whom? But before you open your lovely mouth to answer my question, can I see your panties? Though my eyes are blurred because of your smooth slap but I don't have eyes cause I'm bone, yohohohoho"

Bull's-Eye, Brook was right, our Navigator was annoyed and it is so obvious from the way she treated her nakama. Later on, you will find out why and for whom she annoyed.

"You really want to die?"

Sanji kicked Brook directly in his face then taps his right foot, showing his ready to kick Brook ass again if he says some useless words against from his scary Goddess. He then put his hand around Nami's shoulder rest there a little bit, pulling her closer to reduce her anger or simply said jealousy, although he didn't really know the exact reason why she's acting that way again.

Usopp walked beside the bloody Brook, and then he said "You know what Brook I think Nami is really in the bad mood today, so if you don't want to meet her monster side stop teasing her... Sanji didn't even know why she became a real monster today so, to stop her from her upcoming rancour he needs to obey her" Usopp mentioned with tsk tsk gesture, his eyes focused on Nami

"Your right Usopp-san, I thought Sanji-san healed her very scary monster side mood but I'm all wrong?"

"You're not the only one beside I thought the same too, well, honestly this is going to be a very long scary week for us if that woman Roxanne stays here much longer "

"Absolutely, But I hope Roxanne-san offers me to see her panties"

"Pervert" Usopp slaps Brook's head

Away from the two chattering Usopp and Brook, the Kuja new member Roxanne, desperately wandered all around the mansion like a young ignorant kid, who visited the amusement park for the very first time. Exclaiming, chattering by herself, examining everything she saw with her eyes turned into beri sign eagerly looking everywhere, her mouth change into broad smile nearly drool for so much excitement and her hands became accurate converters when she was weighing every expensive furniture.

'I really hate to admit, we have the same personality and I absolutely know what this bitch wants... I will never gonna let her do it and let see if you can win against me' Nami thought while looking at Roxanne hatefully

"Woaaah! Is this really yours my Sanji?" Roxanne exclaimed, she jumped eagerly toward the dumfounded Sanji, ignoring if she bump off Nami brutally away from his side

"Hey…" Nami nearly fall because she out of balance but thankfully she regained her balance quickly "This bitch" Nami spitefully uttered

Roxanne pretends she didn't saw Nami, and keep on clinging Sanji's firm hand.

"Well, obviously" Sanji slyly said, he forcedly removed Roxanne tightly grasp

"OMG… OMG... I never really thought this was yours my Sanji. Your totally rich~" Roxanne exclaimed, ready to jump again but Sanji extends his hand to prevent her

'I think this bitch wants my brutal punch' Nami crossed her hands above her chests, with her blaze eyes looking at Sanji and her rival Roxanne

Obliviously, she's so annoyed for this get-over reunion between this bitch Roxanne and her pervert boyfriend.

She wants to deal with this boyfriend-stealer, so she can keep her guy without losing her mind. There's so many thought flooded in her brain about her boyfriend might leave her because of this woman, she didn't want it to happen and how can she prevents it if she didn't know how to prevent it from coming.

Being bitchy all the time is not a good decision. Jealousy is not either a good decision, but she can't help herself from jealousy if her heart was suffering from this overwhelming jealousy. Locking him is a bad decision ever. Only the word TRUST remained, so she will trust him no matter what happen. Although deep inside her, she can't fully trust him because of his title name ERO-COOK and a strange feeling about losing him haunted her all the time. She believes that the whirlpool of painfully emotion is still travelling on the way to destroy her.

She's a great navigator and she will navigate it gently without losing Sanji.

She might be tempted to confront Roxanne but she doesn't do it or she could play right into her trap.

"This is the very first time I entered in this kind of huge mansion, everything around here is expensive... expensive floor, furniture, doors, windows... everything… as expected from one of the youngest billionaire my Black Leg" she was wandering all around the mansion, touching every furniture to examine them how much it cost if she sell them

'My? This bitch!'

Sanji's eyes focused on this ignorant woman with what the heck expression, as his memory still fresh, it was telling him that Roxanne is not like this before, she's a woman who was acting like a rich brilliant lady who's belong to the upper class. She's always wearing the latest fashion, came to the shitty restaurant with her rich friends, she knew the manner of eating in a high class restaurant, and she's even saying she was living in a huge mansion with her bunch of slaves (actually no one visited her mansion or dream mansion) and she kept hidden her true color but what happen to her now? Why she's acting so strange? Why she showed her true color in front of him?

To look pity in front of him just to accept her again?

"It drives me crazy when you look at me that way" Roxanne stands in front of him, their lips inch apart that cause Sanji to wake up from his mind reviewing

"Sanji-kun, spacing out again?" Nami was really pissed, her right foot keeps on taping the floor, her hands crossing above her chest and she raised her right eyebrow

"N... Nami-san…" he gulped hardly, his eyes shifted to his right side to find a good explanation for her question

"Well, you can't blame him, if he's eyes and mind focusing on me alone because he badly missed me, right my Sanji?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Remove the not, it's absolutely… I miss you too my Sanji" she jumped again and drown Sanji into a tight embraced

"Hey... would you stop it" he tried to break free from this stupid woman but it is absolutely useless

"Just accept you love my breasts touching you so tight right? Like this… Well, I loved too stick my bouncing breasts to your strong skin" she's gripping Sanji's tightly

"Woahh... stop it, stop it..." he raised his face to prevent his nosebleed to fall and his eyes to saw those sinful things

Well, he is an ero-cook so part of him is absolutely happy and be stuck and drown in this wonderful moment not to mention his nosebleed slowly falling, symbolizing he really appreciate her presents but his other part badly wanted to shove this flirt woman distance away from him.

"You like… no, you love it right? In fact my breasts are huge than your girlfriend breasts"

Huge breasts?

Damn right, this woman breasts are huge compare to his Nami-san breasts, but actually only him touched Nami's breasts that's why they are halves huge compare to this woman breasts who touched by ton of men.

As a gentleman, he appreciates any kind of breast from tiny to huge. But men prefer huge breasts right? Because touching huge breasts is like touching the heaven.

'Graahh... stop comparing them...' his mind travel to erotic imagination

In his imagination, he was being stocked between this woman huge breasts happily with his eyes turning heart.

'Sanji, you moron stop this mother fucker imagination'

"We're like a couple doing lovey dovey in front of your concubine or I guess other woman" Roxanne shifted her gaze to Nami hatefully while grasping Sanji's hand tightly

Concubine? Other woman? Who? His Nami-san?

He forcedly grabbed her right hand and shoved her away from him, hating those loathing words she had said.

Roxanne frozen with her mouth hang-open, is it true Sanji shoved her? She can't believe of what happen, supposed to be she is the one hurting this man not her.

He worshipped her, loved her and he even kissed her feet begging for her to stay and be with him.

But why now? He shoved her…

"Say, your preferring yourself as the other woman, right?" he was looking at her with enrage and ire, he said it boastfully.

Roxanne stunned, she can't even merely move, this is the first time she saw him in that manner. He was looking at her hatefully; she can't help herself but to feel scared and frightened. He is like a monster created only just to kill her when he was looking at her that way.

Her knees tremble and nearly cry... but she's finally here. She waited this day to come and planned her movement carefully. Being a Kuja pirates is hard, she needed to improve her skill, and pretend to love every snake although she really hates it, she even lie about her own existence just to be a part of Kuja pirates and stole Sanji. Now, the day is come, she will do anything to be the queen of this mansion and the entire All Blue. Only her trump card can fulfill her dream and save her from the poor life she was facing and this man will be hers and even slave very soon. So, she needs to do something to change this scary conversation. If this conversation stays longer it might affect her plan not to mention her hidden trump card.

"Oh come on, I'm just kidding... d... don't take it so seriously" she stuttered, her nerves shivered

"Would you watch your fucking mouth?"

"Y... yeah" she gulped hardly, while her sweat dropping down from her forehead

'Impossible, this cannot be happening... I need to find his weak point to stop him from his rage. He is a pervert, I'm sure no matter what he did in the past he still have his pervert personality and it is hidden inside him. Yeah that's right, his weak point is..."

She grabs hold of Sanji's hand again then slides her hand in his upper body down to his lower body with smooth and slow motion but she stop touching him when her hand touch his abdomen.

Sanji's rage quickly fades when he feels her sinful touch. His whole body flushed and he clenched his teeth hardly.

Seeing his weak point made Roxanne smirk 'Gotcha'

Oh no, this is absolutely terrible. He is an ero-cook so it is always a bad habit to ignore woman touch. That's a rule of every gentleman, as a member himself he needs not to prevent this woman touch.

Or simply said, he was enjoying it. Don't you ero-cook?

Nami stands there silently, she didn't say anything. She has no plan either to confront them. She simply watched them flirting with each other barely, with her big chocolate eyes.

"Fine, do what you want... I'm so tired" Nami simply said while ignoring them, she moved her face away from them

Sanji and Roxanne stop, then they simultaneously look at her slowly with their jaws drop down. They didn't expect her to say those words, they thought she will grab hold of Roxanne hair again and start punching her but what happen? Tired of what?

Roxanne actually feels disappoint, she thought this will be a long battle between her and she give up so quickly. Where is the excitement if she surrendered immediately and gives Sanji to her?

'Well it is way better because in the end, no matter what she did I will win' Roxanne grinned

Creeeekk ! (Sounds of breaking, well it is the heart of our LoveCook... his heart breaking into tiny one and he can't even breathe and feel so suffocated)

His Nami-san feel tired, to him?

"Wha… tired of what Nami-san?" he actually cried because Nami was so close to breaking it off with him

"Should we sit down for a while because I'm so tired, I wanted to sit down immediately. My body feels so heavy and I feel so dizzy" Nami complained

Eehhh?

Sanji and Roxanne drop their jaws again for the second time.

"Sanji-kun, can we seat now?"

"Of course my Nami-san" he happily obey her, and he was dancing around his Goddess

Like hell she's giving up on him, she loves him and she will protect their relationship no matter what, no woman and no Roxanne can destroy their precious relationship.

Nami really just needed to put that can't out there as nobody in her real life can relate to the anger she feels against her rival. She feels like this bitch trespassing her territory but as Sanji said TRUST HIM, so she trust him although her damn emotion said the opposite but her whole mind and deep inside her heart always telling her to trust him. Then SHE TRUSTS HIM.

'Oh, so you're not giving up… then I will show you the real hell, Ms. Navigator'

A sharp pinch touches Sanji's bare skin that causes him to chuckle nonchalantly.

"What?" Nami raise her eyebrow, signing how annoyed she was

"You're so adorable, Nami-swaaann..." he sang

"Really? How about I'll pinch you even hardly"

"Hmmm… but for what my lovely Goddess?"

"You ask why? I saw you flirting with that bitch, you're so happy while she was touching you and your nosebleed nearly fall right?"

"Then you should pinch me more hardly" he smirked

"You..." she pinched Sanji's right nipple and slap his face playfully

"No matter what you did, you still the most gorgeous, adorable, beautiful lady I badly want..."

"Shut up"

"I love you Nami-san"

"Then prove it"

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Review is highly appreciated.

Grammar mistakes beware, pardon.

Sorry, really sorry for the very late update... I'm so busy this few weeks, as much possible I need to finish reading those Manga I downloaded. Fufufufufufu

The truth, I needed to study really hard to maintain my grade and for this coming final exam but I'll update really soon two or more chapters.

Until this fiction is still fresh in my mind, I need to write it down before I forgotten about it.

More jealousy, flood emotion and whatsoever… so please keep on support this fic.

* * *

><p>The request about Sanji, the one who's going to feel hurt or jealous, well Lets think about that, in fact there's a few suggestion and review about that, even me myself what him to feel what broken hearted means but we need to go on to the flow and remember, there's still a pirate who's not yet introduce in our story, this pirate is very close to my heart, so I need to prepare hisher part very carefully and so vividly.

And don't worry about that, I have a plan.

You... yes you; you're the reason why this fiction is still alive for this past few months.

Take care, and come back again for more!

* * *

><p>I'm really trying my best to grab my ears really tightly and ignore this moron beside me (moron friend) because she's currently shouting about her crush name so loud, it nearly tear my eardrum. Woaaahh moron, what a moron...<p>

* * *

><p>I'm pretending that I didn't own this fiction because my conservative friend was reading this fic. It is always my happiness seeing or hearing those people appreciate this fiction.<p> 


	29. XXIX - Tired Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXIX - Tired Woman<strong>

**When we are **tired**, we are attacked by ideas we conquered long ago.**

**Do not think that love, in order to be genuine, has to be extraordinary. What we need is to love without getting tired.**

**It is only our bad temper that we put down to being tired or worried or hungry; we put our good temper down to ourselves.**

* * *

><p><strong>CLICK!<strong>

* * *

><p>Whirlpool of Painful emotion, where are you now cause I'm thinking of you?<p>

Way to go for the chapter three between Nami and Roxanne conflict.

Our beautiful navigator seated gracefully beside her billionaire boyfriend, who's currently kneeing like a sincere knight in his shining armor, eyeing her so deeply but filled with passion and love. He can't really help himself but to change his mouth into a broad curve smile with his eyes flooded with tons of heart shape.

'Nami-san is so beautiful but beautiful is an inferior word when you describe her beauty. A Goddess is a perfect word for describing her beauty and especially her stunning figure. I can't help myself but to shower her with love and complement. She's better than any God that's why I worshipped her alone and I will follow her even in the hell but all of her belong in heaven. I am her mere servant, who followed her in this world and the hereafter. Oh my Goddess I'm so deep in love with you' Sanji's stupid thought, he was gawking, surrounding by bunch of heart shape

Nami knot her forehead before touching it slowly then she sighed long, her gesture indicating how tired she is, it was so obvious that something bothered her not to mention she was acting so weird this past few days.

Let's try to review, this past few days Nami was acting like an old hag, who was always confronted her four children and her husband using her monstrous side attitude. Just a small bad thing they did she took it so seriously then she was starting to punish them. Anger, temper and rage devoured her whole, instead of hidden them into herself, she put them into an action until it affected her four children and it result a very scary trauma for her pitiful nakama, of course our LoveCook is exception. Instead of being scare, love captured all of him even more.

Well, obviously her nakama thought she's acting normal because she was born monster always punishing even when they were still pirating but she cannot hide her situation to her boyfriend. Seeing his precious girlfriend unfamiliar personality made his heart and mind worried.

"Nami-san, what's wrong? Do you need anything?" he sounds so worried, his arms travelled all the way to her arms holding them tenderly and warmly with his knot forehead

"I'm fine, I only need is enough time to rest" she flashed him with her cute lazy smile

'Damn so cute'

"But actually you're not… you've been acting so weird this past days. Please tell me anything that bothering you, if you feel something or you wants something, you're free to tell it to me because I'll do anything for you..."

"I'm fine… really..."

"You're not fine, so please tell me?"

"You never give up, would you huh?" she throws him a smile

He nodded eagerly like a young kid who's desperately wants to eat lollipop.

"Geez, if you insist do I have a chance to decline it?" she smiled at him again with matching tease

"I guess, no?" he smiled back

"Lately, I've always feel so tired, really tired that my whole body started to soften although I didn't do anything except to sketch some unfinished maps. All I wanted is to sleep, lie on the bed and do nothing, well except eating sweet especially my favorite tangerine. I don't really understand why my emotion filled with anger, despair and whatsoever that caused me to act like a bitch. Then my body feels so heavy especially my breasts..." Nami complained, she's holding his hand softly while her head rested above her boyfriend shoulder

"You asked Chopper about that?"

"No… "

"Then we should ask him immediately… wait here, I'll call for him" Sanji alarmed, he became paranoid, standing immediately to call the tiny reindeer

"Sanji-kun, it's okay don't worry… stay here, this is not really worthy to call serious matter" she's staring directly in his eyes, holding his hand tightly to prevent him from leaving

"But Nami-san..." he complained

"Shh… stay here"

"You need to examine by Chopper..."

"Sanji-kun that's not a big deal… Well, what do you observed about my body?" she quickly changed the conversation

"Huh?" his mouth hang-open, what kind of question is that? Is this what you call change topic Miss Navigator?

"Your answer please?" she raised an eyebrow

"Ahmm... Gorgeous, sexy, addictive… actually no words can describe your body my Goddess and I can't help my mouth but to flooded with drool every time I saw you naked"

She slapped him playfully "What I mean, does my body suddenly became thick or do I look fat?"

Sanji observed her for a while then he simply nodded "Well, honestly yes..."

"What the hell… really? You're not kidding? But when and how? I didn't eat so much, so why? Why did this happen to me..." she strike with fear then sob loudly without falling single tears from her eyes

"I'm kidding... you still have your sexy figure so don't worry" he chuckled nonchalantly

"That's not even funny, you nearly killed me" she punched him

"Why are you so much worrying about your figure? If I remember, I always prepared your food with selective food diet so there's no reason for you to suddenly regain more weight. Even though you become a giant fat woman, my feelings for you will never ever change, it will increase even higher"

"Not only my body but even my breasts grow larger with a color black surrounded my nipples, I really hate this… really"

"I guess it's not your fault… it's my fault because I've always bitten them with matching little hard…" he scratched his head

"You even groped them hardly and roughly, your such a jerk"

"Well, you can't blame me if I done those kind of things, my lovely Goddess"

Loud yelled came from Luffy interrupt them.

Their attention moved toward the funny couple, Luffy and Hancock. Who were the causes of this current loud noise around the mansion? In fact, the couple was doing some lovey dovey scene in front of everyone, though Luffy was against that's way he keeps on shoving the pregnant Hancock away from him but she insisted herself desperately, she persisted him and keeps doing her desire, hugging, kissing and burying our Pirate King between her bosoms.

Their nakama, both Mugiwara and Kuja Pirates, leap into loud giggle and mock laughed, they feel pity about the Pirate King situation.

The word THEY represents by majority of them... except our Soul king, who broke into creepy cry for too much jealousy, biting his bone fingers hardly with matching 'Luffy-san is so lucky for having Hancock-san… though I badly want to see her panties, yohohoho'

Except also, our Black Leg Sanji, who's eyeing Hancock anxiously... Actually he was focusing his eyes on her belly, yeah not her beautiful face nor her huge breasts or even her stunning figure but her big bouncing belly, where her unborn baby stored.

His eyes scanning Hancock entire stomach, his retina adjusted just to pinpoint her not yet form baby.

Hancock was pregnant, what are the signs of her pregnancy?

Well, according to her fiancé our pirate king, the first time Hancock was showing her pregnancy condition, her personally fully change into creepy one, her figure abruptly turned into Godzilla and the worst part she was treating herself like a real princess who was very tired of doing anything and keep on ordering her pirates member…

That's event still fresh in his mind because his former captain always complaining about Hancock pregnancy.

His eyes shifted to his girlfriend beside him, then moved down toward her flat belly, focusing on her belly for more minutes.

"Mmm... Nami-san?" he muttered

"Yeah?"

"The sanitary napkin… the sanitary napkin I bought before, I saw it in our bathroom drawer. Why didn't you use it? It's been a few months since I bought it" he gulped roughly, he tried his might to make his voice sound normal

"Well, my menstruation delayed for almost two or three months I guess, so why should I use it if there's no reason... right?"

"Yeah… your right there's no reason, then what about your pills… do you always drink them?" he gulps again while keeps staring at her belly not her eyes nor face

"Actually no, it tastes suck! Instead of drinking them I threw them away… sorry for that Sanji-kun" she punched her head playfully with matching winks

"What?" he shouted loudly, he didn't mean to raise his voice toward her but he can't help himself then he gripped her by her shoulders tightly but softly "Nami-san, we used your pills for our contraception, when we were making love? You know that I often used my condom so..."

"I told you, it's better to use condom than drinking those kinds of pills… wait don't tell me your accusing me that I'm pregnant? And your obviously not happy" Nami raised her eyebrow, her beautiful face change into irritated expression

"Wait… wait, that's not what I mean, I'm just... you know not ready to be a fath..."

"You're not ready to create a family with me and not ready to be my husband, right? Because you still wanted to enjoy your life as a bachelor not to mention someone here faced the trouble of the sea just to have your little attention so badly" she shifted her hateful gaze to her rival, who's currently wandering around the mansion

"No...no...no..." he became over paranoid, with his head shakes terribly, trying hard to correct this misunderstood conversation

"Sanji-kun, I'm so tired please... don't argue" she give him a tired eyes before turning back to the couple

"I'm sorry..." he lowered his head, what's wrong with him? Why his not happy if his precious girlfriend is pregnant? Yeah, he admits in hundred percent that he dislike those brats, or he never think of liking any child. But if Nami's children, I'm sure he's going to learn how to like or even love them with all his heart.

The problem is, his not ready yet to be a father but his damn ready to marry her and create precious memories as her husband.

Why his not happy? Why he feels weird that's something like a big shadow of pain trying to imprison him.

He hates that feeling, but he knows deep in his heart happiness already caged his heart if Nami is pregnant, bearing his child make his soul smile but that shadow of pain always behind his back, blocking his emotion for the upcoming happiness.

A child is the first step to create a wonderful family together with her Goddess, so no shadow can block his dream. He will do anything to protect this long awaited dream.

Silent past …

**CIGARETTE**

**CIGARETTE**

Cigarette, where is his cigarette? He badly needs to smoke, he badly needs to drag his cigarette hardly and continually, he badly wants to blow the hot smoke form his cigarette and he badly wants to stick his cigarette between his lips.

Oh yeah, his pack of cigarette is still inside his pocket. Just only a few movement of his hand, he can have his paradise cigarette.

He slides his right hand to grab some unlit cigarette from his pocket but he stopped when he realized Nami's situation.

**What if she's pregnant?**

Smoke of cigarette can affect his not yet confirm baby.

The thought of Nami's pregnancy sends shivered all over his body.

The thought of her pregnant figure sends happiness all over his mind and heart that cause him to smile like an idiot.

The thought of her carrying his child sends paradise around his surrounding, what a good future.

The thought of her smile when she passed her labour sends excitement all over his soul.

But the thought of her cry when she's about to labour sends hell all over of him.

Yeah, he needs to stop smoking from now on...

What if she's actually pregnant? What should he do?

Honestly, he will be the luckiest man alive if his wonderful girlfriend bears his unborn child, his unborn child, who's sleeping inside her wonderful belly, his cute, very cute unborn child that will delight the new chapter of his life together with her.

Then marriage is the best solution for this very good news intense good news, of course he doesn't want his first child to be born in this world with his/her parents not yet marriage.

Yeah, he's not yet ready to be a father because he wanted to learn more about father thing responsibility and rules before his first child meet this big world. He wanted to be a good father and a good husband, learn more things about family not rushing to create a family with a big failure concur.

But his beautiful Goddess interprets the opposite one.

He badly, really badly wanted to be her husband, he's hungry to see her as his wife. He didn't believe in God but for the sake of his love for her, he prayed and wished that one day they will create one big family, he as her husband and she as his wife.

The fact until now, he can't believe that Nami stays with him for almost seven months and until now the darkness of abyss try to tell him that Nami might leave him, it scared the hell of him. But a child can be a good reason for her to stay forever, right?

He slides his hand away from the cigarette inside his pocket, but his throat ought to take care of his thirsty. Thirsty to smile... to filled with hot and bliss smoke.

He then slide back his hand into his pocket, he stopped when he realized Nami's situation again.

I bet just only one small smoke can't affect the baby right?

Wait... wait...

Baby? But it's not yet confirm that she's pregnant and she showed a small sign of pregnancy… there's no prove she's really pregnant…

**What if she's not pregnant...**

**What if she's sick!**

**Noooooooooo!**

That can't be, he cannot allow his Nami-san to endure sickness. She is sick, an unknown illness... what? But she's just feel tired... everything happened to her has a reason like she feels dizzy because this past days she's been working for her maps without sleep, her body feels heavy because her breasts keep on growing… they (her breasts) grow larger because he always groping them.

Yeah... his right... Nami is a strong woman... tired that's all. No illness…

**She's tired not sick...**

The thought of Nami stuck in her bed because of her illness break his world pieces by pieces, tear his five senses, slice his heart painfully and create his own grave with full of sharp knife.

The thought of her saying goodbye to this big world while smiling at him turn his world into a nightmare that haunts him, everywhere.

The thought of her leaving in this world, leave his soul away from this hell world.

He wants her oh so badly, six or seven months are not enough... he wants to be with her forever.

His eyes flooded with tears while thinking about his Nami-san, his right hand turn into fist, slowly raised to eat it hardly.

"Sanji-kun, are you okay?" Nami lifted her head to face her cry baby boyfriend

"Nami-san please let Chopper examine you... I beg you" he still eating his hand while crying continually

"Awww… your so cute, don't worry about me Sanji-kun" she raised her hand to wipe Sanji's tears but stopped when he suddenly holds her so tightly

"Please don't leave me"

"I'll stay forever"

"Promise me, please promise me"

"Promi…" she nearly said her solemn promise but they were interrupted by…

"My Sanji come here, I wanted you to tour me in your huge mansion, please?" Roxanne interrupted by standing between them, forcedly separated Sanji and Nami, at first the couple bushed

"My Sanji, are you crying?" Roxanne holds Sanji's face before she lifted his face to stare directly in his eye, she's sound so worried

He quickly wiped his tears and shook Roxanne away from him slowly.

"I'm fine... don't mind me please… Nami-san please continue" his eyes focused only to his Goddess, begging her to finish her promise

Nami stared at Roxanne spitefully. 'This bitch'

"Nami-san, please go on" he begged

"Sanji-kun, I will never ever leave you, promi…"

"Please my Sanji, this is my first favor to you after a very long period of time, so would you do it?" she was frantically using her puppy cute eyes. The eyes she often used when she requested something from him but it is now useless, even she tore out her eyes just to attract him in the end it is useless because Sanji's eyes focused only to his Goddess, waiting for her to say her promise that can cure his doubtful heart.

'She sounds like a whore' Nami rebuked

In the past, every time Roxanne used her puppy eyes, Sanji automatically fall madly in love with her. He sealed in her command and do anything for her. No matter what she was saying he followed her without complain like a sincere knight or a faithful slave, who die for her sake or to be specific to her command (bad or good/hurtful or not)... but now... no matter what she tried to do, in the end it was absolutely useless.

"Can you read the situation, here?" Nami exasperatedly said, looking at her rival wickedly

"Sorry but the situation your saying has no letters or words, so how can I read it?" Roxanne irritatedly answered

'This bitch...' both Nami and Roxanne thought

"Well, sorry to tell this because I thought you cannot read any words because of your exaggerate acting and so ignorant"

"Ohhh… really? But you know, the only words I can read are those words… FIRST LOVE NEVER DIES"

"But **FIRST LOVE IS ONLY IN THE FIRST** not in the last because it was already forgotten for a thousands of years"

"What did you say?" Roxanne spitefully said, finally those words made her mad

"Slut and whore are the same, they were born to steal someone man"

"But the slut your saying might steal whore's man if she can't give him enough attention and sex"

'Calling me whore? This bitch I'm so gonna kill her'

"Well, I'm not an expert sex maker, not like you"

'Fuck!' Sanji muttered for this another intense turmoil?

An intense scary temperature flew around the entire mansion coming from these two scary ladies. If they cannot be stop, it might create a big turmoil again.

They stole the spotlight again. What do you think about that pirate empress Hancock?

'Who cares as long as I have my dear Luffy' Hancock in her madly fall in love mode, still hugging her fiance brutally

'Again? Tsk… if Nami can't be stop, I feel sorry about Roxanne situation' Usopp thought

'Yohohohoho... I want to see both of their panties. Lovely panties' Brook erotic thought with a small nosebleed

'Kyaaa… they look so scary... I should stay away from them' Chopper scary thought, he was hiding from Usopp

'Meat!'

"I'm afraid to decline your favour my lady because my Goddess needs my company so if you want Usopp himself to tour you?" Sanji steps between them, holding Nami's hand carefully to lower her temper

**Triumph is for Nami… shameful for Roxanne.**

Roxanne feels so ashamed while looking at Nami's triumph evil smile... not to mention everyone looking at her with kind of disrespectful…

"Hey Roxanne don't create a scene, sorry Black leg-san and Nami-san for her disrespectful attitude" Sandersonia holds Roxanne head for her to bow

"No, don't mention about it, Sandersonia-chan" Sanji slapped the air several times

Roxanne lowered her head, biting her lower lip hardly.

This is the first time Sanji refused her. This stupid ero -cook is unforgivable…

She curved her hands into fist, both of them are unforgivable and unforgettable... HURTFUL revenge is the best solution she needs to create, to make these two suffer... suffer than she feels right now.

How many years she planned for this day to come, she even became a pirate just to meet Sanji here although it took couple of years to fully regain the membership of Kuja pirates then bloody battle and training welcomed her but she endure it.

Pirates made her life suffered, that's why she really hates them.

Some ugly toothless badass pirates raped her several times, she became their sex toy that's why she became a slut (prostitute). She really hates any pirates and there's no exception even this pervert Cook, who used to be her boyfriend.

She never thought this going to be a tough battle for her to win before she can have the thing she badly wants and that is Sanji's money.

She never love Sanji before, all she wanted is his money, property and jewelry not his love, she doesn't cares about his love and who needs his stupid love... she give her rival a two thumbs up for staying and enduring this pervert man devoting and undying love, his disgusting love.

She has a plan, her trump card... once she use her trump card these two will suffer and the battle will be a gameover and she will stand gracefully before shouting the words I WON.

While looking at Roxanne in her shameful situation Nami can't help herself but chuckle behind her, she chuckles pitifully.

"How about I tour you by myself?" Nami smirked, she wants the slut to back off

"You're really an angel my lovely Nami-swaaann, would you tour me instead?" Sanji danced happily around her like a mad man

"Well, I need to tour myself... I guess but wait my Sanji, are you really sure that there's nothing missing in this huge mansion, like expensive things, furniture, jewelry... cause you know, there was a cat burglar who is expert stealing expensive thing..."

'What did you say bitch?" Nami's hand raise to punch this bitch but Sanji quickly hold her, preventing her

"Hey, Roxanne would you stop it" Marigold angrily remarks

"Oh sorry, my mouth is kind of honest" Roxanne wickedly smiled while covering her mouth

"Should we go to dining area? I bet Luffy was starving, his drool flooded for too much hunger and I'd prepared my special cuisine just for you ladies" Sanji tries to curve his mouth to smile while holding his over rage girlfriend with all his might

"How sweet you are, my Sanji~" Roxanne compliments, adding fuel into a hot fire

"Let me go Sanji-kun, I will teach this bitch…" Nami in her overwhelming rage, forcing Sanji to let her go

"By the way Roxanne-chan, would you omit the word MY when you say my name? It is so irritated and I'm only belong to my Goddess" Sanji smiled at her without mixing any hatred, his smile is simple and he look so handsome

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Roxanne blushed, she never thought that Sanji is damn so hot with his strong body

"I almost forgotten that you're already taken but not so officially"

"Talk to yourself, damn bitch" Nami hatefully said

"What do you mean by that?" Sanji said, he was confused by the words NOT OFFICIALLY

"Well, until you're not yet married, she is not yours and you're not hers but even she became your wife, there's a lot of ways to divorce right?"

"You're so damn bitch..."

**NOT OFFICIALLY... NOT YOURS...** are ringing again and again from Sanji's brain.

If that was the case then, he needs to do anything to propose again to be her officially husband and to be his officially wife. They belong to each other, Sanji is for hers and Nami is for him. While he was thinking about his next proposal, he didn't mean to stare directly into Roxanne's eyes.

"Looking deep in your blue eyes makes me weak at the knee" Roxanne seductively said

"Huh?" Sanji mouth hang-open

Nami badly wants to give this bitch one-two-three-four… tons of punches and pretend this bitch didn't exist.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Grammars mistake I'm very sorry.**

**Review is highly appreciated.**

For the long update I sincerely apologize because you know I'm kind of busy. Editing newspaper, making news cartoon, debating and many to mention.

But I'll update really soon so be with me… sorry for one chapter *prostrating her/himself*


	30. XXX - Bullied Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY 30 CHAPTERS, SWEET TRAP!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XXX - Bullied Woman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I realized that bullying never has to do with you. It's the bully who's insecure.<br>**

**Bullies want to abuse you. Instead of allowing that, you can use them as your personal motivators. Power up and let the bully eat your dust.  
><strong>

**There really is no difference between the bully and the victim.**

Whirlpools of painful emotion plus Big shadow of Pain...

Here we go for four chapters between Nami and Roxanne conflict.

**Now START!**

Who can endure this intense turmoil and who can stand up after a long battle just to gain the title, Champion?

**SCROLL DOWN!**

They were all gathered in the dining area - Black Leg mansion - to inaugurate their huge awaited feast led by the one and only Pirate King himself, Monkey D. Luffy, who's currently gulping and knock back almost all the foods scattered in the huge table. Actually, one of the other reason why there was a huge feast because it is just an opening remark for the discussion of the two famous pirates crew the KUJA PIRATES and the MUGIWARA PIRATES for their NEW PIRATES ALLIANCES, to heighten the bond of the two crews relationships and to celebrate the pregnancy of the most beautiful woman, Boa Hancock.

Although the pirate era was already over years ago, there were still tons of people all over the world, who still praise and idolize them and until now these two crews are still on the list of the so-called center of the attention of World Government.

In the dining area, everybody engaged in action, doing whatever they wanted to do, to eat, to sing, to dance, to felt jealous, to be stone for a couple of hours and whatsoever, as long as it's indicating how busy they are.

**Marigold and Usopp** sang loudly with unknown pirate song while dancing around the huge table like a drunken idiots and swaying their empty bottles of booze.

**Sandersonia** hugged and kissed the tiny doctor repeatedly with her big snake red lips (well of course), she didn't really cared if the Cotton candy lover **Chopper** was crying so loud, and he was keep on struggling to break free from this snake woman brutal embraced.

As usual, **Hancock** focused all her attention only to the childish gumo, biting her lower lip hardly with her very intimidating eyes. As simply said, she was really jealous of the foods her fiance currently gulping because she wanted to be eaten by Luffy too. (Huh?)

**Luffy**'s hands extended very fast just to grab everything located in the huge table, like plates, bottles, spoons, forks and whatsoever, especially his favorite meat, shoving them directly inside his elastic like a tunnel mouth then swallowing them immediately without even chewing.

The stone **Soul King Brook**, honestly he became a stone after Hancock used her devil fruit mero mero to him when he asked her if he can see her panties, to shut his pervert bone mouth … that's the best solution. STONE.

Our **LoveCook** seated beside his girlfriend, his jaw rested above his palm with his eyes floated with bunch of heart shape. He was really enjoying watching her, her action made his heart jumped with joy and madly fall in love with her like a hurricane.

Fortunately, our skillful navigator **Nami** was busy carving for some sweet foods, her hands extended to grab her favorite dish with the flavor of Tangerine. In fact, her favorite dish was always the main dish and nobody tried to complain, they kept their mouths shut up. Sometimes, she ended up fighting with Luffy when it came to the foods but as usual she was always won - without using so much effort - with the help of her saviour, her madly in love boyfriend.

Everyone busy as ever, nobody bother to care about each other as long as they would please each own self, well except Hancock, our loveCook and Sandersonia, and …

"Woahh.. What a huge fish!" cried by the over exaggerated Roxanne, while shakily pointing her pointer finger toward the fish

Their busy attentions simultaneously shifted toward her, looking at her with an expression of **SO WHAT? THEN?**

Luffy still eating if you want to ask and remember that if you have time

Roxanne immediately stole the spotlight for this currently event; she is now the center of their confused look.

"The fish is huge!" Roxanne repeated

"What's wrong... with that… I can eat it with one gulp" Luffy proudly said, while his hands stretching to grab everyone's meat

"As expected from my dear Luffy" Hancock praised

"I'm the one who caught that huge fish, the bravest warrior of the sea, Usopp" Usopp folded his sleeves then acted like Johnny Bravo to show everyone his firm muscles (**Oh mamma!)**

"Tsk! But the handsome Black Leg cooked it without using so much force" Sanji commented with his **NO WORRY** expression

"Then... the pirate king will eat it with one gulp!" Luffy added

'These people are crazy as usual' Nami thought

"That fish eyes… were so scary… he was looking at me in the first place" Chopper break free from Sandersonia then hide himself to Usopp back, well actually his entire body still showing

"Oi Chopper, it is just a fish... a dead fish" Usopp added

"I can eat it with one gulp!" Luffy cried

"This is an example of the pride of my ALL BLUE!" Sanji praised

"But I'm the one who caught it, using my sniper skill" Usopp argued

"And the one who can eat it with one gulp" Luffy added

"Just only a big fish, it become a big issue?" Nami raised her eyebrow showing how irritated she was, glaring at her rival

"Well, your right Nami-san" Marigold added

"As expected from my Goddess..."

"No I'm just… you know kind of worried about you, Nami-san" Roxanne sorrowfully said, while lowering her head... she was sympathizing Nami!

Yeah, her gesture obviously sympathizing Nami…

"Huh?" all their mouths hang-open widely, except Roxanne herself and the munching Luffy then the very angry Nami…

'Of all the people gathered here, this Bitch only looked at me with sympathize'

"See, I told you, this fish tried to scare us especially Nami" Chopper shakily said

"Oi oi" Usopp slapped Chopper head

"And what do you mean by that, Roxanne-chan?" Sanji curiously asked

"Don't you remember about it, Nami-san?" Roxanne asked, using her very worried voice

'I know this bitch has a plan, let's see if you can bring me down... Bitch…'

"Remember?" they simultaneously said, except the very worried Roxanne and our navigator Nami herself

"Please, look at the fish again, for you to remember" Roxanne begged

Then their gaze shifted to the suspicious dead but fried delicious looking big fish.

What's the big deal with this fish?

**Fish plus Nami is equal...**

"Ahhhh…" Luffy shouted then his not yet swallowed food pour to his entire surroundings that cause everyone to cried in disgust and his male nakama to punch him brutally well except his fiancé who defend him

"Your disgusting Luffy" Usopp slapped Luffy's head

"What I wanted to say is, this fish plus Nami is equal to FishyNami"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Don't you dare call my Nami-san fish, if so I fucking kill you" Sanji kicked Luffy directly in his gumo face

"Sanji!" depend by Hancock

**Fish plus Nami is equal to...**

"Aha… I get it..." Usopp shouted

"Really, then what is it?" Roxanne happily asked

"The fish is not so fully fried then if Nami eat it, it might cause her to act like a monster again..."

Punch travelled all the way to Usopp face... then he cried "That's hurt Nami!"

"Oi oi, are you insulting the cook, for your shitty info I cooked it very carefully, so shut up... and if I hear you again calling my Goddess with some undigested word... I will kick your balls... huh… Usopp" Sanji raised his curly eyebrow

"Not my children please?" Usopp hides his so-called children

**Fish plus Nami is equal to...**

"I know it, the fish is scary, and he wants to eat Nami instead… so beware Nami!" Chopper stupid guessed

"Then I should eat it with one gulp" Luffy suggested

What a stupid guess...

**Fish plus Nami is equal to...**

"The fish eyes are not symmetric, the left one is smaller than the right one compare to Nami's big but symmetric eyes" Marigold guessed

**Fish plus Nami is equal to...**

"The fish wants to fight with me instead of Nami-san, bring it on... fishaaa" Sandersonia cheered

**Fish plus Nami is equal to...**

"I think the fish adore my stunning figure than this woman (Nami) not fully stunning figure, then I should turn this pervert fish into a stone because my body belong only to my dear Luffy" Hancock leaned backward to punish the fish with her devil fruit

Another stupid guess...

'You're wrong Hancock-chan, Nami-san body is enough to made me drool like a starving dog... and made my manhood face the sky for too much erect... no one except my Nami-san can turn me on'

**Fish plus Nami is equal to...**

"I don't get it, my Goddess is much more delicious than this fish, so stop this conversation already..." Sanji added

"The fish wants me to eat him in one gulp" Luffy argued… again?

"Hey bitch if you wanted to say something, why don't you speak it already!" Nami spitefully said, she knows that Roxanne plan is not to tease her but to make her mad, until Nami cannot take it anymore and triumph approach Roxanne

Bitch is still a bitch…

'Bitch? Oh gosh…' Sanji thought

"Well, if you guys can't remember, I'll try my best to tell you, for you to remember as long as I can. So please be patient, Nami" Roxanne sorrowful expression changed into hateful when she flashed her smirk to her rival Nami

'As expected from this bitch… look like she knows how to bring me down… but you can't… I swear you can't'

"As I remember our great navigator Nami-san endured a lot of suffering and pain when she was young. She became a thief just to stole money from pirates to buy her village and her foster mother Bellemere killed right in front of her with no one help her... she killed by the merman named ARLONG PARK... AGAIN **ARLONG PARK!"**

**BANG!** Nami whacked the table terribly with all her might. The bang echoed all over the dining area then followed by a very long silent.

No one say anything, the munching Luffy stopped eating, the Stone Brook finally regained his figure but he didn't say anything, Hancock who treated Nami as her rival staring at her but didn't say anything, they kept their mouth shut up.

Fortunately she was a woman, who chosen by her former captain because of her navigation skill to predict weather not to fight, so obviously nothing really changed on the table.

Rage and hatred switched her whole emotion because this bitch bullied…

**ARLONG PARK** the merman she hated the most, she tried to erase and forget this terrible man... because of him, she lost the person she admired her foster mother Bellemere-san… because of him she suffered and encountered lot of pain…

Her world changed into hell because of the name ARLONG PARK.

She hates to remember the memories with this curse merman ARLONG PARK but because of this bitch, she slowly remember her painful past by bring it up just to make her mad.

**(Check out my new OneShot fanfiction, "LOST MEMORIES")**

Arlong and this bitch are the same; they were created to make her life suffered. Arlong won after stealing her beloved Bellemere and this bitch? Like hell she gives this bitch permission to steal her man. Nami will do anything to prevent this bitch from stealing her Sanji-kun.

She once lost Bellemere but this time she will protect her relationship with Sanji, her beloved boyfriend, with all her might.

ARLONG and ROXANNE ... hate them and curse them...

Nami's hands turned into fists, ready to punch this bitch brutally but she needs to control her emotion but….

She cannot hide her rage anymore... she cannot take it anymore

"I don't have appetite anymore!" Nami angrily stands up then leave without looking at them (her nakama, Kuja pirates and especially this bitch Roxanne), leaving everyone while their eyes focused only to her

That's the only solution to hide her monster side, to ignore this bitch challenge and pretend she doesn't cares… to stay away from her if so she might kill her.

"Oh my... I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend Nami-san" Roxanne broke the silent...

Study her rival Nami like a science project and interrogate her like Roxanne is the cop and Nami is the criminal, that's the method used by Roxanne herself.

She do a little digging to know Nami's weakest point.

'Gutcha, bitch… guwahahahaha' Roxanne thought while smirking triumphantly

She could be just trying to win back her slave Sanji and all she wants to do is being Nami down.

'This woman knows everything about Nami, is she her stalker? Scaryyyy...' Chopper thought

'Look like a long battle started by this woman Roxanne' Usopp thought

'I don't know what happening, but I guess this is not the time to ask the ladies to see their panties, although I badly want to ask them now, yohohohoho' Brook perverted thought

'Bring up the thing hated by her opponent is kind of genius, should I use that too, to make that woman angry? Well, no need as long as Luffy is with me' Roxanne evil thought

"Your name is Roxanne right?" Luffy seriously asked, locking his eyes with Roxanne's eyes

"Y... yeah" Roxanne shuddered by looking at Luffy's scary eyes

"Roxanne, if you want to stay here stop making my navigator angry, if you so... I will kick your ass away... Nami is not your toy she is our nakama, my nakama"

**HUH?**

Like a big nuclear bomb planted directly in our Black Leg Sanji's heart, when Luffy stands up to depend his Goddess girlfriend Nami, and then after hearing Luffy's statement, our LoveCook heart brutally exploded like a big volcano that was erupted.

Shame on you Sanji, his ego shouted.

Luffy is Nami's nakama but you are her boyfriend, so what are you doing?

"Luffy dear! Don't say those things... your mine... mine only!" Hancock cried so loud

"Nami is my nakama, so I need to defend her... and I don't like Arlong too"

"No need Luffy, just leave Nami-san to my care, I can defend her … in fact she's my Goddess after all" Sanji finally took his unlit cigarette then lit it and dragged it hardly

"Then, if you say so, no problem… Back to eating" Luffy gathered his meat and start biting them brutally, although his fiance still crying for too much jealousy

Sanji shifted his gaze to Roxanne with his usual self, no hatred, no angry, nothing at all. That caused Roxanne to breathe in relief, she thought Sanji might shove her away from this mansion, and all of her plan might be in a big trouble.

"Sanji?" she smile seductively

"Roxanne-chan, would you mind your words..." Sanji said, his right hand inside his pocket the other holding his cigarette, he flashed her with his handsome grin before stepping away from everyone, leaving Roxanne with her mouth hang-open

Your method of bringing down Nami is not really effective; you need to find another one...

Sanji needs to maintain his gentleman personality; he used his brain before jumping into conclusion, even in a crucial time like this.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Grammars mistake, begging for your pardon**

**REVIEW is highly appreciated.**

Happy 30 chapters Sweet Trap, guys we made it from reaching chapter thirty.

I can't help myself but to cry... **Sweet Trap** can't reach its 30 chapters without you. So, please read this fiction until the end… together with me.

I will update as much I can, until it was still fresh in my mind.

***bow* thank you for your support.**


	31. XXXI - Tangerine Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXI - Tangerine Woman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The plainest man who pays attention to women, will sometimes succeed as well as the handsomest man who does not.<br>Men are allowed to have passion and commitment for their work ... a woman is allowed that feeling for a man, but not her work.  
>All women become like their mothers. That is their tragedy.<br>Let men tremble to win the hand of woman, unless they win along with it the utmost passion of her heart.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Whirlpool of painful and big shadow of pain…<p>

**LOADING...**

**Approaching…**

**SCROLL DOWN!**

* * *

><p>Full moon is always showing up in the sky, every once a month, tonight is not an exception.<p>

It surrounded by thick clouds, so it appeared like somewhat romantic moon.

The bright light coming from the moon illuminates how beautiful the ALL BLUE is, both the island and the sea. It is also the only light inside her dim room, as simply said, our Black leg and her sharing room.

Approximately, everyone in the All Blue village was already in a long deep slumbered, well except those noise makers, who were still widely awake and kept on disturbing their neighborhood.

The one day and night exaggerate/extravagant party was already done after midnight strike the entire village, then everyone in the village feel so tired, exhausted and end up sleeping everywhere.

The Mugiwara together with Kuja pirates were still awake for their reunion, eating, laughing, drinking, singing and whatsoever at least it's indicating how happy they are, well except our navigator, who were staying inside her room, locking herself away from everyone especially her rival.

Various sound of animals reverberated around the village, not to mention that half of the island compose of forest, a wild looking forest.

Hearing those sounds made us believe that peacefulness and sereneness wrapped the entire island, indeed it is true.

All Blue is a peaceful place and warlike is strictly prohibited.

In front of big open windows, a long tangerine curvy hair woman seated gracefully while looking at the beautiful sea, with her big chocolate eyes. As she was staring at the sea, a dream sea of her boyfriend ALL BLUE, a strong breeze of air blew her hair continuously.

"The sea is pretty as ever" she muttered

Luckily, her boyfriend found ALL BLUE first before someone else.

Her memory with her boyfriend when they were still pirating suddenly wandered around her mind. The time when he was telling to everyone about his dream then a broad smile never leaved his lips, made her wonder what is exactly the All Blue itself, as expected from a high class chef, this sea is a great wonder, so beautiful. She always gives him her approval thumbs up.

As the breeze continued to passed by, she didn't bothered to care how long she sat there just to look at the sea, as long as she can fully manage to change her whole emotion into a steady or calm condition, trying to detach her monstrous rage, after that bitch Roxanne, blustered her by using her hateful memories with the man she hated most ARLONG PARK.

It's really hard to pretend everything is okay, though it is absolutely not but as a skillful navigator of a famous pirate and girlfriend of one of the billionaire, she needs to act like somewhat professional not an over jealous monster.

Yeah, she is Nami the Cat Burglar of Mugiwara pirates, the one who drew the entire world map.

She is better than that bitch Roxanne, who came from the other planet or some hell place. So, no one can bring her down, she won against from Risa, and many other women who tried to seduce her boyfriend, so how about now?

Now that they really love each other, this woman Roxanne can't destroy the relationship they were treasuring for almost six months.

The one who will stand up again and again is no other than her, Nami. Her alone with her undefeated title CHAMPION.

She can handle this woman. 'Meet my middle finger bitch' as she said inside her brain

A smooth knock on the door made her eyes shifted to look who's that, while the door slowly creaked open, poking his head our Black Leg.

"Nami-san, I'd made your favorite midnight snacks... oh... may I come in?" his body still outside only his head showing

'Of course you can, Baka!'

By looking at his innocent face, she can't help herself but to put a smile on her lips then our LoveCook found it so beautiful, as expected from his Nami-san, nothing less from her, she is really a Goddess, superior to any Goddesses according to him.

As usual he respected his girlfriend privacy by asking her if he can come inside or not. A true gentleman, indeed.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds before turning her eyes back to the sea again.

Honestly, her eyes appeared that she's not interested in him but her mind eagerly travelled to him, from his head down to his shoes.

'He doesn't wear his coat, and his sleeves folded?' her thought

Cold breeze passed by, accompanied by a long silent.

Then it's explained why he was missing for a couple of minutes. Not that she was doubting Sanji's faithfulness but you know, she felt a little bit curiosity, now that her rival still wandering around the mansion, looking for a good opportunity to bite her boyfriend.

She took a long deep breathe but making sure Sanji didn't notice her.

"May I come in?" Sanji repeated staring at her desperately while holding a tray the so-called midnight snacks

"Of course, you can" she didn't bothered to look at him, then keep on watching the sea with her jaw rested above her palm

"Thank you..." he stepped inside, he then placed the tray on the table before he moved slowly toward her

Another silent arrived.

"What are you thinking…err... or should I say... you can ask me anything you want..." he broke the depressing silent

"I'm not hungry" she said out of the blue

"You cannot hide from me… your new cute hobby that every midnight you're craving for snacks, so I made some..." he tried to change this awkward conversation into joyous one by pretending everything was fine

"I'm not in the mood, so I'm not going to eat anything…"

"Even your sweet tangerine? My tangerine woman"

"Yes, nothing... and I'm so tired"

"You know what, by ignoring the snacks, you're hurting the cook's pride after pouring his entire love just to made that only for you"

She sighed "Should I have a choice to decline it?"

So unfair how can she decline him, if she love this stupid man.

"No" he smirked

**Another SILENT.**

Sanji stood directly in her front slowly spreading her legs then caging himself between her thigh as he kneed down to stared in her big beautiful eyes.

Nami didn't say anything instead she looked at him too. The way he stared at her indicating how much he loved her. His eye filled with love and worry, this man love her so much, as she loved him too.

"Are you angry about me?" he asked with his shakily voice

"No" she simply said

"Please don't be angry..."

"I said no"

'I'm not angry about you Sanji-kun but that bitch Roxanne'

"You want to ask or confirm something?" he asked again

"No"

"Please ask…"

"What do you want me to ask?"

"What I badly wanted for you to ask me are those questions, who is that woman Roxanne? Why she knows you? Why she call you my Sanji?" his mouth started to shiver but he was still locking his eyes on her

Her hand unconsciously travelled to his forehead, brushing his bangs that show his right eye and curly eyebrow "Then please"

While she was brushing his bangs, he quickly grabbed her hand to kiss it softly "It will be my glad to explain myself, I'm gonna tell you everything about our past and everything I know about her"

'He was worried that I might leave him because of her... but he didn't know how worried I am'

Call it paranoia, trust issues or man-xiety but when it comes to fearing the dreaded thief, of course your heart can't be peaceful.

Losing your love one is worse than losing your own life. Seeing him with another woman is like grieving her own self.

Sanji began telling her everything about his past together with Roxanne, from the day they met in the floating restaurant Baratie, to the time he was madly falling in love with her, until they decided to break up because she found another rich man.

He embarked his past relationship with Roxanne, everything about them as he didn't plan to miss any single memory. As for his Goddess, she was listening over him without so much worry.

It made his lips turned into smile while observing her reaction, taking record of her reactions she made and burying it inside his memory. In fact, she was changing her expression based on the emotion her boyfriend felt before like getting emotional when he mentioned something sad, frowning when he mentioned something immoral and whatsoever.

Nami engulfed every word her boyfriend said, caging in her heart those painful memories he felt before, she believe in him without any doubt.

Hearing her fear especially when there isn't anything to worry about in the first place made her relax.

Other reason her jealousy start to flow is that Roxanne is his first … first love, first girlfriend, first sex, first broken heart and many cannot mention first... as accordingly to Roxanne herself FIRST LOVE NEVER DIES.

Well, our navigator didn't care, as she said FIRST LOVE ALREADY DIE.

Nami delighted because Sanji trust her by telling her about the fact that he and Roxanne had sex before many times, not only that but he was dreaming of having sex with her for his entire life as an assistant chef of Baratie… hurtfulness consumed Nami, it breaks her heart deeply.

Yeah, she has no right to feel that way but you cannot blame her.

'Relax, he's with you so you really got nothing to worry about, if he ditch you for her then it clearly mean he's not worth your time and no one can steal someone who doesn't want to be stolen" she tried to convinced herself

"Now, are you feel relax? Knowing there's nothing really to worry about" he touched her cheeks gently "I'm all yours"

'Yeah, he is mine… I believe in him, he will never betray me... he loves me... he cares for me... I love him...'

But the whirlpool of painful emotion keeps on increasing… she feels it... it was approaching… not now... not tomorrow... not the other day... but soon… very soon...

It's getting bigger and bigger… nearer and nearer...

What will happen to her if she lost this man, who showed him what love is, he protected her and loved her like nothing else.

"Nami-san?"

"But still, I feel like threatened by that bitch and would you like to make it known that your taken?"

"My Goddess, don't worry because real men can't be stolen or do you want me to shove her away from this mansion just to prove how faithful I am?"

"What do you mean by that, huh?" she raised her right eyebrow

"Well, tomorrow I'm gonna talk to Hancock-chan to tell her, they should find another place to stay in while they are here because woman are prohibited in staying here in this mansion, except my Goddess. In fact, my only priority is to please you not the other woman, right?"

"I'm sure, she's going to curse me again and made me her top rival"

"Indeed, but make them leave especially Roxanne-chan can bring smile to your face again, all I wanted is to make you happy even shoving many women I'll do it" he gulped several times, trying hard to utter those undigested words. Well, he is a gentleman, as a gentleman worshiping every woman without exception is his duty. But this time he is not a gentleman but a faithful boyfriend

"Sanji-kun, you're sweating…"

"Huh?"

"You can't endure to make them leave, right? Because you're a gentleman…"

"Nami-san…"

"Its fine, you don't need to shove them… don't worry about me... beside I don't want to ruin your gentleman title"

"But..."

"Genuinely, Luffy waited for this day to be with his love one Hancock, especially with his unborn child, so I don't want to destroy his happiness as a lover and as a father"

"You're really a Goddess, my Nami-swaaan"

"I will endure living with that bitch for Luffy and your gentleman reputation sake..."

"Nami-san, if you don't want then you should say so, beside you're the most important for me than my own reputation…"

"I already decided, although I really hate that bitch I will endure her stupid challenge but for you... I trust you"

Sanji held her hand tightly, pressing it behind his chest "Please don't stop trusting me because I will never ever ruin your trust"

Suddenly a big cold breeze of air passed between them that cause Nami to pull her hand away from his grasp.

"That was freaking cold" Nami mentioned, while touching her tangerine hair

"Nami-san..."

"Hmmm"

"For now, I want to be with you, I want to love you, I want to keep feeling the butterflies inside of me, I want to kiss your lips, hold you in my arms... maybe someday, my dream comes true... the dream of you and me together… as a family"

"I'm still waiting for your proposal, but make sure the next time you're going to propose we're not connected…" she giggled

"Please wait... wait for me as your husband before you officially become mine... mine alone"

"And your mine"

"Absolutely"

He slowly touched her face with his hands caressing her cheeks, feeling it gently but lovingly, loving how smooth her cheeks are. Then he took her face to stare directly in her big beautiful brown eyes "You're so beautiful my tangerine woman, how lucky I am to have you... nothing in this world can compare to you... I always love you my Goddess"

Nami whole face redden, although he always compliment her, she can't help herself but to be flattered over and over again by her boyfriend silly but true compliment "Don't be silly, Sanji-kun"

He leaned forward to meet her lips with his own, his mouth open slightly as he approached her lips slowly, and she do the same.

Before their lips meet, she closed her eyes spontaneously but for our black leg Sanji's situation, he chose to open both of his eyes to watched her lustfully, worshipping and praising how beautiful this Tangerine woman. Instead of getting angry Nami found it so attractive to be kissed with his eyes open all the time, she closed her eyes and enjoys the intense kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, until the kiss became passionately and so intense.

Part of him wanted to shove his tongue down to her throat at any time, instead he periodically licked her lips as he entered his tongue slowly to her mouth, when he was completely sure she wants to.

He used his tongue to spread her lips apart, massage her tongue, teeth and palate gently to increase and decrease the intensity.

He moved his hands to the back of her hair and gently grabbed onto it firmly from the roots, as response she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing his neck hardly, as she gave a soft pleasure groan.

By hearing those groans, he can't control his desire; he badly wants to make love with this Tangerine woman, to savage her, eat her and punish her with pleasure and make her gasp.

As she continued groaning and moaning, his manhood down there keeps on growing erected, nearly facing the sky.

His pants keeps tighter and tighter, although they were always making love, he cannot really mention how many times in a week, his desire for her never change but keep on increasing.

He badly wants her, her face, her attitude, her body... everything about her, from her perfection to imperfection but wait... Nami is perfect as accordingly to him.

From time to time, he removed his tongue then shifted it to the other spot so they can both breathe and re-enter, with varying style of kissing, sometimes faster, sometimes more slow, and whatsoever, but they tried to avoid the collision of their teeth.

There are no rules to say how long a kiss should last, as long as they focused on what they do, they don't really think of anything else.

He focused his attention to her, especially her mouth then slowly moved his hands around her body in order to let her experience different sensations simultaneously. While he was kissing her, he took her ring finger of the left hand to stroke it gently. Then move his fingers into the palm of her hand and gently circle her palm, to arouse her even more, she really loved it too.

He then stoked her earlobe with his hand and moved his mouth upward to plant a little kisses on the back of her neck.

Nami gets tingled on her entire body especially her behind (right down there). She didn't know what's hit her, then her skin keep on aroused and became sensitive to any other touch.

He moved back to her lips, kissing her lips gently as he sucked her mouth then gently flicked her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Grammars mistake pardon.**

**Review is highly appreciated.**

Overnight watching or reading Detective Conan is somewhat called awesome. Thumbs up for Ran and Shinichi, it made me smile all over again by watching their love story. Kawaii…

Love it, so much...

While I was watching OP I never really thought that there were a lot of heads surrounding my shoulders, watching it too, ignoring our instructor who was keep on talking in the front.

Well, you can blame us if we love OP…

Click the next chapter.

Mature content in the next chapter so beware.

It's been a long time since I wrote something erotic so as a part of 30 chapters celebration, here it comes the chapter for intense love or should I said erotic love.

**See yah.**

**Don't forget to like our Fb page, Sanji x Namj - Navigator x LoveCook**


	32. XXXII - Navigator Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXII - Navigator Woman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time flies. It's up to you to be the navigator.<br>You can find your way across this country using burger joints the way a navigator uses stars.  
>Hopefully, if not it's not working right. I'm like a navigator and I try to encourage our collaboration and find the best way that will produce fruit.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>[RED ALERT]<strong>

This chapter almost occupied by a mature content so beware.

**[RED ALERT]**

For those young readers and mature haters, the following has mature scene, so decide, do you want to continue or not.

It depend on you, I'm just concern you know because it's my fault for being a pervert. Ehh… no no I'm just you know… Mature enough to handle some kind of mature fic.

**[YOUNG READERS]**

Young flesh, young brain… what a young one... I don't want you to blame me if you start craving for some mature fic, although I am the author of this fic, a pervert author, I think it's better for you to leave/skip this chapter or if you really that curious then do whatever you want… a little peak cannot hurt right? but don't blame me. I WARN YOU.

**[MATURE HATER]**

Don't be so conservative, just a little glance cannot hurt right? But thumbs up for you. Go go fight for temptation. I will cheer you up.

**[PERVERT]**

Tsk… only one word ENJOY. But if you want to continue … then ready close your eyes to imagine more...

Woah… again I close my pervert eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>CLICK<strong>

**Whirlpool of painful emotion and big shadow of pain...**

As the full moon kept on bringing the light for this night, the intense situation of our main characters keep on heightened.

You can clearly see their figure in front of big open windows while they were drowning themselves into a passionate kiss.

Men need an erection to have intercourse and similarly, women's bodies need to prepare for penetration.

Our Black Leg Sanji gave our navigator a long, soulful passionate kiss for a couple of minutes; he surprised her by keeping their lips locked like he wants to devour her whole.

He wanted to lavish his attention on her various hot spots, but he gotta get her mood on, as he didn't want to rip off her clothes — then he save that savage behavior for another day.

Seeing her naked body can bring this night into a paradise, so while kissing, he slowly lifted her shirt little by little over her head then threw her shirt away.

Her breasts bounced when he remove her shirt. Oh la la la… what a beautiful sight, seeing his Goddess in her so tight white bra made his arousal erect even more.

"Hey Goddess it's time for sex!" he said while hungrily licked her neck down to her upper breasts

"Saaanji-kun, be gentle… my breasts feel so heavy... its hurt when you grip them" Nami groaned with pleasure

"Shhh… don't worry"

He would make up with her using his every sense, his fingers to grope her heavy breasts, pinching her nipples, stroke her thighs, and stimulate her spot and tracing her nipples with circular motion. His mouth to capture her mouth, licking her lips, jaw, neck, ears, and upper breasts even the hollow separated them and in some cases even his warm whispery breath.

"I'm excited to put my whole to your behind" he whispered eagerly

Nami shivered when she felt his warm whispery breath.

He worked his mouth around the outskirts of her bra and kisses her breasts from the top and the sides. He lightly ran his fingertips over her ribcage and waist.

He can describe how he badly wanted to touch her, where, and with which of his body parts and she visualized it easily and eagerly.

He even knows how to have sex with her brain, so his Nami-san begged to make love with him for the rest of the night, but introductory of the game first before the main event

"Sanji-kun, please..." she eagerly spread her legs, signing how she badly wants to put his whole onto her

"Naughty as ever..." he bites her neck hardly, that made Nami to moan loudly

By torturing her with pleasure, she suddenly realized that he was always the one who led, not now, not before but every time they were making love, then an idea stoke her brain.

Ah ha!

Why don't she try to led this night?

She is a navigator the one who navigates the flow of their voyage, so why doesn't she use that skill, to be a navigator woman again for this night.

As he hungrily move to the next step, his girlfriend forcedly broke the kiss to push him down on the fluffy bed on his back.

His eyes widely open, his mouth hang-open, no idea strike his brain when his Goddess unbutton and pulled down her own jeans quickly, throwing them away, showing her white panties. She spread her legs, straddling him while climbing on top of him, placing her sweet smell spot directly in his over growing erection.

"Nami-san…" he doesn't finish his word when she put her forefinger over his mouth as to silence anything he was about to say

"You will get everything but let me start it and I'll slow you down" she started moving up and down into his manhood, even he was still fully dress

'Fuck… that was so shitty good... I need to get rid of this clothes'

He needed to slow down, as he was trying to get his own top off like stealing it.

She grabbed his pointer finger into her mouth, sucking on it in the same way that she would suck on his lips, moving her mouth to sucked his mouth in slow, even motions. Then his eyes roll back in his head.

While she was moving her lips, using her hands to unbuttoned his upper dress, then shoving it away.

She touched him all over his body, massaging and caressing him to the point of his arousal. She clung herself, sticking her big breasts to his firm body, squeezing her breasts to his chest that cause him to gulp really hard.

As his excitement grows, she leaned forward to capture his mouth, tracing the outline of his mouth with the tip of her tongue. He was really aching to envelop her with his mouth, but she doesn't let him do it, yet.

She moved on to open-mouth puckers, but no tongue allowed, he tried to French her many times but she forcedly pull away from him for a minute, then returning back again to kissing.

She lightly nibbled his lower lip then sucked it gently every now and then; he felt really good and instinctively returned the favor.

She put her mouth to his ears, she made the hair on the nape of his neck stand up when she playfully kiss his earlobes. Then trace the outline of his ear with the tip of your tongue, he'd feel electric currents all the way down to his already erected manhood.

Every time they were making love, Sanji treated her as something he eat and not something he dominate, so in the end, the more erotic then more heightened the pleasure for the both of them.

Then that's it, she will use same technique to heighten the pleasure.

She used her warm mouth to licked his ears or bite the top of his shoulders down to his upper body, repeated it up and down, literally she devoured him with her mouth. Sanji grabbed the bed sheet hardly.

Sanji felt like he went into overdrive like he was driving a Lamborghini, hard and fast. As he said inside his erotic brain 'She was so beautiful and feminine, how could I resist?'

She rolled her finger tips to his nipples, squeezing them before licking and biting them for several intense minutes.

'Woaah, it amped everything up'

He swallowed as much saliva as he can as he feels this amazing sensation all over his body.

His eyes grow even larger when he feels his Goddess hands slowly unbuttoned his pants, removing it away then quickly gripping his erected manhood -though he still wearing his boxers- she'd have one wrapped around his shaft and use the other to massage and lightly tug his globes. There was a lot going on down there and he really loved every sensation.

As the pleasure keep increasing, he never thought of what happen next when his Goddess pulled down her own panties, showing her woaah delicious looking spot, the smell of her spot made our LoveCook drool.

She sat directly in his erected manhood, moving her hips slowly then it became fasten as fast as she can, he groaned with pleasure.

The sexy pose that gave him an incredible view of her curves, the pleasure down to his manhood, the smell of her sweet spot, and the love he always offered to her, he couldn't get enough of feeling her and looking at her.

Nakedness, teasing, kissing and caressing heighten his passion and it becomes "Ultra-pleasurable".

'I know I am turned on when I just can't take it anymore'

He can't physically and emotionally take it anymore. He can't endure the taunting and teasing of his senses, he can't endure his manhood to grow even erected while sticking her spot tightly, he can't endure the feeling he felt for her... He cannot take it anymore.

He forcedly sat up even she protested, still straddled him with their manhood and spot glued together.

"Sanji-kun… I'm not done yet..."

"Shut up and let me finish it"

He looked so scary but filled with desire and obviously he cannot take his intense emotions any longer. His going to explode soon.

He unbuttoned her bra, then let his mouth glide over her nipples then blatantly suck or lick them, stimulating the outer areas of her breasts - the underside of the breasts and her collarbone - and gently ease his way towards the peak with licks and strokes, delighting the nipples with light and feathery touches or warm lips.

"Ahh… Sanji-kun…" she moved her hips even faster, while his manhood keeps on erected, thrusting inside her

He moved his lips to kiss her as he did before, but this time, he worked his hands behind her back and tap his fingertips up and down on it. As his kissed increases in its forcefulness.

Used his hands to knead her back from the bottom to the top and back down again. Then, worked his hands up her sides and make your way down to her butt.

He placed his fingertips about an inch above her spot on her pubic mound. Simply he used his index and middle fingers and push gently into her fleshy mound with the pads of his fingertips.

As his Goddess moaned near his ear, he placed his hands under her shoulders and hold onto them as he thrust like his making his way inside her, trying to break his boxers brutally with his erected manhood. She feels his solid member, while mimicking his brutal trust in and out.

He gently pushed her on the bed, spreading her legs to bring his fingers to her spot area and, with the tips of his fingers to rub her outer lips by spreading them apart and bringing them back together.

She began to spread her legs even more, that's a clear indication that she wants him to touch the wet spot. He started rubbing her inner lips lightly, and then move up to her clit, which he rubbed in a circular motion.

"How does it feel if I do this..?" he asked

"Good, don't stop please"

She cried with pleasure, moving her hips toward him, he can't help himself but to smile, knowing his Nami-san enjoyed it.

Both of them had been heated up, their sexuality and sensuality has boiled over, and their sex drive had hit overdrive!

He quickly pulled down his boxers then position himself to top of her, spreading her legs to locate his manhood against her spot, rubbing his manhood slowly up and down unto her spot.

"Sanji…" she cried

He slides in the head of his manhood accidentally then removed it and continue rubbing it up and down to her spot.

"Sanji-kun… please..." she begged

He would not hurry or speed things up.

He thrust his manhood inside her spot slowly then pull it out, feeling his witching, pulsating and hardening manhood, made her hips moved toward him eagerly, then thrusting in and out movement continued even faster, harder and deeply, as no one wanted to separate.

"Would you like me to do this a little harder or softer?"

"Hard... hard Sanji-kun"

He didn't just go in for ordinary thrusting, once he done a few traditional in-and-out style thrusts, he paused and builds her anticipation, then he started to gently circle his hips so that his manhood circles around inside her spot skimming all of its surfaces. He alternated this with in-and-out thrusting for maximum pleasure.

The entire room filled with her loud moan, as her boyfriend spreading her legs apart while thrusting even faster and deeply.

She regained her strength to pin him down, to fully navigate the entire flow for this night. Sanji didn't protest but to lay his back on the bed while she was straddling him, then they were eye to eye.

She took his manhood to put it inside her again then gesturing him to continue his thrusting, he quickly followed her.

As he focused on thrusting, she took his tongue into her mouth, and very lightly she sucked on it so her lip action mimics the rhythm of his hips.

She ran her tongue back and forth along the roof of his mouth.

She let him know how hungry she is for him by gently biting his back and shoulders, spots on his body that can take a little roughhousing.

She placed his skin lightly between her teeth and pull then she ran her tongue around the area and kiss it.

She let him know the passionate pressure is quickly building inside her by switching up her moves and trying something even more erotic.

She unlocked her lips periodically, swirling her tongue around his in a circular motion as if she was licking an ice-cream cone.

He loved that she's in control and essentially taking possession of his entire mouth.

By the time she's about to climax, she gave in to her passionate fervor, and let herself go absolutely wild, by following her body's cravings.

Softly suck on each other's necks just as they're about to reach their peak. The pressure of her lips against his skin will amplify the buildup she's been feeling inside and create an even more powerful need for that heavenly release.

They kept thrusting in and out, until our LoveCook can't take it anymore, he was reaching his climax.

The longer he delayed climaxing after repeatedly nearing the point of no return, the more explosive his release when he finally let go.

Once he released his long and hard cum, he has no sufficient strength to continue, well, there's still a lot of days or nights to continue, right?

"Sanji-kun, you cum again inside me?"

"But you always cumming to…"

"But not inside you…"

"I'm going to marry you soon, so child might be a good idea to lock you inside this mansion, because your mine, mine alone"

"Geez, you're always like that" she still straddling him with their private part glued together

"Come here…" he pulled her toward him, embracing her really tight

She placed her head above his chest, hearing his rapidly beating heart, his hands wrapped around her waists pulling her even closer.

"The big shadow of pain kept on consuming my entire emotion but I fought for it... I don't want to lose my life… it simply because you're my life, Nami-san"

"Huh?"

"Don't leave me, please stay with me... I don't know what happen to me if you leave me..."

"Sanji-kun, you baka…" she punched his head playfully "If you stay faithful, there's no reason for me to leave you..."

"Please don't leave me"

"Baka"

He spooned her from behind, and kissed the nape of her neck as he sensually stroke her hair "Good night, Nami-san"

"It's morning, good morning Sanji-kun"

He gave her a quick, sweet peck to wrap up their morning of ecstasy.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Grammars mistake, hoping for your forgiveness.**

**Review is highly appreciated.**

I really hate being a stupid motion sickness, when we decided to treasure hunt with my nakama, our car kept on stopping for about 5 or 6 meters because of me, because of this motion sickness.

When we finally stopped I quickly ran outside our car to vomit, and then once we started to travel again I was pretending to sleep just to feel okay, although my nakama enjoyed our journey, they laughed, sang, talked whatever they want. I felt so alone… Really I hate it.

I will update soon, please be with me? Thank you again for your support.

**I finally understand you Natsu Dragneel.**


	33. XXXIII - Sleeping Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXIII - Sleeping Woman<strong>

**Every closed eye is not sleeping, and every open eye is not seeing.  
><strong>

**I have never taken any exercise, except sleeping and resting, and I never intend to take any.  
><strong>

**I never thought of stopping, and I just hated sleeping. I can't imagine having a better life.**

Three plus three equals thirty three…

It's getting bigger and bigger, no matter what you do, you cannot prevent it from coming… all you have to do is to wait and feel it.

that is called FATE...

A whirlpool of pain was approaching, it might leave her quickly but it will destroy everything.

A big shadow of pain was behind him, no matter what he does it wouldn't leave him, instead it will consume him whole.

* * *

><p><strong>SCROLL DOWN.<strong>

* * *

><p>To sleep beside your love one is somewhat called blessing, you might feel, you don't want to wake up or stand up to face the new beginning of life. Of course, other said, sleep is a part of death, a small death itself.<p>

Like what I said, for both of them, all that exists in the world is his body and her body.

The beam of sunrise hit our LoveCook eyes that made him wake up but as he quoted his girlfriend is worth waking up, so he rolled over on his side quickly, kissed the sleeping beauty beside him, pulling her closer to feel her warm body with his own body, he felt so right when he was holding her in his strong arms, cuddling with her until he fully satisfied.

Fully satisfied?

Honestly, he will never be satisfy by a mere cuddle, so before he officially welcome this new day, he forcefully positioned himself atop of his girlfriend then began savaging her with all his might, although Nami prevented him, in the end he got what he wanted.

They were holding hands not letting go of each other hand, their hearts joined, their lips met and their souls united, they got lost in ecstasy when they were making love.

Again?

Don't blame him, as accordingly to him, he is a symbol of a real man, you know... the real man who believe that sex symbolize extreme love.

Specifically, he can't get enough of her because she drives him wild. He said "Time has no value unless it is time spent with her"

After a warm-up activity, he kissed her forehead, grabbed the bed sheet to cover her naked slim body.

"Nami-san, do you want to take a bath together?" he stood up from the bed, eyeing his precious girlfriend

"I want to sleep..." she grabbed some pillows then buried herself

He was just going to say something but he quickly forgot when he started looking at her cute position on the bed so he only uttered "Sleep well..."

He goes to the bathroom and bathed himself, then for a couple of minutes he was done…

…leaving the bathroom with a towel that covering his lower body

He took a glance to the sleeping woman under the fluffy bed then his lips spontaneously turned into a broad smile.

As he was staring at her very innocent beautiful face, he realized how lucky he was, because nobody got her before he did. His heart beats her name repeatedly. His heart also felt like a bird taking up in the air every time she looks at him.

He loves everything about her, her personality, her body, her mistakes and her imperfections.

…how much more her perfection…

He loves the way she brighten his shitty world.

He doesn't know what to do without her in his life. He doesn't need anyone else in his life, he only needs her oh so badly.

His world is empty without her. She changed his life completely.

He vowed… "I rather not to live than living without my Goddess love"

He stepped to grab some clean clothes inside the closet in front of him, wearing his signature dress before he walked back toward his girlfriend.

"Nami-san, what do you want for breakfast?"

**SILENT response him.**

"Don't overdue yourself from sleeping, my sleeping beauty" he kissed her forehead before waving his hand, signing he was leaving the room

* * *

><p>He head off toward the kitchen, when he was inside the kitchen, he lit his cigarette while gathering some utensils to start cooking for the breakfast but... but the problem is...<p>

"What should I cook for today's breakfast?" he dragged his cigarette hardly, putting his right hand unto his pocket while thinking about the best breakfast for everyone especially for his Goddess

'I bet Nami-san already eats all my special cuisines, so I need to prepare something new...'

Grilled Maine lobster tails...

Cabernet-balsamic burgers with sautéed mushroom and onions…

Granola with honey-scented yogurt and baked figs…

"What about my favourite?… fizzy plum Bellini?"

He was startled by a familiar voice that he didn't really expect for this very moment, it was coming from his ex- girlfriend, Roxanne.

His face slowly shifted to the woman standing beside the door, who was wearing provocatively, crossing her arms above her chest and eyeing him desperately.

She looks so beautiful in her very provocative dress as accordingly to Sanji's LoveCook side.

"Oh... Good morning Roxanne-chan…" he gulped hardly to clean his shivering throat

"Good morning too"

'I need to maintain my structure although my pervert self-inside me wanted to praise her beauty… but my faithful self as my Goddess knight will never ever be lose'

"How's your first night?" he smiled like there's nothing really wrong but deep inside him, he was kind of a little bit scared, scared of this woman present especially her unknown plan

"Well, frankly, it was kind of sad... but if you want to accompany me... it would be happy" she said seductively, heading towards him with her sexy gesture, bouncing her breasts up and down simultaneously with her buttocks

He gulped hardly again, knowing he cannot take this shitty scene in front of him any longer.

Trying his might to standing still, although his knees trembling.

Oh my God! Our Black Leg is a former pervert who easily broken into a massive nosebleed when he saw some naked part of a woman body… so obviously, it's hard for him to prevent his ero-cook desire.

Oh come on you pervert cook, why didn't you contented. Remember, you spent your night with your girlfriend doing some erotic not to mention your morning activities… even the author spent his/her night thinking about your one chapter activities but in the end... You! Arggggg...

It's not easy to imagine erotic you know...

**Never mind...**

He quickly faced the counter just to ignore her sinful seduction, trying his might not to fall for this woman plan.

This scene in front of him already happened before when he was still an assistant chef... but the difference is, before he was single no girlfriend, no worry, no problem to flirt... but now, he already have girlfriend, his girlfriend he wanted to marry and be with her until the last breath, so he needs to prevent this scene from coming to unexpected one.

"All Blue island surrounds by a vast sea so it is obviously cold during night, so make sure your wearing some thick clothes when the night strike…"

"Oh thank you for your loving concern, I do appreciate it... but a man body is better than any clothes right? Especially if he was naked" she stood behind him, caressing his shoulders eagerly, clinging her big breasts to his back and breathing vigorously

He nearly jumped when he felt her soft breasts and hot breath, his eyes widen, his mouth shivered that cause his cigarette to fall and his whole body began shaking terribly.

He stepped back away from her, blocking her way like a scaredy cat.

'What the hell was that! Fuck she's going to kill me'

"Why are you so scared? I didn't mean to scare you" she slowly walked back toward him, like a scary zombie according to him

Oi… you're bad... Calling your ex zombie?

"I need to prepare our breakfast immediately… If... If that shitty gumo wake up… this peaceful morning will be ruin…" he goes back in front of counter to cook again...

Cook? What?

Oh yeah, he still doesn't know what is the best breakfast for his Goddess and their quests could enjoy…

Oh come on, you're a high class chef so this problem is not even worth call problem… because once the chef stand in front of counter he/she already knew what to cook...

So you're not exception, right?

'Shit… fucking shit... Crap… shitty crap... What should I do to drive this scary woman away... she ruined my morning by her appearance… calm down Sanji... remember you're a gentleman… so stop complaining and do your job... as a high class chef, as a gentleman, as the owner of this shitty mansion and as a faithful boyfriend... That's it... focus!'

Oh... Well oh well... so the problem is no longer the breakfast but your ex present, huh?

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but I think… Luffy-san cannot be easily waken up this morning, as I remember he and Hancock-sama exchanged some erotic thought last night... you know what I mean... " she picked some red chili in the table then start poking it in her mouth in and out before saying "Damn so Hot"

Sanji's mouth hang-open widely... Oh my God... yeah, hot?

'You're damn so hot and sexy Roxanne-sama'

Wait? What was your brain said?

'Gwaaaaahhhh! No... no... nooooooooo... what was I thinking? Sanji please don't fall into her trap... be faithful… your Goddess trust you... so please'

So basically, no one can rescue him from this woman seduction even the stupid gumo he was expecting…

'Damn why now... Why you didn't even contented you shitty gumo... You already made your woman pregnant, right?… oh I'm so going to kick you… but I can't blame him because it is Hancock-sama… mellorine! Gwaaahhh this is not the time to think about the other woman... think about your situation stupid cook'

He clenched his teeth and continued to look straight ahead.

'Usopp... Wake up please... Stop dreaming about Kaya-chan... Just wake up already and save me... You shitty long nose!'

He nearly cried… oh gosh... Why the heaven punished him so much that he can't endure.

'Chopper… I will never ever shove you again from entering this kitchen… so wake up already…'

His right hand turned into fist then eats it hardly, preventing himself to sob loudly.

Well, he was facing the counter not Roxanne, who's currently behind him.

"My Sanji, I know I am a bit late to say sorry for the things I was done before..." she broke the awkward moment, she was lowering her head

Sanji slowly faced her, he didn't know what to say... what the hell she was talking about? Does she mean about their past relationships?

"I know I was wrong, I know how bad I hurt you and it opened my eyes. I can't explain how bad I felt when I leaved you... I'm change just for your sake, I know you still have feelings for me, please believe me when I said I do really love you... I love you before and until now, it would never change..." she leaped to embrace her really tight, placing her head atop of his chest

He didn't say or do anything, he stood there with his mouth shut up.

Should he embrace her too and comfort her?

"I really hope you give me another chance to show you I've changed. I don't want to separate with you again, I love you…" she stands in tip toe to kiss him but before their lips meet, he grabbed her shoulders to stop her

"Thank you for your Love…"

"So, you believe in me? Then… we need to start over again... I know you love me…"

"Don't get me wrong" he touched her hands then slowly unplugged her grasp and push her away from him

"What do you mean? My Sanji, you love me right? Please say you love me... you love me more than that woman Nami..."

"Don't compare her from you… even her single hair cannot be comparing to you…"

Roxanne stood there frozen… her eyes widen… yeah she doesn't have feelings for him but she hurts… she didn't really understand what she felt at that time. Hurt. Pain. Hatred. And whatsoever. Her tears started from falling but she wiped it immediately.

This LoveCook compared her to a single hair… single hair that only a naked eye can see... single hair without value…

That was a big OUCH... Really ouch...

Her hands turned into fists, biting her lower lip hardly, with her extremely hateful eyes... overall, hatred took over to consume her whole emotion.

"I may sound bad but that was I feel, so please omit the word MY when you about to say my name... I love my Goddess and I don't want to destroy her trust. She meant everything to me, she has a lot of the qualities I've been looking for… she's my life, my world and my breath… honestly I need to thank you for rejecting me before… because I might not feel this overwhelming love..."

'What was he said?'

"But… why did you still let me live her... in this mansion if you don't love me... your just pretending right?"

"I'm just doing what my Goddess told me, in fact you need to thank her... although I do really want to drive you out... in this place, in this village, in this island... at least away from us because you might destroy my happiness… and if so, I might kill anyone… no exception…" he looked at her with no emotion at all, no hate, no love but ordinary one

'Who is this man? This is not the stupid cook who begged just to be with me... this man is different.. who are you?'

"I warn you, don't do anything that can't please my Goddess..." he looked at her spitefully then his expression promptly change into joyful one that his lips turned into broad smile "I'm sorry for my rudeness Roxanne-chan... oh right, I need to start from cooking"

Roxanne gulped several times, her hatred switched to fear, she fears this man in front of her.

Should she drop out her plan because this scary man might kill her? Who knows what people do when it comes to love... but she's already here, so no back out... still... there so many reasons for her to win.

Should she use this ero-cook precious girlfriend as a blackmail?

Yeah, Roxanne wickedly smiled... 'Cat burglar Nami is the best masterpiece for my plan, I will use her until this man fall from my own hands'

In addition, not only this stupid man will suffer but his Goddess too, both of them... he really love his girlfriend and that is the key for his and her worst suffering.

Both of them will suffer... suffer than what she feels right now... 'Mark my words' as accordingly to her.

'I am his shadow... his shadow of pain that will consume him whole until he can't endure it... thank you for insulting me because I created this wonderful plan...'

That's it, she needs to thank Nami too for her stupidity because she let her dangerous rival stay in this mansion, soon to be Roxanne mansion. How stupid. In this world people need to use their brain not their sanity heart.

'So, in the end the one who will laugh loudly is no other than me. Me alone gwahahahaha'

Let see, Kind of scary... I wonder what is your plan? A predictable plan?

Well, let's find out for more chapters…

As the uncomfortable atmosphere stayed for a couple of minutes, they were interrupted by a loud approaching yell.

"Saaaaaa..." the yell keeps on approaching…

"Njiiiiiiiiiii" until...

"Saaaaanjjjjiiiiii... Meaaaaattt... I'm hungryyyy!" Luffy ran past toward the dumbfounded cook

Sanji and Roxanne's jaws fall down with their mouths hang-open.

"Meat! Meat! Meat!"

"Luffy-san... I thought your sleeping?" Roxanne unconsciously said, interrupted by Luffy while thinking briefly for her not yet reveal plan

"Oh good morning… aah… what's your name again?"

"It's Roxanne…"

"Oh good morning Boxanne"

"It's Roxanne not Boxanne..." Roxanne commented

"Toxanne?"

"Roxanne"

"Xoxanne, Goxanne, Toxanne and Boxanne sound the same… what a weird name and please don't confuse me… by the way Sanji, just cook already... I'm so hungry... If I don't eat now I might die... Meaaattt"

Instead of being annoy because of this shitty gumo yelled, Sanji's lips slowly turned into smile then muttered 'MY SAVIOR'

Sanji didn't really know why he uttered those ungentlemanly words. He was out of character at that time but luckily he never fails as a faithful boyfriend.

'Phew... as expected from myself... thumbs up... I'm proud of myself...'

"Meaatt... Meat… meat... Meat... Meat..." Luffy banged the counter several times

Sanji extended his arm to grab Luffy by his rubber neck...

"Woah Sanji… don't kick me, I swear I'm going to leave soon but let me eat a big meat first..." his blocking gesture indicating how scared he was

Sanji pulled him closer, closer enough to whisper his thought "I'll give you, your shitty big meat but you need to stay... stay here… stay with me... please stay here"

Luffy's mouth hang-open widely... "Huh?"

"Stay beside me... Stay… If you really want to eat meat"

"Yosh, then give me lot of meats... Then I will stay"

"Geezz... Then it settle, you will have your meat if you stay"

"Meat... Lot of lot if meat... Meat… meat..." Luffy's mouth flooded with drool

"Shitty gumo would you let me cook it first?"

"Faster... Faster..." he banged the counter while his drool fall

"Geez… wait until I finish our breakfast…"

"Cool..."

"Well, look like you don't need my help" Roxanne disappointingly said

"Yeah, so… thank you Roxanne-chan for your accompany" Sanji flashed her a thankful smile

"If you say so, then I'll wait until you need my help" she held a chair then sat down, crossing her long legs

Sanji sighed before grabbing his apron, wearing it, folded his sleeves then held his utensils and start to cook, the first thing to do is ignore this woman, who tried to seduce him and this shitty gumo beside him, who's drool didn't stop from falling.

**NO REAL MAN CAN BE STOLEN** as his mind repeatedly said.

* * *

><p><strong>FAST-FORWARD...<strong>

It's been MORE THAN ONE MONTH since Kuja pirates visited ALL BLUE.

Let's review what exactly happened during that week…

The reason Kuja pirates stayed there for that long it is because of their captain the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, who whined like a long lost kid when she was about to separate with her fiancé, so they don't have choice but to let her glued with Luffy until she totally satisfied.

But that month created an intense tension between Nami and Roxanne conflict, though they never really engaged in action like to engaging in fight, punching, kicking, and whatsoever.

As for Roxanne, she did everything just to have what she wanted, especially stealing our Black Leg Sanji to our navigator Nami, but she completely failed.

Well, she did many things. In fact, she even walked naked in front of him just to seduce him... of course our Black Leg broke into little nosebleed but soon he maintain his posture and ignore her that led her to felt annoyed and angry.

She was dressing provocatively all the time, with her open cleavage dress, exposing her big bouncing breasts, that made all men drooled by looking at her even our LoveCook but for him he was making sure Roxanne didn't notice him.

A little peaked can't be hurt, right? That's not even call cheating, right?

Our Black Leg is a pervert cook, who was born to have the title number one pervert character in ONE PIECE, although he did change for the sake of his woman but you cannot hide the fact that he was still a pervert and his past personality will always hunt him down.

Roxanne always scent so good, as the scent is one of the most powerful subconscious influences that affect everyone judgments, our Black Leg is not exception, he got amorous with her appealing scent.

She sent him big signs of interest from time to time that make him come forward but he is not a puppy you know, so he always declined her, honestly, trying his might to ignore her.

She sometimes put her hand on his thigh or caressing his neck when he was seated on his office chair, not to mention she was always in the restaurant just to seduce him while his girlfriend is not around.

So in response, he banned her from the restaurant but she has a thick face to insist herself until he was the one who felt tired.

People in the entire All Blue began suspecting him for having an affair that he was a cheater, he didn't bother to care as long as his Goddess Nami believed in him.

Roxanne always giving him a seductive smiled and never stop mentioning something that makes him want to get private. Like whispering with her hot breath "Tell me all the dirty little things you do when your masturbate, would you apply them to me?"

Of course our LoveCook taken aback, then he started wondering how long he stop masturbating when his Goddess came... but then again he just pretended he never hear Roxanne like she was just an annoying bug, who flew everywhere just to suck some bloods.

She told him that she knew he want her while biting and eagerly sucked her own lips from time to time, using body language flirting because she wanted him to go crazy for him, to become unable to go through a day without seeing her.

Like hell… if in just a few seconds he already missed his Goddess. So, there's no time for another stupid things, as he always done his works in restaurant he quickly went home to meet the woman he worship, to kissed and cuddled with her all night while telling her about Roxanne new seduction trap, then they both laughed.

Roxanne always played the role of princess in trouble by asking him to help her with something then as a gentleman he obeyed her without so much trouble, help her in the kitchen, help her in the crucial time, help her in everything as long as he can do it but when it led to another lure trap he hurriedly flew away.

Better flew away in time of trouble…

Run baby run don't ever look back...

Roxanne touched him briefly during the conversation when she was making a point or when he just made an interesting remark about something then accompanied by her sorry for touching him accidentally but in fact it was her way of seduction.

He knew it that's why he was also pretending it was just an accident and there's no really a big deal.

She faced him directly and slightly lean forward every now and then, then an extended hand grab her hair to pulled her brutally away from him, and that was his monster girlfriend.

'She's getting a bit too close for a friend' Nami spitefully thought

This bitch Roxanne trying so hard to get her boyfriend attention. Well, better luck next time Bitch as accordingly to our Navigator.

Roxanne probably thinks she can rip Nami's boyfriend away from her and crush her feelings, like hell she give her boyfriend to a slut like her.

How long she strived hard just to have Sanji? How many characters she became just to feel this wonderful happiness… she became servant woman, brokenhearted woman, etc and etc.

So, she will never surrender this man to Roxanne or to any women, who try to steal him from her.

Sanji is for her alone... HER ALONE...

This past month, Nami observed her rival action, and she found out that Roxanne never acknowledged her presence, she didn't even tried to engage her in conversation, in fact, she dressed herself to her best just to show her what she got and she doesn't.

And that made Nami laugh so loud, apparently Sanji is a billionaire, his money is her own money too, she can buy everything she wants, what a pitiful Roxanne.

Roxanne never acknowledged her presence, so what? And who cares? As accordingly to our scary Cat Burglar.

Sanji told her that Roxanne actually convinced him to make them go on a break, she even actually saying how horny she was and that he was going to sleep with her.

'It was proven that bitch Roxanne is a walking slut, slut who offered her body to everyone'

Nami was obviously pissed, that Bitch Roxanne seduction kept on poking her until she screamed in annoyance. She really wanted to kill that slut.

Honestly, she even waited for her in the hall to grab her harshly by the hair, bringing her by a wall and slam her head into it, until she knocked out then collapsed.

"Do something productive other than trying to steal someone else partner" she said while her rival lying on the floor, with her head surrounded by bunch of stars

Of course, she didn't care if that slut dies or not. It is way better if she died.

No more slut... no more problem…

Her rival Roxanne was acting so weird when it come to her but so friendly when it came to others. She even became friends with her childish nakama, to depended Luffy if he wanted to eat meat, then she offered him her meat. To be friendly with Chopper by giving him lot of cotton candies, his favorite. To sang with Brook, and compliment him for his talent but when he asked to see her panties, she playfully slapped his bone face.

'Playing innocent though she is absolutely a slut' Nami thought

'First step to defeat your rival is befriend with her friends until she doesn't have any more companion' Roxanne thought

Due to the nature of her boyfriend and Roxanne past, it made her sick. She fears of losing him, the unpredictable whirlpool of pain keeps on approaching… she feels it…

Yeah, she always felt jealous every single minute when Sanji was away from her side, because she didn't know what Roxanne capable of doing just to steal him away…

She trust her boyfriend, she trusts him with all her heart, after all relationship is nothing without trust and anyway he was avoiding her so there's nothing to worry about.

In fact, the reason she was afraid is because her jealousy that might affect their relationship and would lead to unhappiness, so she kept it by herself and when her jealousy taking over again, she didn't react in it.

'He is with you and not with her' she always convinced herself

He is remaining faithful and doesn't care about Roxanne then she's already won.

Roxanne will just end up looking like an idiot if she keeps on pursuing.

"Sanji-kun, congratulation for your hard work over the past month… I'm so proud of you" Nami kissed him on his lips, embracing him tightly

"Hai... Nami-swaaann" he pulled the bed sheets to cover his and his Goddess naked bodies

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

Review is highly appreciated.

Grammars mistake, pardon...

Sorry for the late update, I'll update the next chapter soon...

**Little story, [Campus Library]**

"Hey... doke, reading ah? That's good" my friend sat beside me, while pulling his notebooks and pen inside his bag

I simply nodded didn't bother to look at him, continue reading.

In a couple of minutes...

"Doke… you asshole what are you reading?" his eyes widen, pointing at my book

"Shhhh, the librarian might find out, and would you shut up... I have many classmates here" I gave him a death stare

"But that's book is hentai... hentai manga..." he whispered

"Ah… for my references, I guess..." I gave him my innocent smile

"References for what?"

"Sweet trap... (changed it quickly to) my evening imagination, because I'm pervert I guess" I smiled like a stupid with my teeth showed

"Pervert!" he looked at me with his disgusting eyes then suddenly "You better finish them quickly so that I can borrow it"

"You pervert too"

"We're pervert..."

"Hurray for pervert!"

Thanks for your time reading my stupid experience.


	34. XXXIX - Scared Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXIX - Scared Woman<strong>

**Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say. **Scared** to confess what I'm feeling - frightened you'll slip away.  
><strong>

**If you are never **scared**, embarrassed or hurt, it means you never take chances  
><strong>

**Anything I've ever done that ultimately was worthwhile...initially **scared** me to death.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A chapter that can lead us to her never ending torment…<p>

A whirlpool of pain... was approaching... now...

No one can't be blame… except him, for being a LoveCook…

* * *

><p><strong>SCROLL DOWN.<strong>

* * *

><p>She loves her boyfriend but what if she's not alone that there was a woman with her eyes on her guy.<p>

Sanji has many friends but the one Nami was mostly worried about is the one he loved before her, to put it simply it was Roxanne, who never really liked him back, she even screwed him over and had relations with another guy, this truly broke his heart. The problem is they still keep in touch, deep inside, this made our navigator jealous to the point that she cried often because she feels like he still loves Roxanne despite of what she's done to him.

But she trusts him, she knows Sanji is a faithful boyfriend... she would do anything to protect this seven months relationship with him.

Just like usual, she was alone in this mansion again, seating in her favorite chair with her hand busy sketching some unfinished maps while facing the beautiful sea of All Blue in her windows.

The breeze of winds slowly blew her long tangerine hair, while her big chocolate eyes fixed on her maps.

That is the routine of her life, kind of boring but she loves it. Sometimes her boyfriend or nakama accompanied her but this time she was alone.

Her boyfriend is in the restaurant doing his usual work as the owner and as a head cook. He said earlier that he might go home very late because he partake as one of the major judge in a culinary competition held in All Blue, honestly one of his client begged although he wanted to decline it but his client began sobbing loudly, so he has no choice but to say yes.

Well, as a proud girlfriend she gave him her thumbs up and a good luck kiss.

About her nakama, she didn't exactly know where they are, but as accordingly to what she heard awhile ago, her nakama were planning to haunt wild animals in the forest of course the Kuja pirates participated. Hopefully, Roxanne was with them not in the restaurant again, who was trying all her might to seduce the faithful LoveCook.

She really hates that slut, really hates...

It is so peaceful…

No Captain Usopp lie adventure.

No asking panties by the Soul king Brook.

No cry shouted by Chopper.

No Bitch around.

No exaggerate flirt by Hancock.

No big snake shadows by Sandersonia and Marigold.

Peaceful. Peaceful. Peaceful.

But deep inside her is not really peaceful but full of worry, scared and other unexplainable feelings.

She feels that there was something waiting for her to engulf her whole, her whole emotion, her whole body, her life and everything.

She was so scared, so damn scare that she can't concentrate doing anything.

She tried to explain it to Chopper but the doctor said "You're stressed, so you need to relax"

Stress?

That's all?

But she didn't do anything to feel stress... sketching maps is not stressful.

She end up ignoring her own feelings because it might affect everyone mood, although it's hard for her.

As she was staring at the horizon, Luffy's face suddenly blocked her view that made her come back to reality.

What was she thinking? Does her mind traveled to the other world again?

World of nothing… nothing but only unexplainable thoughts...

"Your forehead is knotting like this..." Luffy pointed his knot forehead

"Luffy? Why are you here?" she confusedly looked at him, with her gape expression

"Nee… nee… Nami... look... look... I got a letter..." he danced happily, stretching the letter in her front

"Huh?"

"It was coming from our friend..." he excitedly jumped while gripping the letter "It's been a long time since our crew and his crew became alliance"

"You're talking about The Heart Pirates, led by the Death Surgeon Tra-guy?"

"Yeah... our friend..."

"For what reason he gave you that letter?" she raised her right eyebrow

"Dunno… but it's make me happy"

"Let me read it" she snatched Luffy's letter then opened it, reading it by herself

"What was he said... read it out loud!" he placed his jaw above her shoulder

"According to him, he and his crew were planning to visit here in All Blue, in fact they were now currently sailing all the way here..."

"That was so cool... we need to surprise them a big party with lot of meats"

"But wait Luffy, do you know the exact reason why he's planning to visit here?"

"Mmm... I forgot already..."

"Baka... try to remember..." she slapped Luffy's head

"I think, as I remember... he wants to find someone…"

"Someone? Who's that someone?"

"Someone to be his girlfriend… yeah, he was looking for a girlfriend"

"Girlfriend? Tra-guy looking for a girlfriend? Are you kidding?" Nami's eyes widen, she covered her mouth by her hands, trying her best not to laugh

The so-called The Death Surgeon Trafalgar Law was looking for a girlfriend, are you kidding?

A man like him is not suitable for choosing random girlfriend, and it might be really easy for him to find one…

_Gwaaahh... I'm here my hubby... marry me now!_

_Would you stop fangirling pervert author... please continue._

"He said he was looking for a part time girlfriend in just a whole week or month, I guess" Luffy think hardly, with his pointer finger pointed his brain

"Part time girlfriend… for what?"

"I don't remember, and I don't want to remember... it makes my brain hurt... if you really interested then ask him"

'Part time girlfriend then that's mean his not officially girlfriend? Then in other words money was involve?'

"Talk about money... how much he will pay for this so-called part time girlfriend? I bet there is a fee right?" her eyes turned into beli signs

"Ahhh... I said I don't know... why you asked? Do you want to apply?"

"Baka, I'm just asking… but to be a part time girlfriend is not really bad not to mention when your boyfriend is a handsome man like Tra-guy… an ideal boyfriend for many girls but I prefer my Sanji-kun better"

"Actually, I recommended you to Tra-guy but he didn't really say anything instead he smiled and uttered 'A brute woman like her is better' when Sanji suddenly heard our conversation in transmitting snail (denden mushi mushi) he got seriously angry, he even banned Tra-guy here"

"Brute woman? That Tra-guy… well, you can't blame Sanji-kun if he does really love a beautiful woman like me" she posed like a Goddess, proud of herself

"By the way, what have you been doing, Nami?" he looked down at her maps

"Obviously, sketching some maps" she looked down too on her maps

"Ohh… that's kind of boring, so boorrriing" he whined like a kid

"Why are you here, I thought your haunting?"

"Hambock feels so tired so she insisted to go home"

"Well, she's pregnant, no wonder... "

They were interrupted by Chopper when he said "Nami, someone was looking for you"

"Who..."

Two familiar faces showed up behind Chopper, they were smiling at her broadly, a small man who's wearing sun glasses and a brute looking man.

"Good afternoon Nami-san… sorry to interrupted" they simultaneously greeted, bowing sincerely

"Oh... good afternoon too, Carne and Patty... I bet you need something... why you two suddenly here, right?" she stood up from her chair, approaching her two visitors

"Well, not really..." Patty scratched his neck "Carne, you should tell Nami-san your problem"

"Why me? You're the one who suggested it, right? so tell her already" Carne elbowed Patty, that made Patty flew

"You stupid brute looking man, you're the one who should tell her…"

"Tell her you abnormal man..."

"Look who's talking, you mongoloid man... "

They began fighting, elbowing, kicking, punching and whatsoever. Like usual these two acts like mouse and cat.

"Shishishi they are funny, fight... fight..." Luffy cheered

"I bet the brute man going to win" Chopper said

"Don't underestimate this sun glasses uncle!" Luffy argued

"Let's find out who's going to win" Chopper remarked

"Yosh... fight… fight... sun glasses uncle" Luffy cheered, clapping his hands

"Don't lose Brute man" Chopper cheered too

"Would you stop this fight both of you..." Nami stands between the two men "If you want to say something then your free to tell it now, I'm gonna listen"

"Eehhh... you're not so fun Nami…" Luffy complained

"Right" Chopper added

Then Luffy and Chopper faces meet Nami's heated punch "SHUT UP!"

"That was hurt!" Chopper and Luffy cried

"Now, back to the two of you" she shifted her gaze toward her visitors

"Well, the truth Nami-san, Sanji... I mean boss didn't know anything about this, in fact he was currently busy being a judge in a culinary competition... so please don't tell him this event, he might punish us... Carne tell her" Patty pushed Carne to face Nami instead of him

"You damn Patty, I thought you're going to tell her... " Carne smacked Patty head

"But I'm so shy, by looking at her beautiful face I feel like I melted..."

"Stupid, the truth Nami-san, we would like you to be our hostess for the meantime… guiding our ladies guest to their tables, they were scared every time we guided them... so please... there's no woman workers in restaurant and boss is not also there, who used to be the host for a crucial time like this…" Carne prostrated in her front, he lifted his face when he added "You asshole Patty, just beg"

"Nami-san please..." Patty prostrated, begging for her yes

"A man pride is not to bow down in front of anyone… that was Sanji said" Chopper said by looking at them

"Indeed but we want Nami's help" Carne said, still prostrating

"Oh no… stop putting yourselves down... Chopper is right, you don't need to bow down just to have my yes, and in fact I'm willing to help… so stand up please" she guided them to stand up

"Boss is a lucky man to have a wonderful woman like you" Patty said

"You don't need to praise me, it's been a few months since I work in All Blue restaurant, so why not… I bet it is fun"

"Thank you, it will be our pleasure to work with you"

"So, we're going to wait for you outside" Carne suggested, pointing his finger outside

"Yeah, I'll change my dress for a few minutes… so wait"

"Hai, Nami-sama" the two simultaneously cried

She stepped toward her room but stop when she meets her rival Roxanne, who's standing gracefully in her way.

"Look like your finally leaving this mansion… I thought you're planning to glue yourself in this mansion forever"

'Nami ignore her, don't argue... she just trying to pull you down" she tried to ignore her, continue walking... pretending that this bitch doesn't exist

"Are you sure you want to leave? What if suddenly when you come back everything change? What will happen to you?" Roxanne crossed her arms above her chest, smirking devilishly

"Would you shut up bitch, the why you talk irritates me... why don't you change your way of living… you act like a damn slut" she gave her a spiteful glare before heading toward her room

"A slut that will make your life suffer..."

* * *

><p>She wore her simple formal attire, simple enough to look professional with her simple makeup.<p>

She stands in front of her big mirror to look at her reflection then put a smile on her lips "You're the girlfriend of Black leg Sanji, the one who owned All Blue restaurant so be formal... don't act chivalrous..."

She sighed before going down to meet the two gentlemen who was waiting for her, as she stepped outside the mansion a big breeze of wind, like a whirlpool of small tornado passed her by.

She was taken aback surprised of what just happen, what was that?

It was not a scary small tornado but she didn't know why her heart starts to throb rapidly. She grabbed hold of her heart… her eyes opened widely; her body shakes terribly... this feeling…

Why she feels so damn scared?

Dreadfulness started to consume her, she wanted to run past away from this scary feeling but there was a metallic huge chain that gripping her, pulling her hardly to the world of darkness.

She feels like the whirlpool of pain already passed her by, but instead of leaving without trace, it engulfed her whole emotion.

She looked ahead to see the restaurant then she slowly looked behind her to see the mansion.

Why she ended up choosing between helping the workers of restaurant or to stay here in her boyfriend mansion?

Well, it is because of her unexplainable feelings that telling her to choose.

Her heart told her to stay and ignore the restaurant…

A thought telling her, that if she chose the restaurant, she might destroy everything, she might lose her boyfriend, she might be stuck in this so-called whirlpool of pain and end up to the world of torment.

But there's nothing really wrong for visiting her boyfriend restaurant, right? And there's also nothing really wrong if she decline Carne and Patty favor.

Her brain told her to move forward, she already said yes so there's no reason for saying no...

These unexplainable feelings she always felt is nothing but just an ordinary one. Soon it will be faded...

'So start walking and be a good hostess of All Blue restaurant'

The Black Leg Sanji, her boyfriend is enough for her, she doesn't care if she lost everything as long as he loves her everything is fine.

She believes in him, so there's no need to worry.

She smiled nonchalantly for being so damn pathetic "Baka, Sanji-kun love you so stop doubting him"

"Ah... Nami-san let's go" Patty waved his hand, Carne was beside him

"Let's go" she walked toward them

* * *

><p>Heavy rain poured down to the entire island with a loud thunders accompanied by numerous dangerous lightning.<p>

The sky filled with lightning, the scary sounds of thunders echoed around the island.

A thick fog engulfed the entire island, you cannot see the streets clearly or the residents houses, only a thick fog.

A scary evening to everyone in All Blue, everybody locked themselves inside their houses, no one try to go outside.

As the thunders continued, her eyes focused on the heavy rain, her mind wandered again to the world of nothing.

She lost Bellemere-san, who's going to next?

Heck, why that question suddenly wandered around her brain.

"Ah… I'm sorry Nami-san because of us you were stuck here" Carne put down the hot coffee in her table

She shifted her gaze toward him "No need to apologize, it's really okay, in fact I enjoyed myself"

"You're really a great help Nami-san"

"You know what, I'm still an unemployed and I really hate to admit it... so when you asked me to be a hostess for awhile, I kinda like it... although Sanji-kun didn't like that idea…" she picked up the coffee and slowly sipped it

"Boss is a good man, but he is so selfish when it comes to you... so the reason, he didn't allowed you to work because he only wants you to stay beside him"

"You really know him, don't you?"

"Well, I watched him growing, so I know everything about him... when he was still a brat until he became the famous Black Leg..." he scratched his head, a little bit shy

"You're like a brother to him, don't you agree?"

"An uncle, I guess" he chuckled

"Well not bad" she giggled

"Speaking of Boss, he was so worried about you, so I contacted him earlier, trying to tell him that your fine and you're in a good hand although he didn't believe it... I kept on insisting that he don't need to worry... but he keeps on persisting and got even paranoid… so I don't have any choice but to put down the transmitting snail..."

"The rain will stay until three in the early morning; do you have a place for me to lie on? I kinda tired"

"Ahh… we already prepared your clean room Nami-san, though is not really a bedroom… but it is clean enough for you to sleep... "

"I used to sleep in a small smelly room, so no need to worry"

* * *

><p>Chopper, Usopp, Brook and Luffy's eyes ran back and forth swiftly while following our LoveCook movement.<p>

"That shitty Patty I'm going to kill him... I tried to reach him several times but he didn't answer it... damn!" Sanji alarmed, he was holding the transmitting snail with a very scary looking expression

"Oi, Sanji stay calm... you're getting so paranoid" Usopp said, his eyes still following him

"Sanji-san... chill out although it is already chill but I don't have skin because I'm a bones... yohohoho"

"How could I stay calm... if I don't have any idea what exactly happening to her right now… I don't hear her voice... it's very late and she's not yet around… she didn't even wear her thick clothes and the worst part, she was with some bad-asses pervert..." he keeps on talking and talking while his left foot tapping the floor hardly

"Woaahh... I feel dizzy…" Luffy complained (Well, of course… you feel dizzy by following him)

"Remember, Nami is a weather girl, so it's easy for her to navigate her own self"

"Are you saying that it useless for me to worry about her? Huh… shitty Usopp" he flashed his spiteful glare to the long nose Usopp

"Oh... don't mind me please"

"Oi, Sanji why don't you seat for awhile…" Chopper opinion

"Fuck, why they keep on ignoring my fucking call... pick up this damn call you morons!"

"The thunders are scary..." Chopper whined

"It is just a tiny thunder... not even compare to my thunder power..." Usopp mentioned

"Really?"

"Yeah... I'm better than the God Eneru... not to mention that I'm also a God... kyayahhhahahaha"

"You're not scared to the thunders, Usopp-san?"

"Yeah..." he said proudly while breast out, showing his abs

"Oh... I thought I heard you saying 'Luffy let me sleep with you"

"Don't underestimate the bravest warrior of the sea..." he said a little bit embarrassed

"I don't have time to wait until this shitty rain stop… I'm going to get her now…" he banged the transmitting snail down, interrupting his nakama

"Sanji, do you wanna die? Look how dangerous the lighting is... you might be die if you strike by it..."

"Who give a damn shit about that..." he wore his coat, ready to leave but…

**Plu... plu… plu… (Ring… ring... ring...)**

[It reminds me of my ringtone…..]

"Hello who the hell is this? If you're asking about my name I'm the pirate king Monkey D. Luffy…" Luffy shouted while gripping the transmitting snail

"Your so loud baka Luffy, where Sanji-kun..." said by a smooth voice coming from the transmitting snail

When our LoveCook heard the voice of his Goddess, he sprung past to snatch the transmitting snail away from the stupid gumo.

"Nami-san, are you okay?" he said desperately

"Oh hi, Sanji-kun... what a loud evening to us..." it was obvious that her voice sounds scared

"I'm going to get you right now... so stay there"

"Sanji-kun, I'm fine… absolutely fine... so don't worry… moreover you don't need to get me..."

"But Nami-san, I'm so worried about you..."

"I said I'm fine... the rain will stay about three in the morning, so I think I might go home around six or seven in the morning so stay relax and please don't worry… I'm a big girl you know..."

"Nami-san... I can't do that... please allow me to get you…"

"You making me worry if you keep on insisting… again I'm fine, your workers were taking care of me, they respect me, treated me like a queen and whatsoever… it kinda lonely night for me without you in my side but I need to endure it..."

"I can't endure it..."

"Aww, your such a spoiled boyfriend… I'm gonna miss you…. Well oh well, I need to put this down but please don't forget to wear some thick clothes you might be catch a cold..."

"Please be safe... I'll pick you when the rains stop so wait for me... I love you"

"I love you too Sanji-kun..."

"I love you even more..."

"See you soon..."

"Nami-san..."

**CLANK (CLICK)**

He sighed long before bringing down the transmitting snail; he didn't really know why he acted so over paranoid. Well, of course this is the first time they got separated. He is not use for this kind of separation.

He looked at the window, the rain keep on pouring like never ending; the restaurant is not in sight because it was block by the thick fog.

A long never ending night for our LoveCook…

* * *

><p>When the clock strike midnight, the condition of our LoveCook got even worsen, for him a minute without his Goddess feels like a year with passes in second.<p>

His eyes widely opened, keep on wandering around his room, his body trembling hardly with his fingers shake brutally…

He didn't know how to go on without his Goddess beside him, furthermore how could he sleep if he was damn worried about her... really worry that it affected the way he think... his mind became over paranoid, hallucinating some stupid thing like what if Nami is in trouble and something unexpected might happen to her... and whatsoever…

His soul tried to get away from his body, wanting to go where his Goddess stay.

As time passes by, he stood up from his bed, wearing his coat... instead of lying and thinking about his Nami-san that made him go crazy, an idea strike his brain...

…sipping some hot coffee might reduce his worry...

Yeah, that's a good idea, so he headed toward the dim kitchen, turn on the light before he started making his hot coffee.

He sat down, while sipping his hot coffee...

**Slurp… slurp... slurp...**

A tender voice broke the silence, he lifted his face to meet the owner, and then he realized it was coming from Roxanne.

"Oh... insomnia?" she said out of the blue, crossing her hands above her chest, smirking wickedly

"Kind of..." he simply said, continue sipping his hot coffee

"Insomnia plus coffee, are you kidding?" she pulled the chair across him and then seat down

He didn't say anything rather than sipping his coffee while staring directly to the unsighted All Blue restaurant.

"Your coffee smell so good?" she raised her left eyebrow, and then smiled seductively

"Ah... sorry about that Roxanne-chan... I should make you some" he stood up from his chair, heading in front of counter to make her a coffee

"It's okay and thank you"

* * *

><p>Few hours had past, they ended up chatting something about unnecessary thing but honestly by chatting with her his worry suddenly faded... he feels so calmed and relax... although he was the one who was keep on talking nonstop.<p>

His lips turned into broad smile while imparting her about the day he finally found All Blue, with his eyes sparkle.

"It's kinda like a dream finally come true..."

She didn't say anything rather than keep listening to him accompanied by her lovely smiled.

His thoughts about Nami abruptly disappeared, sadly to say but nothing remains...

He didn't care about Nami for this night... all his thoughts shifted to All Blue, his first ever love.

He feels really relax in fact broad smile never leave his lips, Roxanne took this an opportunity to perform her plan... her trump card.

The weakness of every man is a woman body... our LoveCook is a man... he is not an exception... his nature is a pervert...

She stood behind him and starts caressing his shoulders "Stay!"

He didn't say or do anything instead he obeyed her like he is her puppy, submissive puppy and she is his master, a dominant master.

"How do you feel?" she said behind his back, closer enough to feel her hot breath

"D… damn good..." he closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure

As he remember, every time Roxanne used this technique to seduce him, he abruptly ran back, trying his best to stay away from her... but this time... he doesn't even care what's happening... everything exists is his desire as a pervert LoveCook...

He was a LoveCook, who used to love evey woman without exception...

A pervert gentleman, who praised woman naked body... again without exception...

She kneaded his muscles harder and harder until he moans with pleasure.

"Look like you enjoying yourself, my Sanji" she smiled behind him, clinging her front unto his back even tighten

"Keep going Roxanne-sama" he grabbed her hands, guiding her to continue what she was doing

Oh no… what are you doing Sanji?

Stop this already… I thought the ending is approaching... but what are you doing?

She starts kissing his neck as she explored him eagerly, her hand wandered to his thigh… instead of pushing her away, he reciprocated her.

The exotic scent made him fall in love with her, that he hopelessly gave his body to her.

Roxanne is a woman, who knows what she wants and how to get it.

She wants Sanji's money so she will do anything to have it, and now I think she might get what she wanted.

As the intense situation heightened, approaching the climax, she sat down on his lap, straddling him with their tongues exploring each other mouth.

Her arms wrapped around his neck closely, clinging her front in his front while his arms holding her ass, pulling her closer toward his already erected arousal.

_Howaaaahhh... what's happening? Would you explain it Doke?_

_I'm just, you know... giving our LoveCook an opportunity to do his erotic thought._

_What?_

_Soon... you will find out... so stay relax and enjoy... please don't be mad..._

As the rain poured heavenly, they didn't know why they end up naked while doing their erotic scene in his kitchen.

The kitchen, where he and Nami officially became girlfriend and boyfriend, and now the kitchen is the witness for his betrayal.

She was sitting on him, grinding on him circles around his arousal, jumping on and off all the time, while their mouths glued together.

Flesh by flesh slapping each other, the thunders accompanied by her moans was the sounds of this betrayal night.

She forcedly broke the intense kiss, while his mouth wandered to her breasts sucking it hardly.

"What do you want to do, my Sanji?"

"I want you..." he moaned

"Say it out loud" she pounded on his arousal swiftly, that made him cried with pleasure

"I want you... I want to make love with you... I want to enjoy sex with you... I want to fu** you..."

"Then that decided...we should find a proper room for this intense situation…" she moaned loudly, resting her hands on his chest so she can take the pleasure

"Where?" he eagerly said

"Your room…"

"No... To your room…"

"Let's go... "

He stands up, grabbing her ass tightly while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What about our clothes..." she said, while licking his neck

He opened the lower drawer then shoved their clothes in "Problem solve"

"Let's go... "

They headed to her room, both of them naked, then shut the door close.

**'WELCOME TO THE HELL NAMI'**

He was born to be pervert, no one can change his personality... a pervert cannot be contented having one girlfriend...

Is that really describing our LoveCook?

Does he really betray his Goddess?

Well, it was proven... how sad...

* * *

><p><strong>A real man can't be stolen... our LoveCook is just an ordinary man that can be tempted easily.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning Nami-san" greeted by the workers of All Blue restaurant<p>

"Good morning" she rubbed her eyes, effect by her long slumber

"How's your night?" Patty pulled the chair, guided her to seat down, then she obeyed him

"Kind of cold but overall it's fine..."

"That's good to hear, Nami-dono" Carne put down her hot coffee in her table, with matching black forest cake

"Oh... it looks delicious" she smiled at him

"Hope you like it Nami-dono"

"By the way, does Sanji-kun come here? He said he'll be here this early morning…" she looked around, looking for her boyfriend figure

"Ah… his not yet here... I bet he's still sleeping for too much worry about you"

"I guess…" she sipped the coffee

'I really miss him and I'm sure he feel the same way'

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued.<strong>

**Review is highly anticipated.**

**Grammars mistake, pardon...**

Hey you there, if you're really angry about me... don't blame me (author) blame the ero-cook Sanji for being a pervert...

I'm just taking notes his movement… you know like an assistant or a teacher… a pervert teacher... I guess...

Oh yeah... caution there is a little mature content there so... waaaahhh it's really too late... I'm really sorry... please forgive my stupidity…

Although our story became somewhat boring… please don't forget me... I mean our story Sweet Trap... my hubby still approaching… so you might like his appearance… for our lovey-dovey scene... gwaaaaahh kidding…

I really love the genre hurt and betrayal that's why I insisted it... so pardon...

I'll update very soon... as long as I have my time... you know what I kinda busy playing counter strike... call of duty... otome… conquer… and many more... cannot be mention… plus reading manga... bookmark bookmark…

Don't forget our page... Sanji x Nami - Navigator x LoveCook…

I proudly say we have many pictures of SaNami there...

**Well, we need to go on to the flow… For your support thank you…**


	35. XXXV - Worried Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXV - Worried Woman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Women have a wonderful instinct about things. They can discover everything except the obvious.<strong>

**Women always worry about the things that men forget; men always worry about the things women remember.**

**Women still remember the first kiss after men have forgotten the last**

**Between men and women there is no friendship possible. There is passion, enmity, worship, love, but no friendship.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned… and please enjoy...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>START…<strong>

* * *

><p>He really hate the feeling of waking up cause by a bright light coming from the sun that strike directly into his eyes... well, the opposite of hate is love, so if there is hate there also a love... and the best part he really love for this early morning is to wake up knowing his Goddess was beside him, to embrace her or else cuddling with her until he fully satisfied.<p>

Yeah, he will never be tired to wake up every morning just to be with her, embracing her, to feel her warm body with his own, to observe her beautiful sleeping face, to be drown into her smell, to make her a breakfast, to treasure the day because he was with her and to love her like never ending.

His Goddess Nami always complete his morning, without seeing her is like an eternity night in his life.

He loosely extended his left arm to touch her Goddess, to enfold her with love but...

wait...

wait…

This smell...

He didn't recognize this smell... furthermore this is not the smell of his Goddess.

He knows in a billion percent the fresh tangerine smell of his Goddess.

He quickly opened his eyes to see the owner of this unfamiliar smell, but like a big blowout of volcano smashed directly his heart, when he saw that the woman beside him is not his Goddess.

His eyes widen with his body start to tremble… he can't believe of what he saw.

The woman beside him is Roxanne, not his Goddess but his former girlfriend… the woman he doesn't want to remember, he already forgotten her for several years but it was like a thousand years for him, he has no feelings for her anymore, no love, no care, nothing at all. She is just a woman who passed by into his life just to give him a little headache...

His eyes wobbly stared at her for a while, only one thought strike his brain and that is to feel disgraceful... what a shitty hell... he nearly cried when he saw that she was naked… to make it worst he was naked too.

What was just happened?

What was he done? This is unforgivable…

He is an unforgivable man...

Suck him...

He is a terrible, bullshit, bastard, stupid… worst … worse than Satan... worse than criminal, worse than evil... worse than any beings... as accordingly to him...

**WHAT WAS HE DONE?**

**WHAT WAS HE DONE?**

**WHAT WAS HE DONE?**

He can't forgive himself for the things he was done... he can't believe that he actually betrayed his Goddess trust... he betrayed the wonderful woman he really love... the only woman he badly wants to be with for the rest of his life...

He betrayed her by cheating over someone that cannot even compare to her.

Verily, he cannot really control himself but to break down into a cry, to cry in agony, to cry like never ending… he cried for betraying his Goddess… he cried to the tip of his voice... his heart, soul... all of him cried…

He didn't know how to face this big world especially his Goddess again, after he was done a sinful thing.

Sinful?

Yeah... spending the night with another woman is a sin not even counted as make love… only a word SEX without other meaning... just thrusting in and out no meaning at all...

He's been with his Goddess for about eight months, but it was so damn short for him to feel the real happiness of life, he badly wants more months, years, decade... or eternity to be with her... he doesn't want her to slip into his tight grasp again.

Again, he badly wants her... he wants to be with her... he wants her more than anything…

She is the woman of his dreams, the woman he truly love with all of his heart, but he was done something so incredibly stupid that tearing him apart inside.

The guilt and remorse feeling is overwhelming…

The guilt he feels is literally eating away at his insides. How can he sleep, eat or do anything if every time he was doing something the image of his betrayal always flashed inside his mind.

All he can do is to suffer, to feel the pain of his betrayal that could ruin the best relationship he ever had in his dumb waste life.

Sadly, this is the first time he ever cheated on a girl, betraying his Goddess is the worst feeling he ever felt in his existence. Way worse than being cheated on, which he has been in the past.

He had plenty of relationships in the past, without a doubt that his goddess is the woman for him.

He damn knows that some people (especially you the READER) would probably say that if he truly loved her he wouldn't have done it... but that's not true… absolutely not true... he really love her but he has no exact idea what the hell he was thinking when he committed his betrayal…. he disgusts himself, he hates himself… he wants to kill himself for being such an ero-cook... a pervert, useless person…

He was absolutely torn about what to do, should he tell her about his betrayal or should he keeps it a secret?

He knows that if she found out, it would mean the end of their relationship, the relationship he was treasuring for the past months, and his absolutely terrified of losing her.

But to tell her the truth is the right thing to do and it is way better, the only problem is him, about his emotion but as her slave he would try his best to deal with the consequences of his actions.

Or should he just focus on making their budding relationship the best that it possibly can be?

In fact, he really love her and she feels the same way too, they always talked merely about marriage, to raise their future children with love, they even looked at rings together when they passed into jewelry store...

…and he really hates to think how much it will hurt her if she found out about his betrayal, and she would be devastated.

The idea of hurting her has him in tears... not because she'd leave him (she would), but because he can't bear the thought of how much he would hurt her.

Not only that but his life might be in hell if she leave him... he cannot live in this world anymore without her... it's way better to die than to live without her...

So, in the end he chose to keep it a secret and feel the torment of his guilt as a punishment.

He was completely and totally sickened by what he did, and he can't pretend himself to forget it like a bad dream because it haunts him so brutally… so he drank himself with alcohol just to forget his unforgivable betrayal.

* * *

><p>"Luffy... did you see Sanji-kun? I've been trying to reach him but he never picked his transmitting snail..." Nami stood in the stairway, talking to the rubber man while her eyes desperately wandered around the mansion, looking for her missing curly eyebrows boyfriend<p>

"I dunno… I didn't saw him too..." Luffy busy sketching some useless drawings

"Honestly, me too…" Chopper added, seated beside the busy rubber man

"It's really strange, he told me that he will going to pick me in the restaurant this morning but he didn't came… I kept on waiting for him but still he never showed himself… this is the very first time he ignore me... to make it worst his workers informed that he didn't also goes to work and that only means there's no reason for him for being so damn late..." she crossed her arms above her chest, taping her right foot continuously

"Your worry about him?" Chopper said

"Of course, he is my boyfriend"

"Well, it's too early for you to worry… you know what, Sanji is a busy man so there's no really a big deal" Usopp mentioned, without looking at her, he was playing chess with Brook

"That's right Nami-san..." Brook looked at her for a while then... "Usopp-san, I saw you… your cheating!"

"Crap... no... I'm not!"

"But my two eyes saw you cheating… although I don't have eyes, yohohoho"

"It's already midnight for your damn info Usopp, and it's already time for him to go home... he never been this late before…in fact, every time he was going to be late, he didn't forget to inform me..."

"There's a lot of reasons why your boyfriend is late…"

"What reasons?"

"Like, what if he was engaged in a sudden meeting? So absolutely, he doesn't have enough time to inform you his whereabouts or how long the meeting will end… or..." Usopp stated

"Or, he was suddenly cornered by bunch of reporters, Sanji is famous, you know" Chopper added

"Or, he wanted to cook lot of lot of meats just to please me!" Luffy drooled

"You wish..." Usopp uttered

"Or, he was busy looking for perfect panties… that's why..." Usopp slapped Brook mouth to shut him up

"Never mind him..." Usopp stuttered, holding Brook mouth tightly

"But Sanji-san is a pervert too, though I'm also a pervert… yohohohoho" Brook took Usopp arms just to say his thought

Don't forget to count MrPrinceLoveCook... she/he is a pervert too...

"What do you mean, Brook?" Nami shifted her gaze to the pervert skeleton, who was abruptly covered his honest mouth too

Usopp gave Brook his death glare with a gesture of SANJI WILL KILL YOU!

"Oh never mind me... I'm just kidding, skull jokes... yohohohoho"

"Right, don't mind him... he is just an idiot skeleton" Usopp added

"You're so harsh Usopp-san, I feel hurt although I don't have heart… yohohoho"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you Brook but I trust my boyfriend and he will never ever try to betray my trust"

"Oh... that's the spirit Nami!" Chopper cheered

"But still I'm so damn worry about him..."

"Oh chill out, try to remember that he is our Sanji the Black Leg, one of the tough member of the famous Mugiwara pirates, and please stop acting like an over paranoid mother..." Usopp annoyingly remarked

"But… I don't really understand why I feel this way…" she uttered, lowering her head

'Please just go home already, Sanji-kun...'

"Why don't you just rest or else just sleep" Usopp mentioned

"I'll wait for him" she avoided Usopp gaze

"Nami-san, a beautiful lady like you need to take a nap"

"Please, don't mind me..."

"Usopp is right, you look so tired and I think it's better for you to sleep..." Chopper added

"I'M FINE, I SAID DON'T MIND ME!" she shouted

Scary worried woman, I guess…

LONG SILENCE PASSED BY…

"Then... I'd accompany you, Nami" Chopper gulped 'So scary!'

"I guess… me too... Let's wait for Sanji" Usopp said, kinda scared of her

"Me too..." Brook shivered

"T... then do what you want… but don't you dare try to mind me" she raised her right eyebrow, pretending she's not guilty though it was obvious

"Shishishi..."

Luffy didn't even bother to care what's happening, as long as he pleased himself by sketching Usopp long nose, chuckling nonchalantly by himself when his eyes meet his own masterpiece.

**Gotcha...**

**DON~**

**ANOTHER HOUR ELAPSED.**

Her nakama continued doing their individual business, simply said their childish play while she keeps on staring at the door, waiting and wishing for a knock that hopefully coming from her missing boyfriend.

She bites her lower lip hardly though her mouth shivered, her whole body trembling and her tears started to fall from her eyes.

Damn this feeling…

Why she feels this way?

She doesn't know why she acted this way, an overacting, exaggerated, or paranoid bitchy girlfriend. Well, it simply said, she cannot understand herself too, especially her emotion… it is like a whirlpool of explainable emotions that abruptly engulfed her… her whole beings…

**So scary…**

How many times she tried to convince herself that everything is alright, and her Sanji-kun is fine… still it's useless… really useless…

"Luffy-san, where's Hancock-san? I badly want to ask her, if she let me see her panties"

"Pervert skeleton..." Usopp muttered

"Hambock?"

"Luffy, it's Hancock… Hancock!" Usopp and Chopper corrected

"Oh, she was already sleeping, she said she was so tired carrying our baby... nee, do you believe that there's really a baby stored in her tummy?" Luffy put his pinkie finger inside his nose

"Baka! Of course there is..." Usopp glared at him

"But her tummy didn't even look like a baby but a big ball..."

"Oi oi…" Usopp slapped Luffy's head

"Then Hambock is not carrying a baby but a big ball... should I tell her?"

"Pathetic… you're useless…"

"Speaking of Hancock-san… I saw her crew member Roxanne-san this morning… and I was really wondering why she looked so happy, I tried to ask her but she only give her broad smile..."

"That slut?" Nami raised her right eyebrow a little, kinda interested in this topic

"I saw her too... she gone shopping this afternoon and when she came back, she's now carrying her so many shopping bags..." Chopper added

"Well, she is beautiful and single so I guess she finally found her little rich boyfriend then it explain the reason she was happy and she has many shopping bags... wait… wait… we talk about Sanji here not Hancock big ball nor Roxanne" Usopp looked at each and every one of them

"Should I tell Hambock about her tummy?"

"Stupid!"

"What if… Sanji-kun is her boyfriend... and… and he was betraying me..." she said at out of the blue…

**LONG SILENCE…**

Her nakama simultaneously looked at her with the expression of ARE YOU CRAZY?

Well, the topic here is all about our LoveCook, the one who has the disease of so much addition to Nami…

Everyone in the island knows his love disease that's why no woman try to approach him or flirt with him.

Every single second his mouth breathe his Goddess name, breathe how lucky he was, breathe how sexy she is, breathe his dream life with her and many more that cannot even mention.

Really second? Well, the author is exaggerated person so pardon…

_No... MrPrinceLoveCook just doing her /his job and that is to write down what our LoveCook feels._

They (represent by the villagers, Sanji's workers and his nakama) always woke him up from his day dreaming about her… well, his eyes were widely opened but his mind with his soul and heart wandered to the beautiful dream about his Goddess future with him, of course.

Yeah, he loves her...

No... he was addicted to her….

I think… it's best to simply say it like... Nami is his life...

So, it's really impossible that our LoveCook cheat… yeah, it's shitty impossible … As according to them... *raised hand* well, except us the READERS and to Roxanne. I guess?

Even though himself, he cannot accept that he was actually cheated.

'Are you crazy, Nami? Why did you say those unforgivable words! Your boyfriend loves you... and he will never ever try to betray you... you need to apologize to him' she said inside her brain, cursing her stupid self for barking those so-called unforgivable words

"I'm sorry, I never meant to say that... Just don't mind it..." she said abruptly

"Are you doubting, Sanji?" Usopp looked at her with his disbelief expression

"No... No... I said I trust him..."

"Sanji is the man of cruelty, who hated every woman but because of you he abruptly repelled his title, and that show how much you meant for him. So, there's no reason for him to betray you... when he love you more than his own life" Usopp explained

"Usopp-san, is right... Sanji-san is a faithful boyfriend, so please don't accuse him for the thing he cannot even think to do although his my brother when it come to a pervert stuff"

"He already changed when you came back again to his life, his not anymore a pervert" Chopper added

"Sanji is a real man!" Luffy cried

"Y… yeah... I already know it... but I'm just, you know… so worried about him that's why I said those unnecessary things... yeah, I know damn well... he will never ever betray me... he loves me and I do love him... I should never think that again... I don't want to doubt him because I trust him..."

"That's the spirit Nami!" Chopper cheered

"Absolutely!" Usopp nodded

"I feel jealous about Sanji-san, can I see your panties Nami-san?"

"Nee… If Sanji would betray you, don't worry because our friend Tra-guy is looking for a girlfriend… so he might choose you as his part time girlfriend"

"Baka!" his nakama simultaneously cried, punching him brutally

* * *

><p>A loud bang on the door made their eyes shifted simultaneously, then for a while their eyes were focusing to the main topic of their recent conversation, to our LoveCook… but there's something wrong about him?<p>

'Should you knock silently not destroying the door with your kick?' his nakama thought but scared to say it out loud...

Verily, our LoveCook was holding the door firmly to support himself, but when he was about to walk, it was so obvious that he was trying his might to walk steady although it end up more like unsteady… well, he looks like he was drunk ... no... but his absolutely drunk...

They were all staring at him unconsciously with their mouths hanged-opened.

"THE STUPID COOK HOME!" he shouted, he walked like a walker (zombie)

"W… welcome home… Sanji?" Usopp uttered

"Look like you're not expecting my appearance…" Sanji looped

"Sanji-kun, what's happen, are you okay?" Nami hurriedly sprung to approach him, and then her stunning nakama followed her

"Oi, are you drunk?" Usopp asked

"Are you okay?" she tried to touch her boyfriend by his hand but he quickly pulled his hand away from her, distance away from her… genuinely, he ignored her… like he didn't even saw her appearance… like she was a wall, standing there.

"Who's drunk... Are you drunk, Usopp?" Sanji diverted Usopp

"I'm not drunk, but you"

"Are you crazy, Usopp? Me? Drunk? You're stupid!" Sanji placed his right arm around Usopp shoulder, placing his weight to him

"Geez, it's useless talking to a drunk person…" Usopp with his annoyingly expression

**He ignored her...**

**Loading…**

For the first time in several months… our LoveCook ignored our navigator presence. He actually ignored his Goddess, the one he treated as his own life... the one he loves so much... but she became an invisible wall in his eyes in this very moment… why?

Yes, the question WHY is the first thing come into her mind...

Why oh why... Tell me why not me... (It's not time to sing yah know)

Our Navigator stunned, she merely can't move or she feels like her muscles suddenly paralyzed… surprise and hurt took over her... why he ignored her... did she done something to made him mad like that... or… he doesn't want her anymore?

**Why?**

Well, our navigator is an understanding girlfriend so instead of consuming the pain that begin to form, she forcedly shoved it away… ignoring it like it didn't even exist in the first place...

Is it really ignoring the pain or she is just pretending?

She tried to convince herself that he didn't meant to ignore her because he was totally drunk... that's all... no other meaning… but why it's hurt… it's really hurt that her tears start to fall... wiping her tears that won't stop...

Why it's hurt?

"Damn, Sanji… your smell liquor..." Usopp disgustingly said while supporting his drunken friend to stand up straight

"Sanji, your so cool!" Luffy cheered

"But moreover why you guys have two heads! Where is your real head…" Sanji's voice sounds terrible, pointing his pointer finger towards Usopp invisible head or imaginary head, I guess…

"Sanji-san, your too drunk, so it's better for you to rest... should we put you in your room?" Brook accompanied Usopp

"Room? Not room… but in the grave... yeah... it's better for me to die... to lie on my shitty grave... with the bed of blazing fire in hell... because I'm such a horrible guy... stupid... useless… damn..."

"Oi, stop putting yourself down..." Usopp slapped him playfully

"But I'm not putting myself down, when I'm telling the truth... hek... shitty damn cook… that's me!"

Nami stood there with her whole body shaken terribly, her mouth shivered and her big chocolate eyes flooded with tears.

Hey, MrPrinceLoveCook, your Nami is out of character, you know that? Nami is a strong woman not a cry baby… so change it... change it...

Well, Love changes everything and it included our navigator personality. Precisely, she can't also understand herself, for being so pathetic, for being so damn scared…

**SCARED? Why?**

Scared of her boyfriend new personality... that she didn't recognize this Sanji in her front...

"Nami, you need to wash him some cold water to reduce the ethanol inside his body, and try to make him drink some water too" Chopper commanded

* * *

><p>It's really hard to walk in a long stairway (like never ending stairs) when you have a drunken friend, clinging into your body, placing his own weight to your back while you keep on supporting him to walk straight and barking nonstop… as accordingly to the sniper King, Usopp.<p>

After a long tough battle with a long like never ending stairway, the brave long nose Usopp finally laid the drunken cook under the fluffy bed.

"Pew... I'm exhausted…" Usopp sat himself, breathing hardly

"I'm absolutely shitty asshole... I really hate myself... I want to die... why I done those things…" Sanji continued barking

"Nami, are you okay?" Chopper worriedly looked at her

"Ah... y… yeah... I'm okay" she shuttered

"Should we help you talking care of him?"

"Thank you, b… but I can handle him..."

"Are you sure?"

"Y… yeah... thank you…" she tried to put a smile but she can't hide the fact that she's scared and kind of confused

"It's just Sanji... your boyfriend for almost eight months and our nakama for several years... so no need to worry Chopper. Our navigator can easily navigate our LoveCook" Usopp said

"But he was kinda cool... I want to drunk too..." Luffy pointed out

"Ano… I was wondering why Sanji-san absorbed himself with liquor although everything is fine" Brook said, looking at the drunken LoveCook

"Same here... " Usopp added

"I guess you guys should better to take your rest and thank you very much for your help" Nami interrupted, pushing them outside

"Oh well... she's right... let's sleep guys... " Usopp led them outside

"If you need our help, feel free to call us" Chopper waved his little hand

"Thank you guys"

* * *

><p>When the door shut closed, Nami's eyes slowly moved to her boyfriend. She badly wants to know the exact reason behind his sudden drunk situation… but honestly, this is not the right time to ask.<p>

She headed toward the bathroom to get some basin with water and a towel, when she came back, she was taken aback when she found out that there's no Sanji figure under the fluffy bed...

Her drunken boyfriend is missing…

As she was standing there wondering, there was a figure of a man flashed suddenly in the corner of her eyes then she found out that it was her boyfriend, she focused her attention to him.

Our LoveCook was seating silently in the front of their open big windows, staring directly in the vast ocean of All Blue, with his blue eye accompanied by his very sorrowful expression, his unlit cigarette hanging around his mouth... thinking really hard...

"Hey, let me wash you first..." she stepped toward him

His tired eyes slowly shifted to see her, then for a couple of seconds his gaze turned back to the ocean.

No emotion, no love, no care, no praise, no compliments… nothing at all...

This is the very first time in a few months that he actually looked at her like that... that painful look she scared to see... that look she hated to see… that look without Love but full of hatred...

Painfulness stroke her heart, tearing it into pieces... it's really hurt...

"I bet you need to explain the reason why you drunk?" she asked with her warmth smile, but deep inside she was broken... showing her fake smile with all her might just to hide the tears that won't stop

"Reason?" he repeated without looking at her

"Yeah... but if you can't remember then maybe later..."

He slowly faced her, and that made her heart scream into painful agony again …

The hatred, the hate, the anger were all mixing as a whole the way he stared at her...

Ouch it's hurt...

"Say, you're planning to leave me right?" he suddenly asked out of the blue

Huh?

Where those words came from?

Planning to leave?

"What are you talking about? Who's planning to leave?" she repeated with her very confused expression

"Just answer my shitty question..." his voice started to raise…

"You're just tired, so it's better for you to rest..."

"Rest… sleep… take a nap… what else? I wonder why you keep insisting it… well, do you fine it easiest to steal when my eyes close?"

What? A big word WHAT?

"You're out of your mind!" her voice raised indicating how surprise she is...

"Why don't you name your shitty price, so you don't need to pretend any longer ... it's kinda, you know... nonsense…"

"Your pissing me off, just rest already!" she tried her might to push him unto the bed but he persisted her

"Confess it, after you get everything you want, you will leave right? You're going to leave me too, right?"

"You're talking nonsense…"

"Your no different from the other women I met… well honestly, you're the worst!"

Worst?

Worst as in worst?

She cannot take this anymore… it's so hurt... it's really hurt... her heart break into tiny, her feelings torn, her eyes cried like never ending… tears flooding...

Why he suddenly changed?

Hey, you shitty author are we going back to the first chapter… why it end up like this... I hate it...? Why this fanfiction become kinda very OOC?

**OUT OF CHARACTERS!**

_A story without intense heart break is not interesting, and I believe in that... about being OOC, as accordingly to a pervert person like myself… LOVE can change everything… whaaaaaaattttt... again? your useless..._

***prostrate* for the OOC the answer is a very big word... SORRY!**

"Worst?" she stuttered her mouth shivered…

"Yeah, you're worst… because you pretend that you care but you're not! Although I knew in the first place that you're not going to stay I became more attached to you... so now, I end up like this a loser for trusting you… Nami... your everything to me… you're the only one I badly want... but you're planning to broke me too, leave me alone, make my life suffer..."

"No... your mistaken..."

"Mistaken... yeah, absolutely mistaken because I thought I can able to handle the pain you will cause no matter how much you broke me, but honestly I can't... I can't handle it... I can't be strong because it's hurt, it was tearing me…"

"This conversation is nonsense… your drunk so please just rest..."

"Yeah, your right… a man like me is scum, useless, stupid, bastard... I'm not worthy for having a Goddess like you... that's why you always laughing at my back, telling that I'm stupid for trusting a woman like you... that no one going to love me back..."

"Stop… please stop... your just hurting yourself…"

"You feel sorry about me? Please don't… you must feel sorry for yourself because you end up becoming my girlfriend… well, I'm really sorry for your suffering..."

"No... listen Sanji-kun, I love you... I do really love you..."

"Really? Then tell me, how much you love my money by lying to yourself?"

"I'm not lying… I really love you... I don't care about your money... all I need is you... and your love"

He chuckled nonchalantly "Oh... really… I'm shock..."

"I love you that's why I'm still here beside you... and I will never be tired loving you"

"How can you prove that you meant everything you had said?"

"The prove is, because we created this..."

She was about to touch her flat belly but he abruptly grabbed hold of her wrist tightly, tight enough for her to feel sore from his grasp.

"I said prove it!" he spitefully shouted

"Sanji-kun, you're hurting me?"

"Prove that you really love me? Prove it!"

"You're out of your mind... let me go" she tried to break free from his grasp, but he keeps it even more tight

"Prove it... prove everything you had said... If you can't… then you give me no choice but to keep you imprison in this shitty place... you will not going anywhere... you're going to stay here forever… forever with me in hell"

"Sanji-kun, let me go..." she slapped him hard enough to stop him, wake him up and finally let her go "You idiot, what the hell are you doing?"

He stopped never try to say anything again, his eyes start to grow widen, his whole body trembling and his mouth shake terribly.

"Nami-san... I'm… I'm really sorry... please forgive me... I'm sorry…" he finally fall down into knee, covering his watery eyes with his arms, his eyes flooded with tears and sobbing loudly… indicating how much he regret what he had said and done "Please… forgive me... don't hate me... don't leave me... I will die if you leave me... I will die... Nami-san… I'll die..."

'What should I do? Should I confront him? Leave him for a while? He knows I love him but I feel like he's doubting me but it's hurt seeing him like that… yeah, he regret everything… I love him...' she feels like the whole world crashing on her by seeing him sobbing like a young kid

She slowly knee down in front of him, wrapped her hands around his neck, burying him into tighten hug... never let him go while his cry become louder.

"Nami-san, I'm sorry… please don't leave me..." he pulled her closer toward him, embracing her brutally or tighter enough to choke her... but she didn't mind it as long as their bodies united... they love each other... He love her and she love him... she forgive him but he never forgive himself… he cursed and hated himself…

"Shhh… it's okay, I will stay forever" she whispered above his head, that made him relax, soften his brutal hug, pulled her even more closer

"Please don't leave me..."

They been together for almost eight months, things were awesome from the beginning but as everyone quoted… not all relationships end up with happily ever after...

Jealousy, insecurities and past relationships have made him into someone that he didn't want to be in his new relationship and he ruined it with a woman he really love.

He started to get scared … scared of getting hurt… scared that his Goddess might leave him... scared of everything… his been hurt before and he doubt that she will do the same, then he drown himself with alcohol just to forget his unforgivable betrayal and started accusing her of the things she never done. Well, at that time, he was having irrational thought about her leaving him.

His world belongs to his Goddess, he love her... but that love is the cause of this unfortunate tragedy… apocalypse, calamity, cataclysm, catastrophe, debacle (also débâcle), and disaster…

The love that will destroy everything... everything about him... his happiness, his future, his life... everything…

She can't understand why he would do those things when things are going really well but her love for him is strong enough to forgive him and forget everything happen that night.

Everything was change… indeed… that night marked the beginning of a new chapter of their life...

Our LoveCook was worried that things won't be the same… he love her and he don't want to lose her… it's really scary and shocking that he caused this kind of torment ( he put their relationship in this damage control stage) and he can't do anything about it... but to hope although it's absolutely hopeless…

She's what he wants and he can't believe he let it get this bad but deep inside his heart... he still wanted the relationship to continue although it had become very abusive… but he doesn't care as long as she is beside him.

He cannot change what happened or make the pain go away, he really hate himself… he believe that he is a totally useless and not wanted or needed by his Goddess, if she found out about his betrayal.

Rage, shame and guilt swallowed him, and being stuck in emotion pain that there's no solution to his problem…

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued.<strong>

**Review is highly appreciated.**

**Grammars mistake, I'm really sorry… pardon me...**

* * *

><p>For the very long and long update, I'm asking for your forgiveness... something unpredictable came into my life these past weeks... that really changed my life...<p>

By remembering it, it tears my heart open... so, please don't ask… it's just… so painful…

Not to mention that I'm mourning… yeah, I'm in the process of grievance… because I lose my best friend, happiness, half-life... my ninja adventure… it simply… Naruto finally completed…

I cried every single night why Naruto end... I can't let them go... and I don't have plan to let them go...

God only knows how sad I am... my tears won't stop... why?

For the past 15years I kept on watching and reading Naruto and it really became part of my life... part of my existence... Sasuke is my first love...

Only two words that I can surely uttered and that is THANK YOU... thank you Naruto for showing me the path of Otaku…

I'll try to update really soon... though I'm mourning…

But can I ask you? Do you find out the reason why I created this chapter?

Introducing the new character in our story? Who is that? Your review please?

* * *

><p>Well, the fact that they banned me touching anything related to internet... bow! But I stole this opportunity to update because I also wanted to read what happen to the story... what is the reason behind Sanji's betrayal...<p>

Hope your still with me :)

My hubby what happen to you... why Corazon die... why Doflamingo sliced your right arm... but I still love you my Trafalgar D Wartel Law...

Marry me now!


	36. XXXVI - Lucky Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXVI - Lucky Woman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A very beautiful woman hardly ever leaves a clear-cut impression of features and shape in the memory: usually there remains only an aura of living color.<strong>

Successful** people are very lucky. Just ask any failure.**

A** very honest woman but something given to lie**

I **took pleasure when I could. I acted clearly and morally and without regret. I'm very lucky.**

* * *

><p><strong>SCROLL DOWN.<strong>

* * *

><p>He betrayed the woman he love, the woman of his life... until now, he can't really believe of what was just happened. He can't believe that he actually betrayed his goddess trust. Well, that was called fate; no matter what he did he cannot change the reality, so he must go on to the flow of life.<p>

He's willing to follow this so-called fate as long as his Nami-san is with him.

He doesn't bother to care what will happen to his life now but with his Goddess presence he will face this suck life only for her sake. He will live just for her, he will try to face this suffering just for her and his willing to die just for her. He will do anything only for her, alone. That's how much he loves her, more than his own life.

Getting up in the morning requires a lot of energy 'Another torment, huh?' he said inside his brain.

Torment?

Well, yeah… living along with his betrayal is somewhat called torment, trying his might to forget his betrayal and start to pretend that it didn't exist in the first place. How he wished that there's no tomorrow that there's no sun will come up in the sky… that night will stay forever, forever like eternity… forever with his Goddess.

No tomorrow, no pain and no problem.

Everything suddenly changed the day he took his first betrayal. His image about this human world change into hell world, that everything around him kept on torturing him until he cried into painful agony. Well, he meant his guilt always tormenting him; never leave him, kept on dragging him into the deepest part of hell until he can no longer face his Goddess.

Guilty is always with him, his own companion, no matter what he does and no matter what happen his guilty will stay beside him.

Even his image about himself changed, he didn't know any more about himself… all he knew is that he hates himself, he hates this shitty pretender gentleman, this shitty LoveCook, then in the end he cursed himself to the tip of his heart.

**DAMN...**

His situation is worse than hell, worse than living in Okama Island together with those badass Okamas, wearing girly dress while running around together with them. Worse than treating like an eggplant, worse than kicking and screaming by his fellow cooks. Worse than losing with his rival marimohead, worse than betraying by numerous women, and worse than being stranded in a small island without having food and water to eat or drink… but all of that mentioned above is way better than his own shitty situation.

Worst among the worst…

He can't seem to express himself, smiling feels stiff and awkward. It is like his smiling muscles are all frozen.

He's having trouble making simple decisions because he was damn scared if his decision might lead to this kind of situation again.

His forgetful, actually he tended to forget everything just to make his mind and heart calm, and try not to remember the night of his betrayal but his Goddess will always stay remain inside his mind and heart, of course.

His very difficult to concentrate, though he tried hard to concentrate on a certain things or events but still he can't force himself, because concentration remind him about his betrayal.

For our LoveCook, it's better not to concentrate than helping himself remembering something sinful and hateful.

Obliviously, his anxious to think that something bad is going to happen, not to mention that something behind him pulling him into darkness, a deep like eternity suffering that everything seems hopeless.

Certainly, his anxious caused by the fear of losing his Goddess, it also torment him always, tormenting him until he can't no longer think rationally, no sleep, no eat… nothing at all.

His perception about this world around him is always cloudy accompanied by little rain. It seems like there's a glass wall between him and the rest of the world, a very thin glass between his Goddess and him that separate them, nothing can break.

He badly wanted to break that glass but if he broke that class, he might lose the person he loves so much.

Every day, he felt as though his drowning or suffocating.

He tried to fight this monster feeling but it comes back to haunt him again and again. Incessantly and uncontrollably into his mind comes the memory of that night like a torrent of negativity pain.

It was so painful that he thought he was going to lose his mind. It feels like he was going to fall apart and disintegrate into nothing.

Every single day it's the same thing over and over again seems like hell. When he goes to bed at night he can't sleep steadily cause he started to think about how bad the next day is gonna be.

Carrying on a normal conversation is a struggle… he felt like he was moving and thinking in a slow motion.

He doesn't feel hopeful or happy about anything in his life.

He doesn't want to go on with his betrayal.

He doesn't want to betray his Goddess anymore but he doesn't want his Goddess to leave him either.

He doesn't know what to do…

* * *

><p>Emotion is an intense feeling towards someone or something… and the scary emotions she felt over the past months finally engulfed her…<p>

What should she supposed to do, just to get away from this so-called whirlpool of painful emotions?

Please someone help her… she can no longer think of the best solution for this scary feeling...

**Scary... o(╥﹏╥)o**

It is so freaking scary that forced our navigator to change her midnight routine.

Verily, every single midnight her alarm clock emotions woke her up just to make sure her boyfriend still beside her… then herself calmed when she finally realized that her Sanji-kun was sleeping soundly beside her with his exhale and inhale breathing…

'Thank God' she always muttered **╯﹏╰**

What was happened?

Yeah, she admitted in hundred percent that she's totally an overacting plus excessive girlfriend, worse than possessive one… but you cannot blame her when the fact that her beloved boyfriend changed too.

He was acting kinda somewhat scared and awkward all the time, not to mention he changed his behavior toward Roxanne, his former lover.

Nami thought that he was hiding something from her but all he did was to keep it his top secret, even putting all his attention and effort just to make it into a big secret, not letting anyone to find out even her, as his girlfriend.

It is almost like he was testing her love, to see if she will leave and abandon him like everyone else in his life…

**LIKE HELL,** she's going to leave him.

She loves him and that is the only reason she decided to stay beside him for the longest haul like an infinity sign in math, there's no ending.

This situation is a normal misunderstood for every couple out there, but as for her and her boyfriend situation, they will solve it pronto without hurting each other feelings, that was our navigator believed.

**(╥╯﹏╰╥)ง**

Honestly, Sanji actually cried when she was so close to breaking it off with him… or let say, she was teasing him at that time.

She loves him and he loves her... no one can change it... no one even that bitch Roxanne.

* * *

><p>"Really? for sure?" Marigold cried, the giant snake while she was grabbing Roxanne hand brutally<p>

"Yeah, he insisted so I don't have really choice but to say yes..." Roxanne proudly said, playing with her new expensive hairstyle

"Wooohhh... you're so lucky Roxanne, I hope that I have a rich boyfriend too" Marigold swung her giant body, imagining within herself

"For me, I prefer a strong boyfriend than rich one with bunch of bunch of abs" Sandersonia added

If you want to ask because you know I kind of forgotten to mention. It is already one week since our Black Leg officially exercised his betrayal.

**(º ﾛ º๑)** Yeah, one week of enduring the pain of his betrayal.

We are now in the chapters of betrayal… so hopefully you're still with me… a stupid and forgetful pervert for taking few weeks almost one month update… Pardon, I'm just you know kind of busy…

Oh yeah, I was planning to welcome more characters so watch out.

'Rich boyfriend, I wonder who is that pity man? Well, who give a damn shit' Nami overheard, when she was about to get her hot coffee in the kitchen

"Hey Nami, why don't you join us in our interesting conversation… you know Girls bonding" Sandersonia offered, another giant snake

It was kinda rude of her if she decline this kind giant snake offered, so why not… though Roxanne is participating… who cares, she'll just pretend that Roxanne is an invisible…

"Sure" she sat herself in the couch where Marigold and the pregnant Hancock located

Our Pirate Empress Hancock, who was enduring her aching and bouncing stomach, she's now six months pregnant…

Three months to go…

"Are you really sure that you're going to participate?" Roxanne said, showing her very annoying expression

'Nami, that bitch is an invisible; you're only doing this just for this snake sisters not this bitch'

"So, our conversation is about?" she pretended that she didn't saw Roxanne, ignoring this bitch with all her might

"Girls foremost and usual topic about boys…" Sandersonia responded

"Oh…"

"I'm totally and definitely contented having my dear Luffy. He light up my world, so his always be my king, remember my Luffy, only mine… not yours" Hancock gave Nami her death stare, with her madly bulging eyes

'Again?'

"Luffy is not yours…"

"What?" Hancock frantically screamed, she quickly stood up to confront Nami, her ultimate rival "Are you telling me, his yours…"

"No, what I mean is… his not yours and neither I. He owned himself, he has his own way of life… he is a human like us, and human cannot be own or possess by someone as their belonging" Nami explained briefly

**?_? SILENT ?_?**

"You're absolutely right Nami…" Marigold agreed

"Well as expected from the genius navigator" Sandersonia praised

"We belong to ourselves, that's what I think" Nami proudly said, accompanied by her rapidly nodded

"Who cares, and whatever… no matter what you said, my Luffy is only mine, mine alone… don't you dare try to steal him"

'Oh come on…'

"Gosh, Luffy is just my nakama, our captain… so would you stop accusing me? Even you offer your damn fiance freely, who give a damn shit, I already have my knight in the shining armor"** ( ˙︶˙ )**

"Are you sure?" Roxanne flashed her surprisingly expression

"Hundred percent sure" Nami shoot her back with her confident eyes, accompanied by her still erected right eyebrow

"Shining armor, huh?"

"Let us change this awkward conversation… oh by the way, nee Nami, do you know that Roxanne invited by her rich boyfriend to spend their one week vacation in the famous and so beautiful beach resort, the White Sand Beach… I'm so super-duper jealous… I wanted to go too" Marigold mentioned

"But I think All Blue is much more beautiful than any place" Sandersonia added

"But White Sand Beach is different, it was created for one purpose and that is to be a place for a couple only"

"Absolutely, the White Sand Beach known as the paradise place for every couple. It is a dream place for every lover… and my boyfriend fell down in knee just to beg, with his very teary eyes… you know what I mean, because he really love me. Are you kind of jealous, Nami?" Roxanne disgustingly flashed her long eyelashes to our navigator

'What did she said? White Sand Beach! The place I was dreaming of… to spend my entire day with my Sanji-kun. Oh~ I badly want to go too with Sanji-kun... Yeah, I'm so damn jealous' she cried inside her very jealous brain

"Not really, as long as Sanji-kun is with me I'm absolutely contented" though inside her brain, it's telling her the different story, she badly wants to pay a visit too, a little vacation you know

Roxanne chuckled nonchalantly "Well, you're weird…"

"Nami, your somewhat called charming, putting your boyfriend first before something… I love it..." Marigold pointed out

"That's what we called love" Nami muttered

"Yeah, Love… I wanted to be love by someone" Marigold danced

"Sanji-san is a lucky man for having a girlfriend like you" Sandersonia said

"Call me a lucky woman too because I have a boyfriend like him, gentleman, handsome, he does really love me and a faithful one…"

Roxanne suddenly broke into a loud laugh, banging the table really hard with her hand.

Their eyes simultaneously shifted to Roxanne, who's eyes formed a little tears cause by her exaggerate laughter.

"Oi, Roxanne why are you laughing?" Sandersonia confusedly asked

"Bitch, what's funny?"

"Faithful? You said faithful? Where those words came from?" she said between her loud laughter

"Oi, stop laughing Roxanne" Sandersonia stopped her

"My boyfriend is the most faithful man alive, and I can prove it… so stop laughing… your so annoying bitch"

"You will prove it? Really without hurting yourself? That is the most interesting challenge I ever heard in my entire life… then I'll be waiting"

'What is this bitch thinking?'

"Let see, I'll prove it…" Nami crossed her hands above her chest, raising her eyebrow

"If in case Sanji-san is not your boyfriend Nami, who do you think the best guy suited for your taste?" Marigold asked, out of the blue

"Oh, I wonder…" Roxanne wickedly smirked

"Oh, what an interesting question…" Sandersonia placed her jaw above her hand, staring directly to our navigator

"Remember Luffy is mine, ouch… my stomach" Hancock mentioned

This is so sudden… she never expects this…

Best guy suited for her taste? She wondered who…

What about, funny and adventure seeker like Luffy?

Liar and boastful like Usopp?

Cool and swords addict like Zoro?

Weird fashion and cyborg like Franky?

Pervert and no manner and bones like Brook?

Hey, her nakama is exception… in fact; they are not in the list of her high standard taste…

How about like Trafalgar Law?

Well, she will think about that first… but kind of… as accordingly to her.

[What's that mean?]

"Well, to be honest I didn't really think about that… hmmmff, I guess Sanji-kun is the one for me…"

"Hey, be honest… Sanji-san is not here so please tell us… or how about you're past relationships… don't tell me you don't have either?" Marigold insisted

**凸(皿)凸** bullseye… Sanji is her first boyfriend. Absolutely, she doesn't have any relationships before… aside from this current one.

What should she do? Should she tell them about her real situation… that she officially removed out her virginity when her Sanji-kun became her boyfriend, and she thanked him with all her heart for that wonderful experience?

But honestly, it was kind of embarrassed, shameful and funny… not to mention, her rival Roxanne is here too, listening very well, of course it is also a minus points for her name…

Imagine, the cat burglar Nami the one who draw the whole world map is a title holder for NO BOYFRIEND SINCE BIRTH, but because of Black Leg appearance she finally let go her title.

**Funny right?**

Hey, you're smart right? Then think… think and think…

Oh, wait… the puzzle of her life is not yet completed… there is something missing… still remember she was a thief before, seducing rich men is her specialist… so…

**So ←_← … →_→**

Why don't she try to find the best solution for this crucial situation in her past life as a thief?

Something about her crushes? Good idea right?

"I think, I like to share something about my past experience about the so-called crushes. Wanna her it?" she said a little bit shy

"I wanna know… please tell it…" Marigold cried

"Sound interesting…" Sandersonia said

"Not bad…" Roxanne said, by hearing her rival story she might find out about her weakness…

Hancock kept her mouth shut, while rubbing her big belly.

"When I was in my teenage life that I'm still you know thief not yet a member of Mugiwara crew, I met this handsome man in fact he was so damn rich, he even called himself as a prince -soon to be a Pirate Prince-, we kinda have feelings for each other like crush, we sometimes sneak just to see each other, dance like there's no tomorrow, watching the starts together… but our communication suddenly broke up when he found out that I'm a thief… Well, he is just my crush not really love… but I really enjoyed his company"

"Oh how cute… teenage crush" Marigold said

"What was his name?" Sandersonia's face inches away from Nami's face

"The weird one is that I didn't even ask his name…"

"Wooh… but still… it is a cute story…" Marigold said

"Thank Goodness, it's not my Luffy…" Hancock breathed in relief

"What if you saw him again?"

"Well, I don't care, I'm just gonna wave my hand then ignore him because I have already my dream man, Sanji-kun"

"Oh, I guess your right"

"Your absolutely useless Nami, that's why I dislike you. A rich man like him is what a woman needed the most, you must not let him go" Roxanne spitefully said

"Who said I like you, damn bitch… I do really hate you…"

"Say what, we're just the same… we're created for one purpose and that is to steal money from a rich guy, just admit it… don't pretend that your innocent"

"Like hell, we're not the same; I already changed over the past years… I don't even care anymore about money… all I ever wanted is to create a family with my boyfriend…"

"Same here, living a life with my dear Luffy" Hancock added

Nami and Hancock slowly looked at each other, a little bit shocked and embarrass, this is the very first time they agreed in a particular topic.

"Whatever, you both are simple minded… money is everything"

"Honestly, I feel pity about your boyfriend because he has a greedy girlfriend like you… you only after his money not his love… the truth, you don't have feelings for him, do you?" Nami confronted

"Wrong, not only his money but his body, who cares about love if he has no feelings for me… damn right?" Roxanne raised her eyebrow

"What? What do you mean?"

"Talk to my middle finger"

"Hey come on, you two stop fighting" Sandersonia stopped them

"Let's talk more things about White Sand Beach" Marigold tried to change the heated conversation

"I'm so super excited going to White Sand Beach together with my boyfriend, spending the day and night together… clinging our naked bodies while looking at the beautiful beach, what a good idea" Roxanne imagined

'Who cares, as long as your boyfriend is not my Sanji-kun'

"White Sand Beach, oh dear I will force my dear Luffy... but ouch… my baby kicked me" Hancock cried

"I told you to rest but your so stubborn sister" Sandersonia accompanied Hancock

"Hey, let me help too" Nami accompanied Hancock too

"Pregnant is pain in the ass, you know… that's why I really hate having those suck babies… eaw…" Roxanne disgustingly said

"What was you said, do you want me to punish you again?" Hancock pointed out Roxanne

"Punish? Oh come on, give me a break" she stood up then leave with her little murmured that only herself can hear

"Wait here sister, I'm gonna get your medicine" Sandersonia stood up to get Hancock medicines

"I'll call doctor Chopper for you" Marigold, do the same

"That bitch, I'll punish her… ouch, why my baby always kicking me" Hancock leaned backward, putting her hands around her big round belly

Nami looked at her, her eyes focused directly on Hancock big belly, gawking and amaze.

"Hey, what are you looking at? Don't do anything bad… I warn you" Hancock pointed her pointer finger towards Nami, ready to use her devil fruit power

'This bitch…'

"Can I ask you?" Nami said, with her sparkle eyes eyeing directly to Hancock stomach

"What? Just make sure it is not hateful…" Hancock glared at her

"What is the feeling of being pregnant? Is it painful or not?"

"Huh?"

"You know, I always saw you complaining, so I'm kinda a little bit curious"

"Being pregnant is so tiring but being a future mother is somewhat blissful"

"Really?" Nami smirked, placing her hand unto Hancock stomach but making sure her hand is soft and tender, Hancock didn't say anything other than looking at her "A baby, I want to have my baby too, a boy? But girl is cute too"

"Wait… Are you pregnant?"

"Who knows…" she just gives Hancock her warmth smile

* * *

><p>In the busy place All Blue restaurant, where you can spotted bunch of bunch of people. As usual, what do you expected from this famous restaurant?<p>

Every day is the same, no break, no rest, no holiday, just only serving the customers with their emotional labor requirement, I mean, hiding your own inner feeling for your customers sake.

That is the rule of every employees of All Blue restaurant; treat your customers as Gods and Goddesses themselves.

Smooth arms wrapped around our LoveCook waist, pulling his entire front toward her front tighter, glued their almost naked bodies closer.

"What do you want this time?" Sanji annoyingly said, looking away from his companion

"I just want to see you, my handsome so-called rich boyfriend" Roxanne was seating in his table, caging LoveCook Sanji between her legs

"I'm not your boyfriend… and see I'm busy…"

"Oh yeah, I see… do you want to know our girls topic this morning? It's all about your beautiful Nami-san past love story, wanna know?" Roxanne wickedly smirked

"Do you mean, about her crush towards some shitty pirate prince… well, I already know it… I know everything about my Goddess… no secrets between us"

"Really no secret? That's funny… but you know I'm really impressed… Nami said the same too, she said she trust you, she even said that you're the most faithful man alive… but look like she's totally wrong… because you're the most unfaithful man alive"

"Would you just go home…"

"No, I want you, so I'll stay"

He knows what he was doing right now is absolutely wrong, hateful and sinful… he feels horrible and disgusted for what he was doing.

In Fact, every time he cheated the image of his Goddess hatred expression always showed up inside his brain but he must do this kind of things…

"Do whatever you want but would you please don't be too obvious, everybody knows that I already have girlfriend… I don't want my Goddess to find out about this damn affair… I don't want to hurt her…"

"Well, the real reason why I'm here is because of this" she give him some papers, while kept on pulling him even closer, in fact, she started kissing him below his mouth

"What is this?" he looked down to read, his eye focused on the paper not to his almost naked companion, reading by himself

"It's all about the paradise place White Sand Beach" she cupped Sanji's face to captured his mouth, exploring it with her tongue "Our vacation place" she said when their mouth parted

"W... what? That can't be… no no absolutely no… if you want to go then go by yourself" he tried to shove her away, really shocked of what this woman said. He then quickly put back his upper dress "Definitely not… by being far away from Nami-san can kill me… I don't want to stay away from her side… and you know that… she is my life, my breath… I can't no longer to live without her…"

"By myself? You know what I'm capable off!" she said with annoyance, raising her voice like a scream

"Please… anything… just not this one; it will kill me if I'm distance away from my Goddess"

"I don't care… or are you telling me, it's better to tell Nami what was happening between us?"

Sanji's eye grows larger, his body began shaking terribly "Don't you there…"

"I wonder what will happen to her if she found out about us? She will be devastated, really hurt…"

"Shut up!"

"Do what was I said so that everything will be fine" her hand travelled to his firm body to undo his upper dress again "Your beloved Nami-san will be yours forever if and if only you fulfill my desire, understood?"

"I'll go with you in that shitty place… but don't ever tell her everything about us… or else I might kill you…"

"Oh I'm scared… but I know you can't do that remember you're a gentleman, kicking woman is prohibited, how much more to kill? Killing someone who can make you wild…"

"How long is that vacation?" his hands turned into fist, cursed himself of what he was doing right now but again as a gentleman he must not to hurt woman…

"One week, in fact the other day is our departure so be ready… oh yeah, we might arrive there in White Sand Beach almost a week… All Blue is a remote island, you know… so overall we will stay together, only the two of us together in just two weeks without your Goddess presence…"

**TWO WEEKS** without his Goddess is worse than hell, worse than peeling his own skin… he really hate this… damn fuck this situation…

Why God punished him so much that he can't take, well the truth he didn't believe in any God…

He only believes in his Goddess… he only wants his Goddess…

But God is somewhat jealous of him because he has a Goddess like Nami-san that's why he always punished our LoveCook, that's what he think…

PARDON, for those who think that our Sanji is somewhat become OOC… but please go on to the flow… though myself I don't like what's happening… ()

* * *

><p>The darkness welcomed the night with the company of numerous sounds created by some little creatures.<p>

The breeze of wind blew the entire island, and the breeze of ocean is loud enough to hear.

As usual, All Blue is a cold and quite place… a dream place for those who love peace.

"What are you reading?" our LoveCook poked his head above his girlfriend shoulder, passing his eyes on the book

He was currently lying on the fluffy bed together with his Goddess.

"Hmmmff, navigation" she simply said without looking at him

"But you already finished your world map, right?" he placed his hand unto her flat abdomen, start caressing it gently

"I can't help myself but to miss being a navigator… to draw map while gazing at the vast ocean, sipping my hot coffee and wondering what will happen behind our adventure…"

"I miss your punch, kick and scream too…"

"Hey… your ruining my imagination" she pitched her boyfriend cheek

Sanji chuckled, pulling his Goddess closer, their bodies fit together perfectly "Well at least we accomplished our dreams, our shitty captain became the pirates king, the lazy Marimohead achieved his title the greatest swordsman, Chopper succeeded his foster father Hiluluk, beautiful Robin-chwaan found the Rio poneglyph, the bastard Brook met up with the big whale Laboon, well Franky already fulfilled his dream… but until now I can't really believe that Usopp became the bravest man in the sea though until now he still the stupid scaredy cat long nose…"

"True" she giggled then added "I finally draw the World map and you found All Blue…"

He wrapped his arms around his Goddess waist, kissing her cheek down to her neck "But I didn't yet accomplish my dream… there's something missing, something so important, more important than finding All Blue itself…"

"What? Really? What is it? Why I didn't know about it?" she looked up to her boyfriend, surprised of what she heard from him…

Sanji chuckled again "Do you want to know it?"

"Of course, you're really stupid… why you keep hiding something so important from me…"

Sanji moved his hands to grabbed her ring finger, tracing it slowly "My ultimate dream is to put my ring unto your finger, for you to accept me as your husband, to create a family with our not counted children… to be your husband is the only missing part in my dream…" he stared directly into her over growing big chocolate eyes

"Baka… you're so emotional tonight…" ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ she punched his head playfully, blushed 'If you really want to marry me then please propose already… I wanted to be your wife too… your taking so long'

"As long as you're with me, near beside me I'm the happiest man alive… so please don't leave me"… 'Even someday you'll find out my unforgivable betrayal, please don't leave me'

"Whatever…"

"Nami-san, I love you…"

"Sanji-kun, I know it… in fact my answer will always be the same…"

"Then say it"

She sighed "I love you too"

Sanji closed his eyes tightly, feeling his Goddess blissful remark "Again"

"I love you, contented already?"

"No, I'll be contented if you said it again and again"

"Stubborn as always?"

"Nami-san, please say it again?"

"I love you… I love you…"

**I LOVE YOU.**

They spent this cold night together, cuddling much closer and tightly, talking nonsense just to make sure both of them are not yet fall into deep sleep.

"Sanji-kun, already sleep?"

"Not yet… my hand is still inside your shirt…"

"You know what Sanji-kun, I really feel pity about Roxanne new boyfriend or should I say rich boyfriend…"

Sanji suddenly coughed out of the blue, he can't help himself but to cough nonstop… he never really thought that his Goddess actually mentioned Roxanne, her hateful rival.

Well, as for our LoveCook he really hate this kind of topic about that immortal woman (his brain say)… as much possible he wanted to slide out this topic from their conversation.

This night is perfect but when she mentioned Roxanne name, this night turned into amiss…

"Hey are you okay, should I get you a water?" she's about to stand up to get him water but Sanji stop her, grabbing her wrist gently

"It's okay… I'm fine, so please stay… don't worry" he gulped really hard, trying his might to stay cool and relax, pretend that he doesn't care about Roxanne… that he is not her rich boyfriend… that he is a faithful boyfriend to his Goddess though it will never ever be happen…

"Are you sure? But you suddenly turned pale?" she stared at him lovingly

"Yeah… but… by the way, why you feel that way to Roxanne boy… boyfriend?" he stuttered but making sure his voice sound normal not nervous or scare… not like his sweat that slowly dropping down his forehead

"Obviously, she just using her boyfriend money… no not only his money but also his body…"

"She said that?" Sanji's shattered 'Am I so sexy? Well, even myself I love my body… no wonder' his brain smirked

Oi, LoveCook it's not time for admiring your body…

"Yeah, she was so damn proud… what a whore woman, I really hate her"

"Same here…"

"I wonder who is that pity man? I want to know…"

Sanji gulped again and again… 'Fuck shitty hell…" not to mention he was shaking terribly… like a bamboo tree when a strong wind passed it by…

**WHOOOSSHH…**

"Hey, Sanji-kun, do you know a rich man living here in All Blue aside from you?"

**KA-BOOOM…**

"Ah… ah…" he only said… rich man? 'Damn, rich man… whose rich man…"

His brain tried to rewind brutally looking for a rich man customer name, who can replace his name as Roxanne rich boyfriend for the meantime…

**DON~...**

"Any idea?" his Goddess beautiful eyes stared at him, with her so cute confused expression

'How can I think if she looked at me like that? so cute~ so adorable~ so beautiful~ so addictive… Ah~ Nami-san' he changed his expression into goofy by looking at his Goddess

"Hey, I know that expression…"

"You're so cute my Nami-swaaannn" he quickly sprung to pin her down

"But wait up…" she extended her right hand to stop him

"Again?"

"Hey, Sanji-kun… do you heard the place White Sand Beach?" she said with her warmth smile. Well she really likes to go there, spending her time with Sanji in that place that's why she mentioned it… hopefully her Sanji-kun invite her…

WHITE SAND BEACH, sound familiar… where did our LoveCook heard that place…

To the customers?

To his nakama?

To his employees?

To his clients?

To All Blue residents?

To Roxanne?

Roxanne…

Oh yeah, to his betrayal partner… oh… so, he already forgotten huh?

Well, spending time with Roxanne is unforgivable, forgettable, waste and disgusting… honestly, who cares about something like that… something that Roxanne made…

He sounds ungentlemanly but you can't blame him, if he hates his situation… His Goddess alone is his only happiness…

"I think that place is suck… an unforgivable place… I really hate that place" his expression changed into disgusting, hateful, with matching hatred

"Please be serious" she pitched him again by his nipples playfully

By feeling his Goddess touch, he can't control himself but to chuckle nonchalantly… his Nami-san is such a cute girlfriend… he loves her, everything about her…

"Oh yeah, Nami-san, there's something I want to tell you…" his expression turned into pitiful, he feels like there's something inside him that eating his internal organs brutally when he was about to tell her, his trip (journey into another place… specifically, to White Sand Beach)

"What is it?"

"Well, actually… I really hate to tell you this but… this is for the sake of All Blue restaurant… so I must do… I mean say it"

Restaurant? Oh gosh, this is the beginning of our LoveCook lie just to fulfill Roxanne desire…

Author, I hate this… really… please just change it…

╥﹏╥ I'm sorry but I can't… I also hate it… but it's already happening…

"Please say it, I'm going to listen…"

"Nami-san, I was invited in a conference focusing about some famous restaurants, and All Blue restaurant is not exception… as the owner, I must participate, if I don't, they might take action against us… not only against me but also All Blue island…"

"Then, you must participate… that's not even a serious matter as according to your expression, right? Don't worry I'll cheer you up" Nami smiled, caressing our LoveCook bangs

Sanji grabbed hold her hand, to kiss it lovingly.

"But the problem is, it will be held away from this place… and the conference itself will stay about one week… and then… I need to travel there for almost one week before I successfully arrive…"

Nami's expression quickly changed into sorrowful, the expression our LoveCook really hate to see from his Goddess… because by seeing her like that, it really tear his heart, it's hurt… really hurt…

"That's mean two weeks?" she said shakily…

"Nami-san, please don't be sad… I don't want to see my Goddess like that… it's killing me. If you want then… I will not go… in fact, I really hate to go too… thinking we're not gonna see each other it makes me feel like I'm slowly dying…" he held his Goddess tightly 'I'll talk to Roxanne… if begging is the only way to change her mind then I'll do'

"Sanji-kun, I know it's hard for us… but we need to do it for your restaurant sake… All Blue restaurant is one of your dream, and I don't want to destroy your dream… even it will be hurt… I'll try my best to be fine… really fine… cause I know your always be by my side even though we're far away from each other… I'll wait for you… here in your dream place…"

"Nami-san… I'm so… sorry" he lowered his gaze, tormenting by his guilt and shame…

"Sorry for what?" she confusingly asked

'Sorry for being such a suck stupid pathetic unfaithful boyfriend… you don't deserve to be betrayed… but I want you…'

She slowly cupped his face to lift his gaze, staring at his eyes directly.

"Don't worry, for the meantime I'll take your responsibility to your restaurant… so that your restaurant will be fine while your away… and I'll try my best to be strong too, stronger enough to fight myself for missing you so badly"

Sanji embraced her, drown her with his very tight hug… not letting his Goddess go.

He is lucky shitty man to have an understanding girlfriend like her.

"Thank you… I'm so lucky having you…" he kissed her forehead, hugging her even tighter

"I'm lucky too"

Sanji actually cried, he can't control his overflowing emotions. This is hard, painful, hateful, disgusting, unforgivable, unforgettable… suck a man like him.

How can he still betray a wonderful girlfriend like her?

He betrayed his Goddess trust and now lying to her?

He cried like a young kid because guilt engulfed him, poking his heart and mind until he cannot take this anymore.

She was really shocked and confused but although she didn't know the reason behind his tears… instead she tried to understand him, hugging him tightly comfort him, rubbing his head to show her sympathize, that made him cry even louder.

Damn… he is such a sinful bastard…

He deserved to be hated and burn in hell… as accordingly to him.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Review is highly accepted.**

**Grammars mistake, I'm very sorry for that, hope you understand it.**

For taking so long to update, I'm very sorry… hope you forgive me.

Hopefully, your still with us though I'm taking so long to update but I'm trying my very best to update really soon.

Expect more characters based on some requests, request from the person around me, my fellow readers and some pervert out there.

But my ending is still the ending for this fanfiction.

Taking enough time to decide the ending. But not yet arrive…

Well, I'm looking forward for your reviews, private message both here in this website and our fb account.

**Be happy…**

**Smile… happy New Year…**


	37. XXXVII - Other Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXVII - Other Woman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There is one thing I would break up over, and that is if she caught me with another woman. I won't stand for that.<strong>

**Consider the fellow. He never spends his time telling you about his previous night's date. You get the idea he has eyes only for you and wouldn't think of looking at another woman.**

**Every man wants a woman to appeal to his better side, his nobler instincts, and his higher nature - and another woman to help him forget them.**

**Every woman likes her own way, but no woman can endure to see another woman master even over a man who does not concern her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Betrayal and lie… what more?<strong>

**Watch out for some new characters…**

**Watch out for my hubby… Trafalgar D. Law…**

**Watch out for more chapters…**

**Watch out for long update… no… no… i mean SORRY for the long update…**

* * *

><p><strong>CLICK.<strong>

* * *

><p>Two weeks are long enough to miss the person you badly want… just only hour she already missed him, miss his touch, kiss, praise, compliments and caring voice.<p>

Two weeks please be good to her… and would you please go away or else pass by already… she doesn't need you… your just ruining her happy life with her boyfriend.

The image of her Sanji-kun when his about to leave the island is still fresh inside her mind, burying it inside her heart - the moment when he cried, hiding his flood teary eyes with his trembling hands, sobbing and weeping loudly like a young kid - but she found it so adorable… of course, she cried too but not really obvious.

What's the point of crying if they gonna separated just only two weeks… that's not even long right?

Not month, year, decade or century… It is just two weeks…

Exaggerate, huh?

But honestly, she doesn't really understand too… why he cried like that, crying like he was in the process of grievance, mourning, bleeding, tormenting and whatsoever…

He looked like he was suffering… as accordingly to our navigator.

And why he kept telling her to "Please wait for me, stay here… don't leave me… please…".

Was he begging?

But why?

Does he really miss her that much?

Yeah, she will miss him too… really badly.

By seeing him like that her heart felt so heavy… in fact, she feels his pain too. Her worry grows even bigger that cause her to felt like she was suffocating or drowning.

Then that's prove how much they really love each other, not letting go of each other… being possessive just to own or dominate each other.

Well, they must need to face this little obstacle for the sake of All Blue restaurant, our LoveCook dream… that was our smart navigator think but I think it is far away from truth… because it's all a lie…

A lie made just to please other woman desire…

Yeah, other woman… who was ruining our LoveCook and Navigator love story…

Nami always wondered what's exactly her boyfriend doing right now? Does he missed her like she missed him so badly, missing him so bad emotionally and physically?

If she didn't do anything she might end up like crazy, crazy to think about her boyfriend.

So, she must do something to make her life busy, busy enough to forget him a little bit… for this whole two weeks - weeks like eternity - until she finally hold him again.

* * *

><p><strong>→_→ CLOSE ←_←<strong>

For the meanwhile, the All Blue restaurant was closed though many customers complained and still waiting outside but as accordingly to some workers, it will not take too long.

"Listen up everyone, I gathered you here to say some very important announcement… starting today Miss Nami is our boss, she will take the responsibility of our boss Sanji for this two weeks… as you see, she is the beloved girlfriend of our boss… the one who created the whole world map, the navigator of the famous pirates crew Mugiwara pirates. So, you must respect her…" Carne announced, standing in front of everyone with our navigator Nami

Her eyes wandered around the restaurant, eyeing everything without exception.

Well, as you see, she misses this place, this place where she became a slave… oh she meant waitress… this place where she faced many trials just to prove that she really cares for Sanji… and this place where she gave up loving him…

She also misses her small and smelly room, by remembering it she didn't control herself but to chuckle.

How many months already passed by?

**Three, four, five, six… eight months… already.**

Woahh… that was so fast, like blink of an eye…

Then their relationship is already eight months… so cool…

**Life is so fast…**

Who could believe that a former waitress like her comeback again but this time as a boss?

Well, she never thought about that too.

"Boss girlfriend? The real girlfriend?" the employees whispered

"Ready… bow and welcome… Miss Nami" Patty added

All the employees of All Blue restaurant bowed sincerely then simultaneously said "Welcome Madam… it is our pleasure to work with you"

"Just only Nami, don't be too formal" Nami shyly said

"Should we tour you here, all around the restaurant?" Carne asked

"No, I'm fine…"

"Boss Sanji already told us about you, replacing him… So, if you want to ask something it will be my pleasure, Nami-sama" Patty said

"Hmmmf, what about the exact work of a boss?" Nami asked

"Well, as for Eggplant… I mean Boss Sanji… cooking the main dish?"

"I'll pass…"

Carne and Patty laughed nonchalantly "If you want, we can help you"

"Really thank you"

Away from the commotion, a group of employees formed a circle to start their gossip, whispering something about… our faithful LoveCook having an affair?

"Really she's boss girlfriend not the other woman who always here… then she and boss always locked themselves inside his office…" a young man whispered but loud enough to hear, new water boy

"Yeah, I really thought she was boss girlfriend but I'm all wrong… the real girlfriend is this one… standing finally in our eyes" old man whispered back

"Agree" whispered

"Look like this one is somewhat kind… and so beautiful… I feel really jealous for our boss" another whispered or let say gossip?

"Oi, don't be too loud, she might hear you" an older one whispered

"So, the rumor is true… he was having an affair" other chef whispered

"Yeah, I even saw them in the kitchen, doing such a thing" whispered

"What things?" whispered

"Oh come on, pretending innocent? Of course an erotic things… kissing, hugging and whatsoever…" whispered

"Not only in the kitchen but also in the bathroom…" whispered

"Male bathroom or female?" whispered

"Both…" whispered

"Ahum… bathroom, kitchen… well, I saw them everywhere here in restaurant… I'm really stunned every time I saw them… but all I did is to pretend that I didn't even see them" whispered

"Really?" whispered

"I saw them too…" whispered

"Same here…" whispered

"I really thought boss is a faithful boyfriend… that he can't bear to cheat over his girlfriend… but… I'm so disappointed…" whispered

"I thought the same too, because he was different right? Every time there's a woman customer who tried to flirt with him all he did is to ignore them… he even chose to lock himself in his office than to flirt with them…"

"That's why I can't really believe that his actually having an affair…"

"Boss is handsome, young, famous, rich… so as expected there are many women who was trying their best just to have his attention" whispered

"Agree again…" whispered

"What's wrong with having an affair, in fact, he is not yet married… he was only in a relationship with the title of boyfriend and girlfriend… so, enjoy life…" whispered

"Oi, your suck…" whispered

"Well, you cannot blame our boss because the other woman is beautiful too, sexy and wild… a good partner for sex…" whispered

"Oi, old man your such a pervert…" whispered

"Talk about pervert, I heard that our boss is a former pervert. Who running wild when it comes to those curves, and every time he saw a naked body he broke into a massive nosebleed… you know what I mean right?" whispered

"Really?" whispered

"What a very big disappointment…" whispered

"Now, it explain why he never contented having one girlfriend" whispered

"Oh… I really feel pity about this young woman here…" whispered

"Me too" whispered

"What was the other woman name again… because you know lately she was acting so bossy, complaining about everything… even treating us as her slaves… I dislike her…" whispered

"Same here, she even called me ugly" whispered

"That I smell kind of rat, she said… I feel so hurt" whispered

"Not only you… but me too… she was always screaming at us… even kicking…" whispered

"Guys, you know… we're kinda loud enough to hear by our new boss… so stop this gossip already…" whispered

A rough hand suddenly touched one of them, realizing their gossip were interrupted, they were simultaneously look at who's the owner of that hand.

"What our gossip all about?" the owner of that hand whispered back

"CARNE?" the employees cried, they were taken aback

"What was I said earlier? RESPECT OUR NEW BOSS!" Carne shouted

"Nami-sama, please forgive our stupidity" Patty bowed "Oi everyone apologize!" he gave them a death stare

"Please forgive us!" the employees prostrated, apologizing sincerely

"No it's fine… stand up everyone…"

"Be thankful that our new boss is kind, or else I might kill you all" Carne signed his employees, staring at them annoyingly

The employees didn't even look at him, they were afraid but instead they focused their attention to the new boss of All Blue restaurant, our navigator Nami.

"I don't know what to say, and I don't know everyone name yet but I will do my best to memorize each and every one names, it will be so rude if I call you something you're not so familiar with… I'm gonna try my best too, to be a good boss or should I say friend? In fact, I'm a former employee here too, your senior… kind of… so, it's not really hard for me to work here again, hopefully you can help me…" she giggled, while keep lowering her gaze, obviously she's nervous and scared too

"Nami-sama, don't be scare… cheer up" Patty cheered

She nodded then said "I will stay as your boss for just two weeks after Sanji-kun done his conference…"

"Conference?" the employees looked at each other, confused and wondering what was that conference all about… why their boss didn't even mentioned something like that…

"Conference concerning about some famous restaurants… and he was invited as the owner of All Blue restaurant… I guess?" Nami added, looking at to everyone…

The very confused employees looked at each other again. Of course as employees, people living and working here they want to know everything concerning about this restaurant because they care too.

"I never heard something like that…"

"I wonder why boss hide something important like that…"

"Yeah…"

"Every time there's something news concerning this restaurant, he never fail informing us… but what about now?"

"Does he hide something from us?"

"Lately, he was acting unusual… in fact, I heard him talking to himself or I guess his ego… about something… tell her… but who's her?"

"Yeah, he even burned our main dish… broke some plates…"

"I think he was scared, scare that cause him to act paranoia"

"Scared of what?"

**Huh?**

Wait… wait again?

What are they talking about?

Sanji is acting unusual, paranoia and scared?

**凸(皿)凸 like hell…**

Because according to her, Sanji's girlfriend, he was fine.

Her Sanji-kun is absolutely fine… when his with her, he was absolutely fine… he was acting fine… he was in his usual self… caring, loving, funny… nothing really wrong about him… he cooked her favorite foods perfectly, love her like never ending and also clean their room vividly…

Nothing really wrong about him…

So, they were absolutely wrong… her Sanji-kun is fine…

But… what is really happening?

Why he didn't say anything about his situation?

What is the exact reason behind his unusual self?

Does he hide something from her?

She thought secret is prohibited between the two of them, but why now?

Oh my God… she feel worry about her boyfriend… damn worry… she didn't realize that her body start to trembling.

Realizing this is not the right time to talk about their male boss situation… because their new boss started to tremble…

"But I think, we must do our best too… like boss did, right?" another employee cheered, exchanging his gaze between his co-workers and to their new boss

"Damn, we make our boss worry…" whispered

"It's all your fault…" whispered

"No, it's your fault because you're so noisy…" whispered

"You didn't feel ashamed, do you?" whispered

"Stop arguing already, we must do something to cheer her up" whispered

"Alright…" whispered

"Your right, we must do our best for the sake of our beloved All Blue restaurant!" they cheered, smiling broadly with their teeth shown

"See Nami-sama don't worry… Eggplant I mean Boss Sanji is a tough man… he can handle anything… just believe in him" Carne said, trying to reduce her worry

"Yes…" she put a warmth smile "So, please lend me your trust, your cooperation and help…"

"Of course, Madam" the employees cheered again

"Please just call me Nami"

"What a good boss… I like her… it will be so nice having her" whispered by some employees

"Much more nice than the other woman" whispered

Yeah, Carne is right… she must believe in her boyfriend… that Sanji can handle any circumstances, even it's a bad or good… and she's willing to support, follow, love and trust him.

To help him carrying every problem he has or even supports him.

No need to worry because he is the famous Black Leg Sanji of Mugiwara pirates, who can finish any sort of a job really quickly without delaying or hurting himself.

"I think, you know already who I am? Well honestly Carne already introduced me…" she looked up to Carne beside her, giggling to herself

"I'm sorry but I can't help myself Nami-sama" he lowered his gaze, kind of shy

"It's okay… but first and foremost… while I'm your boss, I want you guys to be yourself… we need to work as a team and we must do anything to gather more money… more money is much better… as quoted by some woman out there money is what people needed most"

**ლ(´ڡ`ლ)**

Some woman? She meant her rival Roxanne… she hated to admit that sometimes she's right… but her way of getting her money is absolutely wrong…

Her eyes suddenly turned into beli sign with her hands accurately counting how much money she will get for this two weeks.

"Ehh…" the employees simply respond, with their mouths hang-open widely

"You know I love money… $_$ By the way, I would like to thank everyone of you for the job well done. You see, this restaurant step into the top because of everyone effort. To reciprocate your overwhelming effort, why don't we take a break, just for this day… let's have our first party, to enjoy ourselves?"

**(￣.￣)**

**SILENT…**

The employees looked at each other then back to their new boss, in their minds the thought of 'Her first request is impossible'

"But Nami-sama our customers waited outside… and according to our policy as long as there is a customer we must feed them, and our customers serve as our…"

"I know, customers are important like God or Goddess and whatsoever… but what about ourselves? Our selves are also important… customers sometimes only care about themselves, not knowing what other feel… I'm only requesting for this day, just for this day… so, who's with me?" she raised her hand, pleading everyone to join with her

The employees looked at each other again, wondering if this is a good idea or not… actually, they look like they don't like Nami suggestion.

They hired because of one purpose and that is to spend their time on their work not having some party… and that's also their pledge before accepting this work… they kind of loyal.

"Oi, I think she's right…" whispered

"But the customers are waiting outside…" whispered

"Who cares about them, boss girlfriend is absolutely right… the customer only care about themselves… they are just a trouble maker…" whispered

"Policy number one, our customers serve as God and Goddess…" whispered

"Policy number three, if the customer is somewhat troublesome don't mind treating them as a rats… kick them as much you want…" whispered

"Well, if spending my entire day with accompany of this beautiful lady here, I don't mind…" whispered

"Oi, old man… she is our new boss… boss Sanji's girlfriend… real girlfriend" whispered

"I know, I'm just kidding…" whispered

"So, who's with me?" Nami repeated, her hand still erected, waiting for everyone responds

**Silent response her again…**

**WHOSSSHH… the breeze of wind passed by…**

"Anyone? Please?" she said, her voice sounds shaky…

But the employees were just looking at each other… staying in their position not bothering to move.

"I'm with Nami-san, she just concerned about us, in fact, this break is only for us, to enjoy ourselves… so why not, one day break is not that bad" the new arrive Antonio said

"Antonio…" she looked at him, a little bit shocked and happy

Oh my, it's Antonio her superman, the one who protected her against from their co-workers… the brute man who always with her though he was kind of dirty, not to mention, every time he opened his mouth to speak, it always accompanied by spit, drool.

But our navigator thankful because she met a man likes him, her superman…

Bring back the past, huh?

"It's been a long time since we met… so, how are you?" Antonio said, kind of cool but his appearance is not cool at all…

Wait, there something wrong with Antonio? His voice?

"Antonio, oh my God… finally I meet you… I thought you…" she approached him

"Well, Boss Sanji talked to me if I could be his chief waiter again, so I immediately accepted it… Boss Sanji is my idol, you know… to be the employee of one of the member of Mugiwara pirates, especially him as the Black Leg (Black foot) is somewhat called blessings"

"Your voice…"

"To please our customers he must change his screamo voice…" Patty added

"Do you miss my voice, Nami-san… no I mean Nami-sama?"

"Not really…" Nami chuckled

"So, who's with our new boss?" Antonio said, looking at to his co-workers

"See, I told you she's kind… even the ugly Antonio became her friend…" whispered

"Yeah, it's unbelievable…" whispered

"I want to be her friend too" whispered

"By looking at them, I suddenly remember my daughter favorite book entitled Beauty and the beast" whispered

"I want to be her boyfriend too…" whispered

"Oi, old man your out of topic, she's boss real girlfriend… do you want to meet boss brutal kicks… again?" whispered

"Ohh… I don't…" whispered

Carne raised his hand "I'm with our beautiful boss, as long as she is happy… I'm totally contented"

"Oh why… thank you Carne…"

"This might be our once in a lifetime break, so why don't we enjoy ourselves… party party all night…" Patty cheered

So, it's all decided, if Carne and Patty agreed… why not.

The employees looked at each other again, and then their mouths slowly turned into creepy grin… "Yeah, party!" then they are all screamed simultaneously with jump.

"This is our day… All Blue workers'day!"

"This is also a celebration to welcome our new boss… Nami-sama…"

"Yes, our new and very beautiful boss, Nami-sama"

"Boss real girlfriend…"

**(º ﾛ º๑)**

**(´⊙ω⊙`)**

**〣( ºΔº )〣**

"I mean boss girlfriend?" **ヾ(¯∇￣๑)**

**AWKWARD…**

"Nami-sama, he didn't mean anything… he is just you know… young kiddo… our water boy…" an old man cried

"Oh, yeah… Nami-sama, forgive him for his stupidity…"

"You asshole why you…" the employees punched the honest water boy

"Just apologize…"

"Oh… Nami-sama I'm very sorry… I'm just… you know… kidding"

"Well, I don't mind it. Honestly, I already know about Sanji-kun numerous wooers, who try to flirt with him just to have his little attention… but I believe in my boyfriend words, that he is faithful, loyal and never ever think about betraying me… betraying my trust of course… no matter how many rumors spread about his so-called betrayal I didn't mind them cause I only believe in him…"

**SILENT…**

**╥﹏╥**

"What a good girlfriend…" whispered

"Agree…"

"I can't help myself but to cry… because she didn't even know the truth… that boss already cheated on her…" whispered

"I feel pity, really pity about her situation…" whispered

"She believes in her boyfriend words but her boyfriend told her is the opposite of truth… it's all a lie…" whispered

"Oi, don't be too loud… she might hear you…" whispered

"Now I hate boss Sanji… he is now in the list of my hateful enemies…" whispered

"We're the same… curse a man like him…" whispered

"I thought he is different but he is worst…" whispered

"Did you hear that shitty co-workers so now let's enjoy this party!" Carne cried

"Oi, what about our customers? They are still waiting outside?"

"Let them be… who cares about them… party party…"

"PARTY!"

The party started, like what they said this party might be their once in a lifetime party, so they didn't think too much what might be the outcome but instead they started the party without even preparing, they drown themselves in this overheating party.

Sing and dance with their beloved co-workers, drinking lot of lot of booze, eat the food they made… and many more… as long as they enjoyed themselves.

* * *

><p>"Nami-sama, this is boss Sanji's office, so it's your office now…" Patty accompanied her in our LoveCook office<p>

"Thank you"

"Then, please take your time…" Patty said while leaving her, pulling the doorknob to close the door

"Sanji-kun, go home already… I badly miss you"

Her eyes wandered around the office, this is the place where her boyfriend spent his whole time, the only place in this restaurant he loved to stay.

Spent his time to think about the best decision or idea for this restaurant.

Spent his time looking at those clients offered.

Spent his time for his day dreaming or even sleep.

Spent his time just to drag his cigarettes.

Spent his time doing necessary or unnecessary things.

The smell… this place smell is like her boyfriend smell… a fresh mint with mixed of his favorite cigarette, his smell that symbolize how clean he was…

This place is clean; everything is in the right place. As expected from him… a sweet, gentleman and well-manner boyfriend.

So peaceful even there is ongoing party outside… but only the ticking of the clock could be heard.

She sighed, oh my God… only a day without him feels like hell … how much more two weeks… are you kidding me?

She missed him oh so badly, she wants him… she felt so bliss beside him… all she needs is his warmth body…

Oh Sanji-kun, go home already… your girlfriend is now acting like an insane, nut, lunatic… by keep thinking about you.

Talk about love, huh?

That's why I hate to fall in love…

Who asked you to fall in love, damn pervert author?

Nami slowly walked to seat herself in his chair, placing her head above the table while keeps staring at the horizon.

Waiting again to superman to help you, huh?

This time, she needs to feel this lonely… to wait for her lover to come back…

"Sanji-kun, what about you? Do you miss me too?"

Oh what a good question…

She's right?

**Do you miss her too, Sanji… while you're in the arms of your other woman?**

* * *

><p>When the bright gleam of the sun rise up in the sky, she took a bath immediately, spending her time to bathe herself then select her best formal suit…<p>

This is it… her first day as the boss of All Blue restaurant…

She was excited, super excited as Franky said, expecting more work or experience being a boss. Well remember, she is still an unemployed, a jobless person, so she missed to engage in a work again. Make her life busy as much as possible just to forget how much she miss her boyfriend, especially to forget her damn emotions.

The first night without him is worst… worst feeling she ever felt in her entire life.

Worst among the worst…

Being paranoid every time her boyfriend image manipulated her mind.

Missing her so badly emotionally and physically, it became her illness…

Hugging her boyfriend pillow tightly, crying, sobbing and weeping like a stupid exaggerate girlfriend because she can't hold her overflowing emotions… she badly wants him. SO BADLY.

Plus, her damn emotions telling her something scary…

What do you mean?

You know her emotions about whirlpool of pain?

**STILL EXIST…**

_[Thank God, I never forget about it… it is because I dream something about scary whirlpool? or this chapter and the other next chapters are all about whirlpool of pain? Who knows]_

Her emotion was whispering her something unthinkable idea… that the rumors about her boyfriend might be true… and she was actually betrayed by him.

How many times she flipped her bed sheets or changed her body position just to sleep but the voice inside her mind kept on murmuring… murmuring about, the whirlpool of pain is right next beside her, left, in front, in the back… or it already engulfed her… imprisoned her in the painful world.

Sound scary? Well, yeah…

It was so scary… that cause her to wake up all night… crying within herself why this scary emotions never leave her… until the morning came…

_[But the author said it sounds funny… so he/she laughed while reading her/his nakama message in the fb messengers… they were chatting about funny bastard prank…_

_Hey be serious… keep on typing you know… no one wants to know about your damn life…_

_Aww… it's hurt…]_

As she observed her reflection in the big mirror, combing her long tangerine curly hair slowly, her eyes fixed on the eyes of her reflection…

As she was staring at her reflection, she wondered why the day Roxanne took her vacation and the day her boyfriend leaved the island for his conference were the same.

Why they were exactly the same… similar in everything…

The day Roxanne took her voyage all the way to White Sand Beach is similar to the day her boyfriend traveled for his conference.

The week Roxanne spend her vacation is similar to the week her Sanji-kun engage in his conference… they are all TWO WEEKS…

What's happening?

Is this a mere coincidence?

Not like she doubted Sanji's faithfulness but this kind of situation is somewhat suspicious…

But again, she believes in her boyfriend…

"Sanji-kun is faithful… he will never ever betray your trust, he loves you… the rumors about him is just a rumors… trust him… believe in him, only him"

She put on a little makeup, to hide her eye bags, pale skin and her depression.

For the last time she looked at her whole reflection in the mirror again, making sure she look brilliant and professional before taking the urge to show herself to everyone as the new boss of All Blue restaurant.

"You're ready Nami?"

'I'm ready'

* * *

><p>As usual, the restaurant is crowded as ever… full of people that make her body soften cause of her nervousness.<p>

Her first job as a boss is to be a hostess, to welcome each and every one of their beloved customers, putting her warmth smile while hiding her own emotion… guiding everyone to their perspective tables.

Really a boss work, huh?

Well, that was her choice… though all her employees disagree.

For them (Employees), they want their new boss to stay in her office, to lock her just to make sure she's safe, to treat her like a queen, to serve her something special…

Not like this one…

Of course, their boss Sanji said that too when his about to leave.

"Don't you dare put my goddess into danger… as much possible stop her when she wants to work…" and many more… in fact it is in cannot mention lists.

"Oi, what should we do? If Boss Sanji find out about this I'm sure his going to kill us all… like what he did to his former employees…" an over exaggerate employee mentioned

"Yeah… please stop her, I don't wanna die… I still wanna marry someone…"

"I want to see my daughter too…"

"We tried to stop her many times but she declined us…"

"What a stubborn boss…"

"If this scene continue what will happen to us… I don't wanna leave this restaurant…"

"Same here…"

"This work is my only work…"

"But look like she was having fun…"

"What did you say?"

"Look, she was having fun, smiling to everyone with her beautiful face… she look like an angel…"

"Hey, you're right…"

"Yeah, she's having fun… that's good news"

"Guys do you think what I think…"

"No… would you say it already…"

"I think, if Boss Sanji confront us about why we didn't stop her, we will tell him that we're just doing what he said… to make her Goddess happy…"

"Oh so we will going to say that, she was having fun serving our customers…"

"Yeah, she's happy…"

"That's why she's an angel… brought by God…"

"I really like her…"

"Same here…"

She wanted to make herself busy… without thinking about those painful ideas…

Busy… busy… busy…

She's going to lose her mind if she accept the idea of her employees, to lock herself to her boyfriend office… doing nothing at all, only staring at the horizon, to accept her damn emotions… what do you think about her?

Stupid…

No she's not a stupid…

So, she chose this work… to be a hostess… guiding their customers… this work helped her too.

As she welcomed their customers… she didn't expect the next scene… didn't expect in a hundred percent… that a bright sky blue eyes attractive man, lean yet muscular, with his long flowing blond hair that reaches just past his shoulders actually grabbed our navigator by her waist, pulling her really closer toward him, to drown her with his tender, tight but caring embrace.

She was absolutely stunned, gaping with her mouth hang-open widely.

Her brain suddenly washed out, she didn't think rationally, all she did was to gape with her eyes grew even widely.

**"I finally caught you"** he whispered near her neck… that made our navigator shivered when she felt his hot but fresh breath

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued.<strong>

**Review is highly appreciated.**

**Grammar mistakes, pardon…**

Who's that attractive man?

Why he was hugging Nami like that?

What is his part in our story?

I'll update much faster... promise...


	38. XXXVIII - Important Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXVIII - Important Woman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Never underestimate the power of a woman.<strong>

**Never underestimate a man's ability to underestimate a woman**

**I do not wish [women] to have power over men; but over themselves.**

**There's a special place in hell for men who abuse women.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introducing a new character in our story.<strong>

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. (╥╯﹏╰╥)ง**

**About the flow of our story? o(╥﹏╥)o Bear with it please… please… I planned it very briefly, though it is a step by step plan or somewhat like procedures?**

**But I really hope, you will like it… and please stay with me… ╥﹏╥ don't leave us… not yet…**

**Aiming for about fifty chapters or even more? I hope so…**

* * *

><p><strong>SCROLL DOWN.<strong>

* * *

><p>As she welcomed their customers… she didn't expect the next scene… didn't expect in a hundred percent… that a bright sky blue eyes attractive man, lean yet muscular, with his long flowing blond hair that reaches just past his shoulders suddenly grabbed our navigator by her waist, pulling her really closer toward him, hugging her from behind to drown her with his tender, tight but caring embrace.<p>

She was absolutely stunned, gaping with her mouth hang-open widely.

Her brain suddenly washed out, she didn't think rationally, all she did was to gape with her eyes grew even widely.

"I finally caught you" he whispered near her neck… that made our navigator shivered when she felt his hot but fresh breath

**I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU?**

Whaaaaaaatttt…

Gulped… gulped… gulped…

Shivered… shivered… shivered…

Trembling… trembling… trembling…

Our navigator's eyes shakily shifted in her right side to see who's this man… damn… damn… damn… his hug keeps on tighten as he buried his head to her nape… like they were so damn close… close as more than friend… like they were a long lost lover…

**(º ﾛ º๑)** 'What the hecccck! Who… who's this unforgivable man? Why he's hugging me like this?'

As she regained her consciousness to finally control her whole body especially her muscles, her mind murmuring something unnecessary, her blood started to boil like an overheated water in the kettle, her nerves raced to find a good idea to kill this bastard pervert for hugging her so carefree.

She pushed him hardly, meter away from her as much possible. Her hands automatically grabbed her sorcery clima-tact to use her weather weapon, to punish this man immediately, to show him the real hell for touching her precious body.

Big deal?

Yeah, it is an absolute big deal. Of course… now that she is already taken… already taken by the man she loves so much. So, she doesn't want to betray her faithful boyfriend like hell she will do it - betraying him is out of the topic - or she doesn't want to spread some stupid rumors about her and this man.

Not to mention, this man is somewhat attractive, charming, cute… fresh smell and… **A PRINCE?**

**〣( ºΔº )〣 PRINCE?**

Yeah, he is a prince in a white horse… **(｡ŏ_ŏ)** white horse?

Well, there was a proud horse (steed) outside… obviously it was his own, because the horse keeps on grinning at him… it even winked at him for a numerous times… cheering for him. Oh~ creepy… creepy.

Nami steps backward advancing her weapon the sorcery clima-tact, grabbing it tightly to use her power - manipulating the weather - if he tends to do something… but… but the man stood there without doing anything. He didn't move in inches or run away, he just stood there watching her like she is the most amazing type of person, gawking happily with his white sparkling teeth showed.

But suddenly…

His eyes got blurred cause by his already formed tears, his hands lift to hide his mouth preventing himself from weeping or sobbing loudly, and his whole body shaking terribly.

**(º ﾛ º๑) WHAT THE HECK!**

"Nami-sama, are you okay? Is everything fine there" said by one of her worker, approaching her

Then she finally realized that they (compose of workers and customers) were looking at them, their eyes staring directly toward them confusedly and suspiciously.

Oh my God, the rumors about her might be creating right now or even worst… to spread…

No!

She might do something to prevent that from happening… because everything is freaking fine… Yeah, everything is fine that a man from nowhere started to cry in front of her.

Yeah… Fine **ヾ(¯∇￣๑)**

**凸(皿)凸** Of course not!

"Oh, it's fine… nothing really wrong…" she tried her might to smile… pushing away her employee…

By looking at their scary suspicious stared, her brain stopped from functioning then she unconsciously grab hold of this man hand, running away from everyone eyes with him, guiding him to follow her into her boyfriend office… he didn't say or do anything other than following her too. Leaving the people, who started to murmur something lies.

Gosh, having a famous billionaire boyfriend is such a pain in the ass. There are many people male or female, who try to bring her down, observing… experimenting… studying her like a genuine pig just to get some bad ideas about her existence.

She experienced that this straight eight months, after she took the urge to became the girlfriend of Black Leg.

Peeeeww…

**DON~**

They finally get away from the crowd, especially from their suspicious eyes, closing the door of her office but making sure no one following them. Before she shifted her eyes quickly to her unknown companion…

**(￣.￣)**

She observed him for a while, not that she is interested but because she wanted to remember him, from the way he reacted look like he knows her very well… and his face is somewhat so familiar but she can't remember where and when she met him before.

He wears a black cowboy hat with a large aqua blue colored plume. He sports a ruffled white v-neck shirt under a coat draped over his shoulders. His dark purple trousers and have a thin white stripe on the sides and ends in a ruffle just below a pale yellow and aqua blue star on each knee. Each of his brown high-heeled boots has a bronze buckle attached by dark purple strap just above the ankle. He was carrying a sword on his left side.

Well, he is an old fashion prince in a fairy tale… but again, he is really a very attractive man… for many women not for our navigator… I guess.

By looking at him still crying in her front, she doesn't have any option but to slowly withdrew her weapon, breathing in relief, her eyes focused on him confusedly and annoyingly.

**THE ATMOSPHERE IS AWKWARD…**

"Who are you… AND MOREOVER HOW DARE YOU TO HUG ME?" she angrily pointing her weapon toward him again… ready to strike him…

**( TДT)** "Don't be too harsh… I just want to see you… because I badly miss you…"

**(º ﾛ º๑)** 'Whaaaa? miss? What that mean? I don't understand'

"Miss? Are you some kind of addict?"

"Really, I miss you… it's been a years since I last saw you"

"Wai… wait… I don't know you, and I think… I didn't even met you before so please would you stop pretending we know each other? It's so annoying!"

"You're really hurting me"** ╥﹏╥** he wiped his tears hanging from his beautiful eyes "Please remember me… I know, I hurt you before but… but please give me another chance to correct my wrong" he extended his arms to grab hold her hand

**⊙_⊙** 'My God, what the heck wrong with this booby man'

She extended her weapon, signing she's going to strike him immediately if he touch her again "Don't you dare…"

"Don't be scared… I'm not going to hurt you…"

"Then… STOP TOUCHING ME…"

He breathes awesomely "Fine… if that's what you want…" again he quickly grasped her hand

'This man!' **#￣へ￣**

"See, everybody looking at us outside… and I don't know what the heck hit me why we ended up locking ourselves here… And beside… beside I already have boyfriend… see, I am taken, taken by the owner of this restaurant" she withdrew her hand annoyingly, stepping backward to stay away from him again

'It's better to say it straight to the point'

"Say it again? I didn't hear it" he put his pinkie finger inside his right ear, pretending he didn't hear anything

"I have a boyfriend, he is the owner of this restaur…"

"Boyfriend?" he interrupted her, facing her confusedly before saying "Who? Black leg Sanji? One of the billionaire? The one who prove the existence of All Blue?"

"Yea…"

His eyes suddenly bulged madly, simultaneously with his hands turned into fists then spitefully uttering "I really hate that stupid cheater. Curse a man like that… Well, if you ask me if I know about your relationship, then I'll say, yes… I already know"

**(｡ŏ_ŏ)** what does he means **CHEATER**? Who the hell is cheater? Her faithful boyfriend Sanji-kun cheater?

**IMPOSSIBLE**… really impossible…

That can't be, she trusts him… and he will never ever betray her trust.

"Wait, who do you mean cheater…"

"Hopp… don't talk to him, I don't want to hear anything about him… I'm not in the mood… beside we talk about our past relationship here… not him"

"Past relationship? Are you crazy?" she scratched her head rapidly 'This man is really annoying…'

"If you can't remember then… let me remind you…"

"I said…"

"Do you remember the day when a very handsome prince saved you, when you were accused as one of those thieves who tried to steal the treasure crown in our kingdom?"

'Frankly, I can't count how many times I've been rescued by numerous princes…'

"Not…" **ヽ(｀⌒´)ノ**

"How about the day, when I, the very attractive prince invited you to attend an expensive dinner"

'Gosh, there were a lot of princes invited me too'

"Not again"

"We spent our night together in our vast beautiful garden just to watch the stars in the sky…"

"Please don't waste my time, honestly, you're right, you're so attractive there are plenty of women that want your attention more… and I'm not one of those… again… I'm contented having my boyfriend, so please don't disturb me… or us" she gave her sympathy expression, grabbed hold the doorknob to leave him…

"What about… you… calling me PIRATE PRINCE…" he said simply but full of emotions

She slowly faced him, but this time her whole expression abruptly changed into somewhat shocked, stunned and her mouth hang-open widely.

**〣( ºΔº )〣** what was he said? Pirate Prince? Then it only means?

This man is her first crush… her pirate prince…

Oh my God, he really change… change into something she can't even recognize… everything about him change… but his attitude still the same.

"Do you now remember me?" he stepped to look at her into her deep chocolate big eyes

She just stood there frozen… why now?

"You encouraged me to become a pirate prince, to achieve my dream though it's really hard… my dream to be well known and very famous… then I became a pirate for God sake… but the stupid Worst Generation stole my glory. Their daring acts and ruthlessness soon stole my glory and I'm no longer as famous. Because of that, I vowed to kill any Supernova I came across. But as I traveled to this big world, I accidentally saw your wanted poster… that's when I decided to find you… to tell you what I really feel…" because of his absence mindedness, he started to bite his rose came from nowhere…

That sudden revelation coming from this attractive person stops our navigator, she was absolutely speechless, and no idea strikes her brain.

**凸(皿)凸** What the heck, this is so sudden… oh my… Nami your such a trouble woman with a long pretty hair… of all people… why he… an attractive, rich, young man…?

If she's single, why not… but she's already has a boyfriend… the worst part is, he is in a faraway place to engage in his job but her? Flirting with this man? Unforgivable! What a dirty girlfriend…

She must do something to explain him briefly her situation… that SHE'S ALREADY TAKEN… no matter what will happen, he has no chance for her… her heart is already occupied by Black Leg, no space for him or for someone else.

"Ano… you know…"** ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄**

"Fine, if you don't have feelings for me, let's be friend for a little while… hope you soon realize how important I am to your life… not to mention, someday the truth will set you free…"

**THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE?**

**(╥╯﹏╰╥)ง** what's that mean?

**Truth? From what lie?**

Why he always says something unreasonable… something she tried to understand but not a single idea pump to her mind… something so scary…

"Well, thank you for your understanding and also to your confession, I guess?"

"Then do you accept my feelings?"

"Actually, I never really thought that you have feelings for me… beside, you're the one who shoved me away from your kingdom after knowing the real me… how troublesome…" she crossed here arms above her chest, tapping her right foot continually

"Oh, because at that time, I thought a thief is somewhat unattractive… you know, attractive things is beautiful…" he flicked his rose, start smelling it…

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have a plenty of works to do… it's nice to see you…"

"My pleasure" he bowed sincerely like a real knight with a rose hanging around to his finger

"But wait… I'm wondering if you are planning to stay here."

"Of course, I'm not such a poor man who just accept defeat, someday… no, one day you will fall into my beautiful hands… after you know the truth behind all the lies… it will be so hurt, so painful… like a whirlpool of pain so it's better for me to stay here, to cheer you up if that day would come…"

"I don't really understand you, why don't you speak it now…"

"Tsk tsk, don't be too rushy, because as I believe… knowing the truth with your consciousness is an attractive thing…"

**(╥╯﹏╰╥)ง** what the heck is wrong with this man?

"What about… what is your name? I want to call you by your name…"

"Oh… it was so rude of me…" he fall down in knee, kissing her hand sincerely before saying "I'm the pirate prince CAVENDISH of beautiful pirates, my beloved Nami"

**⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄** Is this the feeling of having a suitor when she's already have a boyfriend? Kind of, you know excitement… new experience, huh?

"Well, my friend, again… I have a plenty of works to do, so…" she withdrew her hand, kind of embarrassed

"Oh, I see… may I come back again to spend time with you? My sweet beautiful tangerine?"

"How about calling me friend too… or Nami instead?"

"No, I'm already contented calling you My sweet Tangerine…"

"Nami…"

"No…"

"Nami!"

"No, no, no… I'm into beautiful nicknames too…"

"Fine, do what you want…"

"Then later, I'll try to comeback to seek for your beautiful company"

"Oh, please don't bother" she smiled annoyingly 'Please don't comeback'

This is really a tough day for our navigator…

* * *

><p>"Oi, Cabbage it's been a long time…" Luffy smiled broadly, seating beside Cavendish, whose eyes desperately wandered around the mansion, examining everything…<p>

Well, you see… Cavendish currently visited his slight so-called friend Lucy… I mean Luffy, and also to pay visit to the Dressrosa toys God Usopp.

You see, Cavendish is a man who appreciate even a little thing… though he sometimes acts boastful but his thankful of what Usopp done to him… helping him to recovered his human body after Sugar turned him into a toy.

"It's Cavendish… not Cabbage, how many times I told… OI, WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME? I'M NOT YET DONE BARKING…" he cried, slapping Luffy's head with all his might…

As usual, Luffy's attention shifted automatically to the horse (Creed) Karul (Cavendish white horse), rubbing the horse back eagerly while keep on talking nonsense together with his childish nakama Chopper.

"Oi, I remember you… you're the captain of the Beautiful pirates, Cavendish the Pirate Prince, right?" Usopp appeared from nowhere, approaching their unexpected visitor

"It's my pleasure to meet you again, God Usopp" he stood up from the couch, bow sincerely to the very proud Usopp

"Oi, don't be too formal… your making me blush… but honestly you're right… I'm a God… Kwaahahahahhah…" loud laughed by the ambitious Usopp

"What a very attractive man… I'm the soul king Brook… it's nice to meet you" Brook greeted by soon accompanied by his burp "Oh, I'm sorry… yohohohohoho"

"Well, nice to meet you too" Cavendish disgustingly responded

"Oi, Cabbage… why you suddenly come here… here in All Blue?" Luffy said, riding behind the back of Karul the white horse…

"Isn't it obvious, he visited just to observe the beautiful place of All Blue, right?" Usopp guessed

"Well, I'd say… kind of… but that's not the real reason why I am here…" he crossed his legs, smelling his rose flower

"Really? Then would you like to share it to us? I will listen carefully but I don't have ears, skull joke yohohohoho" Brook laughed

"Do you want to eat meat, there's a lot of meat in the restaurant… I can accompany you there…" Luffy drool started to fall by thinking about his paradise meat

"Actually, I already went there before I came here…"

"The meat there is very delicious right?"

"Kind of, but I'm not into foods…"

"Wait… we're not talking about your meat Luffy but your real reason why you here Cavendish?" Usopp remarked

"Yohohohoho, right… right"

"But I want to eat meat!" Luffy cried

"Then find elsewhere not here!" Usopp shoved Luffy away

"As I heard Trafalgar Law went here, I really wonder if it is true or not… because I've been here for this past two weeks but I didn't see any Law" Cavendish said, flipping his long eyelashes

"Trafalgar Law? I didn't see him too…" Usopp added

"Yohohohohohohoho, it is just a rumor… Trafalgar Law a former schichibukai… do you really think that he was really looking for a girlfriend? What a funny rumor…"

"Well, I kinda interested to find out if it is true or not"

"I think, he is now traveling all the way here…"

"Tra-guy? He was already here in All Blue… in fact, I talked to him this few hours, about helping him to find a part time girlfriend…"

**(º ﾛ º๑) "WHAT? SO, THE RUMOR IS TRUE?"** Cavendish,Brook and Usopp cried

"That bastard Law…"

"Oh, so the reason you were here is because of Law?" Usopp asked

"Kind of, but the real reason I'm here is that… I'm very interested in pursuing your former navigator…" Cavendish said out of the blue…

"Ehhhh…" they (Usopp, Luffy, Brook and Chopper) cried unison, their eyes grow wider together with their mouths hang-open widely

"You mean, Nami?" Usopp said, his mouth slightly closed

Cavendish nodded, keep smelling his rose "Absolutely"

"But she's already taken…" Chopper added

"Well, I guess, all I do is to distract her boyfriend so that I can be with her, right?"

"That can't be, her boyfriend is nowhere to see… I mean, he is in a faraway place…" Usopp added

"I know… if I can't distract her boyfriend, then what about impressing her?" he simply said

"I don't want to be rude… but you see, Nami-san is already taken by our nakama Black Leg Sanji-san. I believe that you could totally impress her by respecting the fact that she's in a relationship, and leaving her alone" Brook stated

"Oi, Cabbage what are you talking about? Back off unless you want your ass to be beat up by Sanji… unless when they break up, you can go after her. But not now!"

"Sanji loves Nami, and Nami loves Sanji… so it's really impossible… you have no right to destroy their relationship… so please stay away…" Chopper angrily added

"Oh, I'm scared… Am I?" Cavendish raised his eyebrow, kind of annoyed

"You're a very attractive man Cavendish-dono, I guess, instead of trying to break up two people that are in a serious relationship… why don't you try being a kinder person to find someone who is not already in a relationship. Besides, there are plenty of single girls in this big world divert your attention to one of those and cease contact with Nami if possible" Usopp explained

"Shouldn't your energies be better directed at the women who are single and not in a relationship? Have some respect for their relationship. Find someone else!" Chopper added

"You may be right but I find least interest in another woman…" Cavendish showed his pitied eyes

"Would you like it if someone tried to take your girl from you because he likes her?" Brook asked

"Well, no"

"Then, if you don't want to end up like that be a friend, and only a friend to her, or preferably both. No longing glances, frottage, hitting on her, etc…"

"Yeah, don't do anything, you will just mess up their relationship… why are you spoiling her relationship?" Chopper added

"You really hate me that much, do you little doctor?" Cavendish shifted his irritatedly glance to Chopper

"No… I'm just telling the truth…" Chopper hides behind Usopp, kinda scared

"Why don't we assume the reason why Nami decided to stick with Sanji? The following reasons might be, she loves him or she find him interesting but I've never known a relationship occur purely on the basis of interest. He might be fantastic in bed to put it bluntly. He might be honest, genuine, loving and trustworthy. All these things are possible. Then what about you? What are the things or way she views you?

"Well, she's not aware of my interest? That sounds funny"

"Cabbage, do you really know her well enough to go to all this trouble?" Luffy asked

**〣( ºΔº )〣** what did he said?

**(º ﾛ º๑)** "Ehh, Luffy… what do you mean? Moreover, why did you ask?" Usopp faced Luffy

"You should help us convincing him to get away from Nami" Chopper added

"Oi Cabbage, just answer me?"

"Yeah, I really know her well" Cavendish uttered

"Then, its fine for me… you can do whatever you want…" Luffy simply said

**(=ﾟДﾟ=)** Usopp, Brook, Chopper and Cavendish gaped with their eyes and mouths hanged-open widely… shocked of what they heard.

"Oi, do you understand what we talked about here?" Usopp slapped Luffy's head hardly

"Yeah…"

"So, why you suddenly agreed with him… are you crazy?" Usopp slapped him again

"Luffy… you prefer him for Nami than our nakama Sanji?" Chopper asked, still in his shocked situation…

"No…"

"Then why you say those words?" Chopper added

"Oi, if Sanji find this out, I'm sure his going to kill you…"

"Luffy-san… would you clarify your words? Even me, I can't understand you… though I don't have brain, yohohoho"

"Ammm" Luffy placed his jaw into his palm, thinking hardly "What was I said? I can't remember…"

"Baka!" Usopp, Cavendish and Chopper punched him

"I don't care if Nami end up with Cabbage or Sanji… as long as she is happy that's the most important… Nami is a very important woman for me more than nakama, so she deserves to be happy…"

**SILENT…**

**(￣.￣) …**

"Well… your right Luffy…" Usopp slowly uttered

"As expected from captain…" Brook saluted

"You're such a nice guy, Luffy" Chopper cried

"Geez, you didn't change…" Cavendish added

"Let's go horsey, let's run around the village…" Luffy cried, smacking Karul the white horse rapidly

"Hey… stop it… Karul is not just a horse he is my friend…"

But Luffy and the horse are nowhere to be seen, they left their dust only.

"What a troublemaker…" Cavendish annoyingly said

"It doesn't mean we're agreed from what Luffy had said… we still against from your plan…" Usopp said

"Nami is important… Sanji is important too" Chopper added

"I know, no need to mention… in fact, if someone tries to impress me too, knowing I was in a relationship, I would find that very unattractive. And also by breaking someone else's relationship might be reflect well on me… that the same thing might happen to me later on… where someone else tries to break up my relationship too. Ever hear of karma?" Cavendish said, still smelling his rose

**ヾ(¯∇￣๑)** "Then… I don't really get it… would you like to make it clear? I thought you're planning to steal Nami but why you suddenly said the opposite?" Usopp scratched his head

"What about I will start spreading negative rumors about her boyfriend or pay a very attractive female to steal him from her, once he has broken up with her. I can sneak in there afterwards and be her shoulder to cry on - taking advantage of her when she is vulnerable, right?" Cavendish raised his eyebrow

"That things will never ever going to happen…"

"Shsss…" Cavendish placed his pointer finger above his lips to shut them up **"Wrong… that thing already happened"**

**⊙_⊙…**

"Huh?" Usopp, Chopper and Brook simultaneously said

"Let's us begin from the very beginning… there is a woman I really like… and she says she is in a serious relationship… but I can tell… she is unhappy… know why?"

"No, Nami is happy… because it simply they love each other…"

"Because her beloved boyfriend was cheating… he was betraying her… lying to her behind her back…" Cavendish abruptly said

**SILENT…**

"Am I right?"

"Sanji is a good man…"

"Good you say? But it sounds to me like what he was doing behind his girlfriend back is somewhat bad… unattractive and unforgivable… it is not healthy for any relationship"

**SILENT…**

"As accordingly to your reactions… you already know all of this right? About his betrayal? About his lies? Not only you guys but all people living here in All Blue… they were all on his side… no one on her side… well, don't worry… I'm now here you can count on me"

"Not that we're not on her side but… but she will be hurt… really hurt… and I… we can't stand to see her broken…" Chopper cried, weeping like a little kid ╥﹏╥

"Chopper is right, and I don't have enough strength to confess her the truth…" Usopp lowered his head, embarrassed

"We can't really believe on what happened to Sanji-san… we tried to talk to him but he never listened to us, instead he convinced us to keep it as a secret… though I can't bear it…"

"How sad… then let me participate too… I'll keep it a secret too… what about that?"

**(º ﾛ º๑) HUH?**

"I can't really understand you? Would you please tell us your real plan… don't mess with us…" Usopp angrily said

"Please relax, I'm only here to observe… observe a little…"

"That's all?"

"Verily, My sweet tangerine Nami is just like a poor princess imprisoned in this place, while keep on waiting for a prince to save her… so God gave me a job to help her… to save her and take her away from this place dominates by the bad sorcerer… oh my what a good fairytale situation"

"We don't want this either… Luffy didn't know anything about this… we want to save Nami too… I don't want to saw her again being betrayed by Sanji" Chopper cried out loud

"A pervert always be a pervert… **then let me finish this unfinished story**… **let me put an end to every chapters**… **let me say those words HAPPILY EVER AFTER**"

**(๑¯ω¯๑)**

**╯﹏╰**

"I can't help you… I'm in Sanji's side… though I know it is damn wrong… but still he is my trusted nakama…" Usopp lowered his gaze

"I want to help you Cavendish… I want to save Nami… Sanji is not worth for her… he betrayed her that's mean he doesn't love her enough to sacrifice everything…" Chopper cried

"Oi, Chopper are you crazy… Sanji is our nakama"

"But Nami is our nakama too… everyone on his side… what about her? Do you think this betrayal will remain as a rumor? No, absolutely no… one day Nami will find out everything… and if she find out… I want to be by her side to comfort her…"

**( TДT)** "I understand you…" Usopp hugged Chopper, and then they cried aloud

"Well, I guess… I'm… I want to observe… for the both sides" Brook stuttered

"But please be reminded that waiting patiently is much more attractive" Cavendish said

"What do you mean?"

"I'm really contented with admiring her from afar… talking to her or be with her for a couple of minutes. Every time they (Sanji and Nami) bicker, she will think of running into my arms. If her relationship doesn't work out, well, I'll give time to it to fall apart on its own… and then if it's finally over, it's my opportunity to impress her, or to ask her out on a date and see how it goes. Remember, free will in romance is important. Don't manipulate the situation to your advantage too much"

"So, what do you want us to do?" Usopp mentioned

"Well, I don't want your sympathy or somewhat called help… all I want you to do… is to ignore me… pretend my existence is prohibited… I'll mark the end of this long story… end of Black Leg and Cat burglar love story"

**MARK THE END…**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Grammar mistakes… I'm so sorry… pardon me…**

**Review is highly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>For the long update? *Bow sincerely* I'm really sorry… I'll try to update faster as much possible but… I don't have enough time…<p>

About our new character… **CAVENDISH the Pirate Prince.**

Not a single idea strikes my brain if this man appeared in our story. But because of a suggestion or request I suddenly put this man in our story…

You know who you are, you who gave me headaches just to think about Cavendish role… putting aside my flow for a while… rearranging it again…

But thank you… thank you so much… because you even spent your time looking for my real fb account just to request… not the pages… I was really so shocked when an unfamiliar face gave me a message even in my wall just to request… it is really my glad… my pleasure… but please… make me unknown…

So guys just like you… I'm shocked too… our story is getting much more you know… it's depend on you… if it is boring… devastated… stupid… or whatever…

**Thank you for the support… please stay with us… until it reach the end…**

I may update longer but I'm trying my best to make you stay… never leave us…

**╥﹏╥… I'll update again… more chapters much better…**


	39. XXXIX - Princess Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: .LoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXIX - Princess Woman<strong>

* * *

><p>She<strong> believed in dreams all right, but she also believe in doing something about them... When her prince charming didn't came along, she went over to the palace and got him.<strong>

Keep **your head up, don't let your tiara fall because princess this is your life, live it the way you want to live it, don't let anyone negative get in your way.**

**I remind myself of a lonely princess who's not locked in a tower, who's free to do as she pleases. But she feels locked away without her prince beside her.**

* * *

><p>Let us begin the new flow of our Story. Unexpected flow for my side. Phew, but it makes me excited.<p>

I might update very late (one month) but please don't get mad, I kinda scared reading your scary reviews, messages or comments. It really feels like you guys threaten me, if I didn't update in time.

SCARY TO THE BONES.

Way to go for CHAPTER FORTY. (╥╯﹏╰╥)ง

HAPPY ONE YEAR, SWEET TRAP.

* * *

><p><strong>SCROLL DOWN.<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a few days when our LoveCook traveled to engage in his so-called conference with accompany of his second girlfriend Roxanne or secret affair as according to the rumors, specially, to the villagers.<p>

In fact, it is the top gossip around the island.

It's been also a few days when a famous Pirate Prince showed up, exclaiming and confessing his devoted or undying love to our navigator that made her irritated, annoyed and confused.

By being far away from her boyfriend, she always feels like a big hole planted inside her heart, like some sort of agony or emptiness.

She felt so alone, lonely and physically hurt when she missed him oh~ so badly. Her emotions put a very great stress on her body particularly on her brain that triggers some sets a series of motions that led her to feel emptiness and physical hurt.

Every lonely night without him is like a never ending night or infinity darkness engulfed by pain.

Every night is painful, you can clearly heard her trembling voice while hugging her boyfriend's shirt so tightly, crying silently but inside her she wanted to cry so loud to the tip of her voice.

Keep on sniffing his remaining smell from his cloth just to ease the loneliness and pain inside her heart, pretending he was beside her too… missing his touch, voice, breathe, love, care… missing him… emotionally and physically.

**(━┳━＿＿━┳━)**

When the morning came, she stood up from her bed, facing the day again without him, kept on trying her might to hide the thick black line below her eyes by her makeup or even her pale skin. Pretending everything is fine.

Because of her nakama sometimes she forgot the feeling of missing him… laughing with them, chatting with the two giant snakes about boys, confronting her nakama if they done something unnecessary or even get angry.

Put on a big smile on her beautiful face while guiding every customer to their specific table with the accompanied of All Blue workers.

Not to mention, there was a handsome Pirate Prince who tried to steal her attention by treating her like a princess or even a queen.

**Princess and Queen?**

What was that?

Then let us guys review what happened for this past few days.

For this past few days, Cavendish kept treating her like a real princess by supplicating to her every whim and wishes but her outmost wish of leaving her is exception or another story, being a doormat, and enabling her distorted sense of self-worth and self-entitlement.

As he believed 'No woman likes bad boys' so, as much possible he must be a good man in her sight, especially being a real gentleman in her.

He treated her with all of his affection and admiration, with respect and dignity, always show how important she is in his life. He didn't forget to greet her every morning and even evening.

Though she always declined when he invited her to see a show or perhaps a date, he didn't surrender instead he kept showing a genuine interest in her, especially in her life.

He always uttered how beautiful she is… but he, himself, is the most attractive human alive as according to him.

At any moment, he stole her hand just to hold them warmly to make sure she feels protected. Though it was for a seconds - because she always pinched his hand when she felt his touch.

When she was upset because another client left because she is somewhat not a good partner in a business, Cavendish held her tight though she kicked or even punched him just to imply how much she means to him.

**Awww.**

He sang some fantasy song to her no matter how horrible his voice just to show his existence - Nami always ignored him -.

He picked her over all the other girls he hang-out with by saying he was taken by Nami alone… though no one believe.

He wrote her some undying love notes, keeps convincing her to have a date or sat in the park just to talk to her with him.

He threw pebbles at her window in the middle of the night just to keep reminding her his attractive existence.

Sometimes he let her fall asleep in his tender arms then ends up playing with her hair after she tiredly done her tough works in the restaurant. Giving her a piggyback rides when he saw her sleeping unconsciously in her office table.

He never forget to bring her some roses, actually he always had a roses so no wonder, and gave her a nickname just to make her feel special though she hates it.

He opened the doors for her, gave her his coat when she felt cold. He didn't let her walk on the curb, always carrying her purse or things, doing something for her without her asking him to do it. He is willing to compromise her when she had a problem with her nakama, employees and even customers.

When she spent her time checking or reviewing some papers for the restaurant, he was always there to accompany her, making sure his attention focused only to her, making sure he listen to her when she uttered something, sitting beside her, didn't bothered to mind how long they sat there.

When something makes her mad, he stayed with her… bothering her, talking nonsense until she finally smiled again.

When she was crying because she missed her boyfriend, he came from nowhere just to wipe her tears away with his hand, held her until she stopped (shoving him away from her) to let her know that his always there for her.

He looked at her like she was the only woman in the world that he sees.

* * *

><p>Every woman would love a man like him, and our navigator is not an exception… not a lover… but as a friend.<p>

She appreciates his effort, in fact, she was very thankful for having a suitor or a friend just like him. Who was always there beside her, to cheer her up, to care for her with all respect and understanding.

But she cannot hide the fact that, she felt really annoyed too in his appearance, trying all her might to kick him out… out of her life, pushing him away from her, getting angry all the time when he showed himself to her, throwing the things he gave to her directly in his face.

She knows damn well, that it is absolutely a rude thing to treat him that way but she must need to do everything just to show or prove she's not interested in him… but still… again and again he was coming back to continue pursuing her.

Damn, all she did is to take a deep breath, clenching her teeth brutally, turning her hands into tight fists, getting ready to start confronting him again… and again.

How many billion times she told him those words "I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND, PLEASE LEAVE!" by the way of screaming, shouting, calmness, hatred and friendly or even writing but again… it was always useless.

Your excuse is not accepted. [Just like ma'am Igos did when I didn't take my midterm exam **( TДT)**]

After a tons of troubles/circumstances happened between the two of them, in the end… our Navigator was the one who finally raised her white flag, waving it numerous times as the sign of her officially defeated by letting our attractive Cavendish do what he wanted, as long as it is not immoral.

Well, at least she still remain faithful, not doing anything or not letting anyone to destroy their relationship, just to prove how much she trusts and loves her Sanji-kun… and how much she treasure the eight months relationship together.

Like hell she let anyone destroy it or what the heck means by faithful? **凸(皿)凸** She is a faithful girlfriend and she will remain faithful until the end.

What is the reason of being unfaithful if she already found him? Him as Black Leg Sanji.

The man she surrendered herself, the man she chose to be with her for a lifetime or even forever… to be her future husband, live together, grow old together until their last breath.

Yes, she was lucky to found him. She was thankful because he found her too.

Her little sacrifice, being a waitress with many enemies plus living in a small smelly room and being a maid is absolutely worth it.

* * *

><p>As her vigorous breathing slowly fading by running so fast just to hide herself from her prince - Pirate Prince Cavendish -<p>

'Damn, why he always following me… where he is? Did he follow me again?' her eyes desperately wandered all around, looking for a prince in a white horse

She bites her lower lip hardly 'Please just don't let him find me, God in the heaven'

As she moved backward to hide from her hiding place, keep poking her head a little bit for a couple of times.

**(º ﾛ º๑)**

Firm arms suddenly touched her, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, then pulling her toward him to suffocate her into a very brutal embrace.

**GASPING.**

**OUT OF BREATH.**

**STUNNED.**

'Damn… damn… damn… DAMN!' she cursed

She startled but a cold like ice bucket feelings shivered her - from her hair down to her toes - Get angry, cursing him so much, and to kill him now.

This stupid Cavendish! **凸(皿)凸 I'LL KILL HIM.**

Her hands automatically traveled down to her waist, pulling her weapon eagerly the sorcery clima-tact, and then expanding it immediately.

She quickly turned around to punish him again with her death weather power plus whacking his head with all her might without showing mercy… but…

but when she saw his face…

**╥﹏╥**

**GASPING AGAIN.**

She unconsciously dropped down her weapon that the ting sound coming from it is the only sound around them.

**TIIIINNNGGG.** Echoed inside her brain and inside her ears.

She was absolutely stunned, quickly hide her mouth by using her hand, with her eyes expand even larger and then her tears abruptly fell down from her eyes.

Her mouth wanted to speak, to find a single word to utter but it end up to tremble, trembling hardly simultaneously with her body shaking terribly.

It's only ten days… not yet two weeks… but…

Finally, she let her voice heard, by weeping loudly, sobbing within herself.

She misses him so much. Insomnia is only her companion when his not around.

He was standing right in her front with accompany of his very sorrowful expression, crying too but silently.

His so desperately looking at her from her head down to her toes, wiping his tears like waterfalls eagerly, and his whole body is trembling.

He misses her too, more than she misses him.

Blond hair, blue eyes, beard with goatee and curly eyebrows.

Her Sanji-kun.

She abruptly sprung to embrace him, pulling him toward her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he buried his face to her shoulder, pulling her too, hugging her much tighter.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, whispering, embracing, feeling each warmth bodies, crying and never let go of each other.

"Nami-san…" he uttered, finally breaking the intense silent, accompanied by his never ending tears "I really… I badly miss you…"

She closed her eyes listening to his voice, it is just like a sincere prayer.

"I badly miss you…" he repeated, keep suffocating her with his tight embrace

She pushed him a little bit, grasping his shoulders just to examine his face, brushing his bangs away to stare directly in his eyes… wishing that this is not a dream again.

"Please tell me, this not a dream again" she touched his face slowly, caressing his face

He chuckled nonchalantly, holding her hand "You really miss me that much, do you?"

She punched his head playfully "Of course, don't tell me you didn't miss me?"

"Did I tell you that I badly miss you?"

"Well, I didn't hear it…

He touched her head to burying her into his chest carefully, let her know what inside his unsteady heartbeat.

"I almost die when I'm far away from you. I've been in plenty of passionate relationships before but when I met you, I fell head over heels in love. Who'd have thought it would take a terrible toll on myself?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist, listening to him.

"During our separation, I became lightheaded… I thought, I'm gonna lost my shitty mind. I cannot eat properly, I couldn't sleep for days by thinking about you. I had butterflies inside my stomach… the butterflies thing feels like they were eating my inside… quickened heart rate and I couldn't concentrate on a certain thing… it terrible… worst feeling I ever feel in my fucking life…"

She understands him… because that is the exact feelings she felt when he was far away from her too. Her arms wrapped around his waist even tighter, sniffing his mint smell, for real.

"You didn't know Nami-san… how much I suffered when I didn't see your beautiful face every damn second, when I didn't touch your soft skin… damn shitty hell… it was worse than living in hell… every day is like pouring a salt in my open wound… it's shitty hurt…"

She stood up in tip-toe to meet his height, and to captured his mouth too, placing her lips against him, to shut him up from his nonstop complains "Welcome home, Sanji-kun" she said when their lips parted, smiling so beautifully.

**WELCOME HOME…**

**WELCOME HOME…**

**WELCOME HOME…**

His eyes started to get watery again, sniffing with his eyes hide from his hands, kind of embarrass. Of course, he didn't want to be a cry baby boyfriend in her front… but he cannot hide his emotions.

**WELCOME HOME…** she robbed his head playfully to comfort him, she chose to keep her mouth shut, watching him made her lips smile.

Home?

Yeah, his only place so-called home is located exactly beside his Goddess. That's why he will always come back home beside her, no matter what happens, no matter how long the distance, no matter how hard and no matter how many lies he created.

He wants her so bad… ten days is no different from forever… so, he abruptly pulled her closer to him, capturing her mouth hungrily, drown her into passionate kiss.

Their mouths half opened while their tongue meet, never think of… if this is a public place or not, as long as they feel each other body.

Kissing, licking, sucking and tasting each other.

He pinned her to the wall, quickly spreading her legs widely to locate himself while their mouths still clued. His mouth automatically travelled to her neck, pulling her shirt neck down to licked her upper breast eagerly.

Like big tornadoes of pleasure hit her continuously, for the first time in forever, she touched him… and… he touched her.

"Please… stop…" she said countless times, begging but he kept doing what he was doing, touching her thigh eagerly while his tongue moved to lick her lips down to her neck

"I… can't… take… it… any… longer…" he said between his breathe

She must stop him. Right, she must stop him.

"Sanji-kun… STOP!" she stopped him by pushing him away from her, extending her arms to block his way "Stop please…"

**Gasping…**

**Disappointing…**

"But Nami-san…"

"No excuses please Sanji-kun…" she unbuttoned her dress, fixed her appearance

"But I badly want you…" he jumped to capture her again but she stop him again by whacking his head using her clima-tact

"You're hurting my feelings, Nami-san…"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you… but we still in the public place… doing something erotic here is absolutely prohibited" she crossed her arms above her chest, lecturing him like a terror instructor

"But see, it's already evening, I bet everybody is already sleeping… so that no one can saw us…"

"I said no excuses please…"

"But I really miss you, day without you is worse than peeling my own skin…"

She jumped to clung herself unto him, smirking while wrapping her arms around his neck, facing him with their face inches apart, almost touching.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she said wickedly

"If you ask me my Goddess, I think I badly want to taste you, rip your clothes off, exploring your body…"

"What about we eat first?"

"Eat? Don't tell me… you didn't eat your dinner until now, in this late evening?" his eyes got widen, looking at him in shock "What the heck… what's wrong with those shitty cooks in restaurant… I told them, your their top priority…"

"No, would you first listen?"

"Then what"

"What I mean is… I miss your foods, so I'm requesting you to make me… though I already eat countless of foods in this night…"

"Really? It's my pleasure my Nami-san" he sang, dancing like usual

"Then after we eat… would you like to accompany me? Doing something mind blowing in our room?" she said seductively, near unto his ear

His mouth hanged-open widely "ABSOLUTELY!"

"Then it's decided, please, carry me…" she placed her weight on him tiredly

"Right away my Goddess" he saluted like a sincerely warrior "What about bridal?"

"I want piggyback… yeah, piggyback ride…" she moved unto his back, wrapping her arms unto his neck simultaneously with her legs unto his waist

"Be sure to grab me tightly…" he holds her tight, making sure she's safe

"Yes, boss"

He stepped slowly toward his mansion, carrying his girlfriend above his back. They were chatting nonstop, teasing each other, and laughing nonchalantly.

Back to normal as they thought…

**Really? Back to normal?**

* * *

><p>A handsome Pirate Prince with his white horse Karul observed them, away from them.<p>

"Oh~ welcome back Black Leg" Cavendish sang "What sweet and lovely couples… Nee, my dear Karul… don't you think my part in this story is already over?"

"Greeeeee…" [damn, I don't know how a horse talk] Karul the white horse, simply showed his white giant teeth

'If your part is over then my part is over too… but I really thought that I'm one of the main character here' the horse stupidity thought

"My part is already over? No, I don't think so… because this is just the beginning of my grand entry. Time, itself, is moving so fast… faster than we think… so, people must catch or stop it before it's too late. Black Leg and Cat Burglar's love will soon to be fade… fading like in the first place it is not created or just an imagination… or until the only remaining is the memories… but it is a curse memories… The time is still ticking, it might be tomorrow, the night after tomorrow or the other day, or soon. The betrayal cannot be simply hide, or easily forgotten… as long as it is called betrayal that engulfed people emotion… betrayal will explode in front of those persons involved. My, what a very talkative and so attractive young prince…"

He sniffed his rose eagerly… then added "Nee, Karul… the moon is bright… a romantic looking moon, an exact night for both of them. Do you want me to save their love story or destroy it? I might be an angel or a devil? Well, I prefer an angel than a devil because my face is an angel… a very attractive face"

"Creeeeee…" Karul tried to show his thumb down signed while shaking his head terribly 'Destroy it! Destroy it! Just destroy it! Nami is mine alone, not yours and not for him' the stupid ambitious horse thought

"Ohho, do you want me to destroy it?"

"Creeeeee…" he nodded eagerly, smirking stupidity 'To destroy it! Yes, to destroy it!'

[Damn horse I hate you as according to my sister]

"My, what a bad horse… well, I will think about that first… we must look for the outcome as according to my genius brain"

'Stupid… just destroy it already… outcome? There's no outcome because in the very first place, their relationship is already destroy, destroy by him… Sanji'

Oh… you have a point there…

"You might be right, but as you see, it is not a difficult part for me to destroy it, by simply doing my precious idea, make a little command, to destroy it painfully, leaving their hearts broken… and of course, it is not also a difficult part to save it… by kicking the woman Roxanne away, helping the Black Leg…"

'Destroy it… destroy it…'

"I never teach you to be a bad horse, nee my steed Karul?"

"Creeeeeeee…" he screamed loudly, whacking the floor hardly by his feet and arms

"Do you like Miss Cat Burglar, that much?"

"Creeeeee…" he nodded eagerly again 'Of course, you dummy'

"I might like her too… but please remember, our part is not to mind someone's life or business… our only part is to find a way to retrieve my glory… becoming the most famous celebrity all over the globe" he stood mighty like God Zeus, with his breast out posture

'I feel sorry for you, but no matter what you do, you can't be famous as the Mugiwara pirates or even Trafalgar Law' the horse said, mumbling within himself

"Trafalgar Law… I'm going to steal his glory… no, no… I will retrieve my glory from him…"

'Oh, talk to yourself'

"Well… well… well… Karul… Karul on the dirty wall, who's the most attractive man in this world?" he sang while walking playfully, waving his sword happily

"Creeeeee" the horse sang too 'Of course, it's me'

"Yes, it's me, only me… the Pirate prince Cavendish!"

"Oi, you there… Cabbage!" Luffy waved his hand, while his other hand holding his giant meat "Why are you dancing so idiot?"

"Oh Lucy… TRA… TRAFALGAR LAW!" he quickly ran fast, leaving his dust behind just to confront Law, grabbing Law by his collar, simultaneously biting his lower lip hardly

"Geez" Law looked away from him irritatedly, awesomely utter "Idiot, hands off"

[Kyaaa, finally my hubby… Trafalgar Law]

"Until now… every time I see your damn face… I feel really annoyed, irritated, get angry… that's why I really hate you… not to mention, because of a damn like you, my glory suddenly slipped away from my grasp…" his face and Law face inches apart, nearly touching?

"Oi, Cabbage… what are you talking about? Moreover, are you a gay… kissing Tra-guy…"

"I'm not…" Cavendish cried

"We're not kissing… I said hands off…" Law slapped Cavendish hands off…

"Who do you think you are… by slapping my attractive hands"

"Barking like usual… don't yah? Just shut up!"

"Oi Cabbage, why you hated my friend Tra-guy so much?"

"We're not friend! How many times I fucking told yah!"

"You ask? Well, it is because of this damn Law, he stole the headlines from me, stole my glory… don't you ever think that I forgot all of the misery you done… just to make my life suffered, huh? Law?" he spitefully said

"You're so noisy" Law located his pinkie finger inside his ear, signing how annoyed he was…

"Damn, act so cool… I'm much cooler than you" breast out by Cavendish simultaneously with chin up

"I don't get it… what headlines… what glory…" Luffy mouth hanged-open widely "Well, I don't care… back to eating"

"Luffy-yah, where we going next?" he looked at Luffy beside him, ignoring our attractive prince, who still standing so mighty

"How about All Blue restaurant? There's a lot of delicious meat there… I wanna eat them too…"

"Meat? Again? Luffy-yah, we're not looking for a meat. Do you already forget the reason why I'm here?"

"Ohhhh… I thought you're here because you badly wanted to eat meat… so, I'm wrong?"

"What else I expected from yah, stupid as usual…"

"Oi oi… I'm still talking here… don't you dare ignore me! My attractive appearance!" Cavendish stood between the munching Luffy and the annoyed Law

"Oohhh… I now remember… so, how about we talk to Sanji? He is an expertise when it comes to those big bouncy body… a part time job girlfriends, as you say" Luffy's neck extended just to ignore Cavendish then continued talking to Law

"I thought he is not here, he was in a conference outside and away from this island… yah know"

"But I saw him now, with Nami… he was carrying her…"

"Then, that might be a good idea…"

"DON'T IGNORE MY ATTRACTIVE APPEARANCE! I'M STILL HERE, YOU MORONS!" he screamed directly in the faces of Luffy and Law, spitting his saliva towards them

"Disgusting" Law wiped his face, glaring at Cavendish

"Cabbage, how dare to put your saliva in my meat… bastard… your ruining the taste" Luffy complained, glaring at him then wiping his treasure meat desperately

"The Surgeon of death and Black Leg?" he chuckled spitefully "Two persons I hated most… Law stole my glory same with those damn ass worst generation"

"Annoying" Law muttered

"What about Sanji? Don't tell me he stole your glory too?"

"No he didn't steal my glory… but it simply because… I cannot stand a man like him, with his disgusting cheater personality as accordingly to myself, cheater is somewhat unattractive, trying to betray someone just to satisfy his own happiness…"

"What do you mean? Who's cheater?" Luffy frowned

"Lucy… Oh I mean Luffy, your still a little child, so please don't mind me and stay innocence as much possible" Cavendish looked at Luffy, waving his rose rapidly

"Child or someone who can make a child inside his fiance?" Law added, acting so cool as ever…

"As long as he acts like a young kid, he still a child… but" he pointed his pointer finger toward Law "Don't you dare try to talk to me like we're close…"

"Luffy-yah, we should go" Law ignored Cavendish again, start walking away from the Prince in a white horse

"Then let's look for Sanji… he can help you… or he might cook us some delicious meat" Luffy drool, imagining his previous meat

"So, the rumors are true" Cavendish said, raising his eyebrow awesomely "The rumor that you were looking for a girlfriend"

**(｡ŏ_ŏ)**

Cavendish burst into laugh, holding his stomach tightly "I can't really believe that the famous Trafalgar Law actually looking for a girlfriend? Sounds funny… no, but it's really funny. I can't help myself but to laugh… hahhahaha"

Law looked really piss, he can't help but to flush, his whole face redden, using his right hand to hide his blushing face, kind of embarrassed.

"Woaahh… see, I told you… your blushing like a young teenage girl… damn… so unattractive… hahahaha" he continued laughing

"Shut up!"

"Whining, huh? Hahahhaha"

"Oi Cabbage, what's wrong with that?" Luffy looked at him with his innocent expression

"What's wrong, you say? Of course, it is a damn wrong… him as a former shichibukai, supernovas and whatsoever stupid title… suddenly turned into a poor whiny guy, who was so desperately looking for a girlfriend? Don't tell me… your still in a poor status of NO GIRLFRIEND SINCE BIRTH? Are your parents kind of strict, Law? Hahahhahahaha"

"Say whatever you want, who gives a damn shit… lets us leave Luffy-yah"

"Why Cabbage suddenly acts so stupid… he laughed worse than Brook… though he still the same…"

"The same? What do you mean?"

"Cabbage still has no girlfriend, as I remember, he confessed telling us, he is a single, attractive and good guy… though I think he was lying at the time… and that's why he was trying his best to steal Nami from Sanji"

"Heck, I'm not lying… I'm attractive… good looking guy"

"Stealing, huh?" Law shifted his gaze to look at Cavendish, raising his right eyebrow a little bit… looking really pissed

"What? Could you stop glaring at me… and you got some nerves by showing me your disgusting glare, huh? Yeah, I admit that I don't have girlfriend today, but it is so easy for me to have one. It might be now, later… so damn easy like flicking my hair… in fact, I don't need help from others, not like what you're doing…" he smirked, flicking his shiny hair countless times

"Nami-yah? I wonder what is your real plan? But by looking at your deceiving eyes… I can clearly read those stupid ideas, those conditions. Do you want me to easily destroy it?"

Cavendish stood there with his over growing eyes, his mouth hanged-open widely. Damn, this Law ignored him again.

"I'm… I'm an angel not by appearance but in heart… not just like you… be thankful that I'm interested in someone story, not yours… so, I don't want to bother you…"

"Say, what's your real plan? Nami-yah? You're using her right?"

"I'm not… she is one of my friends when I was young…"

"Cavendish? Friend? What kind of friend? A woman horse?"

"Shut the crap… I'm not a devil… you want to know the truth then… I don't have choice but to tell you… though I fucking hate you…"

"Just bark already!"

"The real reason I want to get closer with Nami is that… I want to show her or let her feel what is the real existence of whirlpool of pain…"

"Is that what you call angel?"

"Then when the right time has come… I will pull her out from that pain… helping her to stand up again… to make her realize the truth behind all lies. Punishing those evil persons, who put the princess into misery? Do you want to participate? I can create your name in my list?" Cavendish said, pointing his rose toward him

"Participate? No thanks… I have my own business" he started to walk away from him with the very confused Luffy beside him

"Law, remember this… I will solve your problem too, after I finally done solving this problem, so don't be jealous…"

"Problem, you say? The problem here is you… an idiot prince by minding someone's life… leave them, don't try to make the story worst…"

"No, I'm not minding their lives… in fact, I'm just trying to solve their own problems…"

"Stop barking"

"Oi Law, I'm much more attractive than you, so be ready… I will definitely steal your so-called part time girlfriend… yeah, I will steal your future girlfriend easily like you stole my glory… hahahahahah"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

**Review is highly appreciated.**

**Grammars mistake… I'm very sorry…**

[This is a message for those who still keep waiting for the next update of our story…]

[Well, sorry to disappoint you again if I update so long… and if this chapter is kind of useless… not needed.

I might not update longer for this weeks… but please don't be mad, because I guess… I must need to study all my lessons, especially in Math… just to stay in our department and to claim a title of a tuition privilege student again.

It's really hard for me to focus on certain things… I took aside watching Anime or reading Manga for a while… sacrificing my time or even everything to pass in this upcoming Midterm exams…

This story is not so famous to write about this info… but I care about those who keeps on waiting, reviewing 'why it took so long to update again, or even spending their time to write on our fb page…

I do really appreciate you… hoping you never leave this story if I come back to update again… Hopefully, I'll update more so that this fiction still be alive and never die…

For those who feel so annoyed why I'm so slow when it comes to responding your message in our fb page, I'm really sorry… I'm not fun on chatting, or surfing… using fb world. Yes, I sometimes open my account but for a while… just checking other friends' status, playing games and posting nonsense. Honestly, I end up looking for a good manga to read or Anime to watch… I didn't even post a picture about Sanji and Nami on the page, my co-admin do it instead… I really admire her, she's so wonderful.

The reason I post this message is to say, as a reader, waiting so long is kind of irritating and annoying, sometimes I wanted to kill the author or massacre her or him. So, we're the same… I feel really annoyed to myself. I just wanted to finish this fiction as much possible but… I can't…

But please don't leave us… Stay with us until I come back to retrieve you… by the way… HAPPY ONE YEAR OF EXISTENCE SWEET TRAP.]

**I love you too for those who confessed (not really) but it bright my day as an aspiring author or a stupid pervert to read a wonderful reviews.**

Crying out loud because of this Manwha I finished reading. Damn, I can't stop from crying… what the heck, it's tearing my heart.


	40. XL - Understanding Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XL - Understanding Woman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Women's mutual understanding comes from the fact that they identify themselves with each other; but for the same reason each is against the others.<strong>

**Whatever women do they must do twice as well as men to be thought half as good. Luckily, this is not difficult.**

**I believe that women have a capacity for understanding and compassion which man structurally does not have, does not have it because he cannot have it. He's just incapable of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Happy forty chapters Sweet Trap. We did it again guys.<strong>

Hopefully, aiming for fifty chapters or more… I guess? But… if and only… you will stay with me? A weird, stupid, pervert and very slow aspiring author him/herself.

For being such a slow snail for taking another one month for my update, I'm asking for forgiveness. Sincerely… really, forgive my stupidity.

Those who wanted or requested my real fb account, then just search… kidding. You might disappoint after finding my real identity, as an innocent looking person, kid often… though my inside… I'm pervert.

* * *

><p><strong>SCROLL DOWN.<strong>

* * *

><p>In a remote island of All Blue, the weather is a little bit quiet and steady, no big winds, no rain and the heat of the Sun is not really hot.<p>

There were numerous kids running around the streets, playing as much they can, as long as they satisfied their happiness, losing their energy in a certain funny games that only young kids themselves can understand.

Few couples were hiding in a dark place, like under the big trees, in the abandoned place and whatsoever, doing something unnecessary just to prove their strength. [Huh? what do you mean by strength?]

Group of mothers was forming a circle to start their usual activities… or let me say a gossip. Their eyes wondered everywhere simultaneously with their rapper mouth, barking nonstop … murmuring there… murmuring here… Oh… mother, what a mother.

One chessboard with two players was surrounded by tons of old men. They were cheering, whispering and gambling what will be the outcome of the game. Every movement the player make they made a comment about it… until, they ended up fighting.

[Phew, share by share, I was also a chess player; chessboard was accompanying me all the time. Somewhat called "Chess-ass" so I know how hard it was to make only a single move, when your Alma mater depends on your every movement. Your coaches, audiences and co-chess players cheered on you, shouting and jumping nonstop saying "Doke, beat him up into pulp". Verily, every move is for the sake of the King… even sacrificing the queen]** ≥﹏≤**

**A sad story part of our chessboard.**

* * *

><p>Back to normal… as our LoveCook always uttered inside his big head. Let us say, he made himself believe that everything is automatically back to normal, like nothing really change or happened.<p>

His painful experience of missing his Goddess oh so badly was already healed by her.

**Nothing really changed or nothing really happened.**

Accurately say, she still with him, living with him, sleeping with him, doing such a thing with him… so there's nothing really change, right? Back to normal, I guess?

In fact, the feeling of standing in a beautiful place heaven is still the same when he was near beside his Goddess all the time. He feels the feeling of overwhelmed happiness every time they were sleeping beside each other or cuddling.

To pulled her gently and lovingly just to drown her with his sweet embrace. To force his tired eyelids to open just to wake up in the middle of the night to observe her Goddess beautiful face while she was in a long slumber. To feel complete every time they were making love. To feel hyper and never be tired making her favorite foods, and spending the night with her. And to oblige, obey and doing anything for her alone, are all the same, nothing really change.

Yeah, he should be proud of himself because everything all right and nothing really changed.

But there is a major change in his schedule, a night for his Goddess, Nami and a day spending with his secret affair, Roxanne.

Yeah, Roxanne is still alive, still breathing, still eating and still living in his mansion.

Briefly, his schedule are the following, for eight in evening to 4:30 in the morning is his time for Nami… but the rest of his time is for Roxanne and for his restaurant.

**Kind of unfair! Right?**

Well, he knew that the specific amount of time he spent with his Goddess is such a small time, a very small time. But he doesn't bother to care as long as… she was with him, really near, near from his grasp. He can still hold her, kiss her, devour her and love her like never ending.

He accepts that he is a man of sinful betrayal, a curse one… but he can't really understand why an unforgivable man like him always accompanied by luck, to protect him or to support him…

A great example is that, all of his employees not to mention the villagers kept hiding his betrayal too like his betrayal is the greatest secret in the island, their own secret too. They were trying to ignore the fact that he is not a faithful boyfriend… that he is a bastard pervert, not contented big asshole… but honestly, it was a shitty obvious, that both of his employees and villagers are in the verge of great hatred, cursing him hatefully.

His employees were really against from him after knowing his Goddess real personality, they even said "She is an angel" but they don't have choice but to support him. They chose to kept their mouths shut up, move on to the flow.

* * *

><p><strong>(◐∇◐*)<strong>

* * *

><p>This whole week is a very special week to our LoveCook and his Goddess… to explain it more briefly, it was all started when he came back from his so-called conference.<p>

A** WHOLE WEEK**… only for our** LoveCook** and our **navigator**.

A week they waited for a long time.

A week to be treasure that might leads automatically into those big and great memories that hard to forget, even death itself.

A week without plenty of works to be done, without childish nakama around, without Roxanne's appearance, body and whole being, without hearing some stupid but real rumors around, without complains from the clients, customers and whatsoever.

Sanji's long awaited whole week with his Goddess alone, only the both of them are exist, his body and her body… his mind and her mind.

Honestly, he badly wanted to go on a vacation with her, to stay away from this place for a couple of weeks, months or even many years… but his Goddess persist him. She persisted his insist by arguing her request/opinion.

"Sanji-kun, would you please listen for me very well… think, and think… it would be really great if we choose to stay here in this island, to spend our time together… just only you, me and All Blue… than traveling to the other places when there's nothing really special about it, there's always the same… as long as we stay beside each other… that's the most important, completing each other desire, cuddling… and many more… am I right?"

Well, he was really against from her request but in the end, he had no choice but to obey her desperately, screaming from his heart until he uttered his stupid words "Anything for my Nami-swaaaan"** ( ˘ ³˘)** . Though, inside him, he badly wanted to disobey her, forcing to carry her on the way to the shore, on the board, just to have their first vacation… even she get mad or something…

But… he decided to obey her, not because he wanted to remain as a gentleman but he knows damn well the real reason behind her persistent.

He also knows that one of her ultimate dream is to go on a vacation with him, leaving the island as a couple not nakama or pirates. In fact, when their relationship as a lover still fresh, about two or three months she kept on inviting him a couple of times…

But this time, when he invited her, she quickly declined him, declining him not because she wants to get revenge but it is because for his sake, his sake alone… even ignoring her own desire or dream like wish.

For his sake as a man who prove the existence of All Blue and as the owner of the famous restaurant All Blue… for the sake of his beloved restaurant, for the sake of his employees, and for the sake of this beautiful island. For his sake, she will do anything.

As expectedly, they were so many outlanders or sailors from all over the world visited, spending their time to have fun or just to see the great wonder of this place.

Their eyes eagerly wandered everywhere just to create a data if this place is worth for tourists spot, vacation place or whatsoever… and as for our LoveCook, he is the most needed at this time, as a special tour guide or he stands alone for the position of the owner himself.

Not to mention, it is really a good opportunity for the well-being of economics on this island, as a person who prove the existence of this island he must need to take responsibility to maintain the allocation of resources and to encourage more people to pay visit.

His damn so lucky for having a very understanding girlfriend, who really cares so much for him… not for her own happiness, that's why he really loves her more than his own life.

He chose to hide his affair with Roxanne because he can't bear to see her leave… it's way better to suffer in a process of step by step, little by little suffering from his guilt… than living in this world without her, his Nami-san… his own life… he will never ever stop loving her.

His love for her never decreasing but it does keep on increasing…

**She is a real Goddess. Goddess of his life.**

* * *

><p>Our couple spent their entire week together alone from their room, that only God knows what they were exactly doing. In fact, they chose to lock themselves in their room, just to stay away from everyone and to enjoy being alone together.<p>

They didn't even talk to their nakama, they didn't go out, they didn't participate in any activities and whatsoever.

Sanji didn't get to work; keep on ignoring his workers who always complained. Nami already forgotten sketching her maps, or didn't even go to shopping.

No one leave the room - oohh, exaggerate, well, sometimes our LoveCook sneak in the kitchen just to grab their foods then go back to their room immediately and quickly - Shutting the door close, locking the doorknob tightly with a sign hanging on the door "NO DISTURB… I'LL SHITTY KILL YOU 凸(皿)凸"

Again, ony God knows what they were doing? Or I think you already know what they were exactly doing, right?

Of course, because you're a genius, born to predict some very predictable fiction like this… am I right? Then let me explain what they were exactly doing inside their room, in an erotic way again?

Making you guys realize how pervert the stupid author is… No, I'm not pervert, just a little bit. **⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄**

For the whole week, the things they did are the following but I only mention some major activities, because you might ask. So, I've prepare some answers to you immediately.

The first night together after missing each other so badly… Of course, they took off their clothes immediately, making sure both were naked before taking the urge to make love, sticking their bodies tightly without a little foreplay, spreading her legs eagerly, rapidly shoving his arousal in and out rhythm, moaning until her throat got dry, replacing by his passionate French-kiss, well remember they badly missed each other. So please don't complain.** ( ˙︶˙ )**

They spent their nights together while making love, changing their position as accordingly to the pleasure they felt. Just like a newlywed couple spending their time for honeymoon.

There is a full length mirror next to their bed when they were making love, watching each other expression while doing such an erotic scene. Trying to create unique sex positions or fantasize about different scenarios and sexual situations that both of them enjoyed.

They had tantric sex all night long, role reversal, spanking and nibbling, and a furry cuff that always a great turned on for controlling sex, bouncing against from his erection while he can't really control his own body; scratch each other and using their nails. Sometimes, pain can bring more pleasure, you know.

The world can get dark with blindfolds, it open up their sexy imaginative mind. He was seating on a wooden chair while she slipped in, turned him on and had sex with him. They had sex with the curtains open and a comfortably close to the window.

Sanji usually brought food into bed, using edible body paint he can make eating in bed so much more tasty. Nothing beats whipped cream!

They had taken a bath together, play with hand shower and had soapy sex in the bathroom.

After an intense workout, Nami enjoyed herself by grabbing a pen to start sketching on her boyfriend's body. Sanji didn't say anything; instead he found it so adorable while staring at her beautiful face, seeing how the hours go by as she was having fun to draw the craziest things on his body. But she always recommended that he kept his inners on, so she can keep drawing and doesn't get distracted into something else.

This is supposed to be a non-sexual activity… at least for a while.

He used her pen to paint her nails from her fingers nails down to outside of her toe nails. She behaved so badly, not to mention, she really loved it when he pampered her.

Doing something funny not only making love you know.

Honestly it was his idea, a stupid idea he ever made that they ended up giggling and laughing so loud in front of a big mirror while looking at their appearance, wearing something funny, he was wearing her clothes and she was wearing his clothes, including undergarments. He armed himself with a camera, taking pictures as they both pose for priceless snaps that they were going to cherish in the years to come.

He packed a unique box-in-a-box gift for his goddess, getting about 100 different sizes of boxes, ideally ranging from the smallest to the biggest size with unique gift wrapping paper. The boxes should fit inside one another in an ascending order. As she opened each box, she discovered a small token, a romantic message and other creative sweet gifts.

The boxes are a little bonus compare to the gift she received when he came back from his conference. A mountain of things he bought for her, just like he bought the shopping center by himself, with lot of big brands girly stuff, expensive and celebrity's style, whether it is clothes, shoes or jewelry.

He never make a mistake of buying her an ordinary outfit or things, instead he always bought her an outfit that expensive, over the top and preferably one of her favorites.

He also bought numerous jewelries for her liking like jewelry stone because they look great and she preferred not costly things. Most girls love wearing things that symbolize their love or signify the fact that they're in a relationship. A stone piece is the perfect compromise.

An over the top jewelries that only a billionaire boyfriend like him can afford because he knew she will love them.

He loved to watch her, standing in front of a big mirror while wearing the things he bought.

He can't help himself but to be proud for having a beautiful, sexy, gorgeous and a little childish girlfriend.

But it's really hard to ignore his shitty friend between his legs, when it was poking all over again when she was changing her hot, sexy, stylish, cocktail, monokini and embellished bikini in front of him.

Every lover like to spend their time watching some movies in theater. As a creative girlfriend, she created a small like theater inside their room when he was in the kitchen. He was absolutely stunned when he found out then he quickly sprung to drown her with passionate kisses.

Laying their bodies in the smooth couch alone in a room like Movie Theater, holding hands while munching on some delicious foods. Also she feed him some chocolate dipped strawberries or any of his favorite treats, making sure he felt like a real prince.

Honestly, for our LoveCook the movie in front is nothing, it is just a little prop compare to the beautiful sight resting above his body. Watching her every reaction and expression until the movie came to an end.

In the middle of the night… when everybody already in a long slumbers they used that opportunity to go out for a late night walk.

Holding hands while walking in the middle of a street, gazing at the stars together or walk under the sky with naked feet touching wet blades of grass, jumping over Sanji's back for piggy back ride while giggling, wrapping his firm arms over her smooth body to hold her tight, while walking happily.

He ordered a thousand piece puzzle of his girlfriend pretty face. Then he helped her solve them little by little, while looking at her surprise expression when she found out the picture in the puzzle. They frame the finished puzzle and turn it into a memoir that they both will treasure.

He is a billionaire, so a small Jacuzzi in his mansion is not costly enough, you know. He soaked up with his girlfriend in his own a private Jacuzzi.

A pleasure steam session with healing aromas in the air is bound to steam things up.

As for our unemployed Nami, she gave her boyfriend some foot reflexology. In simpler words, she massaged her boyfriend body from his feet, though he always declined but in the end he defeated. They created some ambient lighting, wearing sensual attitude and they both reflexing in no time.

A date in their room is the best part for this whole week get together. He cooked her favorite meals with some romantic candles lightning, adding his own very romantic twist for this traditional method of wooing her.

She found it sweet when he sent her the bottle of luxury wine with a nice ribbon tied gracefully at the neck with a sweet card tucked into the ribbon that made it even more adorable. They shared a bottle of wine together while embracing each other.

Sanji let his girlfriend gave him a haircut, though she's not a hairdresser, he never worry about how his hair going to look afterwards and what's the worst that could happen if she messed it up.

He only cares about her happy expression while cutting his hair, enjoying herself to the fullest. In fact, he had fun. Furthermore, there is a lot of hairdresser to fix it up.

She even shaved his hairy legs because as she giggly said "I will keep your body hair in check!". Well, of course there's no such a borderline gross for them. It is just her way of fun or treading beyond the line of comfort, doing something different for him. It was a scary and painful part for our Black Leg, but he never freak out or let his Goddess see a weird expression on his face, because as a gentleman himself, he doesn't want to lead this fun activity into a majority foul mood.

This whole week will always be a week that both of them will remember for a long, long time.

It is just a tiny week that hard to forget for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>IN LIVING ROOM.<strong>

"Nee, it's been a week since Sanji came back…" Chopper lift his face to look at Sanji and Nami's room, frowning

"What's wrong with that?" Usopp uttered without looking at him, keep on doing his unfinished works "They really miss each other, so let them be… I'm sure soon… they will get tired"

"Tired of what? Tired of each other… that's why Sanji betray Nami?"

"Oi, Chopper… shut up… that's not what I mean…"

"So, what do you mean?"

"Oh come on man, what I mean, is that… soon Sanji and Nami will get tired doing something… something inside their room that only God knows what they were exactly doing…"

"Do you wonder why Sanji suddenly betrayed Nami? I know he is a pervert but actually betraying Nami?"

"Oi, Chopper… change topic please…"

"Does he tired of her, tired of loving her? But Nami didn't do wrong, right? In fact, she always pleased him…"

"Chopper, believe me… Sanji loves Nami… so don't worry…"

"But if he really loves Nami… he would never betray her…"

"Shhh… only Sanji knows the real reason behind his betrayal… so, it's up for him if he will remain unfaithful or what…"

"Should we talk to him, about his betrayal?"

"Oi Chopper, I said don't be too loud… someone might hear us" Usopp looked around, wandering his eyes around the mansion

"Loud? Ussop, obviously every person in this island already know about his betrayal, so there's no need to hide it… let's be frank…"

"Really? What about Luffy, the two giant snakes? and Nami?…"

"That's why we need to talk to Sanji… to stop him… I cannot endure seeing him, doing something unforgivable behind his girlfriend back… I'm worried about Nami…"

"I'm worried about her too… beside I'm also her nakama like you… so I do really understand what you feel… but… we must go on to the flow… to keep on believing in Sanji's words that he will fix this big mess… soon… very soon… remember, everything has a reason…"

**(｡•́︿•̀｡) Silent…**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Roxanne is here too… should we shove her away instead?"

"You're so stubborn, do you?"

"If Sanji can't… then we can!"

"Chopper, listen… for now… I think, we don't have the right to confront her… if we don't want the situation to get worse… so, we must need to rely on Sanji's decision… he is smart than we think. I know, he already formulates some solutions to handle this situation… just believe in him"

"I will try… but I can't guarantee you"

"Please try…"

"Oi, where's Sanji… I need to talk to him about some part-time girlfriend…" our pirate king Luffy suddenly arrived from nowhere, exchanging his gaze between Chopper and Usopp

"THERE" Chopper extended his arm to point out Sanji and Nami 's bedroom

"Sorry to disappoint you Luffy, but he still in his room, of course, with Nami" Usopp said, crossing his arms above his chest

"Again? But it's been a week since he got home then suddenly decided to lock himself with Nami in their room…"

"With a sign of NO DISTURB, don't forget" Usopp added

"So boorrinngg… I want to talk to him right away…" Luffy was about to disturb the couple but Chopper and Usopp stopped him

"Don't you dare Luffy!"Usopp slapped Luffy's head

"I want to eat meat!" Luffy cried, forcing to get away from Usopp and Chopper's grasp

"Oi… oi…" Usopp slapped the air countless times "I thought, you want to talk to him about part-time girlfriend, so why meat?"

"Shishishi, I badly miss to eat his delicious meat, it's been a long time… so…" Luffy smiled, showing his white teeth

"Oh… so that's the real reason, huh?" Usopp raised his right eyebrow, looking at Luffy disgustingly

"I want my meat! Meat!" Luffy cried again, walking straight toward Sanji and Nami's room

"Oi… Luffy stop!" Chopper sprung to grab hold Luffy again

"But why? I just wanted to tell him to cook billions of meat"

"This is the last day of Sanji and Nami get together… I mean, the last day of their special whole week… get it? So… just wait…" Usopp mentioned

"I don't care… I want my meat!"

"Yohohohoho, Luffy'san you're so harsh" Brook spoke out of the blue

**(*ﾟｰﾟ)v**

**(´⊙ω⊙`)**

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Usopp and Chopper hugged each other; their eyes grow larger while looking at the scary bones Brook

"What's wrong Usopp-san and Chopper-san? Am I that handsome enough to make you scream?"

"STUPID!" Usopp slapped Brook head hardly "You scare the hell of us… and how long you sat there?"

"Yeah… we didn't see you coming…" Chopper hides behind Usopp, though his whole body shown up

"Yohohohoho, that's what call miracle!"

"STUPID!" Usopp and Chopper slapped Brook again but this time with all of their might

"Shishishishi, your funny Brook"

"Let us wait until Sanji and Nami done" Usopp calmed down

"How long? I can't wait…"

"We want a peace in this mansion for a little while… so, let them… In fact, if you try to disturb them, I'm sure your dead meat… Luffy" Usopp sliced his head playfully using his hand, glaring at Luffy

"How about my meat?"

"Then how about finding some part-time girlfriend for Law-san? What do you think, Luffy-san…"

"I want my meat first, who cares about girlfriend"

"You're so mean Luffy-san though I want to see Nami-san panties too… yohohohoho"

"Part-time girlfriend? The heck, I don't really understand… why part-time not officially?" Usopp asked

"I don't know too…" Luffy put his pinkie finger inside his nose, circling it repeatedly

"Stupid… why don't you ask Law? Accurately, he is an handsome so there's no problem in finding some girlfriend, right? In fact, he can find as many girlfriends as he desires…"

"Yeah… though I'm jealous because I'm only a bone, yohohoho"

"The problem is not the women we asked to be his girlfriend… but the problem is Tra-guy himself… he is so picky, he always complain… and… and I'm sooo hungry… I want meat!"

"Hey… just wait…"

Luffy jumped to bite Chopper smooth face "Kyaaaa, Luffy! IT'S HURT!"

"BUT I WANT MY MEAT!"

Chopper ran fast but Luffy still biting his face (ouch), never let him go until he fully satisfied.

"Poor Luffy-san… but I still want to see Nami-san's panties too…"

**Then suddenly…**

**BANGGG!**

Brook smashed against the wall, crying within his self "You're harsh as always, Sanji-san"

He lit his unlit cigarette, dragging it hardly to consume his blissful smoke before he blew it. His hand inside his pocket while the other holding his cigarette.

"Shitty Brook, don't you dare speak ill to my Goddess"

"Yohohohoho, welcome home Sanji"

"Welcome home?" he smirked, lifting his head a little bit to gaze at his surroundings "Yeah, I'm home… the shitty cook is now participating… watch out"

"SANJI!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Grammars mistake, pardon!**

**Review highly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>For a very long update, I'm really sorry, many things happen to me. Hope you understand. Hope you never forget this fanfiction though the author is absolutely slow.<p>

I'll update very soon, so please don't get mad. I'm freaking scared.

About the title... please don't ask. and be an understanding child.

* * *

><p><strong>Share some share…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MANGA.<strong>

There is a manga I really like because the drawing is awesome and which the genre is an ecchi not hentai but when I started reading it… woahh… damn… according to what I observed the main characters were doing their erotic activities all day and all night… honestly, it is not funny or romantic at all… it become disgusting… yeah, I'm pervert but I'm looking for funny and unique romance not something sex there… sex here… damn, so I ended up… delete!

If I'm looking for some erotic scene… then it's better for me to type hentai directly than ecchi right?

Oh never mind… my stomach feeling worst… plus my feet… damn, I'm freaking hungry.

Moooomm where's my food… my meat.

**NOVEL.**

I just read this not really so cute novel, the man always cheated on his wife… well his wife is somewhat young… not really romantic, she was into kiddies stuff than romance… in fact, she always saw her husband doing erotic stuff with some pretty celebrity woman… all night, all day she cried… she doesn't want to let him go because she really love him.

DAMN! I really wanted to change what's happening in this mother fucker story… why this woman imprisoned herself with him… why don't she leave and find a better man… damn, graaahh… that's why I really hate reading too much romance… it makes my blood boil or I feel like I'm in heart attack process.

- really? What are you doing in Sweet Trap… Sanji was betraying Nami too right? Do something, not judging other works…

Well, … I think… Author knows best… but aspiring author like me… knows how to be a real pervert. I guess…


	41. XLI - Dream Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XLI - Dream Woman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Youre my dream and my joy. My heart belongs to you. So I sat down one day and I wrote this song cause I need you in my world.<strong>

**Its so unfair. In my dreams youre mine, in my life youre a dream.**

**It is every woman's dream to be some man's dream woman.**

**I go to sleep to dream because you are my dream. Now, that I have you, my life needs no rest.**

* * *

><p><span>Hi, MrPrinceLoveCook here…<span>

Here I am to update the chapter 41 of Sweet Trap. But hey yow, it's been almost one month since I updated the last 40 chapter of our Sweet Trap. Right now, I'm prostrating right in front of you [though you can't see me] to show my sincere apology… I'm badly sorry for taking my time long enough to update this chapter.

*Sudden tears dropped down from my attractive eyes* those awesome people, who still with me… thank you so much… I do really appreciate it *bow and bow and bow*.

Here we go again for some chapters that absolutely change the flow of our story and might change the life of our LoveCook and his Goddess.

In point of fact, I'm too excited to read this chapter and the next upcoming more chapters because FINALLY we reach the climax… then up next is the ending.

Okay, here we go… please count with me…

* * *

><p><strong>In ONE…<strong>

**In TWO…**

**In THREE…**

* * *

><p><strong>SCROLL DOWN.<strong>

* * *

><p>The restaurant located directly at the center of All Blue sea is a great waterfront restaurant in the entire world not because of its good foods but also for the great service and lovely ambience.<p>

Definitely worth looking for and always first rate.

There are so many customers in the inside and on the outdoor area, as they believe that the items they choose from across the menu are really great not so disappointed, with buzzing great atmosphere, along with great staff, nothing really too much trouble.

As always a very busy restaurant but the employees never fail to give their best, to accommodate the customers and to find suitable tables for them.

High class restaurant has a good value for money that's why many customers from all over the world booked again and again.

* * *

><p><strong>IN SANJI'S OFFICE.<strong>

Back to work again after enjoying his almost three weeks' vacation (his vacation outside the island with Roxanne (not really enjoy) compose of two weeks plus with Nami in his mansion).

Many papers need to be sign, many meetings need to be attend, many clients need to be talk, many new applicants need to be interview and many more works need to be done.

Mountain and mountain of works waits for him, so much frustrating and very tiring atmosphere greeted him.

'Damn, what the hell is happening… why there is mountains of works need to be done! Where these shitty tons of paper from different people came from?'

Well honestly, blame your goddess girlfriend. She became the boss of your own restaurant while your not around, so as expected she is the one who accepted them… who else?

Like hell he blames his Goddess, that's why he accepted these mountains of works pronto without blaming others because he damn knows who should be blame.

Our Black Leg just ignored his mountain of mountain of works by neglecting it aside, placing his vigorous feet tiredly on the table, hanging his cigarette inside his mouth while keep on staring at the vast All Blue sea.

His All Blue sea is beautiful as usual, this dream sea of him is the only place that can make him calm and think so really hard.

Thinking… and… thinking…

Thinking… about the future… about his and his Goddess future.

How could he propose to his Goddess Nami-san again, if there is a Roxanne in his way? Blocking his way over again.

Indeed, he badly wanted to propose on her immediately, pronto without looking back. As much possible he wanted his Goddess to be his wife, calling her 'my wife'… but every time he took his first move to express what he wanted in life Roxanne never failed to stop him.

Exactly, his secret girlfriend Roxanne easily stopped him by using their secret relationship as a weighty weapon to blackmail him.

As she coerced "Then, try to propose on her… and get married… create your own wonderful family with your countless children but I wonder what will be happen to your dream family after she finds out about us, that your absolutely cheating on her… behind her back… I'm sure, she ended up leaving you broken after she finally feels the real meaning of betrayal. That's way, too good for me to easily have you… and your money…"

He is a big coward when it comes to his Nami-san, calling himself a scaredy cat, cur, funk, chicken, craven, funk, poltroon, recreant, sissy and whatsoever coward title that portray how scared he was.

Should he try to propose again, ignoring Roxanne blackmail or forget about his proposal just to satisfy Roxanne?

He really loves his Goddess, more than in this world and more than his own life. It simply, Nami is his life but he doesn't have any other choice. So, he must need to choose not to marry her just to have her, just to be with her for a lifetime like eternity as he was so damn scared of losing her.

He thinks about his decision for a countless of times, spending his entire night and free time just to think about it, trying to repeat it again and again inside his mind. His heartbreaking decision that might be the best solution for this terrible problem, but made him feel so badly hurt, his heart scattered brutally.

Emotionally, physically and devastatingly… so painful within himself.

His heart was crying for too much pain, suffering like never ending torment. He now admits how stupid… idiot… brainless… dimwit boyfriend he was.

She is finally within his grasp, she finally love him too, his ultimate dream, the DREAM WOMAN of his life but why did he betrayed her.

Why he betrayed the woman he was wishing for… the woman he badly love… the woman that abruptly changed his own pitiful world… the woman of his life that might leave him when she found out everything.

He must do anything to hide about his betrayal, even sacrificing everything he has… but the only solution he knows that might solve his problem is to forget everything about his marriage proposal to Nami.

Yes, our Black Leg Sanji is planning not to get his knee down to propose on his girlfriend. To put it in a simply way, he is not going to marry his Goddess, our tangerine navigator, just for Roxanne, to satisfy her own desire, obeying her without fail, showering her everything she wants just to stop her mouth from leaking up their secret relationship… also for him, to create another plan…

Create another plan to lavish his Goddess with extravagant love, to show how much he really loves her but not in the way of marrying her because no matter what happen Roxanne will never ever leave his side.

**(╥╯﹏╰╥)ง … [I'm freaking hurt… really… damn you Sanji…]**

Yes… it's too painful in my side, to confirm that our LoveCook will never going to marry our Navigator.

**( TДT)…**

**凸(皿)凸…**

**〣( ºΔº )〣**

**╥﹏╥**

He believes that marriage is not the only reason to express how much he really loves his Goddess. Marriage is only a contractual relationship recognize by law, just a status, not really important, because for him the most important thing in this world is, as long as they stay together, they really love each other.

He must need to forget his marriage proposal plan… to forget everything about it… forgetting it already.

He needs to get rid of everything involving marriage, get rid of the engagement ring he bought, his countless marriage proposal plan he wrote, his own speech when he ask her hand in marriage, throw them on the garbage bin or destroying them without leaving a single trace.

His utmost top priority is to keep on hiding the fact that he was cheating on his girlfriend back, that he was having an affair with his former lover Roxanne.

Yeah, it's hurt… badly hurt but for him and his Goddess sake, and their precious relationship sake. He must do anything even forgetting something very important.

"Damn!" he cursed inside his mind.

The door suddenly creek open, standing one of his employee, a waiter with his broad grinned, saluting his hand to our Black Leg.

"Boss, I'm badly sorry to interrupt you so sudden… but you have a guest… a very familiar guest… we tried to stop him but he said he has an urgent meeting with you…"

"Urgent meeting? But I already cancel my schedule especially my meetings for this day… so, tell this guest not to bother me, I need this spare time to think…"

"But he said…"

"Yohho there, Black Leg!" Cavendish poked his head above the waiter shoulder, waving his hands to Sanji continuously.

"Cavendish!" Sanji stuttered, his eyes grow larger with his mouth hanging open widely that cause his cigarette to stumble on the floor.

He never really expect in a billion percents to see this man Cavendish directly in his front.

The Cavendish, who called himself pirate prince, who tried to stole his Goddess, who courted his Goddess countless times and who was also the first crush of his Goddess.

This Cavendish, something about him that made our LoveCook blood colossally boiled, consuming by a sudden piss and annoyance by seeing this so-called prince not really attractive face.

Now, Cavendish is standing in front of him, right in his own eyes... curving his mouth with his broad smile, showing his white teeth like there's nothing really wrong between the two of them.

Damn… how carefree… what was he thinking by showing his damn face to our Black Leg Sanji.

Does Cavendish know that our LoveCook already find out everything he was doing to Nami while he was not around?

"YES, it's me… Cavendish in a white horse, the famous Pirate Prince, no one else. As I said earlier… we have an urgent meeting, right?" Cavendish shifted his gaze to the waiter, then back to Sanji.

Sanji informed the waiter to leave and don't let others interrupt them by his own gesture.

"Right away, Boss" the waiter saluted again, leaving the two of them alone.

"Why don't you ask me to take my seat first?" Cavendish suggested, pointing the chair in front of him.

"Just do as you please…" Sanji just sat there, not planning to show his gratitude, like hell he will do that… instead he raised his eyebrow, displaying how pissed he was.

"You sound so ghastly… as you know, this office is too familiar with me because of your girlfriend…" Cavendish takes his seat in front of Sanji, smirking wickedly.

"Don't you worry because My Goddess already told me everything including you, Mr. Cavendish. About how you courted her many times, on how you tried to flirt with her and how many times she ignored you or even shoving you away… away from her life. Everything, without even planning to leave any single event!" he simper, lifting his head a little to show his not fucking scared of this Cavendish sudden appearance.

"Wow… excellent… as expected from my sweet tangerine… faithful as always…" Cavendish flicked his rose (from nowhere), smelling it gently.

"Just watch your shitty mouth, you know what… I'm not happy at all of what you did to my girlfriend… actually I'm fucking piss off… so mind your damn business, find your own girlfriend and stay away from her!"

"Oh come on Black Leg, don't be too rude… I'm a little bit scared you know. Don't forget, I'm your guest, we have an urgent meeting here… not in a debate court… so, why don't you offer your best beverage while we settle things up" Cavendish pointed his rose to Sanji, circling it repeatedly.

Sanji tried to calm himself, breathing softly, then he uttered "You might be right". He stood up from his chair to call someone outside his office. Then he goes back from his chair, seating while his legs crossed. "So, while we're waiting, why don't you bark the exact reason of your sudden visit?"

"Oh, your really too frank, I never expect that personality of yours but I simply like it… to settle things up directly, right? but I must say… I have to decline your suggestion of staying away from my sweet tangerine…"

"What the fuck… stop calling her some stupid crap! She is not yours… definitely not yours… not even a single thread of her hair…" Sanji blustered, standing from his chair, about to grab hold of Cavendish by his collar when the door suddenly burst open widely…

"Am I interrupting you, Boss?" Carne asked, exchanging his jumbled gaze to Sanji then to Cavendish, back to Sanji again, very confused of what was happening.

"Oh… see, Black Leg-san, waiting patiently is way too best…" Cavendish jolted, stealing the tray quickly carried by Carne, which there were two cocktails glass and a bottle of wine.

"Then you may go, Carne" Sanji glides his right hand upward to fix his necktie, standing gracefully.

"Then okay… but if you need something or someone, just don't forget to call us… your backup" Carne shows his erect thumbs up, closing the door slowly when he leaved, leaving our Black Leg and Pirate Prince alone again.

Cavendish chuckled nonchalantly, pouring the wine in his glass "Backup? Am I that scary enough to make you call your so-called backup? Well, unfortunately, I have my backup too, my steed Karul"

"Oi, why don't you snap out already what you wanted to imply… I'm a very busy man… I don't have enough time for this nonsense… shitty conversation…"

Cavendish sipped his wine professionally, closing his eyelids while consuming the wine "What a finest taste of wine… your so lucky to have this kind of wine…"

"Damn… don't just ignore me here… if you don't want me to kick you away!"

"Fine, let's be frank if that's what you wanted… I have my own instruction too, to settle things up with you. First thing… you cannot stop me to mind someone else business… especially your business with Nami"

"What the… your really piss me off! "

"Second, I've already find my girlfriend, so your funny suggestion of finding my girlfriend is no use… let me suggest you instead Black Leg, that you should find your next girlfriend… because the girlfriend I mean is your Goddess Nami"

"What about, let me kill you instead?" Sanji in his uproar condition, steaming and steaming nonstop, ready to kill this damn man.

"Third, I have no plan of staying away from her because one day… the other day... tomorrow… late… or might be now… she will come running at my arms when the truth finally set her free… I mean, when she finally found out about your betrayal"

Sanji suddenly stopped from his current rancor, eyeing him with his eyes slowly growing, his mouth trembling with his muscles from all over his body stiffened.

"Black Leg, this might be called blackmail… I really hate using this kind of threat but I must use it to save the princess in a lonely kingdom of All Blue…"

"You shitty shit… what do you mean lonely? Who? My Goddess? She never ever get lonely inside my place even a single second…"

"Oh really? Never get lonely… while you keep on stabbing her back using your betrayal. Nonetheless, your secret affair currently living with you inside your mansion… that was freaking hurt… so unfair for my Sweet Tangerine side… but she must not worry because I, the Pirate Prince Cavendish will save her…"

"Save from who… from me? Are you out of your mind? You fucking shit! Stop this bullshit already… get away from her… away… distance away from her… outside this island…"

"Like I said earlier… the reason I'm here is because I want to settle things up with you Black Leg…"

"Settle things up or your just ruining everything… kick your ass away that's the best thing you can do!"

"I already expect this scene, then I came up with a good solution… that is… to let me live inside your mansion too like what you did to your secret affair Roxanne"

"Don't be…" he was about to speak up when Cavendish said…

"If you don't want your Goddess Nami to find out everything… everything about your betrayal… from the first night cheating on her by sleeping with your secret affair… leaving the island together for your vacation until now that you choose to obey your affair than your girlfriend"

Sanji spitefully grabbed hold of Cavendish by his collar, gripping it tightly, trying to hold his anger as much possible… their faces inches apart. "Don't you think she will listen to your nonsense crap? I'm shitty sorry… but she will never ever listen to you or to anyone … she trusts me with all her heart… that's why… she believes in me… listen to me… ONLY ME!"

"Wow, what a great confidence you have here… well, frankly to say, I know it, your girlfriend already told me how much she trust you… how much she only believes in you, she will never listen to anyone… only you… that you will never ever try to betray her…"

Sanji gulped hardly, gulping his guiltiness "Then… back off…"

"So, would you show me that great confidence of yours when I suddenly present some gifts to your Goddess… simply showing her some of your erotic pictures, videos and many evidences that your actually cheating on her…"

Sanji shut his mouth, trembling within himself, showing how damn scared he is, his top secret might be revealed by this man if he didn't follow him…

His utmost fear of losing his Goddess is slowly showing up… his fear of losing her might be in his way to destroy him totally because of this man appearance.

He doesn't want to lose her… he will surrender everything but not his Goddess.

His not afraid of losing everything but not his Goddess… he is freaking scared to lose her again. He lose her for three years but not this time… He will do anything not to lose her, even losing his own mind, own pride… everything but not her.

"How faithful boyfriend you are by doing erotic activities with your secret affair, outside and inside your restaurant and mansion… your ANIMAL…"

* * *

><p><strong>SANJI'S MANSION.<strong>

"Nami, please talk to Sanji where should we find a part-time girlfriend… we really need some part-time girlfriend for Tra-guy…" Luffy clung to Nami, crying within himself.

"Then talk to him… not me!" Nami was sketching some of her map, forsooth the map about All Blue island.

"Yeah… just to talk him… and please stop crying like a little kid, Luffy" Usopp mumbled, near beside Nami and busy playing chess with Brook.

"Right… ask him… oh by the way Nami-san, may I see your…"

Nami slapped Brook's mouth using her map to stop him "Like hell, Brook"

"But he ignored me many times… his so mean… so, your my only option… Nami!" Luffy banged Nami's table, making her map flew outside the table, scattering around the floor.

"You want me to kill you, Luffy!" she punched Luffy by his head, glaring at him spitefully. "I'm not Sanji-kun… so, don't you dare disturb me!"

"Scary… Nami…" Chopper uttered, jumping toi high just to hide behind Brook's back. His right eye hides but his whole body shown up.

"Your so harsh, Nami-san" Brook took her maps on the floor, arranging them on her table.

"Your so mean… both of you… Sanji and you…" Luffy whined, rubbing his head.

"Like you never know them… just please… be familiar with the couple monster personality, Luffy…" Usopp smirked, then a heated punch launched on his face, making him cry. "What was that, Nami?"

"Are you insulting us?" Nami raised her eyebrow, lifting her face to show she was insulted.

"Don't punch someone's face freely… that's freaking hurt… I'm not a rubber man like Luffy, you know…" Usopp defended, rubbing his reddens face.

"Don't just insult someone so freely too…" Nami argued.

"But it's true…"

"It's not…" she then punched Usopp by his head, making his mouth shut up.

"So scary…" Chopper added, still hiding from Brook's back.

"Namiiii… please help us… let's talk to Sanji about part-time girlfriend… part-time girlfriend… Part-time girlfriend!" Luffy confronted again, whining like a kid.

"Are you guys following some steps, procedures and whatsoever techniques… every time your looking for a part-time girlfriend? Do you guys courted them, giving them a flowers or something resemble a gift?" Nami asked, shifting her gaze to Luffy.

"Nah… we just asked them to be his part-time girlfriend for a few days… that's why the girls we asked ended up beating us…"

Nami touched her face annoyingly, uttering her word "Stupid"

"Are you idiots, Luffy?" Usopp disgustingly stated. "For you to find a girlfriend, you must need to court them first, be desperate… showing how sincere you are, making her feel so protective all the time and..."

"You should offer them some appropriate money, that's so very simple" Nami suggested, stopping Usopp explanation.

"Oi… Nami! What are you talking about?" Usopp argued.

"Usopp, we are talking about part-time girlfriend here… so indeed, money is the best solution" Nami wickedly smirked, tapping the table with her fingers.

"You should ask them Luffy-san to let you guys see their panties…" both punch from Usopp and Nami touched Brook's face.

"Why are you guys so persistent looking for a so-called part-time girlfriend?" Nami asked, focusing her eyes to Luffy.

"What was the reason behind it?" Usopp added.

"Why part-time girlfriend not officially?" Chopper mentioned.

"I don't know… I don't have much time to ask Tra-guy about it…" Luffy scratched his cheek, with his eyebrows frowning.

"You don't have much time or you forgot to ask?" Usopp and Nami said in unison.

"Shishishishi… you guys might be right…" Luffy laughed.

"Speaking of the evil…" Usopp used his lips to point out our Black Leg Sanji.

"Evil?" his confuse companions simultaneously shifted their gaze to look at who is the evil, mentioned by Usopp.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami cluttered.

"Saaaaanjii" Luffy shouted.

"Sanji" Chopper astounded.

"Sanji-san?" Brook jolted.

Yes, our Younger Billionaire… Man of Cruelty… Owner of All Blue restaurant… and Founder of All Blue Island… Black Leg… LoveCook… Sanji.

He was standing beside the main door, using his right hand to hold his cigarette that located inside his mouth, with his other hand still inside his pocket. He didn't move in an inches, his eye was keep on staring at the floor insensitivity without looking at his nakama, especially his Goddess.

Apparently, he was sad, his awful expression indicating that he was somewhat in the process of long grievances, agony, anguish, mourning, suffering or numerous negative feelings engulfed him whole.

"Oi Sanji… about Tra-guy…"

"Oi Luffy stop…" Usopp stopped Luffy, grabbing him tightly to whisper not to approach Sanji for a while because "His not fine… he might be in a big trouble…"

"Sanji-san expressions look so terrible…" Brook whispered too.

"Agree… something might happen in his restaurant" Chopper whispered too.

Luffy, Chopper, Brook and Usopp just stand there with their eyes focusing only to him, closing their mouth tightly; never try to approach him because they were somewhat scared of his sudden gloomy appearance.

"Sanji-kun, what's wrong…" Nami is about to walk towards him when he abruptly said…

"Chopper, could you please call everyone… I have something to tell you guys… a very important announcement…" he simply instruct without even looking at his Goddess Nami, ignoring her with all his might.

"O… okay…" Chopper nodded, running quickly to call everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>IN LIVING ROOM.<strong>

Sanji stood in front of his nakama or simply say housemates; his eyes keep on looking outside his mansion. Obviously, he was waiting for someone, someone other than them.

His awful situation is getting more and more terrible, gripping his fists brutally, tapping his right foot continuously, crying with painful agony within him. Frightening… intimidating… terrifying…

This is the worst day of his life… the worst decision he ever create after so many years of existence in this world… the worst of all worst…

He curses himself… he hates himself… he can never ever forgive himself… he is the worst boyfriend in this whole world.

"Oi Sanji, what was this sudden meeting all about? This is very unusual…" Usopp asked, sat beside Chopper and Brook on the couch.

"Sanji-san said 'very important announcement' I wonder what that was all about" Brook added, sipping his hot cup of coffee (Nami prepared for this meeting).

"I bet, it is something about his restaurant because of his gloomy face… might be in a bankrupt situation…" Sandersonia whispered.

"Impossible… All Blue restaurant is in bankrupt? Really impossible…" Marigold whispered.

"How about their relationship with Nami, planning to breakup?" Sandersonia whispered.

"Impossible… I saw them in the kitchen earlier that they were kissing each other so passionately" Marigold whispered back.

"Then what?"

"I don't know, let's just wait for him"

"Very important? That might be my big huge meat, am I right Sanji?" Luffy asked, struggling from Hancock brutal hug.

Sanji fixed his gaze outside; never tend to shift his gaze in a single second to look at Luffy or to anyone of them.

"Your absolutely right, my Luffy" Hancock awed with her love mode personality, hugging Luffy tightly.

"Oi, don't be stupid Luffy" Usopp said, slapping Luffy by his head.

"Usopp!" Hancock steamed up, eyeing Usopp blatantly.

"Sowwwy…" Usopp apologized but his not sincere at all.

"Sanji said very important… the only very important is my meat…" Luffy explained briefly.

"Awww, that was a great explanation my dear Luffy, your so genius as ever that's why I am madly in love with you (((o(*ω*)o)))" Hancock uttered, cuddling with Luffy.

"He said VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT… What a fool!" Usopp mumbled.

Our navigator Nami riveted her gaze to her boyfriend, she was so worried about him. Not to mention, he never look at her even single second because his entire attention focus outside.

She was wondering, why? Why he ignored her completely like she was nothing? Why she feel so damn hurt though there's no exact reason, her heart want to say something but her mind keep on refusing them.

She tried to understand him, trust him, giving all her faith to him but something inside her, inside her heart that keep on rejecting brutally all her understanding, trust and faith. That's why she was so confused, inside her was messed, blurred and cluttered.

"Because of this unnecessary meeting, it really disturbed my precious time while I'm trying to fix my hair… so, would you say it already?" Roxanne said, fixing her new curly hair… kinda jealous to Nami's curly hair that's why she curled her hair too.

'This bitchy… she's getting on my nerves…' Nami imprecated within herself.

"Would you like to wait for a little longer, Roxanne-san? As a matter of fact, your beautiful hair can wait, right? So, shut up!" Nami rankled with annoyance, glaring at this bitch Roxanne.

"It can't wait any longer! For your damn info, this new hair of mine is expensive… cost a lot money more than your messy hair" Roxanne aggravated.

"Oh really… then who ask? Bitch…"

"Your the bitchy here…"

"Do you want to try my my weapon clima-tact to curl your hair even more, huh?"

"Your such a knee-slapper… not funny at all…"

"Would you two take it easy, just calm down… don't fight!" Sandersonia stopped them.

"Blame this bitch here… not me…" Roxanne abruptly argued, by using her hands to comb her expensive hair.

Every time she doesn't look at him, his entire attention focused directly to her, to his Goddess, only her alone. Not wanting to divert his gaze, wanting to be drown in her beautiful face.

Away from this little turmoil between his Goddess and Roxanne, his eyes never leaved his Goddess. He doesn't want to lose her, he might die if he loses her again. He badly want her that's why he does something terrible decision just to never lose her.

"Black Leg-san, how long do you plan to start this gathering? I'm a bit curious because it was so sudden…" Marigold asked.

"Yeah, I think that too…" Usopp added.

"Until we are complete… so please bear with me…" Sanji simply said, his gaze still looking outside, waiting for someone.

"Until we are complete?" Usopp looked at everyone confusedly, his mind was counting desperately. Simultaneously, everyone was looking at each other too, each and every one of them, counting accurately.

"But we are already complete, no one missing" Usopp opposed.

"Usopp-san is absolutely right, Sanji-san" Brook added.

"You might be mistaken, Black Leg-san" Marigold stated.

"No… I'm not mistaken… we're not complete yet… someone was missing… that's why I'm waiting… we're awaiting…" Sanji dragged his cigarette, sliding his right hand unto his pocket.

"Someone was missing?" they cried in unison, very confused of what he meant someone.

"Usopp-san, why don't you count us to see who's missing?" Brook suggested, poking Usopp by his shoulder slowly.

"Obviously, we're completely complete… so there's no reason to count us…"

"To prove Sanji-san that we're absolutely complete…"

"Ahh… you might be right Brook, great suggestion… what do you think guys?"

"I'm in… I'm in… it's no fun to wait without a game, right?" Luffy jolted, clapping his hands.

"Luffy is right! I'm in too" Chopper agreed.

"Oi guys, this is not a game, sorry to disappoint you… then… minna say present when your name was called…" Usopp stood like a professional professor, with his breast out.

"What is this an attendance? What a weirdo" Roxanne raised her eyebrow, kind of irritated.

"Then… I'm starting with Mugiwara Pirates… so participate please… don't be kill joy please? Okay, here we are… the captain Luffy?"

"Here! Here! The Pirate King!" Luffy shouted.

"Our scary navigator, Nami?"

Clima-tact launched on Usopp head, making him cry in painful agony "That's terribly, Nami…" wiping his teary eyes.

"That's my response" Nami smirked wickedly, crossing her arms above her chest.

"You don't need to hurt me! That's freaking hurt… I'm not a gumo just like Luffy, you know…"

"Ohhh… I'm sorry Usopp" she flicked her eyelashes wickedly, ignoring Usopp pitiful face.

"Your not sincere…"

"Usopp-san, just continue please… we're waiting" Brook said, prodding Usopp by his chest.

"I know Brook… but… but don't you dare touching me like that… it's disgusting…" Usopp pushed Brook away, then he said "Let me say your name again… our tiny doctor Chopper"

"I am here… here…" Chopper jumped happily.

"Yeah, I see it… don't be exaggerate… our musician Brook"

"Yohohoho…"

"Okay… so now I'm going to say the names of Kuja pirates…"

"Usopp-san, but I didn't say anything yet… I should introduce myself first…"

"Brook, everyone already knows you… and I'm pretty sure your going to ask girls to show their panties… so shut up…"

"You might be right, yohohohoho"

"Let's start with the Kuja pirates captain, also the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock"

"You should add… The Pirate King one and only queen Hancock Boa-Monkey" Hancock suggested, bending her back to show her perfect curve but she ended up showing her big bouncy stomach.

[Hancock Boa-Monkey… pffftt. I laughed, whatta unique name]

Usopp touched his face irritatedly, uttering "Okay… okay… the Pirate King one and only queen Hancock Boa-Monkey"

"No, no… you must say it loud… the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy one and only precious Queen Hancock Boa-Monkey… with love…" Hancock said, with lot of emotions, expressing her utmost love to Luffy.

'Graaaaahhh… damn… I hate it… it's hard…' Usopp cursed.

"Now go on Usopp"

"The Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy one and only precious Queen Hancock Boa-Monkey…"Usopp mimicked Hancock, trying his very best to copy what she did.

"Again…" Hancock said, raising her right eyebrow.

"The Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy one and only precious Queen Hancock Boa-Monkey…" Usopp repeated, exaggerating what he did earlier just to satisfy his former captain fiancee, Hancock.

"Good… that's right…" Hancock nodded.

"Gwhahahhaaha… your so ugly Usopp" Chopper, Luffy and Brook laughed so loud, pointing their finger to Usopp.

"Shut up!" Usopp face reddens, slapping his childish nakama.

"Your so slow… would you call us already?" Roxanne cheesed off.

"Then… the super excited Roxanne…" Usopp said with annoyance.

"Pffft… hahahahahaha" Nami, Sandersonia and Marigold laughed, touching their stomach hardly.

"What's funny?" Roxanne steamed up, glaring at them with her intimidate gaze.

"Don't be too excited, would you please wait for your name to call…" Nami wiped her little tears, still laughing at her.

"How bitch you are…" Roxanne said spitefully.

"Who's talking" Nami ignored her, pretending Roxanne is not exist.

"Hey, hey… don't tease her Nami-san" Marigold said, keeping Roxanne and Nami away from each other.

"Now, stop fighting… the last but not the least our two big giant sisters Marigold and Sandersonia" Usopp continued.

"Here we are!" the two sisters said with unison.

"As accordingly to our attendance, no one missing… that we're already complete, everybody is here… what do you think Sanji?" Usopp shifted his gaze to Sanji.

"Mr Pirate Prince Cavendish of white horse is also present!" Cavendish stood beside Sanji, saluting to everyone like a sincere knight in a shining armor. "As they say 'It's better late than never' right professor Sogeking?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Review is highly appreciated.**

**Grammar mistakes… I'm really sorry… ╥﹏╥**

* * *

><p>Your support is highly needed. Hope you didn't forget this fanfiction.<p>

For the very long update, I'm really sorry…** o(╥﹏╥)o**

* * *

><p><strong>Share for share…<strong>

My friend name is Kim, she is somewhat stupid… well, like me…

"Doke, if you don't have car for our alumni homecoming, why don't you use a zip line… you might come in time… and it's way fun right?" Kim giggled, showing her teeth, mocking me.

"Oh yeah, I should ride some zip line with the use of electric wire… so, I would not be late… not in our alumni homecoming but for my own grave… stupid…"

Part two…

"Doke, could you find me a cute guy in your campus… a long nose, white guy… perfect for me…" Kim combed her hair shyly, flicking her eyelashes rapidly.

"I know some cute guys in our campus… but I'm sorry to disappoint you but they are all gay… they love to hangout with the same sex rather than opposite sex…" I explained briefly.

"Gosh, what if one of them became my husband… then that would be mean we might share not only in the bedroom but also with my bra and panties… that's so creepy…"

I looked at her disgustingly "Your not too excited, do you? Don't worry… you might also share with your sanitary napkin, with your blood stuck on it…"

[I really hope you never get mad, if I suddenly added this stupid nonsense conversation… I just want you to laugh… but… it's okay if you didn't laugh… because… because… okay… goodbye...]


	42. XLII - Confused Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XLII - Confused Woman<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>There is in every true woman's heart, a spark of heavenly fire, which lies dormant in the broad daylight of prosperity, but which kindles up and beams and blazes in the dark hour of adversity.<strong>

**Because I am a woman, I must make unusual efforts to succeed. If I fail, no one will say, "She doesn't have what it takes"; They will say, "Women don't have what it takes".**

**If a woman is sufficiently ambitious, determined and gifted - there is practically nothing she can't do**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Continuation of Chapter 41…<span>**

A shocking news that made every one of them stopped, confused and most of all scared.

His dreadful shadow that always standing beside him, never leave him, trying to make his life suffer.

He was frightening by the anxiety of losing the woman he really loves... without his great unconsciousness, he made a terrible decision that might be a sign to end up everything.

Genre… tragedy, drama and whatsoever… it depends on you…

Now... let's start.

* * *

><p><strong>SCROLL DOWN!<strong>

* * *

><p>In the remote island of All Blue, where the two famous All Blue sea and All Blue restaurant located. As usual, countless of people from different places dropped in, craving to enjoy the great wonder of this place.<p>

The huge mansion of famous Black Leg Sanji is always the main tourist spot for the travellers, not because it is somewhat prodigy, huge, expensive and some other extraordinary but because it is the place where the saviors of mankind live, the infamous Mugiwara Pirates.

And today… there is a coronary thrombosis (shocking) news inside that deviant mansion, that our main characters currently participating.

* * *

><p>"Mr Pirate Prince Cavendish of white horse is also present!" Cavendish stood beside Sanji, saluting to everyone like a sincere knight in a shining armor. "As they say 'It's better late than never' right professor Sogeking?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr Pirate Prince Cavendish of white horse is also present!"<p>

'I'm also here… the attractive horse in the whole universe' Karul said inside his head, the white horse, showing his big white teeth.

"Then, let us begin our gathering, now that your here…" Sanji slowly shifted his gaze to Cavendish, the Pirate Prince himself… then he added "We are now finally complete" he simply stated, seating in his chair located across his jaw-droppers nakama, crossing his legs (like a king in front of his slaves).

Like… **NOTHING REALLY WRONG.**

**SILENT…**

**⊙_⊙** - their reactions when they saw Cavendish… (Well, of course… except Sanji and Cavendish)

**SILENT…**

"Cavendish" Nami unconsciously mumbled, touching her own mouth cause by her sudden surprise. She cannot really believe of what was her eyes saw, right in her front.

Cavendish, the one who always tried to flirt with her actually standing beside her boyfriend nonchalantly.

"Hi there, My Sweet Tangerine" Cavendish answered back, grinning attractively.

Well, Sanji didn't say anything other than dragging his cigarette, avoiding Nami's eyes as much possible.

"Oi, Cabbage!" Luffy pointed out Cavendish then to Karul "And his horse… what are you guys doing here?"

Usopp, Chopper and Brook eyes got widen, jaw dropped down, simultaneously looking at each other then back to Sanji again. They were very confused of what was happening.

'Oh~ so, he is the famous pirate prince Cavendish. The one who tried to flirt with the bitch Nami, who courted her many times… but this is so unexpected. I never really thought that, he is somewhat attractive… a real looking prince with a white horse? That's only mean… he is a rich aristocrat… rich, huh? Then I like him. Well, honestly speaking, I am way better than this bitch Nami as his future girlfriend' Roxanne thought, staring at Cavendish desperately, her eyes wondered from his attractive head down to his shoes, eyeing him as much she desires.

"What a very attractive looking guy, I'm Boa Marigold" Marigold introduced.

"Nice to meet you, but you better not to look at me for a couple of seconds… you know, you might end up being madly in love with me" Cavendish simply said, flipping his shining hair.

"Don't be too proud of yourself" Usopp mumbled, glaring at Cavendish hatefully.

"Actually, he is right, Usopp-san" Marigold awed, flooding with hearts around her big eyes.

"Gaaaahh" Usopp taken aback disgustingly.

"See, don't underestimate the power of my attractiveness" Cavendish point out, flicking his long eyelashes.

'This man pisses me off… I want to kill him… tramp his not so attractive face hardly' Usopp cursed.

"Though your so attractive Cavendish-san, I think… it's not really a good idea to ask someone like you, to let me see his panties, right?" Brook asked out of his stupid curiosity.

"LIKE I LET YOU TO SEE MY…" Cavendish stopped to think **←_←… →_→**… then he continued "LIKE I WEAR PANTIES!

"Yohohohohoh… I don't want to see your big elephant too…" Brook teased.

"SHUT UP, YOU UGLY BONE!"

**╥﹏╥** "Please, don't be too personal… your hurting my feelings… although I don't have heart, yohohohohoho"

"My dear Luffy is more attractive than you" Hancock commented, being a hated scunner in Cavendish sight.

"A woman in love say the same phrase when it comes to the person she devoted with… am I right My Sweet Tangerine?" Cavendish smirked viciously.

"Don't talk to me…" Nami uttered out of the blue, very confused of what her faithful boyfriend was trying to do. She tried to think the reason behind Cavendish presence, along with her boyfriend but she can't think of a valid reason.

"Your hurting my attractive emotion, but don't worry… no matter what you say or do, I will always be your… your prince in a white horse" Cavendish chuckled.

Sanji quietly turned his hands into tight fists again, tapping his foot… craving to kick this badass Cavendish with his own feet.

His Goddess Nami-san, one and only Prince is no other than him, himself… the Mr Prince LoveCook **[Not the author].**

'And the Prince is me… I'm your prince…' the white horse Karul mumbled inside his head.

'Correction, The prince in a white horse… I'm the attractive Prince and your my idiot white horse' Cavendish said, using by his eyes gesture.

"Excuse me… but, are you a guest, Cavendish-san?" Sandersonia guessed.

"Guest? Not really. Well, as accordingly to your shocking expressions, it's really indicating that I'm not welcome at all, right?" Cavendish observed them, each and every one expression.

They were looking at him too, focusing their entire attention only to his figure, not wanting to leave their eyes out of him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you… but…" Cavendish smirked, emplacing his right arm above Sanji's shoulder "My buddy Black Leg, could you clarify the exact reason behind my presence?"

**〣( ºΔº )〣**

They were authentically shock, stunning and freezing of what they saw in their very eyes. Each and every one of them was so surprised, confused, bombshell and astonished.

**\( ö )/**

Cavendish called Sanji as his buddy, without any complain coming from Sanji himself… what is this big miracle? **(º ﾛ º๑)**

It's been two weeks since our attractive Cavendish admitted in front of Chopper, Usopp and Brook that he really hates Sanji that he was so damn desperate to take Nami away from him, that he was going to make our Sanji suffer…

But why now, that they were so really close… like calling each other buddy** ●︿●** … not to mention, Sanji waited for him before they finally begin this meeting.

**(｡ŏ_ŏ)**

Our navigator Nami astonished with her unacceptable expression. Actually, she overcome with paralyzing disbelief… she can't merely move even inches.

Last night conversation with him (her boyfriend) is still fresh inside her mind. How many times he told her not to get close to Cavendish… as much possible to stay away from him… that he will immediately seize him away from their lives… even in this island… so… why?

Sanji blew his smoke, clearing his throat "I'm sorry to called you so sudden but please listen, this will not take too much of your time, so from now…". He then closed his mouth, gulping really hard, the way he gulped can see clearly in his neck "Starting for today and onward… Cavendish and his Creed Karul are going to live together with us… in this mansion"

**SILENT…**

"Starting for today and onward… Cavendish and his Creed Karul are going to live together with us… in this mansion"

**SILENT…**

**WHOOOOSSH**! A long breeze of winds passed them by…** (ˉ(∞)ˉ) …**

No one move, they can't merely move… there were completely loss the ability to move, stopping for a couple of minutes with their mouth hang-open so widely, trying to consume what was he said earlier, understanding it briefly… before…

"Whaaaaaaaaaat!" they simultaneously cried, shouting with the tip of their lungs. [Except Sanji and Cavendish]

**⊙_⊙** - Roxanne with her eyes widen, capture by an unexpected surprise.

**(￣.￣)** - Luffy with his eyes closed, not really understand what was happening around him… just going to the flow and still waiting for his meat, as he believes that his meat is the only reason for this gathering… because of the two words 'very important'.

**(๑ơ ₃ ơ)** - Hancock with her madly in love gaze to Luffy, not really cares about other people life as long as her fiancé is near besides her, cuddling nonstop and not even embarrassed.

**(º ﾛ º๑)** - Usopp with his mouth hang-open widely, astonishing without blinking his eyes.

**(´⊙ω⊙`)** - Brook with his unexplainable expression, consuming by a sudden paralyzed.

**(=ﾟДﾟ=)** - Marigold with her Naruto like expression, trying to use a technique to overcome her shocking situation.

**〣( ºΔº )〣** - Sandersonia with her hands lifted near beside her head because of the stunning announcement.

**o(╥﹏╥)o** - Chopper with his tears flooded, crying nonstop… because he already knows that this scene might be happen in the near future… but it happen now.

**\( ˆoˆ)/\(ˆoˆ )/** - Cavendish and Karul… it depends on you (reader) how you describe this happy emotions.

**ヽ(｀⌒´)ノ** - MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku

Our Navigator expression is unexplainable… indescribable… so confused... so devastated though she doesn't know why… something like this **(๑¯ω¯๑)** … and this **￣へ￣**… and this **(○ﾟεﾟ○)**… and this **(｡•́︿•̀｡)**… and this **凸(皿)凸**… and so many to mention… that's why unexplainable.

"Oi Sanji, are you crazy?" Usopp sprung to grab hold of Sanji "Do you really think hardly about this decision… without threatening by Cavendish?"

"Hey, what do you mean… threatening by me?" Cavendish raised his eyebrow a little bit.

"I can't really believe in you… and I don't want to accept this kind of nonsense. I know, your not thinking at all before you decide this stupid decision… just wake up already Sanji…" Usopp shook him several times, wanting to wake him up from his nightmare though his already awake…

Sanji didn't move… his gaze fixed outside… outside his mansion… fixed on his All Blue sea. The sea that can make him calm… and think… but why inside him, he feels like there is a big turmoil; disturbing him nonstop… he can't even think at all… his mind is almost empty.

**I DON'T WANT TO LOSE NAMI-SAN…**

**I DON'T WANT TO LOSE NAMI-SAN…**

**I DON'T WANT TO LOSE NAMI-SAN…**

**I DON'T WANT TO LOSE NAMI-SAN…**

**I DON'T WANT TO LOSE NAMI-SAN**… that was the only remaining inside his brain … revolving around his mind repeatedly.

**NAMI-SAN…**

**NAMI-SAN…**

**NAMI-SAN…**

**NAMI-SAN…**

**NAMI-SAN…** that was the only sound of his own heartbeat, beating his Goddess name nonstop… and repeatedly.

"Sanji, speak up… I'm complaining because… it is not about us… but it is about you…" Usopp added.

Sanji clutches his fists but making sure no one notice him. He damn know what his trusted nakama Usopp trying to imply, he already knows that he is the only one among them… who's going to be hurt by this sudden decision.

That his precious relationship with his Goddess might be destroy by Cavendish.

That his heart might be suffer with a numerous pain… cause by his insecurities and jealousy.

That his beautiful memories together with his Goddess as a sweet couple might be exterminate by Cavendish… little by little until there's nothing left.

But no matter what happen as long as no one leaks his top secret… his Goddess love is his only strength to face every challenge that lies on his life without any hesitation. He put all his trust, faith as love on her, relying on her about their future and everything. That's how much he loves her.

No matter what people trying to say… his eyes, nose… everything on him believe only to his Goddess.

His eyes to see only her…

His nose to smell only her…

Everything is for her… wealth… life… love…

"Oi, Sanji… don't be stupid… don't kidding… you're not funny at all… you say earlier that your going to stop him getting closer to Nami, but why now?" Chopper does what Usopp did, shaking Sanji with all his might.

'Tiny uneducated doctor, I'm not just a 'HIM' would you call my name properly…' Cavendish said inside his head, looking at them annoyingly.

"We already told you Sanji-san, about Cavendish-san… that he has a major plan to destroy everything about your relationship with Nami. He was keep on trying to steal Nami-san from you… you should stop this nonsense…" Brook added, clung to Sanji.

"Am I that really bad person?" Cavendish placed his jaw above his palm, looking at them viciously. "Don't be too exaggerating… I'm only an attractive prince… that's all"

They began arguing about Sanji's own right... right as a human being, lover and whatsoever. As Usopp believe that the only reason why Sanji suddenly agreed on Cavendish, is because he was threatened by him.

Until the fight against each group arise.

Usopp with his backup Skeleton Brook versus the attractive Cavendish with his backup White Horse Karul.

Chopper still confused about whom he should choose for his beloved older sister Nami… between Sanji and Cavendish.

Marigold bets on Cavendish while her sister Sandersonia bets on Usopp, they were cheering so loud.

Hancock was embracing her fiance Luffy, while her fiance cheered on Usopp too, laughing so loud, though he doesn't really know the reason about their fight. Well, he found it interesting so… no wonder. As expected from our Pirate King.

Roxanne sat there, combing her expensive hair carefully, ignoring her loud surroundings completely.

Nami still looking at her boyfriend, wishing under her breath that he look at her too.

"SHUT UP!" Sanji shouted that made everyone stopped from their current rancor, then they simultaneously look at him with bewildered.

"Sanji..."

Sanji abrasively scratched his right ear, then blustering "Why don't you just keep your shitty mouth close! This is my own decision… and just accept it! This is my shitty place, so... I have the authority to decide who's going to live here or not!" standing from his chair heading toward his room furiously.

Nami stood abruptly from the couch she was seating in, following her boyfriend.

Everyone for them shut their mouth closed, shifting their gaze slowly to look at each other, gulping hardly then their attention moved to our couple's room.

"Guys… I think our meeting is already over… I should leave you then… because I must continue what I was doing earlier…" Sandersonia pointed out, standing from the chair then gazing at Cavendish "Prince Cavendish, welcome to our little family… just like you, we are staying here for a vacation, I guess… but if you need anything just don't forget to call me, I can lend you my hands"

"Oh, thank you… I appreciate it… but to be specific, I'm not just here to spend my vacation but to help a woman in need… a very understanding princess who has been imprisoned by an her ogre knight" Cavendish said, pretending that his an ogre.

"Huh?" Sandersonia mouth hang-open widely. "Princess? Ogre knight?"

Cavendish chuckles "I'm just kidding… again, thank you… you may now continue your business".

"Oh well, then… I take my leave" Sandersonia waved her hand to everyone before she leaves.

"Ahh… yeah, I must leave too… I almost forgot, I have to attend a party today, so.. Cavendish-san, see you again" Marigold winked seductively before she quickly ran outside.

"Cabbage? Living here with us? You know… It sucks…" Luffy took his tongue out. "But it so cooool if his horse Karul stay here, we can ride in his back as much we want, right Chopper?" he looked at Chopper with excitement but when he sees Chopper expression his excitement loosen up.

Well you see, Chopper whole expression implying his not happy or excited at all rather than it shows how sad he was.

"Then let's go my dear Luffy, the useless meeting is finally over… we should look for a perfect place for our date, right?" Hancock hold Luffy by his hand tightly in an escort style, flicking her eyebrows rapidly.

"With lots of lots of huge meat?" Luffy asked, his drool like waterfalls started to fall swiftly.

"Absolutely" Hancock smirked triumphantly, tighten her hold.

"Let's go… let's go!" Luffy jumped excitedly, pushing his fiancee desperately.

"Okay, let's go!"

Then the Pirate Empress Hancock and her fiance the Pirate King Luffy leave too, without saying anything to their companions.

"Cavendish, what are you trying to do?" Chopper asked angrily.

"You ask what I'm trying to do? Hey, little Tony-chan... don't be too bad, it's not really fit in your innocent appearance" Cavendish said, sniffing his rose gently.

"Why don't you already speak up what you want to?" Chopper added.

"Now, you ask what I want? Well, what I really want is to live here, wanting to feel what is the life inside this huge mansion… right Karul?" Cavendish slowly sat on the couch, looking at his surrounding with disinterest.

'Liar, reindeer don't ever listen to him...' Karul said, inside his head.

'Like he heard you… stupid creed' Cavendish said back, inside his head.

"If you want us to beg… we're going to beg right in front of you… just please… please leave... leave them alone…"Chopper pleaded, crying within him.

"Ahh… it's no use to beg or confront him! Just wipe your tears Chopper… I think, no matter what we do, this Cavendish will going to reject us… in fact, he made this far, so we can't do anything rather than to hope…" Usopp grating his own ears, heading toward his room… uttering "I know, this situation might be happen, but I didn't think that it is absolutely worst… you must fix it Sanji before Nami find out everything…"

"Gwaaaaaah" Chopper cried out loud, running toward his laboratory room, where he can explode what is inside him.

"I never meant to make him cry" Cavendish simply said.

"Cavendish-san... welcome to our family, hope you enjoy staying here…" Brook poked Cavendish back, welcoming him.

"Oh, what a polite skeleton you are Soul King Brook, then I must say, thank you" Cavendish flicked his rose, simultaneously with flipping his hair.

"Do you want me to play you a song, a welcome song?"

"It depends on you… but I require you to… don't act so friendly if you want to say something , just say it now!"

"Please don't destroy Nami-san and Sanji-san relationship… I'm begging you…"

"Oh I hope so… but it's already destroyed… that's why I am here to fix it, you must thank me instead, right Soul King Brook" Cavendish uttered, shifting his gaze to Roxanne, that made her alarmed.

* * *

><p>He closed the door behind him furiously, banging it loudly, consume by his rage and hatred. Damn, he cannot believe of what he was done… he done something terrible. He can't take this fucking situation anymore, his going to explode soon.<p>

He tried to make himself believe that this day is just a long nightmare. It did not really happen, it does not seem real… but no matter what he did, he cannot change the fact that this is a painful reality.

He stood directly in front of his windows, where he can perfectly see his beloved All Blue sea. He feels so damn angry about himself, wanting to curse himself or take his own rage out on something or someone, gripping his arms into tight fists, wanting to kick anything, anyone, everything, anybody just to express what was right inside him in ways that are familiar or not familiar to him, rampaging nonstop.

He was chosen by his Goddess as her boyfriend, as her one and only protector, he must provide her with warm, safe home, good medical care and everything… that's why he feels terrible deep down that he has absolutely failed at protecting the woman in his care… the woman he loves.

"Sanji-kun, what are you thinking…what was that?" Nami followed him, standing behind him with her incredulous expression, unwilling to accept anything about his nonsense decision.

"Nami-san please not now… just please not now!"

"I'm trying to understand you… but… I can't really understand you anymore…"

"Nami-san… not now!"

"Why didn't you even tell me about your stupid decision… that your planning to let Cavendish live in this mansion together with us? This is the bullshit thing you ever did. Do you still remember what you told me? You told me… no… rather than, you make me believe that your going to settle things up with him… that your will shove him away from our lives… away from us… away from this island… but what was you did! You let the situation got worst… worse than before…"

"Please… not now…"

"I tried to shove him away, ignored him as much possible… but his always on my way, and now living together? What the hell do you think your doing? Are you trying to lend me… your girlfriend to him? Gosh, Sanji-kun I can't believe in you… of all people… you… my boyfriend…"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" he unconsciously screamed, breathing heavily… having lost all his consciousness. Never think the right to wrong... only his own rage to himself remained.

Nami astonished by his sudden scream, her chocolate eyes grow larger, with her mouth started to tremble, frightening of what her boyfriend did right in her eyes.

"Sa..." she tried to speak again but she chose to shut her mouth, biting her lower lip hardly. Her whole body start to trembling.

Realizing he done something absolutely terrible, not to mention in his Goddess made him feel even worst, devastated. He sat frustratingly on the floor, cupping his face by his hands. He looked so gloomy, grieving incessantly.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… I'm just confused… please… just… please leave me for a while… please Nami-san…"

At this point, he was trying to come up with ways to get back what he lost or just find someone or something to blame. He never meant to express his rage to his Goddess but he cannot hide what was inside him.

His common thoughts tormenting him unceasingly. 'If only I remain faithful to her, this situation will never be happen…'

'I wish I could not have done something unforgivable…'

**MANY MORE… CANNOT MENTION.**

She wanted to leave follow his order but it grieves her to see him this way… it's hurt seeing the one you love is in the process of grievances. He means the world to her, and she doesn't want to see him like this.

She doesn't know the real reason behind his sudden loneliness but she must do something to comfort him, never leave beside him. He needs her right now... not to scold him nor to confront him… but to comfort him.

She headed right in his front, lowering herself to drown him with her very gentle embrace. She touched his head, slowly locating it in her soft bosom, her arms wrapped around his neck, caging him tightly with her embrace.

Sanji frozen when he feels his Goddess touch, his tears started to fall down from his eyes, hiding them with his hands… sobbing silently within him.

He feels so helpless at the same time hopeless, that's why he ended up crying… sobbing loudly like a lost kid, which it is the only way to express his sadness.

"It's okay… just cry Sanji-kun... I'm not leaving you... I will always be with you..." she gently said near beside his ear… but it sounds like a sincere prayers.

She doesn't worry about his words, she just hugged him tight, let him cry on her.

His arms slowly wrapped around her waist, pulling her softly against him, never let her go… hugging her so tightly.

She decided to stay with him, be there for him and be patient with his unknown feelings. She doesn't really know what's exactly happening on him but she will bear whatever happen. She let out all her understanding as this is how she deal with her boyfriend loneliness, showing him she was there for him in any way he wants her to be.

She will take everything he might going like going through rollercoaster ride of feelings, being rude, harsh and whatsoever to her. She will never be offended by his actions… as she believes that, he is not really in control of his feelings right now, so being understanding girlfriend might comfort him even more.

* * *

><p><strong>FEW MINUTES PASSED BY…<strong>

Nami just hold him so tight, be with him… never leave him even a single second. Sanji didn't say anything, rather than pulling her even closer to him… she didn't ask what was happening on him instead she understands that he is not comfortable on talking about his feelings right now, so she just sit there and be quiet with him.

She will wait until he is ready to talk about his problems, well she let him know that she's there to listen, not just a girlfriend but also as a friend.

He is so lucky to have an understanding girlfriend, that's why it pained him even more. His words might say "I want to be alone and deal with it" but his heart and feelings say "Stay with me, I don't want to be alone" but his Goddess understand him even he didn't say anything… In fact, it's hard for him to try to deal with his grievances but lucky he is, to have someone like her.

The pain is not really worse when his Goddess beside him, dealing with the pain together.

* * *

><p>"I have a very good news to you... do you want to hear about it?" Cavendish said, sipping his hot chocolate slowly.<p>

"Good news? Really? Then, let me tell you the opposite of good and that is worst right? Then, the worst news in this evening… is seeing your dumb face…" Law huffed, as in my hubby Trafalgar D. Law, pointing his finger to Cavendish.

"Correction, the opposite of good is bad… would you check your synonym?"

"Get the hell out of my place! AND WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" he steamed up, directly pointing his pointer finger on Cavendish's cup.

"This, oh~ I bought this before I came here… isn't that way too attractive? Pardon me because I forgot to buy you"

"Just get out… I don't have enough time for you… but wait, how did you know about this place? Moreover, who told you I'm living here?"

"Well, don't just underestimate my attractiveness… I have my eyes on this island, especially you Trafalgar Law, my ultimate rival. Honestly, I never really thought that you prefer to live in a place like this… a place away from the villagers… in the center of this forest, kinda scary"

"Would you speak up already? Your so annoying…" Law sat irritatingly, crossing his legs.

"Don't be too rude, I only want you to seat down and lend me your ears…"

Law raised his right eyebrow a little, glaring at him confusedly "Then, just bark, don't make me waste my time"

Cavendish lifted his hands, breathing out hardly "You… the surgeon of death… Trafalgar Law, don't forget to congratulate me because I succeeded!"

"Succeeded? For what?"

"My plan about living in Black Leg mansion, I'm now living in his place together with them… actually, that is my good news"

"I know you done something bullshit, right? Black Leg-yah is not stupid enough to accept you. Tell me, do you use something just to blackmail him?"

"Why you guys always treating me like I'm a bad person? In fact, I'm only doing this to save someone? Well, I don't really care what you guys thinking as long as I slowly grasp my plan…my attractive plan"

"Plan? What plan? Destroying someone life? Relationship? Just to satisfy your selfish need… or to perfectly put an end to your so-called game?"

"Trafalgar Law just relax, I'm only here to tell you this good news of mine… and to defend my right, I must use the filthy word BLACKMAIL, though I really hate those words describing unattractiveness… just to get close to both Nami and Black Leg…"

"I said mine your own business, your just ruining others life… just find your own story..."

"Do you want me to share you my attractive plan? Then please listen…"

"Don't wanna, just get out…"

"My plan is not to ruin their relationship but to save their relationship… I know, that the precious relationship they always treasure will soon vanish, destroy and scattered just like this little rose when you try to hold it tightly…" Cavendish hold his rose tightly, his hold keeps tighten and tighten until the rose color became gray then scattered into little pieces.

"Save? Are you sure?"

"I'm going to save their relationship by destroying it painfully… making everyone aware of my attractive appearance… like a shadow that always haunt Black Leg… like a whirlpool of painful emotions that engulfed Nami…"

"Oh, so your the antagonist…"

"No… rather than the saviour of the main characters… an angel… I prefer that one"

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued.<strong>

**Your review is highly appreciated.**

**Grammars mistake… I'm badly sorry.**

* * *

><p>Your support is highly needed. Hope you didn't forget this fanfiction.<p>

For the very long update, I'm really sorry…

* * *

><p><strong>Share for share…<strong>

This friend of mine suddenly launched his heated fist directly in my head when he read this chapter… damn, Gori… don't you ever read my shitty stuff without my permission… just wait until I update it.

*blocking my head* I know, you might punch me too… so I already blocked your way… **ヾ(¯∇￣๑)**

Like our fb page… check!

**SanjiXNami - Navigator x LoveCook.**

You may like my other fanfiction… all about finding the happiness… title…

**Finding the Real Happiness.**


	43. XLIII - Perfect Woman

**Sweet Trap**

_By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku_

* * *

><p><strong>XLIII - Perfect Woman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>God help the man who won't marry until he finds a perfect woman, and God help him still more if he finds her.<strong>

**The perfect woman is a higher type of human than the perfect man, and also something much more rare.**

**A perfect woman, nobly planned, To warn, to comfort, and command; And yet a Spirit still, and bright With something of angelic light.**

* * *

><p>Let's go all the way to the ending… please be with me!<p>

Now let's count in Three, two and one!

* * *

><p><strong>SCROLL DOWN.<strong>

* * *

><p>A long curvy tangerine hair sat on her boyfriend lap, straddling her legs around his waist. She was absolutely nude, without wearing anything along with her boyfriend who was only wear his thin boxers that shows his erected arousal.<p>

Her boyfriend provocatively touches her body, gliding his hands over her body as she teased him by biting softly and tugging hardly on his lower lip, slowly moving her mouth to his ear and neck working her way down to his chest.

**[Red Alert]**

Mature content is approaching, you may skip the few stanza for this chapter, for those young readers, mature hater, and those not in a good condition to read something about erotic.

As her boyfriend kisses her down to her breasts, she lifted her head to look at the clock hanging on the wall. Then she grinned, uttering within her heavy breathes "Three thirty… (3:30)"

Indeed, it was three thirty in the early morning but so far it's gone swimmingly, blitzed, ecstasy… where it goes from strength to strength.

As things begin to get hot and heavy, he didn't pulled back instead he bombard her lips and body with soft and tender kisses, using her mouth to give her some numerous dainty kisses, biting gently and squeezing her lips. He then moved his mouth going upward to tease her by sucking on her earlobe, blowing some dirty whispers roughly on her ear, moving down to her neck, licking it down to her chest all the way down to her belly button and then goes back up again as she squirming nonstop.

"Sanji-kun..." she moaned as she closed her eyes to feel the pleasure all over her body.

"Your so sexy Nami-san~… it makes me want to punish you with ecstasy…"

She allowed her boyfriend tongue to swirl around the tips of her nipples, as his talented hand caressing her woman spot between her legs, poking his fingers inside her as gently as he can with in and out movement, very lightly touching her crotch, making sure she moves her lips ceaseless along with the rhythm of his sinful hand, alternating his tongue movement with gentle poking action from the tip of his tongue to her hard nipples.

She's pretty wound up, keep on enduring his pleasure touch, causing her to act like a little insane.

She can't take this little foreplay anymore so she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gyrating over his bulge without letting him slide out his boxers, with her breasts pushed against his chest tightly until…

"Nami-san... I can't take this…" he pleaded to be untied with her, then he slowly lifted out his Goddess from her sexy position, standing to get his condom from the near drawer, dropping his boxers down to put the condom in his erected arousal.

Nami seated there patiently in their bed, watching him with her right eyebrow raise a little, very confused of what was her boyfriend doing at the arousal time like this. As she remembered every time they made love he often wear condoms or he never wear condoms. But why now?

Why he suddenly wear a condom in the time of locating his arousal inside her?

Why he suddenly decided to put on some contraception?

Why she feels so hurt, though she doesn't know the reason behind it?

She can't really understand why she feels so damn hurt, her heart aching for no good reason, like drowning or suffocating… she really hates this kind of feelings.

By waiting for him sliding his condom hungrily, tiredness suddenly consumed her, yawning with her eyes closed, kind of tired and sleepy to continue this little activity… better to sleep than waiting, right?

She grabbed hold of the bed sheet to cover herself naked body, quietly lying down before she buried herself on the fluffy bed, uttering "Good night, Sanji-kun"

"It's not good night… it's good morning" he softly whispered behind her slim neck, breathing his fresh hot breathe as he remove the bed sheet that covering her, gently pulling her to seat on his lap again, but this time dry humping him not facing him… grinding against his thigh as he desperately stimulate her pubic mound and way more of her clit than usual. "Does it feel good?"

"Sanji-kun… ~ you baka~" she unconsciously spread her legs as he finger bang her even more, he was groaning every time he heard her finicky moans.

She grabbed his erected arousal firmly for a bit as she strokes his erection softer and gentler for few seconds.

"Nami-saan… that's freaking hot… damn, your so sexy…"he cried.

"Really? Then tell me, do this one feel good?" she then grabbed hold his growing erection more tightly again, running her each finger slowly over the head of his erection, moving her thumb in a circular motion over the head.

"Ahh~ shit… I'm done… I can feel my shitty ejaculation... that's damn good… my Goddess" he cried again and again.

She abruptly faced him again, straddling him with her legs around his waist and with his arousal glued on her spot, but not yet inside her "Should we start again, Sanji-kun~?"

"Hai… anything for my Goddess~"

She holds his shoulder hardly, as she keep lowering herself unto his erection, rubbing her labia and clit with the tip of his erection for a bit before allowing just the tip of him to enter inside her then pulled him out quickly, teasing him for a bit by entering his tip inside her again about half an inch, then quickly pull him out for several minutes.

He can't take her sinful tease anymore, so he pinned her down forcefully, laying her back unto the bed again. "You love to tease me, do you my Goddess?"

She giggles nonchalantly, wrapping her arms around his neck to place her soft lips against his lips. "I love to see you crying… with pleasure"

"Then you successfully succeeded"

"I'm not… until you fully make me cry too"

He smirked triumphantly, gently spreading her legs to relocate his waist. "Then, get ready". As he obeyed her command by thrusting his whole growing erection inside her quickly, pulling as much possible, giving it all just to make sure she knows she is his only goddess.

"Sanji-kun~…"

"Please… Nami-san… I want to hear your angelic voice… say my name~"

"Sanji-kun~…" she closed her eyes tightly, enduring the over-glowing pleasure all over her body.

"Yes... please don't stop saying my shitty name…" he keeps on thrusting in and out as much as he desire, drinking her angelic moans.

"Sanji-kun~… I want you…"

"I want you even more…" he shoved his growing arousal inside her deeply and rapidly, making his hips movement with its own accord to make it easier for him to keep on going for longer.

As the intense pleasure keep coming, shoving his erection inside her in and out rapidly, breathing heavily, spreading her legs even more, moaning nonstop and drinking her melody screams.

Her hands loosely wrapped around his neck, tracing a line with her wet tongue around his ear lobe then slowly starting to push her fingers through his hair up towards the top of his head, curling her fingers slightly and gently to bring them down in the opposite direction, then lightly scratching his head by her long nails, tickling him behind his ears.

He shoved his growing erection deeply and faster, getting more comfortable by using a different rhythm or sensation, then using his mouth to lick her ears and earlobes down to her upper breasts, creating some new sensations by stroking her hard nipples with his fingertips as he thrusts his whole arousal inside her rapidly, stopping just before the climax then starting again for a truly explosive finish.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the pirate prince Cavendish together with his creed Karul lived with them, in this huge mansion. So far nothing really change, their way of living is still the same, it became even more louder when the childish Luffy and Chopper tried to ride in the back of Karul, the white horse.<p>

More housemates… more laughter… more childish… noise arises…

As they observed, Cavendish was quite so silent for his first week, together with them inside the mansion, not really active instead he kept his mouth shut up, close tightly.

He did not exhibiting the usual signs or symptoms of his attractive presence, not getting involve in some certain activities rather than making his presence quiet and unknown, observing each and every one of his housemates expression and action that made Usopp, Brook and Sanji alarmed.

"He might plan on something unexpected inside his so-called attractive head" as Usopp uttered.

"Indeed, something explosion!" Brook added.

"We must do something to stop him… no matter what happen!" Sanji stated.

"Yes, I'm with you Sanji… I will be your eyes, ears and nose inside this mansion when it comes to this Cavendish" Usopp pointed out.

"Then I'm your eyes, ears and nose outside this mansion, Sanji-san" Brook said.

"I'm counting on you, Usopp and Brook" Sanji nodded.

* * *

><p>It's been also a week since our LoveCook grievances situation and his expression never leave him that caused his girlfriend to worry so much. It's all started when he announced about Cavendish living in his mansion together with them.<p>

He was always having a lot of depression, anxiety, withdrawal and very low self-esteem, deterioration in relationships with his Goddess, and his nakama, never failed on complaining about his headaches, fatigue and backaches and to drown himself with his works in an attempt to distract himself from his painful feelings, agitating and restlessness.

But his Goddess never leaves his side, always stood near beside him to fully give her understanding. She need not to worry about being his girlfriend for a while, instead she was focusing on being his nakama and family.

She's been with him for quite a while now, she depends on each other no matter what, trust him with no other, always there for him through the rough times and through the good times, because after all his not only her boyfriend but also her trusted nakama, a part of Mugiwara Family.

She accommodated whatever he wanted; giving him the big and the small time he needed to himself, standing near beside him, always there never leave him If he wanted her presence.

She didn't talk to him about his problems unless he says something, as she tried to understand that he was going through a lot of pain right now, there may be nothing she can do, so she didn't jump on the subject to quick.

There are really no words that can make things better, so all she does is to listen if he talked, making him laughed all the time, going on a walk to experience the nature.

Fortunately, he was so damn lucky to have an understanding girlfriend like his Goddess, did not misinterpret his request for space rather than she recognized it. She fully understood what he means by asking space, as she realized that he might not be the best boyfriend for a while because he needed a time to deal with his new problem.

He knew that she really cares, that she really loves him, being responsive to his needs. In fact, he badly needed love around him at that time but she abruptly reciprocated it without asking.

He needed her to be there for him, and then she stayed with him until he recovered.

For him, his Goddess never failed to be the perfect girlfriend a man badly wants. She stayed with him all the time though she didn't really know his problems, being by his side physically and emotionally without annoying him with unanswerable questions.

He feels the need to be strong, even in the center of his tragic loss, must be self-contained, stoic and to express little or no outward emotion but his Goddess helped him to let his pain run through it's course, didn't really encourage him to openly express his feelings instead she supported him, loved him even more.

He knew that she care, engulfing the love she reciprocated, be proud of her for protecting him during the toughest time in his life and nodding nonstop for her perfect decision… then in no time he was fully okay, recovering quickly, back to the Sanji she knew, her LoveCook boyfriend.

* * *

><p>His firm arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer as he cuddled with her tightly. Their nude bodies fit together perfectly, kissing her neck as he drown with her sweet tangerine smell.<p>

This is the best morning alarm, making love with her, kissing her as she kissed him too, drooling nonstop as she uncovered her sexy body, then after they done making love they ended up cuddling together while looking at the sunrise from their widely open big windows.

"Nami-san, your smell is so good… very intoxicated…" he pulled her against him, sticking her body to his firm body.

"Don't be stupid" she raised her hand to punch him playfully.

"Let's stay like this forever… I want you so bad… especially your perfect body"

She pinched his cheeks hardly, saying "Pervert as always…" pushing him away.

He chuckles nonchalantly, thrusting himself against her "You can't blame me, as your boyfriend it is my duty to worship you… I don't really care if I end up being a pervert one… just stay together is the most important for me"

**SILENT.**

The bright light of Sun slowly appeared above the sky accompanied by some big clouds, with a group of birds dancing around it such a very beautiful view.

Then All Blue sea begins to show its own beauty too when the light coming from the Sun reflects it. It is really a great wonder consider by many people, especially by countless of chefs around the world.

"I chose this room as my own bedroom because of this amazing sight… I never really thought that my foremost dream finally come true… that your watching this sight together with me… near beside me, I'm very thankful for having you…" Sanji mildly said, curving his mouth into broad smile.

Nami pokes his cheek softly, saying "Don't be too dramatic… I'm more thankful than you… for having a billionaire boyfriend" giggling happily.

"But you slightly use my money or you didn't even try to use them… you should buy more for yourself, just use them for the things you want, anything as much it satisfy your need…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "Like I always argue… but I think, no one even believe in me… that I don't need money anymore. Do you still remember, you bought numerous dresses and some whatsoever things for me when you go back home from your conference last two weeks… and that's really enough for me... I don't need anymore"

Sanji expression suddenly changed into agonized, regretful "My money, this big mansion, the restaurant and everything… including myself… my life… is also for you… I don't care if you never feel so contented as long as I'll always makes you happy… just please just don't forget to smile always… I love you... I'll always love you…"

"Liar… I don't want to believe in you" she giggles, placing her slim hand unto his face.

"Please believe… don't forget about it… I'll do anything for you…"

"I love you too…" placing her soft lips against his lips, just only a smack before she pulled back to give her perfect smile to him that light up his world again and again.

He gently touched her head, slowly placing her above his beating heart "No words can express how much you mean to me, how much I love you"

**SILENT…**

Couple of minutes passed them by, she focused her attention on the bright sun, he focused his entire attention on her, wondering why a perfect woman like her suddenly fall in love with him, playfully counting the birds passes by together.

"Oh yeah, by the way Sanji-kun?"

"Hmm, what is it my Goddess?" he said, never try to bother to look at her, still counting the birds. "I think overall it's twenty… yeah, the birds flying around is twenty"

"About the engagement ring… I saw…"

She doesn't finish her words when her boyfriend suddenly stood up from their bed, forcefully releasing her body from his tight like a cage embrace.

His whole expression changed into nervous, scared, dreadful, gulping hardly, looking for an appropriate reasoning just to change her awkward question about engagement ring or something.

"Oh yeah, I think, it's almost time for my tough works, I have plenty of meetings for this day, especially this early morning. So… so, I must not be late, what do you think my Goddess?" he gently covered her with the bed sheet, kissing her forehead lovingly.

She shifted her big chocolate eyes on the clock hanging on the wall then to the clock beside her to make sure about the time. "But the time is 6:20… too early for your work…"

He looked at the time too, kind of disappointed too "I understand your adorable feeling my Goddess, I really love to stay with your side too, cuddling like forever but… I must need to arrive in restaurant this early morning to meet my shitty clients, who love to wake up for an early stupid meeting…" softly caressing her tangerine hair.

"Then… I must need to comply you… stop complaining again…" she crossed her arms above her chest, showing her irritatingly expression "Well, as usual… work is always your top priority… next is your restaurant… next again is your beloved sea… then the next is this island… next and next and next is the villagers… and many to mention whatsoever… for you I'm your very last priority, so I must know my place"

"And you know that's not even true, right? Your my top… the top among my top priority in life… so please stop thinking about something stupid idea. You never be my last, your my Goddess, the one I worship… just don't forget it… always please remind yourself" he kissed her forehead, then capturing her mouth to give her some intoxicating like ecstasy drug kisses.

"How about accompanying me in the shopping center, I want to buy some new things… honestly, I just badly want to enjoy the company of each other, it's been damn so long since we hang out together. So, we should try to hangout again, right?" she asked with all her adorable expression, wishing within herself to hear him saying yes… not no… 'Please say yes, Sanji-kun'

Sanji frowned to show his disapproval expression, touching his Goddess cheek "I'm sorry Nami-san, but I can't go out with you either… there so many things I need to do in restaurant"

"I just notice that we didn't frequently saw each other or hangingout every single day, so… I just want to go out with you… like what we always did before…" she dismayed, looking so awful because her boyfriend disapproval.

"But we always saw each other every night, right? Sleep together, doing things together…"

She slowly sighed, moving her face away from him to hide her inner feeling, her miserable feelings "Alright, alright… I'll try to understand your situation…"

He gently stretched her cheeks, making her smile by the use of his hands "But, you must show your beautiful smile, not hiding it… especially not in my front"

She annoyingly curved her mouth into broad grinned, just to show her fake grin, obeying him "Now, contented already?" pushing him away, kind of irritating.

"Your so adorable, Nami-swan~"

"I'm going back to sleep… just bath yourself already if you don't want to be late in your so-called early meeting…" she fixed her position in the bed, burying her head unto the soft pillows.

Sanji gently pulled the bed sheet to cover her naked body, softly placing a kiss in her forehead. "Sweet Dream, my Goddess"

* * *

><p>He walked all the way to bathroom without wearing anything completely naked, scratching his head softly, relocating his gaze to the sexy figure above the fluffy bed, his Goddess figure before stepping in inside the bathroom.<p>

Honestly, he doesn't want to get out from the bed, not yet as he badly wanted to stay there, cuddling with her like never ending forever, never tired of touching her bare body with his firm hands, suffocating her with his numerous kisses all over her body, sniffing her intoxicated smell but he must need to get up this early morning just to escape or get away from her bombard questions about the terrifying words marriage, marriage proposal, engagement or whatsoever words describing about two people planning to get reunited with the use marriage, pretending he has a meeting though he doesn't have one.

As we know, our Black Leg never plans to marry our pitiful navigator Nami. 〒_〒

He tiredly expands his arm to turn on the shower, splashing the cold water unto his firm perfect body. His whole mind occupied by his Goddess, thinking really hard if his decision of not marrying her is the right one but in the end he nodded eagerly, saying "She's with you… so don't think too much…"

It's really hard not to obey her, disapproving her hangout request because he has a schedule for Roxanne this whole day, so he must need to comply Roxanne request first before his Goddess just to stop her from leaking their secret affairs.

He took him several minutes to bathe himself, wrapping his lower body by the use of dry towel then heading outside the bathroom.

His mouth start to say something or specifically say his Goddess name but he quickly shut it down when he didn't spotted his Goddess figure on their bed.

He trolled around, examining everywhere just to look for her… accompanying by his very confused expression, thinking where did she goes in this early morning without telling him "It's still so early for her to get up…"

He shook his head rapidly, trying not to worry so much though he cannot really stop himself… he was so damn worry, scared and paranoid every time she is not around.

Like something unexplainable feelings that keep on disturbing inside his mind and heart. Too much love he feels for her, so he ended up being a freaking over-jealous and possessive boyfriend… he doesn't really want to be away from her.

He headed toward the closet, looking for a suit that might appear to be good in him then wearing it smoothly, with his signature fancy coat and shoes, standing in front of a big mirror to make sure his appearance is good enough to present himself as the owner of All Blue restaurant, exquisite and fastidious.

He then moved to open the door, heading out from his room to step down from the long staircase, his eyes wandering around to look at for his Goddess but the sight in his front made him stop enough, frozen…with his eyes grow larger, his heart slowly breaking, gaping unconsciously.

Jealousy aroused… anger… hurt… stunned… can't believe… need to grab… need to kill someone…

His Goddess sat on the couch together with the man he hated the most, cursing him incessantly no other than the pirate prince himself Cavendish. His Goddess was playing on his shining blonde hair, tucking it with her slim hand, laughing with him like they were so close enough to be compare as a lover.

Sanji hates it, he really hates the sight of his Goddess with some shitty man out there. He gets so pissed off, extremely jealous when she was talking or enjoying herself with other guy company, especially this ass face Cavendish. [Black Leg says it, not me MrPrinceLoveCook… I love Cavendish…]

He must be calm, trying his might to remain tranquil, hush as much as possible not jumping into an action without thinking about the outcome, pretending that his not an over-jealous boyfriend in the sight of this so-called attractive prince, that his jealousy level is very low. As he believes that there's no reason to act so over paranoid jealous freak because he trusts his girlfriend, yet his real emotion tells the opposite one.

His real jealousy level is cannot really measure, maximum from high level, keep on extending from the aberrant level, departing substantially from the standard level.

He already knows that this kind of situation involving his insanity jealousy will be appear too soon but it was so early than expecting. He also knows that he can handle things smoothly, he will never get mad or to act so damn aggressive but instead he must be friendly toward Cavendish. Cool boyfriend as much as possible.

He goes behind his girlfriend back, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him to suffocate her with tight hug. "You should never get up so early… you scared me a little ( ˘ ³˘) "

She slightly jolted when she suddenly feels his fresh hot breathe behind her but instead she touches his arms too so softly, caressing him "Oh, your done talking your bath already?" sounds a little bit surprised.

"Well, yeah… so, what was our conversation here, all about?" Sanji tiredly shifted his gaze to Cavendish, then goes back to Nami. "I bet, you guys need to share it with me, right?"

"Black Leg, it is not really a trivial matter, as you see, we're just chatting merely about something unnecessary things, but if you really want to know that much then..." Cavendish flicked his long eyelashes, gesturing his not happy at all with his sudden appearance, destroying their exciting conversation with Nami.

"There's no unnecessary things when it comes to my Goddess, so I badly want to know it that much…" Sanji disputed, showing his not interested in Cavendish reasoning.

"You might be late Sanji-kun, just remember you have an early meeting today so better to leave early than being late, right?" she forcedly pushed him away from them, rubbing his coat eagerly with her beautiful smile.

"But Nami-san…" he tried to face her again, depending his right to stay a little bit longer but his Goddess keeps on pushing him all the way to the main door.

"There's no but… you should go, go and have fun with your co-meetings but be sure to eat your breakfast first… if your back get sweaty apply it with a dry towel and…" she stood up in tip toes to kiss him full on his mouth, making him awake, focusing his eyes on her, automatically forgetting about Cavendish presence. "I might also forgot to give you a kiss, so I kiss you now"

He gulped hardly, abruptly changing his entire expression into a obsess puppy, gawking incessantly. "Nami-swaan ↖(^ω^)↗" jumping exaggeratedly to kiss her too but she blocked his way by using her extended hand.

"Just go, you might be late… I don't want to be guilty if you lose some important clients because of me again…"

"Just only one little kiss, I'll be contented… In fact, I don't really care about those shitty clients… your the most important for me… my Nami-swaaan~" he tried to kiss her again and again, launching his intense many kisses all around her but her hand still blocking his way.

"Sanji-kun, don't be too spoiled brat… if you don't stop then I don't have choice but to drop our dainty sweety night together… so, just go!"

DAINTY SWEETY NIGHT TOGETHER. Hearing those three beautiful words, he was automatically hypnotized, saluting like a very polite sincere knight. "Yes madam!" simultaneously with facing his back to start walking outside his mansion.

He gives a little glance at them (his Goddess and Cavendish) before coercively heading outside. He doesn't really want to stay away from them, wanting to stay there, or to grab her away from Cavendish. His freaking jealousy abruptly ingests him but he must show his smile, forcing his muscles from his mouth to put on a confident smile.

He feels so damn terrible, scattering his own world when his perfect Goddess is with other guy/friends (well, except her nakama), not to mention with the pirate prince Cavendish, the guy who tried to steal her from him, destroying his one and one happiness by deceiving his Goddess.

His happiness is our navigator Nami as he believes that his own world revolves around her, behaving that his entire life revolves around her.

He doesn't want to force her to behave the same way around him, he just wants her to stay by his side, never try to get closer to the other guys (Again, except their nakama). He doesn't want any other guy to touch her, talk to her or getting closer to her.

Their relationship is perfect; she always made him so happy. She is so beautiful with perfect personality… everything about her is perfect, he was so contented in her, couldn't ask for anything else. The only reason he was like this with her is because he cares about her so much.

His possessiveness reaffirms his obsession and love for her, trying to make her feel like she is the only woman that matters in his whole life. He wants to be the center of her world, and want to force her to give him preferential attention over everyone else in his life.

That is why it's a big problem, as he doesn't want to keep upsetting his girlfriend by showing his jealousy and possessiveness. He doesn't want also to prevent her from doing things she wants because she knows he upset him.

It's not that he didn't trust her, as a matter of fact, he trusts her with all his heart but it just the fact that he really hate it when other stupid guy get to experience things with her that he does not. He was crazy driven enough to need to experience all things with her, as he doesn't want to feel like he missed a single small event in her life, his getting really upset.

He gets really mad and his jealousy aroused over simple issues, especially if his Goddess involves with another guy. He just doesn't want her to be with them, to create any memories or do anything fun with any other guy but only him.

He always wants to be with her, stay beside each other closer, staying her away from those people who try to steal her. Seeing his Goddess with Cavendish, his mind start to imagine things he fucking hates.

Yeah, he admits in hundred percent that he is absolutely ridiculous, over jealous boyfriend and possessive, but you can't blame him, if that's what he really feels over the woman he loves the most, can't seem to live a moment without hearing from her. Well, his happen to be a die-hard romantic boyfriend, and his biggest priority is her.

As he goes from his restaurant, thinking about his Goddess and that Cavendish it's really made him feel strange, insecure, carving to go back home as much as possible but he must remain steadfast, like hell his Goddess cheat on him, in fact, he trusts her but he can't trust Cavendish.

He is so damn scared that Cavendish might leak his ultimate secret. He knows that as long as he obeys and follows him, his secret is safe, but he can't give him his trust, wondering about his unknown plan, about his plan why he was here in this island and why he decided to live with them.

* * *

><p>Few days or weeks passes by when he suddenly made the worst mistake of his life that is to betray his Goddess trust, cheat on her and do some unforgivable activities with Roxanne behind her back.<p>

Until now he can't really believe why he cheated on his Goddess, why he keeps involving himself with those kind of sinful things behind her back. As we know, he really loves his girlfriend so much, portraying her as his own breathe and his everything, cannot even live without her anymore.

Cheating and betraying her are out of place inside his brain before, never try to think of doing them. That's why he was damn surprised when he finally realized that he was participating in that kind of practice.

Hating himself, cursing… and cursing… wanting to punish himself.

The guilt ingested him every single day, killing him slowly, torturing him brutally but the sight of his Goddess made him realized that he must needs to hide it as long as it's needed.

But every time she became somewhat behave like a spoiled princess, loving and teasing him so beautifully, it gave him the urge to tell her the truth, as he couldn't lie on her anymore, the guiltiness kill him roughly. His loves for her try to encourage him to tell her everything.

But every time he came to realize that there was an absolute chance she would break up with him, losing her again from his pitiful life, he has no other choice but to put on a big sealed to his secret, not revealing it, and keep on pursuing to do the right thing just to lock her near beside him.

He didn't think about was what on the past, all he cares and tend to focus on is about today so that he can make the most out of each day together with her. By doing it his actions will speak for themselves and the way he really feel about his Goddess is how she feels about him.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued.<strong>

**Review is highly appreciated.**

**Grammar mistakes, I'm very sorry.  
><strong>

I'm very sorry for the very late update, *bow and bow and bow*

The bed scene or the erotic thing in the beginning of our chapter is just a request or suggestion coming from someone. She might be get angry when I consciously mention her name. At first, I was really shocked when I read her message on my private message, but then again I can't help myself but to be curious why? So, I asked her but she only said "Just to be unique, I'm a pervert person like you".

Well, thank you for your sincere suggestion… not to mention, because of you I abruptly cracked my brain to think more something about erotic, making my genius brain travelled into the wild world of make love.

In fact, I must include her suggestion before we move into the other chapters, which it's imply some tragedy, dramatic and humor genre but not really drama, actually, some of us suggested to put something dramatic chapters in this fanfic. So, as a reader, and an aspiring author I want to challenge myself by your great suggestions. Via Private message, fb message and whatsoever websites out there.

* * *

><p><strong>Share and share.<strong>

"Doke, what is your first favorite anime/manga?" my best friend El-Euphe asked, kind of curious.

"Naruto" I simply replied, keep on reading some manga… (specifically, Bakuman)

"Geez, liar…" showing her idiotic expression with her big hole nose "If you really tell the truth, why you didn't even write some Naruto fanfiction… you should write too…" clicking her cellphone to continue reading my work (Sweet Trap chapter 20) but to tell you the truth, I abruptly deleted it in her cellphone, even she got angry… or hated me. As I don't want her to read it because she might find out that I'm an absolute pervert. You know, they thought that I'm somewhat uninterested in erotic things.

"You should wait… I'll write if that's what you want…"

But… I must look for some love partner… like Sanji and Nami... what about Sasuke and Sakura, honestly Sasuke is only mine… not for Sakura… well, my fanfiction is exclusively for Sanji and Nami… as I am a big fan of them…

But if in case I write… it should be Sai and Ino.


End file.
